Mis propias batallas
by Bal Sayre
Summary: La Guerra Mágica ha pasado, se ha ganado y el mundo mágico sigue su curso. Construyendo una nueva vida lejos de todo lo que conocía, Hermione tendrá que afrontar sus propias oscuras batallas. La historia después del FIN, después de todo, no es color de rosa.
1. Chapter 1

\- Sophie… Sophie…

Hermione preguntaba a lo alto, asomando la cabeza en cada cuarto por el que pasaba, llevando un par de zapatitos rojos en mano.

\- Sophie… ¿Qué te he dicho de caminar descalza?

Esa niña y su manía por tener siempre sus piecitos desnudos… de antemano sabía que eso entraba dentro de una lista larga de cualidades heredadas…

Recorriendo cada recoveco en donde a aquella niña le encantaba esconderse a hojear sus coloridos libros, Hermione buscaba y llamaba, sin obtener respuesta alguna y evitando por todos los medios usar un hechizo rastreador para ubicarla.

También sabía que esa rutina de 'búsqueda y encuentra' se había convertido hace tiempo, en un juego para la niña tan pronto como había aprendido a caminar.

Ahora, no podía negar que disfrutaba aquel juego, si bien a veces tenia cientos de cosas en la cabeza y actividades por hacer, jamás dejaba de hacer tan divertida búsqueda, recibiendo al final como recompensa un cariñoso abrazo.

En un principio, cuando la niña recién adquirió la primera 'independencia infantil' al aprender a caminar, Hermione la alentaba a que estuviera la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado y por supuesto que no estaba de acuerdo con el pseudo-distanciamiento de la misma, quien en un solo día quería conocer todo del mundo.

Más aún cuando las habilidades mágicas de la niña brotaban de forma tan natural como espontánea. Hermione se sentía orgullosa de eso, sin embargo en esta nueva vida no se podía dar el lujo de ser descubierta, sabía que mantenía sus habilidades propias y las de la niña al margen por su seguridad.

Si bien controlarse a sí misma era fácil, controlarla a ella era sumamente difícil, ya que poseía una capacidad impresionante, que le recordaba cada minuto, que por supuesto aquella habilidad también era heredada…

Hace años, cuando estaba en el limbo, poco después de aquellos personales "tiempos oscuros" los llamaba, pensó que si bien quería seguir a la deriva sola podría hacerlo, finalmente era su vida y con ella misma podía acabar si quería. 'Él' ya había pisoteado su vida, su voluntad y coraje, así que no le quedaba mucho por terminar.

De menos estaba el hecho, recién descubierto de que tenía compañía y en ese momento desconocía que iba a hacer con el respectivo 'asunto', el cual tomaba como el menor de los males.

Pensó muchas posibilidades, las cuales le llevaban al mismo final: olvidar todo y desparecer de esta vida.

Tras días y semanas de castigarse a sí misma, auto flagelándose con recuerdos y memorias, se exigió en un muy corto lapso a decidir su futuro o lo decidiría una buena dosis de "filtro de muerto en vida".

Así que, tras un mar de llanto y la cabeza y alma hecha trizas, se obligó a recoger las moronas de amor propio que le quedaban, extrayéndolas de los más hundidos recovecos de su alma y decidió.

Si, desaparición y olvido. Pero de una forma peculiar: un auto exilio del mundo mágico.

Un autoexilio en el que a corto plazo decidiría si liberarse de este mundo por medio de la muerte como frecuentemente pensaba o seguir adelante con la demacrada vida que fuese formando, así también pensaría que hacer con aquella compañía que desde ese momento la acompañaría hasta su decisión.

A la primera idea de cómo lograr tal objetivo le dio pie, no era nueva si no que le venía rondando en la cabeza ya por muchos años, incluso en algún momento había sido un 'plan de vida de una pareja perfecta' que por supuesto no fue tal cosa.

Así fue directamente a Gringotts y pidió un sustancioso préstamo, con el que rentó en los suburbios muggles de Londres una pequeña casa vieja y pintoresca, en la que improvisadamente montó una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, con alguna minuciosa selección del mar de cosas que heredó de su abuelo.

No se despidió de sus amigos. Creía que ella misma tenía la culpa de haberlos distanciado, a Harry, a Ginny, a Luna, Neville, incluso a Ron, ella los había alejado con sus propias acciones.

Aunque nunca, en todo ese tiempo de malas decisiones, dejo de recibir someramente alguna nota de Harry preguntado cómo estaba. Por eso, solo tuvo el gesto de enviarle una sola nota con lechuza a Harry, la última que haría por este medio. Sentía que le debía algo y desaparecer sin más no dejando rastro alguno, no era una forma de pagarlo. La escueta nota en una sola frase decía:

"_Gracias por estos años. Estaré bien. _

_Hermione"_

Meses después de poner en marcha su plan, sorprendentemente la tienda iba de maravilla, tanto que en un par de meses pagó el préstamo que había solicitado al banco mágico. Lo que la liberaba de su última conexión con el mundo mágico.

¿Sería que su vida iba a mejorar y no ser un remiendo de supervivencia?, en este flujo de buenaventura decidió que hacer con su compañía: quedarse con ella.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar al fondo aquella risueña voz que entre murmullos y cuchicheos soltaba una que otra carcajada. '¡Ahí estas pequeña!' pensó y tranquilamente caminó hacia el origen de aquella risilla traviesa, la tienda en la planta baja de la casa.

-¡Otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez!

Escuchó decía la niña a lo lejos y ahora ¿Con quién estaría? eran apenas las 2 de la tarde, aún temprano para que John llegara de trabajar. ¿Su madre? Seguro que no, solo los visitaba los fines de semana, entre semana siempre estaba ocupada.

Bueno, no era raro que Sophie estuviera 'ilustrando' a algún comprador sobre algún artefacto de la tienda, curiosamente, a sus tres años, la niña sabía la función de uno que otro artefacto y que tan antiguo era, lo cual intentaba explicar con su infantil lenguaje entrecortado.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo, de nuevo! ¡Enseña a mi y yo enseño a ti!

Decía la niña, mientras Hermione se iba acercando más. Tras unos segundos de tiempo la niña exclamaba un asombrado ¡Oh! Seguido de unas musicales carcajadas.

Hermione se recordaba que con el encanto de la niña, no era raro que ya hubiera hecho amigos, sin embargo, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía.

-¡Si, si! ¡Toca mi! ¡Pero no dices a mami. Regaña a mi cuando hago vuelar pájaros de papel!

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Volar pájaros de papel?! No podía haber escuchado eso.

La primera vez que Hermione conoció aquella hazaña jamás pensó a que se refería la niña cuando emocionada, la pequeña le dijo que podía hacer algo magnífico como 'hacer vuelar pájaros'.

La niña arrastró a Hermione desde la tienda hacia su cuarto, en el que tan pronto como entro vio las pequeñas aves de papel ,que Hermione hacía por exigencia de la niña, regadas por el piso.

La niña se colocó en el centro del cuarto y obligo a Hermione a que se sentara. Con los ojos cerrados y un gesto de profunda concentración en su pequeño ceño, la niña comenzó a levantar uno a uno las pequeñas aves de papel del piso, las cuales increíblemente batían sus pequeñas alas frágiles levantando el vuelo. Cuando menos se dio cuenta un remolino de avecillas volaba alrededor de la niña la cual abrió los ojos lentamente y esbozando una risilla volteo hacia ella.

Hermione por supuesto no podía creerlo, tan solo tenía tres años y ya ostentaba habilidades mágicas impresionantes. Su primera reacción fue de un orgullo infinito, a lo que por supuesto vino temor. Aquel miedo burbujeante que te azota cuando sabes que estas o en peligro y no solo tú.

Se acercó a la niña y tras un abrazo y un elogio de su parte, le mencionó suavemente que no debería hacer eso enfrente de las demás personas, que era un don maravilloso pero sería un pequeño secreto que guardarían en familia.

Ahora la niña no podía estar haciendo eso. Claramente le había dicho que aquellos juegos eran un secreto.

Hermione se apresuró, rogando a Morgana que aquel 'hacer volar pájaros' fuera alguna cosa muggle recién inventada por la niña. Bajo de prisa los escalones que conducían a la planta baja y corrió por el pasillo que daba a la tienda hasta llegar a la entrada de la misma.

Atravesó de golpe la puerta de madera que dividía la tienda de la casa y lo que vio fue mil veces peor de lo que esperaba.

Se quedó atónita al ver aquella escena no pudiendo evitar un grito ahogado.

No era la niña la que hacía 'trucos mágicos' como la pequeña les decía. Era Él quien hacia volar decenas de mariposas reales por todo el cuarto. Él quien hincado a la altura de la niña, le mostraba su versión de aquel truco.

Fue un momento después que la niña se percató de la presencia de ella.

-¡Mim! ¡También él hace trucos! ¿Lo ves?

Dijo la niña emocionada, Hermione solo asintió observando directamente a aquel sujeto y desviando de pronto la vista hacia la niña.

-Si Sophie lo he visto.

Hermione lo había visto y no solo eso, lo había reconocido al instante en el que vio aquel truco que le solía hacer a ella años atrás.

No había cambiado nada. Su elegante porte, su desgarbado cuerpo, esa piel cetrina y ese cabello azabache imposiblemente liso, sus rasgos estilizados y su eterna ropa negra. Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Perdón por haberla molestado o si la incomode de alguna forma –dijo él, poniendo énfasis en la última frase-

Esa voz, la misma voz que recordaba diario… si no hacía algo entraría en crisis… "ya no" pensó Hermione.

-Sophie… Daisy hizo galletas de chocolate, me dijo que te va a enseñar cómo se hacen ¿Por qué no vas, le pides un par y me haces un par a mí? – dijo Hermione.

-¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Adiós señior! –murmuro la niña apresuradamente saliendo a trompicones de la tienda.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación y Hermione no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, lo recordaba tan impredecible que inmediatamente se puso alerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Hermione-

-¿Así me recibes Granger? Un poco de modales no estaría nada mal, con un "Hola Severus" sería suficiente –dijo él con amabilidad fingida.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo Hermione muy alterada-

Acercándose a ella a una distancia ínfima de su oído, él le dijo quedamente:

-Vine a conocer a nuestra hija.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó de nuevo Hermione muy alterada-

Acercándose a ella a una distancia ínfima de su oído, él le dijo quedamente:

-Vine a conocer a nuestra hija.

* * *

Ira, resentimiento, dolor, miedo… un remolino de emociones atropelló a Hermione en ese mismo instante, pero sobre todo aquel vórtice sentimental, encima de todo destacaba algo en particular: miedo.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose de él. Se dio un momento para mirarlo a la cara y entender si lo que había escuchado en realidad había salido se su boca.

Su semblante hosco lo confirmaba. Le miraba a ella directamente a los ojos, con la cabeza levantada y en actitud retadora.

Con el corazón desbocado y la mente completamente aturdida, solo pudo decir una cosa.

-De aquí nada te pertenece –dijo con todo el coraje y rabia latentes

Esperando una respuesta abrupta, Hermione se puso alerta. Sin embargo, nada de lo que esperaba sucedió.

Él, sin quitarle la amenazante mirada de encima, comenzó a caminar por la tienda, desviando su mirada de vez en cuando a algún objeto, con muy fingido interés.

-Veo que la pasividad sigue siendo el menor de tus fuertes. Al principio no eras así, pero con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una de tus virtudes.

Y ahí estaba él, hablando tan relajadamente, como si se tratase de cualquier trivialidad.

-Tú lo causaste –escupió Hermione- y repito ¡Nada, absolutamente nada de aquí te pertenece!

Severus le miro mostrándose fingidamente ofendido ante la respuesta de ella. Después, le dio la espalda y siguió con su recorrido con movimientos muy lentos, tocando a su paso distintos objetos. De pronto se detuvo y sin dejarle de dar la espalda le dijo.

\- Incluso te has vuelto más… como decirlo…irreverente. Si en este momento diferenciaras entre lo que te conviene y lo que no… pensarías mejor las cosas antes de hablar.

Y ahí estaba el de antaño tono amenazador de Severus. Y al igual que años antes, Hermione sintió una carga de adrenalina desatada en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? – Preguntó Hermione con tono demandante-Dime de una vez y ahórrate tus juegos.

Él se volteó hacia ella intempestivamente y se le acercó una vez más de forma hostil y amenazadora a pocos centímetro de su cara.

-¡¿De ti?! De ni no quiero nada…

-Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que lárgate.

Solo los separaban 20 cm de distancia, inclusive Hermione llegó a creer que él podía sentir su pesada respiración directamente sobre su cara. Él se separó un poco haciéndose hacia atrás y tomando asiento en un taburete de madera finamente tallado. Tomó una posición a simple vista relajada, piernas cruzadas y brazos extendidos a los lados, sobre el escritorio que tenía inmediatamente detrás.

-¡Qué falta de hospitalidad! Vamos, solía ser más amable señorita Granger.

-¿Qué quieres? – escupió una vez más Hermione perdiendo por completo la paciencia.

-¡Ya te lo dije!... vine a conocer a mi hija. Y no me vuelvas con ese cuento de que nada me pertenece, que tú y yo conocemos perfectamente la situación.

El llevó los brazos a su pecho, los cruzo, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y siguió hablando.

-Bueno, hasta hace poco yo desconocía completamente la situación. Fue graciosa la forma en la que me entere, no te imaginas. Es más voy a dejar que lo pienses un tiempo.

Hermione se encontraba congelada y se obligó a seguir escuchando aquel discurso.

-En fin. El punto es este... me entero de esto e imagina mi sorpresa. De hecho primero fue un profundo sentimiento de incredulidad. Y después vinieron varias reacciones que sería tedioso mencionarte, pero no quiero aburrirte querida.

Se quedó callado un momento, a lo que siguió una inclinación de cuerpo hacia ella, levanto el brazo derecho y la señaló acusadoramente.

-Te fuiste intempestivamente ¿Qué razón tenías? ¿En realidad tus reproches de que tu vida era un desperdicio eran ciertos? A mí siempre me parecieron unos berrinches inmaduros, tenías todo o casi todo. Pero ¡Vamos así es la vida! Ya debiste de haberlo aprendido, nadie jamás tiene todo. La vida no está llena de vidas plenas, completas y felices, de aquella basura de cursilerías de novela barata. ¡NO!

En ese momento Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero él se adelantó

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió el- Déjame continuar Granger.

Ella siguió inmóvil, viendo hacia la puerta de la casa de vez en cuando, esperando que la niña no se apareciera en ese momento.

-Así que me di a la tarea de acomodar en mi mente un par de cosas y de pronto todo encajó. Te fuiste, sinceramente te diré que es de las mejores cosas que has hecho en tu vida, terminar por iniciativa propia con mi hartazgo de ti. Desapareciste, ni tus amigos sabían que había sido de ti y además semanas antes de largarte te notaba rara. ¡Voilá! Todo encajó.

-¡Estás muy equivocado, crees saberlo todo, crees conocerme, saber la razón de mis decisiones. Pero maldita sea que no! ¡No sabes nada!

-Sé, y escucha con atención, SE que te escondiste llevándote a mi hija contigo y no tienes idea del problema que supone ese hecho. En realidad no sé si sabes, pero el mundo mágico sigue conservando ciertas reglas. Una madre arrebatando, raptando es el mejor término para nuestros fines, a un hijo del importante lecho familiar, la célula de la sociedad, no es muy bien visto.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ni se te ocurra amenazarme! ¡No sabes de lo que soy capaz!- exclamó una muy alterada Hermione.

Severus se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente a ella con mirada retadora.

\- ¿Quisiera saber de qué eres capaz señorita Granger? ¿De qué?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la tienda de abrió. Hermione se separó completamente asustada y aparentando un muy calmado temple

A la tienda, entró una señora delgada, de unos bien vividos 70 años, con una caja en las manos, saludó y se acercó a ellos.

-Hola, hola. ¿Y en donde esta Sophie? Le traje un par de libros que me encontré en un baúl desvencijado. Mis hijos los disfrutaban en la infancia, esperaba verla por aquí para mostrárselos yo misma. En fin, te los dejo por aquí mi querida Hermione. Bueno, bueno me voy, que mis seniles amigas me estarán esperando, la labor de costura no se enseña sola.

-Muchas gracias señora Smith. –Dijo Hermione intentando sonar completamente calmada y no delatar su profunda alteración.

Sin embargo parecía que aquella viejecilla no se percató de lo que sucedía. Solo salió entre caminando y cojeando lo más rápido que sus desgastadas piernas le permitían, farfullando cosas inentendibles

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio y Hermione se percató que Severus se había movido hasta una esquina, se encontraba de espaldas, tomando objetos entre las manos e intentando pasar desapercibido. Cuando quedaron solos de nuevo, se volvió hacia ella y comenzó de nuevo.

-Aunque hubiese querido, no lo hubiera imaginado, casi tienes tu historia soñada ¿No? Una casa de ensueño, un negocio muy redituable diría yo, una familia… Una mujer completamente realizada.

Hermione ni por un segundo aparto los ojos de él, quien comenzó a andar tranquilamente.

-Una familia muggle ejemplar. Tú, jugando el papel de madre protectora, una hermosa y muy inteligente hija y ¿Qué me falta? Ah sí, lo recuerdo… un padre de familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Por Morgana! ¡¿Que tanto sabía él de su vida?! Hermione había sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle y de nada había servido tanta protección y cuidado. Al parecer él sabía demasiado. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabía de ella?

* * *

Se encontraba completamente desnuda, tumbada boca abajo sobre una espaciosa cama con sábanas de seda. Se había acostumbrado a esa sensación: ella, en su cama, desnuda, libre, sintiéndose amada, deseada, definitivamente no dejaría eso por nada del mundo.

El cuarto frío de Snape se encontraba a media luz, alumbrado con algunas velas dispersas, algunas de ellas a punto de extinguirse. Para Hermione ese cuarto ya era muy familiar, jamás pensó que las mazmorras enclavadas en las profundidades de Hogwarts, le iban a parecer tan acogedoras.

¿A dónde había ido? ¿Por qué de pronto dejo el calor de su cama para ir Merlín sabe a dónde? ¿Por qué no seguía devorándola como hacía unos pocos minutos lo estaba haciendo? Sobre todo cuando Él le recalcaba que era imposible desprenderse de su 'cuerpo de diosa'.

De pronto sintió unos dedos fríos sobre su espalda desnuda. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para hacer eso? Para aparecer y desaparecer con el más cauteloso sigilo, parecía un fantasma.

-¿Agotada señorita Granger?

-No, solo disfrutando tu cama. Ni pienses que te vas a librar tan rápido de mi Snape.

-Pequeña irreverente- murmuro Severus, metiéndose entre las sabanas y tomando lugar al lado de ella y continuando con sus atenciones.

-¿A dónde fuiste? –preguntó ella-

-A asegurarme de que todo esté en orden, puerta sellada, Red Flu bloqueada… Vamos no quiero que a algún curioso mocoso de primer año, seguramente Gryffndor, se le ocurra hacer una visita inesperada a las mazmorras para hacer un hurto ilegal de ingredientes.

-¡Que malo eres! –Exclamó Hermione- ¿Así vas a ser con nuestros hijos?

-¡¿HIJOS?! Por Merlín Hermione, veo que mi humor negro es contagioso.

-Estoy hablando en serio Severus… Algún día quisiera tener hijos ¿No te gustaría? Vamos no puede ser tan malo. – dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos-

Severus lo único que atinó a decir de forma sarcástica fué:

-Suerte con eso.

* * *

**¡Hola! Solo quiero agradecer por sus follows, favs y rewiews. **

**Es maravilloso ver que a alguien le gusta lo que uno escribe.**

**Si pasan por aquí, dejen un review, que realmente es el alimento del que escribe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-Una familia muggle ejemplar. Tú, jugando el papel de madre protectora, una hermosa y muy inteligente hija y ¿Qué me falta? Ah sí, lo recuerdo… un padre de familia.

¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no! ¡Por Morgana! ¡¿Que tanto sabía él de su vida?! Hermione había sido muy cuidadosa en cada detalle y de nada había servido tanta protección y cuidado. Al parecer él sabía demasiado. Pero ¿Cómo es que sabía tanto? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que sabía de ella?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera exclamar algo, una pregunta, un insulto, cualquier cosa. El habló.

-Una familia perfecta ¿Una familia real se podría decir? No realmente, o acaso ¿No le has ocultado a Sophie las respuestas que ella exige al igual que a tu madre? O ¿No le has ocultado a John el origen y la historia de tu recién formada familia… de ti, de Sophie?

Una agonizante incapacidad del habla se apoderó de Hermione, y no era porque no quisiese hacerlo, sino porque un fuerte nudo le obstruía la garganta. En su mente retumbaban demasiadas preguntas, reproches a sí misma además de cientos de improperios.

Además, no ayudaba el hecho de que en la boca de él se formara una sutil sonrisa de placer, que alguien ajeno nombraría como aquella expresión de la más malévola victoria, como aquel semblante del cazador acorralando a su presa y dándole el más cruel tiro de gracia.

Completamente sorprendida y en estado de conmoción, Hermione miró al pocionista y solo pudo observar en él un semblante de triunfo. Quería gritarle las más oscuras injurias que le vinieran a la cabeza, sin embargo nada salía de su boca.

Paso un minuto en el que ella se quedó congelada, sin poder esclarecer sus ideas y sin poder articular ningún sonido, en el cual Severus aprovecho y musitó.

-Me parece que tienes cosas que pensar, además creo que el buen John no tardará en llegar.

Severus se giró, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a la salida, abriendo la puerta, ladeo ligeramente el cuerpo permitiendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Volveré pronto, no me alejarás de mi hija nunca más. – Giró de nuevo y dio un paso hacia afuera, pero de improvisó volvió a girar hacia ella, como si repentinamente se hubiera acordado de decirle algo- Por cierto…ni se te ocurra volver a huir porque sabes de antemano que eso empeoraría las cosas.

Y así, con esa advertencia, lo vio desaparecer. El haz de colores que reflejaba la puerta de vitral sobre el piso contrastaba con la atmósfera sombría que se sentía alrededor de Hermione en ese momento.

Se derrumbó en el piso sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo como gruesas lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer, mientras que incontrolables sollozos quedos salían de su garganta.

Como hace años, dejó que la tristeza se apoderara de su cuerpo y se permitió sentir el dolor que hasta hace poco había extirpado de su memoria.

* * *

Se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, la tienda absorbía sus días y los calambres en las piernas la tenían la mayor parte del tiempo sentada sobre una maltrecha silla de madera, que expulsaba por todos lados su relleno de trapo.

Inicialmente la silla estaba a la venta pero, con el desarrollo del embarazo, se tornó en su asiento favorito junto con su escritorio de madera, ambos muebles colocados a una esquina de la tienda, conformaban su estudio y 'oficina'.

¡Desdichados dolores! Se decía frecuentemente, por supuesto que había leído bastante sobre el tema y no era raro que se le encontrara completamente ida con un libro a la mano y la vista perdida en el mismo.

De sus largas horas de lectura, sabía que esta etapa de molestos tirones no duraría mucho, incluso creía que había pasado la peor parte de estos síntomas, faltaba ver que tanto más durarían.

Se encontraba leyendo una vieja edición, recién adquirida de Cazzotte, de sus favoritos. Su posición mostraba una irradiante tranquilidad: brazo izquierdo flexionado hacia arriba con el codo recargado sobre la mesa y con la palma de la mano sostenía su mejilla, la mano izquierda por su parte, reposaba en el libro abierto mientras que el dedo índice acariciaba la hoja.

Cuando escucho la campanilla de la puerta que anunciaba la entrada de alguien, alguien quien dijo un alegre "Hola", ella solo atinó a murmurar un 'Bienvenido' sin siquiera desviar la mirada de su libro.

Eran raras las veces que se notaba indiferente ante la entrada de algún cliente, pero en ese momento se encontraba sumamente absorbida por la lectura.

Se había olvidado de que alguien había entrado a la tienda hasta que escucho un sonido extraño que la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Buscó con la mirada hacia el lugar en el que se generó aquel sonido, el cual volvió a escucharse cuando ella se fijó en el origen.

Su mirada se localizó sobre el lente de una cámara fotográfica, muy aparatosa a su consideración, la cual se localizaba delante de ella, al nivel del escritorio y del otro lado del mismo.

Tras del aparato, pudo vislumbrar una fisionomía masculina, era un hombre del cual solo podía ver media sonrisa torcida, un rostro blanquecino, barba y cabello tupidos ambos de color castaño oscuro.

El sujeto apartó la cámara de su rostro, sin quitar su sincera sonrisa.

-Disculpa la intrusión, pero no podía dejar pasar este momento, lucías tan tranquila tan en paz, que solo se me ocurrió capturarlo, lo siento.

Quien hablaba se trataba de un hombre de unos veinticinco años. Era alto, fornido y se movía con una soltura que parecía que conociera a las personas de toda la vida. Tenía piel clara, sus ojos castaños se encontraban enmarcados por unas pestañas tupidas.

Hermione solo murmuró un –está bien- muy quedo.

\- En serio lo siento, si quieres borro la foto – comenzó él a decir muy apenado, con tono nervioso y tomando nuevamente la cámara con manos torpes- nunca aprendo- comenzó a murmurar hacia sí mismo auto regañándose-

\- No, no… está bien, no hay problema. – Hermione le dijo intentando sonar amable - Solo que es raro... no sé. Me sorprendiste.

\- Soy fotógrafo- dijo el retomando su confianza – Soy John, John Elliot – dijo el extendiendo su mano

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Sarah –dijo ella obligándose a pronunciar aquel nombre como propio -

-Mucho gusto Sarah, enserio lo siento, no quise ser impertinente, pero tengo una serie fotográfica en la que intento captar efímeras tranquilidades.

Ella no pudo responder nada a eso, por lo que se quedó callada y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados de forma incomoda, herramienta que había usado varias veces para sesgar lazos, evitando a toda costa relacionarse más allá de los modales de cortesía, para ser impersonal y formar una coraza para protegerse.

-Mmm… solo estoy de paso por aquí, vi la tienda y cuando me percaté ya estaba adentro… ¿Qué precio tiene la Leica M3 que tienes por allá? –dijo el señalando hacia un estante sin apartar la vista de ella-

-Lo siento, esa cámara solo está en exhibición. Es una especie de amuleto de buena suerte. Pero tengo una R3 que tal vez te pueda interesar-dijo ella levantándose con un poco de dificultad del asiento-

En el momento en el que ella se levantó pudo observar que la mirada de él se detenía en su enorme vientre y justamente en ese momento extendió su brazo para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Ella aceptó el gesto por simple cortesía y avanzó hacia el estante de cámaras.

Le mostró la cámara y en un par de minutos llegaron a un acuerdo de compra, el no puso objeción ninguna en las condiciones de venta, así que la transacción y la despedida de realizaron de modo muy formal.

Cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la tienda le dijo una última frase.

-Muchas gracias y espero en algún momento regresar para entregarte la foto que te tomé y tal vez, si deseas, puedo tomarle un par de fotos a tu bebé, me encantaría hacerlo. – Él no esperó respuesta y salió apresuradamente-

-Está bien – dijo Hermione a un John ausente.

* * *

¡Maldita sea! ¡Mil veces maldita sea! Se reprochaba ella completamente furiosa. Caminando a paso muy veloz y aún vestida con su uniforme, iba soltando una perorata de reclamos en medio de la oscuridad de los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Conforme bajaba hacia los niveles inferiores, iba sintiendo el aire frío golpeando sus mejillas ardientes, causa completa del increíble enfado que tenía acumulado. Puños apretados, ceño fruncido e intermitentes arrebatos, la hacían exclamar de vez en cuando en voz alta un ¡Maldita sea!

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba en el trayecto a las mazmorras. ¿Por qué a Él le encantaba humillarla y ponerla en ridículo?

Y en ese mismo orden de ideas, recordaba los sucesos y los repasaba una y otra vez para localizar el punto en el cual Él creyó necesario que ella se merecía un castigo.

Había sido un día como cualquiera, así lo recordaba, entró a su clase y el con su eterno gesto de hartazgo les dio instrucciones para realizar una poción. Ella por supuesto, puso manos a la obra y se dedicó por completo a la tarea asignada.

A la mitad de la clase un chico, del cual ni conocía su nombre, le preguntó algo. Hermione solo volteo ligeramente hacia el chico y le susurro un ¿Qué sucede? Cuando de pronto su caldero desapareció.

Ella volteó confundida y vio al Profesor Snape frente a ella con varita en mano, quien en un tono de total molestia exclamó un: "¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incapacidad de mantener su profunda sabiduría para sí misma!" Dicho esto ella lo miró completamente indignada, a lo que el añadió "Y detención por una semana a partir de hoy, a ver si eso le enseña a no entrometerse en cosas que no son de su incumbencia"

Ajá ¿Así que de eso se trataba? ¡¿Meterse en cosas que fuesen de su incumbencia?! Ella no podía creer que él se estuviera refiriendo justamente a eso.

¡No! No podía creer que se estuviera refiriendo a aquella noche, la más horrible noche que ella pudiera recordar, en la que ella le auxilio a Él, con las heridas mortales provocadas por Nagini, las cuales pudieron haberle arrancado la vida.

Para todos, aquel auxilio de la chica, era tomado como una acción obvia que cualquier persona hubiera tomado para poder salvar la vida de cualquier persona en agonía. Una ayuda que fue la clave para que el Profesor estuviera con vida.

Sin embargo, para ella no solo había sido una ayuda obvia y desinteresada, ella sabía que había algo más, algo que ella se ocultaba a sí misma, un sentimiento que luchaba por hundirlo y encerrarlo de donde quiera que haya surgido.

Un sentimiento que había surgido años antes, cuando ella llevaba solo un par de meses de conocerlo, una atracción arrebatadora que la consumía y que le exigía ser saciada. Al percatarse y asimilar que ese sentimiento era una salvaje atracción, se lo prohibió, se prohibió perderse en ese sentimiento. Sabía que no estaba bien.

Ese hilo de pensamientos sorprendentemente la llevó a un estado de pasividad que estaba muy por dé lejos de su anterior enojo. Se obligó a calmarse, a dejar de comportarse como una adolescente hormonada ya a afrontar la realidad tal y como era:

Snape era SU profesor, un adulto responsable, un hombre adusto y hosco que detestaba a todos a su alrededor, incluyéndola.

Espero un par de minutos afuera de las mazmorras, esperando que diera la hora exacta de su castigo.

A las ocho en punto se acercó a la puerta, expiró un pesado suspiro y llamó.

Dentro se escuchó una voz grave que dijo:

-Adelante.

* * *

**Hola a todos. **

**De nuevo mil gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews. Hacen que mi corazón brinque de alegría.**

**Una cosa más, que quede claro que yo tambien AMO a Severus, pero vamos las cosas iran esclareciendo poco a poco.**

**Lo saben, si pasan por aqui porfavor dejen un review, sus comentarios nos alientan a seguir.**

* * *

s


	4. Chapter 4

Dos meses habían pasado tras la victoria de la Segunda Guerra Mágica y pareciera que todo volvía a su curso normal. El mundo mágico volvía a aquel curso sereno tan añorado por todos y comenzaba a fluir dentro de una atmósfera de victoria y tranquilidad, que auguraba un futuro prometedor y justo para todos.

El Ministerio de magia comenzaba a consolidarse firmemente bajo el mandato de Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien con mano segura y leal tomo el cargo.

Las personas volvían a sus antiguas rutinas y aquellas a las que la guerra había arrebatado más de lo que pudieran recuperar, hacían el intento por comenzar un nuevo camino.

Los caídos no se olvidaron, se recordaron en el corazón y se acordó, así de forma natural y sin que nadie lo propusiera, seguir y disfrutar la vida en honor a sus memorias.

McGonagall había tomado las riendas de Hogwarts después de que el recién aclamado héroe de Guerra Severus Snape rechazó la dirección de la escuela.

El profesor, después de haber estado muy grave de salud y tras un mes de recuperación e San Mungo, salió sano y salvo de aquel fatal ataque propiciado por Nagini, debido a la ayuda de cierta integrante del 'trio de oro'. Durante todo ese tiempo de recuperación, los periódicos se habían centrado en desarrollar una lucrativa historia de su papel como espía doble, que fue clave para que la Guerra Mágica se ganara. Severus había intentado desaparecer completamente de la opinión pública, aislándose en la vieja Mansión Prince, sin embargo, fue imposible ya que a toda hora este lugar se encontraba abarrotado por periodistas y cientos de curiosos.

Harto de toda ese estúpido espectáculo y parafernalia, de muy mala gana aceptó la oferta de McGonagall de regresar a Hogwarts, un perfecto refugio de cualquier entrometido. Con el tiempo y por propia voluntad retomo su antiguo papel en el colegio: la enseñanza de pociones.

Hermione veía a su alrededor y observaba como las familias sobrevivientes, completas o truncas dejaban todo atrás y cambiaban la mirada hacia un futuro mejor.

Más cercano a ella, podía darse cuenta de cómo sus amigos y conocidos comenzaban o intentaban plasmarse proyectos a futuro, procurando retomar una vida normal como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Obviamente Harry, no tardo mucho tiempo en proponerle matrimonio a Ginny, quien por supuesto aceptó encantada.

La Familia Weasley extasiada por las buenas nuevas, volvió a ser la misma de siempre y Molly siguió con su costumbre de arropar a cualquiera que fuese querido por su familia.

Por su parte, Ron… Ron era otra historia.

Aprovechando el éxtasis de la victoria y la atmosfera de triunfo y felicidad, Ron le propuso matrimonio a Hermione.

En ese instante ella sabía que tal cosa iba a suceder en algún momento. Lo quería, en ese no quedaba duda y en algún momento en el pasado se había planteado esa situación, estar casada con Ron. Si bien, jamás fueron pareja formal, el cariño mutuo que se sentían era obvio, tan obvio como el par de besos efímeros y escasísimos que llegaron a compartir, como aquel primero que se dieron en la cámara de los secretos al recuperar los colmillos de basilisco, seguido de dos besos más al saberse victoriosos.

Hermione como respuesta se proponía a decir un suave "Si", seguido con las condiciones de que tendrían que esperar un tiempo ya que ella quería terminar sus estudios y conseguir un buen trabajo, trabajar un tiempo, vivir un lapso en pareja y entre los dos cuando hubiesen ahorrado el dinero suficiente, comprar una casa para poder casarse y comenzar una familia.

Con ese plan proyectado a futuro, dudaría que él pusiera objeción, de antemano Ron sabía que ella no se andaba sobre arenas movedizas y que para ella era sumamente importante tener estabilidad en su vida para poder dar el siguiente paso.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, decirle el "Si" acompañado de toda su lluvia de ideas, Ron apenas segundos después de pronunciar la propuesta de matrimonio, comenzó con un discurso sobre lo más pronto que tendría que ser su boda.

Ron comenzó a hablar sin darle oportunidad de opinar, inició diciendo que fácilmente sus padres podrían auspiciar la boda, una ceremonia austera y rápida en la madriguera no estaría nada mal. Podrían hacer más amplio su cuarto de la madriguera y vivir muy cómodos, claro eso mientras él estuviera en casa, cuando se fuera de gira ella estaría más cómoda en el cuarto transfigurado.

-"Tú, yo, en mi cuarto…serían como unas vacaciones de verano pero eternas Mione"- le dijo alegremente

Agregó que él se la pasaría día y noche entrenado para poder entrar a un equipo de Quidditch y en cuanto obtuviera el trabajo se la pasaría viajando por el mundo, claro sin olvidarla a ella. Prometió que puntualmente le mandaría semanalmente el dinero que su primer hijo necesitara. Por cierto, tocando ese punto quería empezar lo más pronto a tener hijos, argumentando que en una revista precisamente de Quidditch, había leído que los jugadores con familia eran los más solicitados y mejor pagados porque eran psicológicamente muy estables.

Aunque tendrían que ser varones, ¡Vamos! quería que toda su progenie siguiera con la tradición del deporte al que su gallardo padre se había dedicado. Además, según él, a ella le convenía quedar embarazada pronto para así, cuando él estuviera de gira, ella no se quedara sola en su recién cuarto 'ampliamente' transfigurado.

Siguió diciendo que seguramente con su sueldo bastaría para mantener a su familia ¿Casa? jamás les iba a faltar, dudaba que sus padres los fueran a correr de su pequeño cuarto ¿Comida? Su madre estaba acostumbrada a cocinar en cantidades industriales, así que un par de bocas que alimentar, según él, no supondrían ningún problema. Además aseguraba que si con su boda, su madre ganaba una mano más en casa para ayudarla en los quehaceres, "Me refiero a ti preciosa" le dijo alegremente, seguramente su madre no tendría objeción en tenerlos en casa.

Y en ese sentido, sin gastar demasiado el dinero de su sueldo Él podría al fin tener su colección soñada de escobas. Claro que aseguró que ni a ella ni a sus hijos les faltaría jamás algo, con la parte del suelo que él le daría a Hermione fácilmente ella podría administrarlo para ella y los niños para que se dieran los lujos que quisieran.

Y así, vivirían en el futuro, quien sabe y quizás algún día se convertirían en dueños de la madriguera, tendrían a su montón de hijos a su lado, quería muchos recalcó nuevamente, y ellos a su vez a sus familias.

"Serás como mi madre, Molly-ne te llamaré" - apuntó al final.

Hermione lo dejó terminar, intentando no mostrase asombrada de tan exiguo plan de vida proyectado por él. Sabía cómo a veces se comportaba como un cabezota, así que aspiro profundamente y se tranquilizó, con determinación y calma le dijo que no estaba de acuerdo con tal plan y así, ella le expuso sus ideas a futuro.

Con la primer idea sobre terminar sus estudios el comenzó a respingar

-¡No inventes Mione! ¿Terminar tus estudios? ¡¿Estás loca?! Nos libramos con mucha suerte de esa etapa y ¿Tú quieres volver?

-Por favor déjame terminar Ron y al final lo discutimos.

Hermione volvió a tomar aire para tranquilizarse y le soltó los demás planes, viendo como el con cada frase negaba y respingaba. Cuando Hermione terminó, se quedó callada esperando que comenzara una negociación y acuerdo sobre los términos de su relación. Lo creía muy posible, pensó fácilmente que ella terminaría sus estudios mientras que él podría llevar a cabo su sueño de ser jugador de Quidditch, lo acompañaría en todo momento al terminó de su carrera y en el proceso se consolidarían como una pareja estable preparada para tener hijos.

Sin embargo solo se topó con un Ron completamente horrorizado que abrió la boca solo para decir

-¡Es increíble Hermione, eres una egoísta! Olvídalo.

Y se fue dándole la espalda maldiciendo a lo alto.

* * *

\- Señorita Granger – exclamó Snape en tono fatídico desde su escritorio, tomándose de forma fastidiosa el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar - ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que guarde su profunda sabiduría para sí misma? Parece que la visita de fin de semana a Hogsmeade por su parte estará cancelada… debido a que tendrá que cumplir con una pequeña ronda de detenciones.

-¡Pero!… ¡¿Qué he hecho profesor?! –exclamo una Hermione entre confundida y molesta –

-Además de todo, se digna a cuestionar mis decisiones, sabiendo completamente el origen de su castigo… diría que se está burlando de mi Señorita Granger.

En el aula se podía sentir un ambiente tenso a causa del enfado de Snape y el atrevimiento de Hermione, todos los alumnos ni siquiera volteaban hacia arriba para ver la expresión del profesor, solo mantenían sus ojos clavados en el pergamino, aparentando escribir el extenso ensayo asignado por él.

-Pareciera que solo regresó a retomar sus estudios solo para presumir de sus habilidades adquiridas en la Guerra Mágica. – dijo el en tono irónico- Me parece que debió de haber tomado la misma decisión que sus amiguitos del 'Trio de Oro', aceptado la propuesta de trabajo al ministro de magia, el decente Kingsley Shacklebolt, con quien parece, se lleva de maravilla.

Hermione no dijo nada, se encontraba clavada en su asiento con una completa facción de confusión y enojo en su rostro y con las palabras atoradas en su boca, titubeando entre hablar o quedarse callada.

-Y por si fuera poco parece que está pensando en seguir retándome… ¡Suficiente! tiene detención hoy y el fin de semana, además hoy su castigo iniciará inmediatamente después de clases.

La clase se desarrolló normal, exceptuando a una furiosa Hermione quien desquitaba su enojo rasgando con fuerza su pergamino. La clase terminó y todos salieron del aula, excepto Hermione a quien un chico de Ravenclaw le murmuro un "los siento" al salir.

Después de que todos salieron, ella siguió escribiendo en su pergamino con el mismo ardid con el que lo estaba haciendo minutos antes, esperando a que se le diera una nueva instrucción para comenzar con su castigo. Sin embargo, después de 15 minutos nada pasaba, volteó al frente a ver a su Profesor, el cual sin inmutarse seguía en su escritorio revisando una montaña de pergaminos.

Se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos y nada pasaba, el continuaba con su tarea omitiendo que ella estaba ahí esperando alguna orden, firmemente ignorándola. A ese juego yo también puedo jugar, pensó ella. De esta forma, se volvió con furia renovada hacia su pergamino intentando desahogarse en el mismo. Pasaron 15 minutos más y ella, más que tranquilizarse, atizaba su enojo maldiciendo entre dientes.

De pronto, sintió un aliento cálido en su oído y escucho susurrar

-Me fascina verla enojada Senorita Granger-

La frase de Snape, susurrada muy cerca de su oído le pareció que llevaba toda la intención de hacerla enfurecer más de lo que ya se encontraba, así que volteó intempestivamente con una furia clavada en su rostro y con ánimos de reñir, una cosa era que entre ellos llevaran una relación más allá del aula pero otra muy diferente que él se aprovechara de ello.

Ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de exclamar un solo sonido, ya que al girarse se encontró directamente el hipnotizante rostro de Severus, quien le miraba directamente a los ojos con un semblante exquisito, sonrisa de lado y unos ojos completamente oscuros y vibrantes. Muy por de lejos, ella notaba el deseo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento, lo sentía porque vibraba, lo sentía, casi podía decir que lo olía. En ese momento el enojo desapareció y fue sustituido por una excitación que la consumía. Por Circe ¡¿Cómo le hacía él para causarle ese fuego interno con solo mirarla?!

De forma inesperada, él se abalanzó sobre su boca y le dio un rápido beso húmedo, el cual finalizó mordiendo y halando ligeramente su labio inferior de forma suave y separándose de ella esperando una respuesta. Ella extasiada por ese gesto, se abalanzó sobre él, levantándose de su asiento y lanzándole brazos al cuello comenzó a besarlo de forma salvaje. Las manos de él comenzaron a viajar de su espalda a la suave curva de su cintura y siguiendo a su cadera, sin embargo su recorrido termino en su trasero el cual acariciaba de forma desesperada.

Al sentir su toque, Hermione comenzó a restregarse contra él, subiendo su pierna para rodearle la cintura, tras este gesto Severus la levantó en vilo y Hermione aprovechó para abrazarse completamente a él con sus piernas. Severus solo estaba deteniendo a Hermione con las manos en su redondeado trasero, mientras que ella enroscó sus tobillos por detrás de la espalda de él.

Severus caminó hacia su escritorio cargando a Hermione sobre su cintura, no paraban de besarse y por el contrario, las caricias de ambos se hacían y más demandantes. Cuando llegaron a la orilla del escritorio, el recargo a Hermione en la orilla y libero una mano para subirla a tornear sus abultados pechos, en los que ya se podían sentir unos duros pezones exclamando sus atenciones.

Hermione disfrutaba extasiada de las caricias de su profesor y cuando él comenzó a pellizcar sus adoloridos pezones, con la cabeza hacia atrás y la cadera restregándola sobre el ya erecto miembro de él, no hizo más que abandonarse al placer y exclamó gemidos que para el resultaban deliciosos.

Cuando Severus vio que ella estaba completamente susceptible a sus caricias, quitó rápidamente el suéter de la chica y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa sólo lo justo para exponer sus deliciosos senos al aire y dejando los botones inferiores de la misma intactos, arremangó el sujetador por debajo de los pechos y comenzó a disfrutar con su boca, lengua y dientes de ellos.

Hermione se sentía humedecer a cada lengüetazo que él le propinaba a sus muy sensibles pezones y gritaba de placer cada que le daba una pequeña mordida a los mismos. Como si le leyera la mente, Severus llevó una de sus manos a las bragas de la chica, mientras que con la otra mano le arremangaba la falda hasta la cintura.

-Estás empapada Granger –le dijo el con la voz completamente cargada de excitación

-Hermione- le dijo ella- Quedamos que así, en esta situación, me llamarías por mi nombre- le recordó ella, dándole calientes besos entre cada palabra

El solo siguió besándola y sintiendo la humedad de ella resbalar por toda su intimidad.

-¡Te necesito! – le dijo ella llevando una mano en medio de los dos, con la cual hizo sus bragas a un lado, dejando ver una hinchada y húmeda vulva que a él le pareció lo más apetecible del mundo.

-Acordamos también que aquí no –le dijo el muy afligido-

-Te extraño…Por favor Severus- exclamó ella a modo de súplica y en ese momento tomo la mano de él, la llevó a su entrepierna y comenzó a restregar su muy mojada vulva con los dedos de él, que firmemente era tomados por las manos de ella.

Esa acción borró todo rastró de razonamiento a Severus, quien con la mano libre liberó su erguido y prominente miembro, lo frotó un par de veces por encima de la vulva de ella, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación de su tierna carne húmeda y caliente.

Hermione perdida de excitación tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, de vez en cuando exclamaba eróticos gemidos cada que su clítoris era acariciado por el miembro de Severus, su camisa entreabierta dejaba ver sus voluptuosos senos que colgaban ligeramente, coronados con un pezón erecto oscuro en contraste con el resto de su piel. Tenía las piernas completamente abiertas, con las bragas puritanamente blancas arrimadas hacia un costado, exponiendo su húmeda vulva por la que destilaba un fluido transparente que le escurría por su trasero redondeado y que goteaba sobre la fina madera del escritorio de Severus.

Con esa imagen, el profesor no pudo más y así de un solo golpe penetró a Hermione, hundiéndose hasta el fondo en ella.

* * *

**Por alguna razón el Fic es M y esto solo es el comienzo.**

**Gracias por seguir la historia, cualquier duda, comentario, amenaza, no duden en expresarla.**

**Si llegaste hasta aqui, no olvides dejar un review, ****es lo que me anima a seguir.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Tranquila, pronto nos iremos a casa preciosa, no llores.

Hermione suplicaba muy afligida, como si la vida se le fuera en ello, a una pequeña bebe de poco más de 6 meses de edad, a la cual llevaba en brazos. La joven madre iba caminando por una calle comercial de los suburbios, no muy lejos de casa, comprando un par de cosas que necesitaba.

Tranquilizando a la niña entre tarareos y arrullos, Hermione se detuvo justo frente a un escaparate de ropa para niños, en el que se veían vaporosos y tiernos vestiditos para niña con suaves moños gráciles y algunos más aparatosos, así como overoles, camisitas y boinas para niños. Justamente en el escaparate se encontraban dos maniquíes estilizados luciendo tan tiernecilla ropa, uno era de un niño mayor que sostenía la mano de una pequeña niña, como si fuesen hermanos.

Hermione volteo a ver a la bebe que tenía en brazos, quien prontamente había cesado su llanto y en cambio fijaba sus pequeños ojos en los maniquíes, señaló con la mano completa la figura del niño y comenzó a balbucear cosas inentendibles, pegando con su pequeñita mano sobre el cristal.

-¿Qué pasa Sophie? –le dijo Hermione en voz queda alentándola a seguir con su reciente buen humor- ¿Quieres que entremos? –preguntó

La niña le respondía entre balbuceos y gorgoteos a su madre mientras seguía manoteando entre los maniquíes y ella, mientras Hermione le seguía la corriente hablándole tiernamente. Cualquiera que las viera pensaría inclusive que ambas estaban entablando una divertida conversación, dejando completamente de fuera que una de las locutoras aún no podía hablar.

-Parece que a Sophie le ha llamado la atención y lo ha elegido como compañero de juegos- dijo una voz que hizo saltar a Hermione.

Justo al lado de ella se encontraba un rostro muy familiar que les sonreía ampliamente.

-Hola… - le dijo el joven a Hermione con su casual tono amigable.

Sophie de inmediato se puso alegremente inquieta y comenzó a dirigirse al individuo, con su mismo inentendible balbuceo mientras le estiraba sus pequeños bracitos esperando alcanzarlo. Fácilmente el joven se acercó extendiéndole los brazos a la niña quien se liberó completamente del agarre de su madre y en cambio se agarró fuertemente a él, quien terminó con la niña entre sus brazos.

-¿A que sí te gusta como compañero de juego?- dijo el joven dirigiéndose a la niña quien le sonreía alegremente sin parar su infantil perorata.

-Hola John –dijo Hermione amablemente- Siento que Sophie termine atacándote siempre –dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-No te apures, soy fuerte y puedo resistirlo… quizás cuando sea más alta y fuerte que yo sí tendré que pedirte auxilio- dijo el riendo

Hermione desviando completamente el tema formuló lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Vine a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaba, las vi de lejos y me pareció buena idea saludarlas, hace tiempo que no las veía. Pase un par de veces en la semana por la tienda y estaba cerrada ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo cosas de inventario. ¿Qué tal te va en tu trabajo?

-Bien, si es que así se puede decir. Me están pidiendo que cubra una serie en Cappadocia,Turquía, serían un par de meses… aún no he dicho que sí, no me decido.

-Pero si es una oportunidad magnífica- dijo Hermione- te encanta tu trabajo, viajar, conocer lugares, personas, hacer amigos…

-Sí pero… no sé… por ahora estoy bien con lo que tengo aquí, mi vida, la gente, ustedes…

-¡Oh vamos! Amigas como nosotras encontraras a donde quiera que vayas, se te da muy fácil –le dijo ella en tono de broma-

-Sí pero no serían ustedes…

Sin saber que decir, Hermione se quedó en silencio. Sophie por su parte, oportunamente para ella, reinició su lastimero llanto reclamando su siesta vespertina.

-Nos tenemos que ir –dijo Hermione tomando a la niña de nuevo en brazos- Si necesitas algo antes de irte no dudes en pedirlo, los amigos están para eso. –dijo recalcando esta última frase- No dejes de pasar a despedirte.

Se giró caminando en sentido contrario, a unos cuantos metros la chica solo volteo ligeramente y mientras le cuchicheaba algo a Sophie al oído, levantaba la mano de la niña haciéndola esbozar un gesto de despedida con su diminuta mano.

* * *

-¡Continúe escribiendo Señorita Granger! No querrá que su castigo se torne aún más disciplinado.

Hermione escucho como el Profesor de pociones emitía estas palabras con suficiente autoridad como para desobedecerlas. Volvió la vista hacia su pergamino e intento concentrarse en la tarea. Por Circe ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Qué tenía que escribir en ese extenso pergamino? No podía concentrarse en leer lo que llevaba escribiendo por poco más de 40 minutos, lo había olvidado por completo y de hecho justamente eso quería, olvidar la tarea y dedicarse a otra cosa.

Como se quedó pasmada, intentando concentrarse y pensando realmente que tenía que hacer volvió a escuchar

-¿Y bien? Parece que prácticamente está pidiendo que sea más severo con usted Señorita Granger.

Después, él hizo algo que a ella le provocó soltar un grito ahogado.

-Profesor… no es necesario aplicar medidas más drásticas. Señor… volveré a mi tarea.

-Muy bien señorita, eso espero.

Así, ella volvió a su pergamino y prosiguió. No supo siquiera como llegó a esclarecer sus pensamientos y continuar.

Como si se tratase de una alumna de primer grado, se encontraba anotando en un pergamino la misma frase una y otra vez:

"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"

Precisamente ese día en la mañana, una de las chicas de su dormitorio, del pequeño grupo que la odiaban, había derramado 'accidentalmente' sobre su baúl un vaso de jugo de calabaza, el cual curiosamente había sido tratado con algún hechizo que hiciese imposible desaparecer la mancha.

Hermione, con el tiempo encima, se apresuró rápidamente a aplicar un hechizo limpiador sobre las prendas, la camisa la pudo salvar fácilmente. Sin embargo, para el suéter y la falda, hizo falta más que un simple hechizo limpiador, por lo cual las sometió a un hechizo más fuerte de lavado, tras el cual, ambas prendas quedaron reducidas un par de tallas menos.

¿Por qué a mí? Se preguntaba Hermione muy afligida. Extrañaba a sus antiguas compañeras de dormitorio, chicas con las que había compartido el espacio desde que entro a Hogwarts y con las que había formado inclusive lazos de amistad. Ahora, con su retorno a sus estudios, Hermione compartía dormitorio con un par de chicas que hace dos años habían sido de grado más abajo que ella, chicas que no eran nada agradables, excepto una. Se llamaba Anna y a Hermione le parecía que tenía cierto aire de la personalidad de Luna.

Al probarse la ropa y mirarse en el espejo, observó horrorizada como la falda le llegaba unos centímetros debajo de media pierna y el suéter le ajustaba por todos lados. "¡¿Por qué a mí?!"

Intentó arreglar ese nuevo desperfecto con magia. No lo logró, al final aquella broma había sido la broma perfecta.

Al verla tan afligida observándose en el espejo, Anna la única chica que le agradaba de las que compartía habitación, le dijo

-Luces muy bien Hermione, no te preocupes. Además en comparación con otras chicas, en realidad te vez muy recatada. No sé si lo has notado pero parece que se está poniendo de moda lo entallado y excesivamente corto.

Hermione la miró en el reflejo del espejo afligida y solo esbozó una débil sonrisa, intentando agradecer los ánimos que le brindaba su compañera.

-En serio, el otro día escuche un muy estruendoso "10 puntos menos para Slytheryn, por no guardar recato Señorita Claire"

Esta última frase, Anna la pronunció con un tono burlesco, intentando imitar a la Profesora McGonagall, por lo que ambas comenzaron a reír por la graciosa imitación.

Tras esto, a Hermione no le quedó otra opción, así que, valientemente se enfrentó a aquel día como si fuera otro más en la semana, pensando que nada pasaría.

Error.

Faltaba solo una clase para que terminara el día y todo había transcurrido normal, salvo por unas cuantas miradas pícaras que recibió de un par de chicos a las cuales les restó importancia. Su última clase era Pociones. Entró al aula con libros en mano y se dirigió directamente a su lugar, se arregló de forma discreta la ropa y se dispuso a terminar el día bien.

Severus Snape comenzó a dar la clase y minutos después, asignó la preparación de un par de pociones. Algunos alumnos se abalanzaron sobre el estante de ingredientes y regresaban con poco orden y con los brazos llenos a su asiento. Hermione intentando pasando desapercibida, se coló entre dos alumnos de Ravenclaw para tomar sus suministros, varios de los que necesitaba se encontraban justo en la parte alta de la estantería, así que se puso de puntas y comenzó su elección. De pronto escucho un par de golpes secos detrás de ella, seguidos de dos quejidos. "¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó, así que volteó inmediatamente y lo que observó fue muy confuso.

Tras ella, a una considerable distancia, se encontraban los dos chicos que había sorteado. Ambos se encontraban con ambas manos levantadas sobándose la nuca con un gesto de dolor y aflicción en el rostro, el cual a su vez se veía completamente sonrojado. Atrás de ellos se encontraba un Severus Snape completamente indignado con un libro en cada mano, el cual observaba directamente a la cara a Hermione con gesto de hastío. La observó de arriba hacia abajo y habló.

-Bien bien… Señorita Granger parece que hoy se puso como objetivo amedrentar cada hormona adolescente que hay en Hogwarts.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente y sin saber que decir se quedó completamente boquiabierta

-Y por lo que vi… Parece que no fue un objetivo muy difícil –Dijo Severus volteando a ver acusadoramente a los dos chicos y propinando a cada uno un golpe en la nuca- Curiosa imagen ver a dos alumnos pasmados frente a mi almacén, completamente atónitos, cuchicheando entre ellos, mientras usted se pavonea frente a ellos con poca compostura.

-Pero, pero…yo no no…

-No hay excusa Señorita Granger. Los tres a detención por dos semanas. Por separado. –dijo con tono amenazador poniendo énfasis en la última oración-

Y así, el volvió a su asiento y siguió revisando su montaña de pergaminos.

Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo la primera detención de dos semanas que le quedaban por delante.

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

_"Debo vestir apropiadamente en clase"_

Escribía línea a línea la misma frase, lo mejor que podía debido al aturdimiento que se apoderaba de ella. Y es que, su castigo estaba siendo aplicado de una forma muy peculiar. Algo la hizo detenerse, a lo que vino otro gesto que el profesor hizo, lo cual le recordó volver a su labor.

-Pareciera que le encanta estar en detención Señorita Granger.

Dijo Severus con un tono muy serio.

Hermione no dijo nada, al contrario, continuó su tarea.

-He dicho que pareciera que le encanta que la castiguen Señorita Granger.

A lo cual Hermione sintió una ráfaga de dolor que le hizo responder

-¡Si Señor!

Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo con su castigo. ¿La situación? Jamás se la hubiera imaginado hace solo un par de meses atrás, de hecho le parecía la cosa menos cuerda que le pudiese estar sucediendo.

Se encontraba en las frías mazmorras. Era noche y estaba cumpliendo su 'detención'. Aún contaba con el uniforme, quizás un poco fuera de su lugar, lo cual no importaba en lo más mínimo de acuerdo a la situación.

-Necesita un buen correctivo Señorita Granger-susurro Snape

-Si Señor –murmuro Hermione quien por un momento se abandonó a cierta sensación que fácilmente podría ser su perdición.

Se encontraba parada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas justo frente al escritorio de Snape, su torso estaba completamente inclinado y descansaba completamente sobre el fino mueble de madera, mientras a unos escasos centímetros de su cara se encontraba el pergamino sobre el que apuntaba la misma frase.

A simple vista esta posición parecía completamente inocente, sin embargo, las circunstancias eran otras. Su encogido suéter había desaparecido y su torso solo estaba cubierto por su entalladísima camisa, la cual estaba desabotonada estratégicamente hasta sus costillas, dejando sus pechos expuestos reposando apretadamente sobre el escritorio y cubiertos solo con una fina capa del encaje de su sostén. Su corta falda estaba enrollada hasta la cintura dejando su trasero empinado completamente expuesto. De hecho, intentaba no recordar este último hecho, ya que un violento rubor se apoderaba de su rostro, más aun sabiendo que justamente tras de ella, a una corta distancia se encontraba Severus Snape.

Hermione volvió a sentir una ráfaga de dolor y placer mezclados, lo que la hizo intentar cerrar las piernas pero desistió pensando en las posibles consecuencias.

Su Profesor descansaba completamente extasiado sobre una butaca de estudiante atrás de Hermione, exactamente atrás del suculentamente expuesto trasero redondeado de su alumna. Su túnica también había desaparecido y solo estaba vestido con un pantalón y su camisa entreabierta. En la mano derecha portaba firmemente una fusta negra que rozaba con delicadeza una y otra vez sobre la entrepierna de Hermione y cada vez que notaba que ella cesaba de hacer lo que le había ordenado. Él dirigía de un ligero golpe la fusta hacía la parte más sensible de Ella.

Hermione jamás imagino que estos juegos le gustarían, de hecho meses atrás pensaba en que para nada eran prácticas que ella realizaría. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, siendo 'castigada' por su profesor y una cosa podía decir: le fascinaban. Tiempo atrás desconocía totalmente que ese juego erótico de sumisión le gustaba y en realidad, razonándolo bien, no era completamente el paquete completo, solo era una versión suavizada de aquella practica de sometimiento. Si bien a Severus le gustaba someterla en cierto grado, jamás la había lastimado o empujado más allá de sus límites, la conocía e iba descubriendo lo que le gustaba, es más iban descubriendo lo que les gustaba a ambos sin que para alguno dejara de haber solo placer y disfrute.

Y Hermione definitivamente lo estaba disfrutando. Le excitaba sobremanera sentir el cuero suave sobre su piel sensible, aumentaba su placer la situación en la que se encontraba: recargada sobre el escritorio, descaradamente empinada con el culo desnudo completamente expuesto y con su excitado profesor aplicándole un delicioso correctivo. Definitivamente sería una imagen para recordar en sus mañanas solitarias para disfrute propio, por supuesto ayudada con sus manos.

El roce del cuero por su entrepierna ceso y de pronto, la fusta fue sustituida por el imponente miembro de Severus, quien le aplicaba el mismo correctivo con su bien erecto e hinchado miembro, rozaba arriba y abajo la vulva de Hermione, quien no aguantó más y comenzó a gemir contra la madera.

Severus se inclinó para poder hablarle al oído a la chica y mientras con una mano seguía deslizando su miembro por su resbaladiza y caliente entrada, con la otra mano tomo el mentón de la ella y lo giró levemente hacia él. Manteniendo el oido de ella a escasos centímetros de su boca, le dijo con un tono cargado de deseo y excitación.

-Ahora sí me vas a explicar ¿Por qué ibas vestida de esa forma?... –le dijo Severus quien después de la frase lamio lánguidamente el expuesto cuello de la chica- ¿Te apetecía provocar que te follaran en cualquier esquina del castillo? –volvió a concentrarse en lamer su delicioso cuello- ¿Querías provocarme?

\- ¡No! –alcanzo a articular Hermione con lo poco de consciencia que le quedaba- fue un accidente, te lo explic…

No terminó la frase, en ese momento Severus se hundió por completo en su apretada vagina lo que la hizo perderse en la deliciosa sensación.

-¿Te divertiste exhibiéndote? –le dijo Severus, penetrando con fuerza a la chica- ¿Te gusta que te deseen? –Dijo aferrándose con una mano a las caderas de la chica y apretando con la otra su turgente pecho-

-No, yo… mmm… por favor…

Severus continuó con su errática embestida, mientras la chica se aferraba a las esquinas opuestas del escritorio, gimiendo libremente. De pronto sintió como la mano de Severus se deslizaba por enfrente de ella y comenzaba a torturar con deliciosos toques su muy sensible clítoris, mientras que con la otra mano pellizcaba firmemente su erecto pezón al compás de cada embestida.

-Respóndeme –le dijo con urgencia sin dejar de penetrarla

-¡Si Señor! –articulo Hermione demasiado excitada

-Puedes hacerlo – Por un momento, Severus suavizó las caricias a la entrepierna de la chica, la tomó firmemente del mentón y la giro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, habló más fuerte y con una mirada muy profunda dijo- pero sabes cuál es la condición ¿Verdad?

Hermione se quedó mirándolo seriamente a los ojos sin decir nada, a lo que el pellizcó firmemente el pezón de la chica al mismo momento que la penetró profundamente de un solo golpe rudo.

-¡Si lo sé!- Hermione exclamó entre grito y gemido- ¡Soy tuya Severus! –volvió a gemir eróticamente sin refrenar todo el placer que Severus le volvía a provocar retomando sus duras y firmes embestidas y las atenciones a su muy húmeda entrepierna.

\- Eres mía Hermione… mía - Severus dijo autoritariamente y retomó las rudas embestidas a la chica.

Minutos después Hermione gemía desaforadamente mientras su orgasmo desatado provocaba que sus líquidos se derramaran cayendo al piso y deslizándose por sus muslos. Un par de embestidas después Severus hacía lo mismo mientras derramaba su semilla caliente dentro de ella.

* * *

**Hola hola! **

**Como siempre, infinitas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs. **

**Sí, adelante, sean buenos y ese pensamiento que les paso por la cabeza al terminar este capítulo, descarguenlo y haganmelo saber.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **


	6. Chapter 6

Quería morir, detestaba la vida, su vida ¿Es que no podía ser feliz? Cuando su vida comenzaba a marchar en calma algo sucedía que desmoronaba todo y era ahora, justamente en este momento, pasaba algo que ni es sus peores pesadillas hubiera imaginado, si al final salía mal no podría seguir viviendo, simplemente no podría.

El miedo se apoderaba de ella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el pulcro pasillo en el cual la luz anaranjada del atardecer se colaba por los grandes ventanales. Sin poder aplacar su angustia, maldecía con zozobra "¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Se decía una y otra vez, sintiendo como el mundo se le venía encima. Tenía que encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí, en San Mungo podrían salvarla, lo sabía.

Abrazada a sí misma, iba y venía con ansiedad, se sentía agonizante, se negaba a creer que esto estaba pasando… Tenía que haber una forma de sacarla de ahí… Si algo malo le sucedía, ella no lo aguantaría…

Y en ese punto se desmoronó sobre una incómoda banca que se encontraba pegada a la pared, dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y comenzó a sollozar amargamente mientras las lágrimas le caían como riachuelos por las mejillas.

-¡Sarah!–Escucho como a lo lejos alguien buscaba desesperadamente mientras el sonido se iba haciendo cada vez más cercano a la par de unos rápidos y acelerados pasos

-¡Sarah! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! –Al momento alguien se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ella, tomándola suavemente de los brazos sacándola de su sopor y exigiendo desesperadamente una respuesta.

Hermione inmediatamente identificó a aquel a quien tenía enfrente, quien en su semblante denotaba angustia y preocupación.

-¡John por favor tienes que ayudarme! ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí! Conozco un lugar ahí la podrán salvar–Suplicaba Hermione al borde del colapso, completamente desesperada

-¿Qué pasó? –volvió a decir él, apretándole los brazos suavemente intentando que por un momento se tranquilizara

-Sophie… se complicó- apenas y podía formular la oración, entre palabra y palabra a Hermione se le escapaba un dolido sollozo que no la dejaba continuar, mientras John le acariciaba los brazos intentando calmarla –

Salí a arreglar los papeles de la casa, creyendo que había mejorado… Daisy se quedó con ella… -

Se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras recordaba, a lo que volvían sollozos más sórdidos que no la dejaban continuar

\- Unas horas más tarde Daisy me llamó al móvil, diciéndome que traía a la niña al hospital porque se había puesto peor… -la chica se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos suprimiendo su dolor- Llegué al hospital encontré a Daisy…- lágrimas y sollozos- me dijo que se la niña estaba completamente desvanecida y la trajo lo más rápido que pudo – no pudo seguir, sórdidos sollozos salían de su boca-

\- ¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí! ¡No puedo perderla!

-¿Qué te han dicho? ¿Cómo está? –pregunto él con exigencia

-¡Nada!-le dijo ella desesperada- Lleva media hora que no sabemos nada… ¡No puedo perderla… es lo único que tengo!...

Y en ese punto Hermione colapsó, su llanto y sollozos se hicieron más profusos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba, John la atrajo hacia él abrazándola lo más cerca posible intentando reconfortar su dolor mientras le acariciaba la espalda suavemente de forma consoladora, acomodó su cabeza en su hombro y en su cuello sentía lágrimas calientes correr, mientras ella expresaba un muy quedo y casi inentendible "_no puedo perderla"_

-Tengo que sacarla de aquí-dijo Hermione muy cerca del oído de él aún entre sollozos.

-Tranquila, este es el mejor lugar donde puede estar… estará bien…

-Ayúdame a sacarla de aquí-volvió a exclamar ella suplicante

\- Te ayudaré pero… ¿A dónde la llevarías?

Hermione se separó de él dispuesta a explicarle las cosas con tal de salvar a su hija, justo cuando un doctor pulcramente vestido se acercó a ellos

-¿Familiares de Sophie Price?

Ambos inmediatamente se pararon de golpe y se colocaron directamente al frente de él, Hermione sabía que su tono de interrogación no era a propósito, sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos.

-¿Cómo está la niña?- dijo John alarmado sin dejar de abrazar de lado a Hermione.

-La niña está estable, en realidad está perfecta para tener solo 11 meses… Es muy normal que a su edad las enfermedades respiratorias leves evolucionen a más graves… por suerte el colapso de la niña solo fue el pavoroso aviso de que se podía gestar una neumonía grave, que no dejamos que se desarrollara.

Hermione llevó las manos a su boca intentando contener su grito de impresión y de nuevo gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, mientras John la abrazaba con más fuerza acariciando sus brazos.

-Quiero verla–dijo Hermione con desespero

\- Lo siento, la niña aún está en observación y cuidado intensivo, ya no hay de qué preocuparse pero estas medidas son solo preventivas y para asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden, no hay que bajar la guardia.

-¿Cuándo puedo verla? –Preguntó Hermione ansiosa-

-Siento que no pueda verla en este momento, pero mañana muy temprano podrá estar con ella – Dijo el doctor, mientras levantaba el brazo izquierdo para ver el reloj que portaba en su muñeca- Ahora ya es muy tarde, así que tranquilícese y vaya a casa a descansar que mañana será otro día. Además necesita saber que la niña no saldrá hasta pasado mañana, le repito es solo por precaución, pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione sintió tanto consuelo que las lágrimas que ahora derramaba eran solo por alivio y felicidad. John por su parte, acercó a la chica de frente, la rodeo con los brazos la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo enterrando su nariz en su espesa cabellera, la chica por su parte, se acurruco en su cálido pecho y también lo abrazó dejándose tranquilizar y sentir por un momento que todo estaba bien. El Doctor al ver la escena, decidió marcharse dándoles un poco de privacidad.

Y allí se quedaron ambos abrazados por un buen tiempo mientras Hermione se desahogaba, él jamás cedió de abrazarla y de vez en cuando murmuraba frases de aliento y acariciaba suavemente su espalda para aliviarla.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –alguien preguntaba, asustándolos y provocando que se separaran

-Ya está bien Daisy- le dijo Hermione a una chica de unos 18 años quien venía con un par de vasos humeantes en cada mano y que en su cara expresaba un profundo terror.

-¡Ay qué bien! – Exhalo un suspiro- Casi muero de miedo cuando los vi… Ah hola John…¿Cómo está? ¿Cuándo sale?... me tardé demasiado, me perdí entre tanto pasillo ¡Cuéntamelo todo!- le dijo la chica tendiéndole un vaso con té caliente

\- Solo fue un susto, está en recuperación, el médico dijo que ya no hay de qué preocuparse pero saldrá hasta después de mañana por precaución… jamás podré agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotras Daisy

-No digas eso Sarah, no me tienes que agradecer, somos tu familia- De esa forma, se acercó a los dos y alegremente grito -¡Abrazo grupal! – se abalanzó intentando abarcar los dos cuerpos mientras John y Hermione correspondían.

-Está bien, ahora ve a casa Daisy, mañana tienes escuela. De nuevo gracias por todo –le dijo Hermione abrazándola y despidiéndola suavemente

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado.

Se despidió de ambos prometiendo volver en cuanto pudiera y exigiendo a Hermione un reporte detallado a cada hora de cómo iba la salud de la niña.

-Te llevo a casa, yo en 30 minutos estoy de regreso acá para hacer guardia–le dijo John a Hermione limpiándole el residuo de una lágrima de la mejilla

-No olvídalo, me quedare yo. Tu ve a casa, te aviso como va todo.

-No voy a dejarte sola. Los hospitales son por si solos una tortura, podemos hacerla más llevadera juntos –le dijo el sentándose en una banca y fingiendo estar sumamente cómodo.

Hermione tomó asiento a su lado, en el ventanal frente a ellos, ahora se veían las esplendorosas luces nocturnas de la ciudad. John quiso conocer completa la historia de la tarde. Hermione comenzó diciendo que la niña ya tenía días con un resfriado de muerte, un par de visitas al médico habían sido suficientes y la niña en un par de días había mejorado, claro que ella ni un minuto se separó de su lado.

Hermione siguió diciendo que justamente un día anterior la niña estaba perfecta, como si jamás hubiera estado enferma, así que planeo ir a arreglar trámites de la casa que había postergado por días precisamente por la salud de la niña. Salió y se dirigió a la oficina administrativa esperando que el trámite transcurriera los más rápido posible, horas más tarde Daisy llamó y el resto de la historia ya la conocía.

-No tenía a quien más llamar… necesitaba a alguien… así que aquí estas… -le dijo Hermione muy apenada.

John no respondió, bajó la mirada y llevó su mano a la de ella, acariciándole con el pulgar los nudillos.

Las horas pasaron y ellos hablaron de distintas cosas, compartieron anécdotas del pasado que por alguna razón tenían similitudes, el primer accidente de niños, los berrinches que hacían… A horas de la madrugada el sopor se apoderó de Hermione quien comenzó a cabecear y a temblar de frío, él la atrajo a su lado más de cerca y la recargo sobre su costado, puso la cabeza de ella descansando sobre su hombro, y el hizo lo mismo sobre su abundante cabellera, pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y otro por enfrente intentando infundirle calor. Cinco minutos más tarde los dos caían en un sueño profundo.

Al amanecer, ambos se despertaron cuando alguien les avisó que podían ver a la niña. Siguieron a la enfermera hasta llegar a un cuarto extenso en el que había dos cuneros, en uno se encontraba su hija perfectamente sana y dulcemente dormida.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y Sophie seguía durmiendo en una cuna puesta en medio de un espacioso cuarto con tonos pastel y cenefas infantiles, completamente amueblado con encimeras blancas, sillones agradables, cortinas suaves, inclusive una cómoda mecedora en la que se encontraba su madre contemplándola, con John a su lado.

De pronto alguien irrumpió en el cuarto como de forma muy exaltada y agresiva

-¡Hermione hija! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste Hermione Granger?!

John miró extrañado a quien reconocía fácilmente como la madre de la chica, la había visto varias veces en la tienda y ella misma se había presentado.

-Mama ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Fui a visitarte y la chica que trabaja contigo me lo contó todo! ¡Hermione Granger por todos los cielos! ¡¿Por qué no llamaste?!

-Mamá tranquila por favor, ya está bien, está fuera de peligro.

Hermione se acercó a su madre, mientras el lanzaba miradas acusadoras, señalando discretamente con los ojos a John.

-Bah tonterías! No me mires así, él algún día se tiene que enterar... Lo importante aquí es ¿Por qué no me llamaste? ¡Soy su abuela por todos los cielos!

-Tranquila, no quería alarmarte, además ya pasó todo.

Le contó lo sucedido y un momento despues logró calmarse. Hermione, esperaba que John pasara por alto ciertas cosas que su madre había dicho.

Pasó la tarde y en el lapso del día la niña había despertado varias veces, seguía con su jovial alegría, no paraba de reír y pedía con ansias estar en los brazos de cada uno mientras practicaba las palabras que ya sabía y exigía aprender más señalando cada objeto que había en el cuarto.

Llegó la noche y por órdenes de su madre, John llevó a casa a Hermione para que descansara, clara y autoritariamente le dijo

-Hoy me quedo yo con mi nieta, tu ve a descansar que como me han dicho llevas un día completo sin hacerlo.

A regañadientes Hermione se despidió dando un dulce beso a su hija que dormía plácidamente.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Hermione estaba prácticamente muerta sobre el asiento de copiloto, así que John se decidió a no despertarla. Su misión iba de maravilla, encontró la llave de la casa, estratégicamente escondida en una maceta, entró a la casa con la chica en brazos y la depositó sobre el sillón de la forma más cómoda que pudo. Sabía que tal vez el lugar sería incómodo pero no quería atravesar los límites de la casa, sentía que podía invadir la privacidad de su hogar. Al sentir que era depositada sobre el sillón Hermione despertó sobresaltada y se sentó rápidamente.

-¡¿Me quedé dormida?!

John solo soltó una risilla y asintió levemente. Hermione por su parte se levantó muy apenada intentando arreglarse.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa… Gracias por todo… Simplemente gracias por estar aquí…-le dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara

-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo –le dijo el acercándosele- yo estaré para siempre para ustedes…

Quedaron solo a un palmo de distancia y John miraba fijamente a Hermione esperando una respuesta, la chica por su parte miraba hacia el suelo poniendo repentina atención en la correa de su zapato, lentamente volteo hacia él y fijo su mirada en sus ojos. Nada pudo formular, se perdió por unos segundos en su mirada profunda.

Fue tan íntimo que Hermione no lo soportó y rápidamente se alejó de él dando la vuelta y diciendo

-Es muy tarde, si quieres puedes quedarte en la sala, te traeré un par de frazadas. Además aún no hemos comido, prepararé rápido unos tentempiés –y así se dirigió a la cocina

John sonrió de lado entre divertido y extrañado y la siguió.

-¿Cocinando casi a media noche ?Les antojaras a los vecinos tus bocadillos.

Prepararon juntos un par de bocadillos de pan con queso algunos con tomate, espinaca o pera y comieron en silencio sentados en la barra de la cocina uno al lado del otro. Cuando terminaron John le dijo

-Esta tarde, minutos antes de que me hablaras me llamó mi director gráfico quería "verme urgentemente" así como lo digo cuanto antes … ya sabes para concertar una nueva cobertura en un exuberante y apartado lugar, en el que en un par de horas estaría prácticamente llegando porque el boleto y el viaje ya estarían completamente pagados. Lo dude como suelo hacerlo desde que te conozco… Minutos después me llamaste y mi mundo se redujo sólo ti, a ustedes…

El chico miro profundamente a Hermione quien no quitaba la mirada de su plato, después de exhalar un suspiro pesado prosiguió

-Lo que siento por ti no es un secreto, lo sabes perfectamente, lo he insinuado y te lo he dicho abiertamente y no siento ningún arrepentimiento por eso –dijo él serio

-Y realmente siento mucho que sea así… Y también conoces mis sentimientos John… y como te lo he dicho… no puedo. – Volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos y siguió- Mi hija lo es todo para mí y no creo poder con más que eso… con más de lo que tenemos… No estoy preparada, no puedo querer más allá que a mi hija… Nada funcionaria bien, prácticamente estoy imposibilitada para amar… al principio todo parece marchar bien, pero al final el amor no dura, no es suficiente, terminaríamos lastimados… En realidad yo te lastimaría mucho y yo ya no podría soportar una caída más

Hermione le dijo al chico completamente atropellada mientras una a una las frases se iban atropellando a la par que volteaba para todos lados intentando justificarse y abogar por su lucha interna

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso y proyectar un futuro tan fatal cuando ni siquiera lo intentas? –le dijo el elevando la mirada al cielo y volteando luego hacia ella como pidiendo una explicación de una respuesta absurda

-Lo sé, simplemente lo sé. Te quiero John, lo sabes… pero no te puedo dar más que esto que tenemos - le dijo ella tomándole las manos- Además hay cientos de cosas que no sabes de mí y que es mejor que se queden así, no quiero hacerte daño, no quiero y no puedo hacernos esto.

De pronto se alejó de él, con la excusa de llevar los platos al lavabo, se quedó observando el goteo de la llave sin poder decir más. Sintió como él se acercó y suavemente le giro para quedar de frente, le tomo con delicadeza del mentón, haciendo que de nuevo sus miradas se juntaran.

-Mira… déjame a mi decidir qué es lo que es bueno para mí y lo que no… Quiero estar contigo… déjame ser parte de esto, déjame amarlas, cuidarlas, protegerlas, quiero estar para ti cuando lo necesites… para Sophie cuando esté enferma o cuando camine y necesite apoyo, para ustedes, solo déjame…

-No sabes muchas cosas de nosotras… te alejarías si tan solo supieras… Te lastimaré…

Le dijo ella completamente contrariada y con semblante de angustia.

-Por lo pronto sé que tu nombre verdadero es Hermione Granger… -le dijo el sonriendo de lado, mientras ella abría los ojos con sorpresa debido a tan obvio descubrimiento- Mira no sé porque comenzaste una nueva vida alejada de todo, no sé porque de pronto comenzaste a echar raíces en un lugar al que no perteneces en el que no conoces a nadie, no sé porque te viste en la necesidad de cambiarte de nombre y empezar de nuevo… no lo sé y NO necesito saberlo, solo quiero estar contigo y ser parte de este nuevo inicio. Quiero estar ustedes en los mejores y si los hay, también en los perores momentos… Te quiero.

Hermione se quedó pasmada mientras se derrumbaba lo que creía había sido una fachada segura, el asunto era simple: él la conocía… y de pronto los sentimientos que había apretujado y refundido en la parte más recóndita de su ser afloraron, quería a ese hombre aunque se negara a sentirlo.

Como si él le hubiera leído la mente y conociera su ferviente victoria, lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella mientras que suavemente levantaba el mentón de la chica, intentando hacerlo lo más suave posible para que ella no cediera. Le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios que ella no rechazó.

-Danos una oportunidad…- le susurro el apartándose solo un poco de ella y aún con los ojos cerrados.

-No quiero hacerte daño… te arrepentirías, te alejaras y realmente te necesito conmigo… -le dijo ella del mismo modo: ojos cerrados y en un susurro.

-Déjame ser parte de esto –

\- Ya lo eres –le respondió ella en un susurro cediendo completamente.

Y así de esta forma, ella lo besó dulcemente perdiendo una batalla que desde el inicio se sabía derrotada.

Fue un beso tierno en el que perdieron conciencia de todo y cuando sus labios se separaron aun siguieron abrazados por un rato más.

Para Hermione se desataba una brutal lucha interna en la que se preguntaba qué era lo correcto y qué no, se planteaba si realmente estaba haciendo bien siguiendo por segunda vez su maldito corazón. Se proyectaba pros y contras y todas las posibles formas que arruinarían esto, eran demasiadas concluía y así iba desatando toda una retahíla de ideas en su cabeza unas más fatales que otras hasta que John se separó suavemente y la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Me voy, si me quedo sería demasiado para un solo día- le dijo el chico riendo- Paso por ti mañana temprano- Le dijo él y dio un beso rápido a la chica, se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta muy despacio con la mirada en el piso, cuando se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta volteó hacia ella.

\- Te quiero Hermione y así, sin promesas porque sé que las odias, es preciso que sepas que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás cambiarán… pase lo que pase.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Severus había llegado a la tienda exigiendo ver a Sophie. Dos malditos días en los que Hermione se encontraba sumida en una completa intranquilidad y angustia, no dormía, no comía y estaba completamente aterrada… sentía que su vida se desmoronaba… por segunda ocasión… Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer y no encontraba una solución por más que a cada minuto pensaba una y otras salidas, la mayoría incluían a ella y a su hija en un lugar recóndito, sin embargo la amenaza de Severus retumbaba en sus oídos "Ni se te ocurra huír".

Durante estos días se mantenía instintivamente más cerca de la niña, procuraba no alejarse ni un segundo de ella y de mantenerla cerca, durante ese tiempo a la chica se le vio como autómata, completamente dispersa haciendo cualquier cosa pero eso sí, con la niña cargada de lado en la cintura y propinándole a cada rato un dulce beso o abrazo.

John constantemente le preguntaba si estaba bien, a lo que ella generalmente respondía un escueto "Si" o "Bien", lo que el finalmente terminó aceptando, creyendo que la chica tenía demasiado trabajo.

Justamente al segundo día, se encontraba haciéndole el desayuno a la niña, la cual hojeaba un enorme libro de botánica para niños. Al momento, escucho que alguien había entrado a la tienda y automáticamente se acercó a la niña y la cargo en la cintura, espero y al momento entró Daisy a la cocina con su habitual sonrisa en la cara y le extendió un sobre.

-Correo para ti–le dijo entregándole el sobre- Huele delicioso ¿Qué te preparan Sophie? ¿Quién es una niña consentida? – La chica se dirigió ahora a la niña quien rápidamente se libró de los brazos de su madre para parar en los suyos.

Hermione aprovechando que ahora Daisy cuidaba de su hija, se acercó a la esquina de la cocina y comenzó a examinarlo que Daisy le acababa de entregar, era bastante extraño que el correo llegara tan temprano, generalmente llegaba en la tarde. El sobre era de un papel bastante rudimentario, de apariencia era rústico y rugoso en el que a simple vista se podían ver las hebras de la celulosa, le parecía parecido a un pergamino pero un poco más refinado… Suprimió un grito que retumbaba por salir, sabía de quien era.

Rápidamente lo abrió y extendió una carta escrita con tinta a mano en un pergamino ocre, en el venía escrita una sola de línea.

_**Mañana Café The Attendant, Londres, 11 am. Ven sola. **_

_**SS**_

Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, intentando que su shock pasara desapercibido, intentó tranquilizarse y volteó a ver a su hija, quien se hallaba en su banco alto. Desayunaba al lado de Daisy quien le daba bocados como si fuera una bebe, ambas reían alegremente completamente ajenas a Hermione.

* * *

**Caramba! Esto se irá poniendo mejor.**

**A partir de este momento la actualizació será semanal, así que no dejen de esperarla.**

**Como siempre gracias por sus reviews, follows y favs.**

**Si llegaron hasta aqui sean buen s y dejen un comentario.**

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

Estaba harta de que la tratara de esa forma, completamente harta de que la humillara aprovechando cualquier momento o situación… harta de sus estúpidos castigos sin fundamento, harta de sus miradas de desdén y odio…. ¡HARTA! Ella solo había querido ayudarlo así que ¡Por Morgana ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba de esa forma con ella?!

El reloj marcaba la media noche y Hermione iba y venía de uno a otro lado de su habitación, era lo suficientemente tarde como para que alguien estuviera despierto, sin embargo ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

Después de leer el alterón de libros que le había dejado el Profesor Snape de un día a otro para un ensayo, debido a su "frugal y desacertado" conocimiento que tenía sobre el tema, había redactado un pergamino sobre pociones avanzadas, lo suficientemente largo para callarle la boca o por lo menos que el profesor dejara de aludir que ella era una ignorante.

Al terminar aquella tarea la chica creyó que iba a quedar completamente satisfecha y lograría aliviar su enfurecimiento, sin embargo, nada pudo aplacar su malestar. Al terminar aquel ensayo comenzó a plantearse que realmente no tuvo que haber escrito ese ensayo porque Snape se lo había puesto injustificadamente. En clase de ese día, a una pregunta que el arguyó, ella respondió acertadamente sin embargo, tramposamente él manejo y transverso la situación de forma que ella quedara en ridículo y como si no supiera absolutamente nada sobre el tema, además con un extenso ensayo de por medio.

Simplemente estaba harta. No llevaba ni cuatro meses de regreso en Hogwarts y ya quería dar por terminado el asunto, largarse y hacer lo que los demás habían hecho: aceptar un trabajo en el Ministerio simplemente porque tenía las puertas abiertas debido a su papel en la guerra.

Muchas veces Snape le había echado en cara que tenía la "perfecta habilidad para meter sus narices donde no debería", no había clase en que de una u otra forma le insinuara la misma situación: Haber interferido en su muerte.

¡¿Cuál era su maldito problema?! ¡¿Qué tan malo era que lo haya salvado de morir en una lenta y cruel agonía?!

Terminaría de una vez por todas con esto y lo haría precisamente en ese momento porque no podría aguantar otro día con sus disfrazados reproches. Lo afrontaría y le exigiría saber cuál era el problema.

Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, se dirigió fuera de su sala común con destino a las mazmorras, con sigilo, completa cautela y precaución aprovechaba cada resquicio para guarecerse de cualquier amenaza y llegar a su destino a salvo.

Cuando llegó a las mazmorras intentó tocar la puerta pero de inmediato se percató de que su determinación había flaqueado, bajo la mano y de inmediato, pensando en la rabia que la había inundado hace apenas unos minutos volvió a intentar llamar a la puerta pero desistió tan pronto como lo pensó, se forzó para avivar el enojo que había sentido en su sala, recordando también aquellos castigos y frases hirientes que le dijo Snape en cada clase, levantó con firmeza la mano y la guio hacia la puerta pero sintiendo tan cerca la madera cedió y dejó caer su mano.

Se dedicó un minuto para pensar la situación… Tal vez actuó de forma estúpida al querer afrontar al Profesor Snape, tal vez no era el momento para hacerlo, en realidad tal vez jamás sería el momento y tenía que vivir con eso…

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué había pensado para venir aquí? ¡Estúpida, estúpida!" Se reprimió a sí misma golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Tan dañada quedó por la guerra que además de convertirse en una obtusa estudiante promedio olvidó como llegar a su sala común ¿Señorita Granger?

Esa voz, esa maldita voz, pronunciada directamente atrás de ella con completo dolo la hizo sobresaltarse y después, cuando asimiló sus palabras volteó con furia dispuesta a lo que había venido: afrontarlo.

Estando frente a él pudo percibir en su aliento un ligero olor a alcohol. Lo examinó y de inmediato y pudo darse cuenta de que su Profesor estaba por completo en sus cabales, no se notaba alcoholizado, tenía el mismo semblante de hartazgo de siempre, con pose fría y calculadora como solía serlo eternamente. Quizás solo había tomado un par de copas lo que le confería aquel característico aliento, aunque quizás no solo haya sido una copa, inclusive quizás si se detenía a inspeccionarlo mejor concluiría en que tampoco estaba del todo sobrio, quizás… "¡Deja de divagar Hermione y concéntrate!" Se dijo mentalmente.

-Y bien Señorita Me-convertí-en-obtusa ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¡¿Cuál es su problema?!

Snape pareció sorprendido ante el ataque de la chica, brevemente le duro ese semblante porque de inmediato se mostró claramente ofendido y molesto, Hermione pensó que jamás ningún estudiante le había hablado de esa forma y esta sería la primera y seguramente sería la última.

-¿Escuche bien Señorita Granger? Simplemente me está confirmando lo mal que quedo…

-¡¿Por qué me trata así?! ¡¿Qué le hice?! No hay día en que no me humille y pareciera que eso le complace- comenzó a decirle Hermione muy acelerada con reproche- ¡¿Cuál es su problema?! ¿Es porque lo ayude esa noche? ¡¿Quería morir?! ¡¿Cuál es su problema?!

Severus se mostró completamente enfurecido y amenazante se comenzó a aproximar a la chica, quien caminaba de espaldas alejándose de él, quien seguía acercándose peligrosamente, Hermione se dio la vuelta hacia la pared de enfrente pero su Profesor la seguía acechando.

-¡No sé a qué demonios se refiere! Lo importante aquí es la forma en que se está refiriendo hacia mí le sugiero que así como vino hasta aquí se largue inmediatamente, fuera de mi vista o le restare a su apreciada casa una importante cantidad de puntos por su infundado descaro.

Hermione con tal advertencia, instintivamente comenzó a ceder y dio un paso intentando hacer precisamente lo que le ordeno su Profeso, huir. Sin embargo una chispa se encendió en su mente, ya estaba aquí, lo había desafiado y no habría otro momento más que este. Se plantó de nuevo firmemente en su lugar y siguió

-Usted sabe a qué me refiero, no hace más que humillarme, rebajarme a algo que no soy... Siento sus miradas de desdén y reproche todo el tiempo… ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Cuál es su problema?

-¡Mi problema es usted! ¡Su presencia! ¡Su incapacidad de respeto! ¡Su prominente necesitad de meterse en donde no le llaman! ¡Sus acciones que violentan la vida de los demás! ¡Su creciente impertinencia en asuntos que no le competen!

Hermione sabía perfectamente a lo que él se refería.

-¡No podía dejarlo morir sin hacer algo!

-¡Simplemente usted no tenía que estar ahí! ¡No tenía que interferir!

-Pero lo hice, está hecho ¡¿Por qué tiene que tratarme así?! ¡¿No puede lidiar con eso?!

-¡Oh vamos Señorita Granger! ¡¿Qué esperaba?! ¿Mi eterna gratitud hacia usted? ¿Qué estuviera fielmente rendido a sus pies con absoluta devoción como muestra de agradecimiento? – escupió él con absoluto sarcasmo

-Yo, yo… jamás se me pasó por la cabeza… yo solo quería…

-Yo, yo, yo…. –imitó grotescamente a la chica- Deje su estúpido egoísmo aparte... ¿Sabía lo que hacía? ¿Pensaba acaso si las cosas estaban bien o mal? ¿Pensaba simplemente?

La furia se apoderó de la chica, cada que la presionaba más y más con sus preguntas, sentía la ira efervescer y apoderarse de ella.

-¡Yo solo quise ayudarlo! ¡No podía dejarlo morir ahí sin hacer nada! ¡Necesitaba ayudarlo!

-¡Yo jamás necesité nada de nadie! ¡Afronté cada cosa que me puse en el camino, aceptando las consecuencias fuesen cuales fuesen!... ¡Sin ayuda de nadie porque jamás la necesité!

El tono del profesor estaba completamente cargado de furia, cada oración fue pronunciada con absoluta ira mientras amenazadoramente iba arrinconando a la chica contra la pared. Al final ella quedó completamente pegada de espaldas al frío muro mientras él, solo a unos escasos centímetros, la arrinconaba con su cuerpo , el brazo derecho puesto sobre la pared a un costado de la cabeza de la chica y el otro apuntando hacia ella amenazadoramente.

-¡Tenía que ayudarlo! –volvió a repetir la chica completamente asustada por su reacción, pero diciéndolo de la forma más firme para ocultar su temor.

-¡Ya le dije que jamás necesite ayuda de nadie!… Las cosas tenían que pasar tal y como yo las había decidido, no necesitaba su arrogante y lastimera ayuda… Las cosas sucedieron como yo planee que pasaran, YO trace mi destino ¡YO DECIDI MI FUTURO… pero maldita sea la hora en que llegaste y arruinaste todo!

El aún arrinconando a la chica, siseo esta última oración amenazadoramente mientras entornaba los ojos.

-¡Necesitaba ayudarlo! – dijo la chica en un susurro agobiado

-Ahora me queda más claro que no lo hizo por mí, lo hizo por usted… ¿Qué razón habría que tener para salvar al famoso traidor eternamente mortífago además de su propio beneficio? ¡¿Qué buscaba?!

Ella se quedó callada, él sabía que había algo detrás ¿Acaso era posible que el supiera la verdadera razón? Hermione podía sentir su corazón latiendo atropelladamente, mientras intentaba contener con poco éxito su creciente nerviosismo, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, sentía que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus manos sudorosas tentaban con nerviosismo la pared detrás de ella.

Aún con la poca luz que había en el pasillo la chica podía ver el semblante amenazador de su profesor, quien peligrosamente se cernía sobre ella y mantenía su cara a unos centímetros de la suya, podía sentir su respiración pesada en su cara, la intensidad de su mirada y percibir su delicioso aroma ¡¿Estás loca? No es el momento Hermione! Se reprimió a sí misma.

-Ya le dije que no podía dejarlo morir sin hacer nada.

-¿A quién quiere engañar Señorita Granger? Ya que estamos aquí zanjaremos de una vez por todas esto – le dijo el sin dejar de observarla con su mirada dura y desafiante- ¿Eso buscaba no? Hablar sobre el tema, sobre ese día… ¿Cuantas veces rogó hablar conmigo "un momento"? ¿Cuántas veces toco a mis aposentos para intentar hablar sobre el tema? … Pues bien aquí estamos así que acláreme de una maldita vez ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-¡No podía dejarlo morir así sin más! –le dijo ella lo más convincente que pudo intentando que él se creyera su respuesta y diera por terminado el asunto.

-¡Oculta algo Señorita Granger, lo sé!... –sin dejar su amenazadora posición continuo diciéndole más bajo, no sin antes voltear a ambos lados cerciorándose de que se encontraban solos, después se acercó un poco más a ella y comenzó a decir con exasperación y con cierto matiz de odio - No sabes qué hacer con tu propia vida, regresaste como autómata a la escuela seguramente porque para ti ES lo que DEBERIAS hacer, desconoces cuál es el paso siguiente al colegio y tampoco tienes prisa por conocerlo… No tienes familia u hogar porque con tu egoísmo alejaste a tus padres de ti… Y es en este punto en el que me planteo: Si no sabes qué hacer con tu vida ¡¿Que te dio derecho a entrometerte en la mía?!

Ella no podía creer lo que le había dicho, estaba atacándola duramente sin nada de tacto, sin más sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas que no podía contener, las palabras de su Profesor retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza por lo que para ella le pareció un muy largo minuto en el que no dijo nada.

El Profesor al ver aquella reacción, atacándola precisamente de esa forma para de una maldita vez le dijera lo que necesitaba saber, supo que la chica después de eso no le diría nada quedando absorta en sus hirientes palabras.

Completamente harto de esta situación de policías y ladrones, en la que él se había convertido en el ladrón debido a sus constantes huidas y evasiones, decidió dar por terminado esto con un simple hechizo.

-Legere…

En ese momento, para ella todo pasó demasiado lento, inclusive pudo atreverse a afirmar que aquellos segundos que le tomó a él tomar aire para pronunciar aquel hechizo fueron minutos. Aún con la consternación de las palabras de su profesor, pudo aclarar su mente y anticipar su reacción cuando después de quedársele mirando con hartazgo y exhalando un suspiro de impaciencia exclamo las primeras sílabas "Le-ge-…"

Desesperadamente actuó sin pensarlo, se lanzó directamente a los labios de su Profesor intentando detenerlo antes de que completara el hechizo y le leyera la mente, su complicada mente en la que se encontraban muy a flote sus preciadas memorias, recuerdos y fantasías en las cuales repetidamente se encontraba él, su Profesor.

Le tomo apenas micras de segundo alcanzar sus labios… se encontraba tan cerca. Se estrelló contra ellos ansiosamente para hacerlo olvidar su último objetivo, creyendo inocentemente que él se alejaría rápidamente y la correría completamente ofendido, restándole todos los puntos posibles de su casa. Completamente opuesto a lo que ella hubiese imaginado inmediatamente él le correspondió.

Se besaron ansiosamente, él llevando siempre las riendas, la incitaba con sus labios a ir más lejos. Lo que ella comenzó como un cese al fuego en batalla, él lo avivó y ella solo se dejó consumir. No la toco, se limitó a cercarla con ambas manos pegadas a la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, su cuerpo se encontraba lo más cerca de ella sin llegar siquiera a rozarla.

Fue un beso muy húmedo y ansioso, Hermione prácticamente podía sentir como la devoraba con ambición y desespero como reclamo a las respuestas que él le exigía y no eran respondidas, sintió que aquél beso era tomado por su Profesor como pago de aquellas indolencias y daños perpetuados hacia él durante ese tiempo.

Hermione se negó a pensar en las consecuencias y se limitó a sentirlo, a disfrutar de su acalorado encuentro el cual pensó que posiblemente sería el único y en este punto determinó que si lo que aspiraba que pasara entre ellos iba a ser solo este beso, le sacaría provecho, de esta forma no le fue nada difícil atreverse a llevar sus manos a la nuca de su profesor y pegarse completamente a su cuerpo con necesidad sin dejar de besarlo.

Severus al sentir el gesto de la chica de forma abrupta rompió el beso y se separó un poco, dejando una corta brecha entre ellos sin dejar la postura en la que se encontraba y sin dejar de observarla con una cara de completa confusión. Hermione dejó caer los brazos a sus costados y notaba que el semblante de su profesor denotaba interrogación, más que enojo como ella habría pensado. La miraba intentando entender que era lo que había pasado y si realmente había sucedido, demandaba con su mirada una explicación a lo que un minuto antes había sucedido, sin una palabra, sin un gesto más que su respiración entrecortada y sus ojos demandantes e interrogatorios.

Hermione no emitió respuestas, su contestación consistió en mantener sus ojos fijos en lo de él mientras su respiración acelerada hacia que su pecho subiera y bajara con velocidad, en un intento de confirmar que lo que había pasado era real suavemente mordió su propio labio inferior sintiendo la humedad del recién caliente beso.

Ese nuevo gesto pareciera que esclareció la mente de su Profesor y respondió sus preguntas. Era real.

Con deseo renovado ahora fue él quien se abalanzo sobre los labios de la chica, la arrinconó con su cuerpo contra la pared, mientras sus manos la tomaban firmemente de la cintura y la afianzaban con rudeza contra él. De nuevo él retomaba las riendas y de vez en cuando lamía con ardid el labio inferior de la chica halándole suave pero con ansias el labio inferior. El beso se tornó cada vez más exigente, mientras sus lenguas se rozaban con pasión, su profesor que mantenía las manos en su cintura, las subió con languidez a la altura de las costillas donde comenzó a acariciarle con los pulgares el nacimiento de sus abultados pechos.

Hermione por su parte aprovechó para llevar de nuevo sus manos a la nuca de su profesor, ella también deseaba tocarlo, sin embargo, cuando apenas rozaba su cuello con los dedos, él se adelantó tomándole ambas muñecas y levantándolas firmemente sobre su cabeza las pegó a la pared, para después con una sola mano tomarlas firmemente y con rudeza contra el muro frío, mientras que la otra mano regresaba a su costado. La chica gimió suavemente, su profesor la tenía prácticamente inmovilizada contra la pared, mientras la devoraba con deseo, se sentía vulnerable, deseada y le fascinaba… no, le excitaba.

Deseaba más, así que lo besó de forma más exigente, ahora ella mordía con deseo los labios de él, y se apretaba contra su cuerpo pidiendo más, restregaba su pelvis contra el de forma automática, su cuerpo se lo demandaba, ahora su cuerpo era el que decidía y quería más. Necesitaba sentirlo, no podía explicarlo pero sabía que lo necesitaba, de cierta forma que aún no entendía porque jamás lo había sentido.

Elevó una de sus piernas permitiéndole tener más de él, sentirlo más cerca. De forma inesperada, él con una sola mano y sin soltarle ambas manos que tenía afianzadas sobre su cabeza, la levantó tomándola del trasero, a lo que ella aprovecho rodeándole totalmente con las piernas.

Se besaban desesperadamente, intercalando mordidas salvajes y jugando con sus lenguas.

En esta nueva posición Hermione obtuvo lo que quería, movía su cadera contra la de él, restregando su centro. Sentía una explosión de calor y necesidad en ese punto que le exigía algo más, justo en ese momento sintió una dureza palpitante que reaccionaba cada que ella se rozaba contra la cadera de él.

A la par de su descubrimiento, Hermione sintió como Severus se apretaba más fuerte contra ella y comenzó un delicioso vaivén de cadera que a ella le fascinó sobremanera. Se podían escuchar sus quedos gemidos completamente placenteros, así como los chasquidos de sus húmedos, demandantes y calientes besos y sus deliciosamente jadeantes respiraciones. Todo esto mientras movían sus caderas a un delicioso compás.

De pronto con sobresalto, Severus se separó y con su mirada fija en el pasillo se quedó esperando un par de segundos, tras los que rápidamente y con rudeza soltó a Hermione en el piso, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró precipitadamente hacia las mazmorras. Entró y llevó a Hermione con él, se quedó pegado a la puerta la cual cerró con demasiada suavidad, manteniéndose tras de ella con la mirada fija en la misma y muy alerta con varita en mano.

Hermione no sabía lo que sucedía pero confiaba plenamente en los instintos de Severus, así que solo se limitó a quedarse a unos pasos tras de él, esperando o intentando escuchar en el pasillo cualquier cosa que a su profesor lo haya puesto a la defensiva.

Unos segundos después, Hermione pudo escuchar unos pesados y apresurados pasos acercándose los cuales se detuvieron poco antes de llegar a la puerta de las mazmorras. Todo estaba en silencio cuando de pronto en la puerta se escuchó lánguido rasguño que hizo que Hermione se sobresaltara, a esto siguió un acusador maullido.

-Basta Norris… me hiciste creer que había un fastidioso estudiante fuera… -la gata volvió a maullar lánguidamente frente a la puerta – Basta que molestaras al Profesor Snape...

Hermione se mantuvo quieta y aguanto el aliento

-Vamos, lo encontraremos, ya lo veras…

Al momento se escuchó como se iban alejando los pesados pasos de Filch, quien iba musitando a su gata sobre lo fastidiosos que resultaban ser esos mocosos.

Pasaron un par de minutos y Severus seguía esperando y escuchando pegado a la puerta, lo cual le pareció a Hermione una eternidad.

Cuando Severus creyó que ya no había peligro, volteo intempestivamente hacia la chica y le dijo en su usual tono de hartazgo

-Tiene 10 minutos para llegar a su sala común, al Señor Filch le tomará justo ese tiempo el volver a retomar su usual ronda y le aseguro que no fallará en encontrar al forajido estudiante que anda husmeando tan tarde por el castillo y me refiero precisamente a usted Granger.

-Pero…

Abrió la puerta incitándola a dejar la habitación, prácticamente echándola mientras la empujaba hacia afuera haciéndola del brazo. Cuando estuvo completamente afuera se giró para afrontar de nuevo a su profesor y solo se topó con la puerta de madera que ya estaba cerrada.

Sin poder hacer nada, aceleradamente emprendió el camino hacia la torre Gryffindor, corría a través de los pasillos con sus pensamientos completamente ajenos a todo… Se tocaba los labios con las manos mientras en su mente retumbaban los recuerdos de los labios de su profesor moviéndose con deseo sobre su boca.

* * *

-¡Mim! ¡Te quiedo, te quiedo! Ya dije ¡Dejame quiedo juegar!

-Está bien solo dame un último beso y te suelto.

A regañadientes, la pequeña niña de dos años que se encontraba completamente apretada y atrapada por los brazos de Hermione, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y comenzó a moverse con ansias, intentando liberarse de los apretados brazos de su madre.

Hermione con decepción fingida aceptó aquel austero beso y soltó a la niña, dejándola con suavidad en el piso, la niña tan pronto como se sintió libre, corrió apresuradamente con sus pequeños piececitos y de forma un poco torpe gritado a su madre un

-¡Te quiedo Mim!

-Yo te quiero Sophie- murmuró la chica

Hermione comenzó sus deberes diarios en la tienda, era de mañana y comenzó revisando su portátil para ver que pendientes había para ese día, así como los pedidos en línea. No llevaba ni media hora revisando su portátil cuando en la planta alta se comenzó a escuchar tremendo alboroto, se escuchaba como caían cosas y los piecitos de la niña de un lado para otro alternados con fuertes pataditas al piso de vez en cuando. La chica agudizo su oído y al fondo pudo escuchar como la niña exclamaba muy alto y con exaspero "¡None etas! ¡None etas! ¡None etas!"

Hermione alarmada, corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el alboroto y supo claramente que se dirigía a la habitación de la niña. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo percatarse que no solo se había escuchado un alboroto en sí el cuarto mismo lo era. Por todo el piso se encontraban tirados pequeños libros coloridos de la niña, así como varios de sus juguetes incluyendo su preciada muñeca antigua de trapo y los pequeños y rústicos mueblecillos de su antigua casa de muñecas. Buscó inmediatamente a la niña para preguntarle qué era lo que sucedía y no la halló de inmediato a la vista así que comenzó a buscarla por el cuarto. Conocía perfectamente su escondite preferido así, sorteando hábilmente las cosas tiradas por el suelo, se dirigió a una esquina del cuarto y rápidamente llegó a la pequeña estructura cónica de madera y tela, el pequeño 'Tipi' que se encontraba junto a un amplio ventanal, se puso de rodillas y se asomó entre la suave tela de la pequeña estructura.

Arrinconada, con sus pequeñas piernitas flexionadas, los brazos cruzados, la cabeza baja y haciendo un prominente puchero de enojo, se encontraba Sophie. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño fruncido y sus labios duramente apretados. Para Hermione la niña lucía completamente adorable, su piel blanca, sus mejillas coloreadas, sus rizos negros que caían a los lados y se detenían de un lado con un pequeño moño azul que hacía juego con su vaporoso vestidito de gasa, como la mayor parte del tiempo, llevaba sus piecitos desnudos.

-¿Qué pasó Sophie?

-Mi libro de Cantebudy desapadeció –acusó la niña sin dejar su puchero-

-¿Lo has buscado bien, preciosa? Vamos, te ayudare.

-Ya busque ¡Te dije que desapadeció! –le dijo la niña con irritación, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Hermione salió del Tipi y comenzó a mirar a todos lados intentando encontrar aquel objeto perdido.

-Veamos… Cuentos de Canterbury… ¿Dónde te has metido travieso Chaucer? – La chica echó un vistazo alrededor y de pronto pudo observar que tras el pequeño baúl de madera de tonos pastel, apenas se asomaba la portada de un libro. Caminó hacia él y lo saco de su escondite, frente a ella se encontraba aquel desdichado libro de cuentos, de pasta suave y acolchonada ligeramente desgastado de las orillas. Se trataba de una preciosa edición tipo facsímil que a Sophie le fascinaba, se quedaba perdida mirando las ilustraciones y pidiendo a su madre que le leyera constantemente.

Con el libro en mano la chica volteó hacia donde estaba la niña, quien a gatas se asomaba entre la tela del tipi, cuando vio el libro rápidamente se le formó una gran sonrisa, corrió y abrazó a Hermione de las piernas. Tomó el libro, prácticamente lo arrebató de las manos de su madre y corrió de regreso a su escondite con el libro en mano diciendo "¡Te quiedo Mim!"

Hermione se quedó parada en su lugar, atónita. Por su mente paso solo una cosa:

"¡Tiene el carácter de su padre!"

* * *

**Hola a todos. **

**Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows.**

**No duden en dejar un review, ****¿Saben?M****e alimento de eso. **

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! **

**¿Me recordaban?**

**Lo siento, se que no tengo perdón. ¿Qué les puedo decir? Mucho trabajo, poco tiempo de esparcimiento, poco descanso...**

**Prometo estar actualizando con frecuencia así que no dejen de leer.**

**Sin más, les dejo este capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

-¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? – preguntó la chica con lo que él había etiquetado como 'entusiasmo de colegiala'.

Vestida sólo con una camisa de él, con el cabello húmedo debido a su reciente ducha, descansaba desde el otro lado del sofá acostada con las piernas estiradas mientras sus pies desnudos rozaban juguetonamente las piernas de él.

Se encontraban en la pequeña sala en un espacio íntimo de las mazmorras, este lugar precisamente a la chica le traía a la mente una sola palabra: hogar.

-Ya te dije que es sorpresa… - le respondió él, mirándola con fingido exaspero desde su cómoda y visiblemente más elegante posición del otro lado del sofá, sentado y completamente recargado en el respaldo con relajación. Tomó un sorbo de whiskey de fuego y volvió su mirada al crepitante fuego de la chimenea – No querrás arruinar "nuestras primeras vacaciones invernales"…-

Le dijo el imitándola en la última frase, bastante había escuchado sus ruegos por hacer aquel desdichado viaje para "aprovechar las fechas" que el claramente detestaba y ella lo sabía, sin embargo Merlín sabia porque medios la obstinada chica lo había convencido, no obstante, a modo de venganza le iba a sacar provecho, imitándola sardónicamente por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

-¡Oh Vamos Severus! Al menos dime a que parte del globo nos dirigimos ¡Necesito saber que debo empacar! – le reprochó ella, acercándosele rápidamente con acecho e instalándose cómodamente en las piernas de él

-Sabes que no te lo diré… me conoces Hermione – le respondió el con suficiencia, dejando su bebida en la mesa de centro y rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, filtrando su mano bajo su playera para acariciarle la suave piel, mientras que la otra mano acariciaba con languidez su muslo desnudo.

-Te estas arriesgando a que escoja un mal atuendo… Qué tal que sucede que solo llevo trajes de baño y al final, resulta que terminaré haciendo senderismo en alguna fría estepa con el culo de fuera… - argumentó la chica agregando un fingido puchero de angustia

-Mmm… puesto de esa forma, me parece que es un riesgo que voy a tomar, gracias por amedrentar mi imaginación –le dijo él con picardía y diversión-

\- ¡No sería nada divertido Severus! – le reprimió la chica

-Lo sería para mi… además despertarías otras sensaciones que por demás ya conoces- al terminar la frase la chica pudo sentir como la aprisionó en sus brazos de forma posesiva y la acercó a la zona de su entrepierna, donde podía sentirlo endurecer.

Su reacción instintiva fue acercarse a sus labios y comenzar a besarlo con provocación… se aproximaba demasiado a él, dejando húmedos besos y cuando sentía que era correspondida con ansiedad, se alejaba lamiéndose los labios con deseo, se acercaba de nuevo dejando esta vez juguetones lengüetazos y volvía a alejarse. Sin dejar pasar demasiado tiempo volvía a arremeter tomando y halando con suavidad el labio de Severus… se sentía poderosa, sabía lo que le provocaba y le gustaba, definitivamente le gustaba tener el mando.

Mientras seguía jugueteando de esta forma, Severus expiraba de vez en cuando un bufido con exasperación cada que la chica se alejaba, otra veces la apretaba con más fuerza contra sí mismo intentando evitar que la chica se alejara sin obtener resultados. A la chica le encantaba provocarlo así que no dejo de hacerlo… De pronto, sin saber de qué forma, sintió como era arrojada con fuerza de espaldas contra el sofá, terminando aprisionada entre este y el cuerpo de Severus, quien la besaba salvajemente y sin compasión, a lo que la chica no pudo más que corresponder. Un par de minutos después, fue el quien rompió el beso y se alejó ligeramente dejándole ver un semblante de deseo

-No juegues conmigo Hermione… - terminando esta frase se le acercó y haló suavemente el labio de la chica, para después volverse a alejar lo suficiente para pronunciar amenazadoramente – No te conviene…

Volvió a arremeter contra los labios de la chica, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura con una mano. Hermione entre tanto llevó sus manos a la espalda de él quien inmediatamente tomó con una mano las manos de la chica y las tomó firmemente sobre su cabeza manteniéndola firme en su sitio sin dejarle mover un solo musculo, mientras el hacía lo mismo.

-¿Por… qué?... ¿Por qué… no me conviene? – le dijo la chica de forma entrecortada sin dejar de corresponder a los salvajes besos que compartían.

Él se separó un poco y la miro profundamente, la chica respiraba con dificultad su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras mordía su propio labio inferior, la miró por un largo minuto de esa forma con profundidad, posesividad y deseo. Le soltó las manos y a cambio le comenzó a rozar la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Era extraño pero la chica sentía que no podía soportar su mirada, sin embargo ahí estaba completamente hipnotizada manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de él. Era casi indescriptible, lo único que atinaba a pensar era que se acercaba a lo más profundo de su ser con una simple mirada… Pasado un tiempo relativamente efímero pero que fue casi eterno para ambos él le dijo

-Simplemente no te conviene jugar conmigo… y definitivamente no te conviene saber él porque…

Antes de que la chica siquiera pudiera descifrar aquella oración, el volvió a besarla con arrebato, sin embargo esta vez no se limitó a sus labios, al contrario comenzó a bajar por su cuello donde se entretuvo deliciosamente mientras sus hábiles dedos desabotonaban su propia camisa que ella vestía, cuando completó esta tarea haló con fuerza la prenda hacia los lados dejándola expuesta y continuó dando húmedos besos, siguiendo un invisible camino hacia abajo, pasando por su clavícula y saboreando con más pasión cuando se encontró con sus voluptuosos senos cubiertos con un delicado sujetador blanco de encaje, los cuales comenzó a besar por encima de la suave tela.

Ella, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en las sensaciones, se agarraba fuertemente a lo que sea que estuviera bajo ella, arqueaba su espalda instintivamente haciéndole saber que tanto le gustaban sus atenciones, mientras de su boca salían suaves gemidos que no podía frenar a lo que se mordía el labio inferior para intentar acallarse a sí misma.

El por su parte cesó de pronto, dándose un momento para apreciar la deliciosa escena que se le presentaba al frente, se incorporó y apreció extasiado "su obra". La chica se le presentaba completamente tendida sobre el sofá, su cabeza de lado, totalmente sonrojada, sus ojos cerrados y mordiendo su labio inferior, sus brazos a los lados con las manos firmemente agarradas al sofá, su torso arqueado y finalmente sus piernas dobladas plenamente abiertas dándole la bienvenida. La tela de su camisa completamente abierta reposaba a los costados de la chica quien vestía un delicado conjunto de encaje blanco, el sostén a media copa cubría a medias sus voluptuosos senos, tapando apenas sus rosados pezones que ya se encontraban erectos clamando por su boca, sus pequeñas bragas en conjunto, se adherían completamente a su intimidad mostrando por completo la forma de su monte de venus y más abajo sus hinchados labios entre los que se podía apreciar la humedad de su excitación.

Instintivamente Severus llevo sus manos a las bragas de la chica, deseando sentir su humedad, tocó directamente la entrada de su vulva y pudo sentir la tela completamente empapada lo que le provocó fuertes espasmos en su más que erecto miembro, por su parte la chica exclamó un gemido erótico y movió su cadera para poder sentir su mano rozándole.

La fricción de la tela húmeda con su vulva empapada le hizo casi perder la cordura y tomarla en ese mismo instante, sin embargo se obligó a ir más despacio… de esta forma aceptó el ofrecimiento de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla sobre la tela, sintiendo como su humedad aumentaba y escuchando los inútilmente acallados gemidos de la chica.

Siguiendo con su tarea, con su mano libre, rápidamente desabotono su propia camisa despojándose de ella y lanzándola al suelo, desabrochó su pantalón y junto con su ropa interior los bajo hasta donde su posición lo ´permitía, dejando expuesto su erguido miembro.

Hermione en un destello de lucidez, al sentir más movimiento aparte del roce de su vulva con la mano de Severus, abrió los ojos dirigiendo su vista hacía él y pudo ver como ya se había despojado de su ropa e inmediatamente se fijó en su prominente y palpitante miembro, completamente erecto y erguido mostraba su glande hinchado que mostraba resquicios de su propia humedad, mientras en la punta una gota transparente clamaba por salir. De pronto, Hermione olvidó todo y solo pudo sentir como las caricias de Severus eran suplantadas por cálidos besos y lamidas que propinaba a lo largo de su entrada y sobre la ropa, dejándose perder en esa sensación que la llevaba a otro plano.

Con voz ronca de deseo, Hermione lo escucho decir

-Mírame Hermione, quiero que veas como te doy placer… quiero que la imagen de mi entre tus piernas se te quede grabada… quiero que te venga a la cabeza a cada momento y que te mojes solo de recordarla… ¡Mírame!

La chica hizo lo ordenado y lo que vio fue lo más erótico que jamás haya podido imaginar.

Severus se encontraba lamiendo con ansiedad su vulva por encima de la mojada tela, repentinamente llevó una de sus manos a su miembro complaciéndose a sí mismo, en un momento sintió como no le fue suficiente probarla de esa forma, de modo que con una mano prácticamente le arrancó las bragas y comenzó a chuparla, lamerla y besarla por completo, sin restricciones y sin dejar de tocarse.

La chica volvió a perderse en sus sensaciones arqueándose por completo y con la cabeza hacia atrás gemía fuertemente con los ojos cerrados de nuevo, podía sentir como lamía salvajemente sus vulva de arriba hacia abajo, pasando de su vagina a su clítoris donde se detenía por completo a succionarlo y chuparlo con ahínco, cuando el placer sobrepasaba sus límites por instinto cerraba fuertemente las piernas deteniéndolo, el en respuesta regresaba a su vagina, lamiendo y chupando así como succionando sus labios … De esta forma siguieron por un tiempo hasta que Hermione sintió como la penetró firmemente con la lengua un par de veces, sin darle tiempo de disfrutar la sensación, de pronto sintió como su clítoris era chupado con apetito mientras era penetrada por dos dedos que se movían en su interior… en este punto sintió desfallecer y tras un par de movimientos explotó en un intenso orgasmo que ni siquiera vio venir.

Severus, potencialmente excitado y con el ego en niveles estratosféricos, se dedicó a lamer los restos de excitación de la chica siempre sin dejar de acariciarse. Cuando sintió que la chica estaba más relajada, se posicionó sobre ella, bajó la tela del sostén a la base de sus pechos y comenzó a devorárselos, mordía suavemente un pezón mientras el otro era pellizcado suavemente entre sus dedos.

Sintió como Hermione volvía a excitarse soltando suaves gemidos sin reaccionar del todo, aun pérdida en los efímeros restos de su reciente orgasmo. De esta forma, aprovechando su poca lucidez la penetró de un solo golpe arrancándole un delicioso grito de placer y trayéndola de nuevo a una nueva ronda de goce.

-¡Oh si!.. ¡Sí… por favor! – comenzó a decir la chica, mientras movía su cadera a la par de sus embestidas, gimiendo suavemente debido a su pobre intento de contenerse mordiéndose de nuevo el labio inferior.

Severus, se acercó a su boca y comenzó a besarla halando continuamente su labio inferior imitando el gesto de la chica.

-No te contengas… Gímeme… hazme saber que tanto te gusta - Le dijo él entre cada beso, mientras sus embestidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas, seguidas por el acompañamiento de la chica quien movía sus caderas a la par- Gime para mi Hermione-

Hermione dejó de contenerse y comenzó a gemir desaforadamente mientras sentía como un nuevo orgasmo se iba acercando, Severus también se percató y pudo sentir como su propio orgasmo amenazaba por consumarse… siguieron moviéndose de forma más errática cuando de pronto, Hermione se desplomó en un violento orgasmo, que la hizo arquearse completamente exclamando fuertemente un solo grito de auténtico placer. Severus sintió como la chica lo arrastraba con ella, sus paredes palpitantes clamaban por él y en un par de embestidas se le unió, derramándose dentro de ella.

Minutos más tarde, aún unidos, sudorosos y en completo sopor, Severus descansando sobre ella con su cabeza enterrada en su cuello le dijo con letargo

-Trajes de baño…

-¿Cómo? –pregunto la somnolienta chica

-Empaca trajes de baño…

* * *

-¡Miiiiiiiim! ¡No quedo, no quedo no quedo! – gritaba la niña sollozando

-¡Sophie por favor…!

-¡No quedooooo! ¡Veteee!

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el piso del cuarto de Sophie, directamente frente a un closet pastel en el que se encontraba encerrada la niña, prácticamente sitiada, ya que alrededor del mueble había puesto todos sus cojines y almohadas y al frente todos sus osos de peluche como un ejército dispuesto a atacar.

Hermione vencida bajo la cabeza y su mirada se encontró casualmente con los inánimes ojos de un dragón de peluche, que le sonreía completamente ajeno a la disputa que se llevaba a cabo. Lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó lejos con antipatía, como si él fuera el responsable. Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de su acción, avanzó a gatas hacia el juguete y lo devolvió a su lugar original, junto a sus colegas de batalla. Echó un vistazo alrededor del cuarto y vio como s encontraban tiradas por doquier las aves de papel que tanto le gustaba a Sophie que le hiciera.

-Sophie… por favor escúchame…

-¡No quedo! Ya sé que me ices… ya sé… "No puedes hacer vuelar pájaros… No puedes hacer vuelar pájaros... No puedes abrir puertas con mente… no puedes desapadecer cosas… no puedes, no puedes!"…

Hermione escucho como la niña sollozaba más fuerte desde dentro del closet y ella derrotada también comenzó a hacerlo, desde fuera podían escucharse dos sollozos amargos, exclamados por madre e hija.

Después de un minuto, Hermione se obligó a calmarse para así poder consolar a la niña quien no cesaba su llanto. Sin pensarlo comenzó a hablar

-Sé que es difícil para ti Sophie… lo es tanto para ti como para mí preciosa, pero lo hago por nosotras… algún día lo entenderás… cuando seas mayor lo entenderás… - y en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar dijo- lo hago por nosotras…

Soltó un último sollozo al que inmediatamente se recompuso y volvió a hablar claramente para que la niña la escuchara

-En un par de años, cuando seas un poco más grande, te dejaré hacer todas las cosas que hasta ahora te niego, inclusive yo te enseñaré unas más y años más tarde, te llegará una carta de una escuela increíble en la que te enseñaran a hacer cosas tan increíbles como las que haces ahora…

El llanto de la niña cesó, Hermione sabía que la estaba escuchando con atención.

-Quedo ir ¿Dejas a mí? – preguntó la niña con mucha curiosidad aún desde dentro

-¡Por supuesto preciosa y serás la más brillante de todos!

-¿Cuándo? – en este punto, Hermione escucho el pestillo del closet e inmediatamente la niña asomó su carita hacia afuera, las mejillas húmedas de su llanto y los ojitos rojos e hinchados, una cascada de rizos azabache caía a los lados de su carita enmarcando su profunda cara de curiosidad.

Hermione reanimada por el cambio de la niña siguió diciéndole

-Muy pronto, en un par de años… veamos ¿Cuántos años tienes?

La niña extendió rápidamente y con mucho entusiasmo su mano mostrando tres deditos extendidos, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, simulo estar haciendo cuentas difíciles por un rato, cuando se percató de la impaciencia de la niña, le extendió ambas manos mostrándole nueve dedos extendidos, cada uno correspondiendo a cada año que faltaba.

-¡Mucho tiempo! –le dijo la niña de nuevo angustiada, salió del closet y se dirigió a su madre por encima de su barricada de cojines y peluches. Cuando llegó junto a ella, que aún tenía las manos extendidas mostrando los años que le faltaban, contó tres dedos los junto y le dijo - yo tengo esto y falta toooooodo esto- dijo la niña señalando el resto de dedos.

\- Si pero cuando tengas así –le dijo Hermione dejando una sola mano con los cinco dedos extendidos- te prometo que harás todo lo que tú quieras y yo te enseñare cosas nuevas ¿Te parece?

-Mmm… para eso me faltan 2 –le dijo la niña, quien comenzó a analizar la situación, según le pareció a Hermione, un momento después le dijo- Sip 2 y ya ¿A que si?

-Si preciosa, solo un par de años y nos iremos a vivir a otro lugar que te encantará, en el que todo se hace con trucos.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Estuviste ahí?

-Mmm… Sí y sí, por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y abue puede venir?

-Si preciosa abuelita puede venir

-¿Y Daisy también?

-Ehhh… si, también, puede ser –la chica suprimió una sonrisa al imaginarse a la joven en el Mundo mágico

-¿Y John también?

-Mmm… también preciosa, también…- Hermione intentó no pensar en tal idea y hacerla a un lado con el resto de sus problemas, llegado el momento le haría frente y lo resolvería, mientras tanto estaba mejor ahí en la carpeta de 'asuntos postergados'.

-Ahora ven señorita y dame un abrazo que lo necesito muchísimo – le dijo a la niña, quien se acercó rápidamente a su madre abracando todo lo que podía con sus pequeños brazos, Hermione por su parte, abrazó a la niña como si su vida se le fuera en ello.

-Siento portarme mal Mim ¿Me pedonas?

-Si preciosa, te quiero mucho, jamás lo olvides.

-Te quedo Mim. Prometo ser buena y no hacer trucos y no dedidle a nadie que me enseñaras cosas en un lugar genial.

-Está bien, ahora a dormir que ya es tarde.

-Voy a esperar a…

-No, John dijo que llegaría muy tarde aunque sabes que cuando llegue no se ira a dormir sin venirte a arropar y darte tu beso de buenas noches… Así que ya a dormir.

-Me lavo dientes y cuentas historias sobe ese lugar– dijo la niña gritando mientras corría hacia el cuarto de baño, diciendo esta frase más como orden que como petición.

-Si preciosa…

Hermione se quedó pensando en que sólo tenía dos años para arreglar su situación, dos años para afrontar aquello de lo que había huido, tan poco tiempo para dejar todo listo para que su hija pudiera crecer feliz, sin complicaciones, chismes y problemas, en el lugar al que pertenecía por derecho.

Jamás le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que una semana más tarde, su tiempo se reduciría a una ínfima fracción de lo que pensaba, cuando Severus, llegara a exigir su derecho a conocer a su hija.

* * *

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews, favs, follows y a aquellos que leen en silencio. **

**Gracias.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola.**

**Sin más he aquí el capítulo que da pie a una muy movida trama. **

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Era tarde, la oscuridad y ecos nocturnos se apoderaban de todo el entorno, haciendo juego con la pesadumbre de Hermione, quien después de leerle un cuento a Sophie ,que se quedó sumamente dormida, la arropó y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola mientras exclamaba un llanto silencioso provocado por la carta recibida ese día… **Café The Attendant**… **11 am**… el pensamiento de perder a su hija retumbando en su cabeza y provocando un amargo y silencioso llanto… un llanto que la llevó al sueño.

Más tarde, un sonido la hizo despertar de golpe y a la defensiva, alerta. Entre la tenue luz que irradiaba la delicada lámpara de mesa de la habitación de su hija, pudo vislumbrar a John tras el lente de su aparatosa cámara, tal como cuando la primera vez que lo vio, tan él.

-No quise despertarte preciosa –le susurró John bajando su cámara, con su típica sonrisa.

Ella no le respondió, solo le sonrió tímidamente mientras se incorporaba con suavidad para no despertar a la niña, tallándose los ojos para limpiar los restos de las lágrimas derramadas con anterioridad y dándole a entender que se estaba desperezando.

Él le ayudó a levantarse extendiéndole una mano, tan pronto la chica la tomó, sintió como era atraída con suavidad hacia él y sintió de inmediato sus brazos alrededor a lo que ella correspondió con letargo. Un momento más tarde, él después de darle un beso en la cabeza, se separó y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la niña, dándole un suave beso mientras murmuraba –Duerme bien Sophie- cuando se dirigió de nuevo hacia ella pudo ver que la miraba con extrañeza, se acercó nuevamente y le dijo en voz baja con preocupación

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le sucedió algo a Sophie? ¿O a ti? – la miraba con ansiedad y angustia

\- No, nada, estamos bien – le respondió rápidamente ella, dándole la espalda y saliendo con premura del cuarto de la niña.

El chico la siguió, cerrando con suavidad la puerta, quedando ambos en el pasillo, la miró un momento más con preocupación, lo que a Hermione comenzó a incomodarle, rogaba a Merlín que no siguiera cuestionándole, no quería agregar un problema más a su vida, bastante tenía con que le quisieran arrancar a su hija de su vida… rápidamente apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza, no quería derrumbarse frente a él.

-¿Todo bien? –le preguntó el chico con el mismo semblante de preocupación, mientras se acercaba a ella tomándole las manos

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo la chica intentando sonar muy casual

-Luces angustiada y triste, además parece que lloraste –le dijo el suavemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-¿En serio? No, para nada, solo estoy un poco adormilada – le dijo ella esbozando un bostezo

La chica pudo ver como él torcía la boca ligeramente en un puchero de preocupación, creyendo con dificultad su respuesta, la miró suavemente intentando desentrañar lo que a la chica le acongojaba, levantó una mano para acariciarle con suavidad la mejilla, mientras que con la otra no dejaba de acariciar suavemente los dedos de la chica.

-Créeme, solo es sueño, anda vamos a dormir –le dijo ella intentando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones y para cortar de tajo la amenaza de una avalancha de preguntas que prefería evitar.

Se dirigió con letargo a su habitación, arrastrando consigo a John. Minutos después se encontraban tendidos en la cama, dispuestos a dormir. John acostado boca arriba, abrazaba firmemente a Hermione, quien reposaba de lado, contra su pecho.

-Siento llegar tan tarde estos últimos días… - le dijo el chico adormilado, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de él – prometo que valdrá la pena… cuando, en poco tiempo… estemos de vacaciones en algún lugar que ustedes elijan… solo nosotros - dijo esta oración con torpeza y en lapsos, debido a que el sueño lo había invadido y se apoderó de él totalmente, perdiéndose en el mismo.

Hermione no respondió a eso, el ya no la escucharía, no quería mentirle y por supuesto que no quería declararle la cruda la respuesta y esta era tristemente que ya no habría un 'nosotros' que incluyera a él, a ella y a la niña… no con él… no con la niña… era mil veces probable que pronto estaría a la deriva una vez más.

…

Más tarde…una vuelta más a la cama, otros cinco minutos más y volvía a girar sobre su torso, sin intentar conciliar el sueño. Podría asegurar que este era su vuelta número 50… 51… viró esta vez quedándose de costado. Viendo hacia la pared solo una cosa le pasaba por la mente, la cita en la que se decidiría el futuro de su vida.

Se incorporó solo un poco, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, para tomar el pequeño reloj de su mesilla de noche, el cual tediosamente marcaba la una de la madrugada… Faltaban poco menos de doce horas para encontrarse con Severus, para afrontar aquello de lo que había huido, para saber qué pasaría con ella, con su familia… con su hija…

La preocupación y la impotencia volvieron a ella, no podía dormir y definitivamente tampoco quería hacerlo, la situación le atormentaba lo más profundo del alma como para que pudiera estar tranquila y simplemente hacer cosa tan vana como dormir.

Con cuidado, se levantó de la cama se vistió su bata de noche y se dirigió a la puerta que abrió con sigilo, no sin antes darle un vistazo al hombre con el que compartía su cama y su vida desde hace ya poco más de dos años, el cual descansaba plácidamente boca abajo, con la mano estirada hacia donde apenas hace un momento se encontraba ella… la buscaba en sueños.

-Descansa John –susurró con letargo mientras salía de la habitación, cerró con cautela por fuera y ahí se quedó por un momento recargada en la puerta mientras un flujo de tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la niña, tan solo a unos pasos del suyo y abrió con delicadeza la puerta. Una luz suave y delicada dejaba ver el pequeño bulto que se encontraba en la cama envuelto en un pequeño desorden de mantas.

Se acercó y tomó asiento en la mecedora que se encontraba de forma inmediata a la cama, sin dejar de mirar a la niña quien dormía plácidamente. No puedo evitar mirarla con ternura y se obligó a mantenerse sentada, pese a que deseaba tumbarse junto a ella, abrazarla, besarla, sentirla cerca, sin embargo no quería despertarla.

"¡¿Qué hago?!" se cuestionaba a sí misma… repaso de nuevo las opciones que se había planteado desde que leyó aquella maldita carta… **Café The Attendant**… **ven sola**… Sabía que Severus había llegado a exigir ver a su hija, sabía que la cita era para hablar de la situación y claramente sabía que Él quería quitarle a la niña, lo sabía, lo intuía…

Un flujo rápido de someras ideas, de probables salidas, le vino a la cabeza, el sentimiento de angustia y temor lo provocaban y así una a una, se proyectó los distintos y escasos eventos a suscitarse, siempre imaginando los posibles desenlaces… mediante un filtro de desecho de las soluciones estúpidas, se quedó sólo con tres.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue huir… de un momento a otro se llevaría a la niña sin dejar rastro, buscaría todas las formas inclusive las mágicas para que no la encontrara de nuevo… En teoría y con mucha suerte a su favor si esto funcionaba ¿Qué? ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Se la pasaría huyendo de un lugar a otro? Tendría que estar muy poco tiempo en un lugar y moverse a otro lado, de uno a otro y otro lugar… sin dejar huella, tal vez dejando rastros falsos pero ¿Quería esa vida para su hija? ¿Cómo le explicaría su vida errante a la niña?... no sabía, tal vez cuando fuera adulta la dejaría decidir su propia vida… "¡Soy una maldita egoísta!" se dijo a sí misma.

Una eterna huida, una vida de desaparición… sin embargo sabía que eso era imposible, al final él la encontraría, no le sería en absoluto difícil. Su desaparición duraría a lo mucho una semana cuando daría con su paradero… "Ni se te ocurra huir" escuchaba como aquella amenaza retumbaba en su cabeza… y en ese caso ¿Qué sucedería después?, las encontraría y le arrancaría a la niña sin piedad, claramente le había esbozado que la comunidad mágica aún conservaba ciertas reglas, no estaba dispuesta a correr con tal suerte, no lo soportaría…

Apartó la idea y la desechó… ¿Qué seguía?... Podría rechazar la cita con Severus, dirigirse al Ministerio y pelear por su hija, abogar por ella y por la niña… De nuevo, simplemente desaparecería de esta reciente vida creada y se volvería a reinsertar en el mundo al que pertenecían. Pelearía en un juicio por la niña, pero ¿Cómo le explicaría al Wizengamot su desaparición? ¿Qué herramientas tenía para hacerlo?... Recuerdos, sus recuerdos de la corta vida que vivió con Severus, de los primeros días felices y dichosos y de cómo su relación fue degenerando…

No serían pruebas suficientes, mantuvo tan íntima su relación con Él que sabía que no bastaría, además todo recaía en su huida ¿Cómo demonios la explicaría?... básicamente todo apuntaba a que Severus ganaría, encontraría la forma de hacerlo y de nuevo el mismo final… no vería más a su hija salvo un par de visitas, que no soportaría… Idea desechada.

Solo le quedaba una, la más fiable de acuerdo a un análisis de pros y contras… Severus había concertado una cita ¿Por qué?... en su situación prácticamente Él pudo haber llegado y le pudo haber quitado a la niña con todo el amparo de la ley mágica de acuerdo a los hechos… Sin juicio, sin pelea, sin amenazas… nada le hubiera detenido de llegar y llevarse a la niña, nada…

Pero eso no había sucedido, por el contrario llegó de la forma más 'pacífica' para Severus que pudo imaginar, por supuesto con reclamos de por medio, pero nada comparado con lo que se imaginaba que pasaría si las encontraba en el pasado… hubo reclamos sí, amenazas… sin embargo contrario a todas las expectativas él concertó una cita… "¿Qué planea?" se preguntó…

Tal vez era solo una pantalla, una trampa y en cuanto se viera con él explotaría o peor aún, no llegaría a la cita y en cambio se encontraría en su casa y en efecto se llevaría a su hija con todas las de la ley, sin posibilidad de volver a verla jamás y quedándole solo como última imagen la que tenía justo frente a ella… y volvía a tomar en cuenta las primeras dos opciones con cautela desechándolas al final por completo.

Sin embargo, volvía a lo mismo, había establecido un encuentro, la cual podía jurar que era real, conocía a Severus y sabía, por sobre todo que era un hombre de palabra, había establecido tal encuentro por algo, al cual de antemano y sin dudarlo sabía firmemente que él asistiría.

Dicha cita la había concertado en primer lugar en un lugar público y no cualquier lugar, sino de los cafés más populares de la Ciudad, lo que la llevó al siguiente y más importante punto: su cita no sería en el mundo mágico, sería en el Londres muggle… ¿Qué tramaba? Y mejor aún y de una vez por todas ¿Qué haría ella?

Con presteza decidió: Asistiría a aquella cita… no era una cobarde, acudiría y hablaría… sabía que era su única oportunidad, discutiría y buscaría todas las herramientas para llegar a un acuerdo en el que la niña no saliera perjudicada. Se negó a pensar en los acuerdos, no quería plantearse nuevos rumbos fatales a su destino.

Si algo salía mal o si en realidad el objetivo de Severus era el de arrebatarle a la niña, sin darle la oportunidad de luchar recurriría a la primera opción, huir. Pasara lo que pasara lucharía hasta el cansancio por ella, recurriendo a lo que fuera para protegerla, para mantenerse con ella.

Se obligó a pensar que esta última opción jamás pasaría y que en realidad iban a entablar una conversación sería sobre el futuro de la niña… También se obligó a pensar que tenía una cosa a su favor, Severus reconocía a su hija y seguramente por nada del mundo le haría daño ¿No?...

…

Preparaba con ansias el desayuno, percibiendo con descuido como su hija, sentada en el pequeño comedor, contaba alegremente lo que había soñado esa noche… Se quedó absorta pensando en lo que se le venía encima en tan solo un par de horas, cuando sintió como de su mano era extraída con suavidad la espátula que minutos antes tenía y era usada para voltear un panqueque que lucía parcialmente quemado.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó John, con un semblante de preocupación mientras en una mano sostenía una naranja a medio exprimir y en la otra el instrumento de cocina que hace poco tenia ella, ambos objetos los dejó en la mesa para llevar sus manos a los brazos de la chica, acariciándola suavemente sin dejar de mirarla.

Ella inmediatamente se obligó a concentrarse y mostrar un semblante tranquilo y casual.

-Si solo estaba un poco perdida pensando en el pedido de Londres… - le dijo la chica retomando su tarea de hacer panqueques- sabes que es de los mejores clientes que tenemos, la próxima semana abrirán una galería con temática victoriana y está en proceso de decoración, así que quedamos de verificarlo personalmente… ya sabes la formalidad y todo eso… -le dijo ella completamente convencida de su discurso.

-Yo sé que puedes preciosa, no te angusties –le dijo el chico creyéndose completamente la historia y volvió a su tarea del zumo de naranja, no sin antes darle un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza a la chica.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, sentimiento muy efímero para Hermione… después John se despidió con presteza de la niña cargándola y prometiéndole que el fin de semana le recompensaría sus horas de ausencia… "Será solo tú y yo… tal vez invitemos a mamá… bueno definitivamente sin mamá no sería lo mismo" le dijo él riendo mientras la niña asentía con fervor.

Dejó a la niña en los brazos de Hermione, mientras a la chica le daba un dulce beso y le susurró al oído "Te quiero, no lo olvides".

Hermione se grabó en la memoria ese instante, para recordarse este corto tiempo de felicidad que tuvo, no sabía que sería después, que le deparaba el futuro… lo que sabía ciertamente era que ese futuro sea cual fuese no incluía un "nosotros".

…

-Si mamá… no exagero… si no te apures…todo bien… no tardaré… gracias de nuevo por cuidar de ella… dale un beso e mi parte.

Hermione colgó el móvil, era la cuarta vez que le llamaba a su madre desde que había dejado la casa, para saber cómo estaban, en específico para saber cómo estaba la niña, cerciorarse tontamente de que aún seguía ahí.

Tan pronto como terminaron su desayuno y John se fue a su trabajo, Hermione emprendió pulcramente el plan que había ideado de acuerdo a su decisión tomada. Inmediatamente llamó a su madre para pedirle que cuidara a la niña mientras estaba ausente debido al ficticio asunto 'de la decoración de la galería victoriana de Londres'. Su madre accedió con alegría y en menos de 1 hora ya se encontraba en su casa, Daisy llegó poco tiempo después justo antes de abrir la tienda y como siempre, le fue encargada la misma.

En el tiempo de espera entre la llegada de su madre y de Daisy, Hermione vistió y arregló a la niña e hizo lo mismo. Se arregló con sobriedad, prestando cuidado a verse presentable, no quería que Él la viera derrumbada. De esta forma y con el pretexto de su cita formal, se vistió una ligera y vaporosa blusa blanca de algodón de manga larga, una falda negra ajustada en una amplia banda en la cintura, que le llegaba a la rodilla con un poco de vuelo y unos cómodos flats negros.

Cuando llegó el momento, se despidió de la niña con dulzura, abrazándola con fuerza y manteniéndola así por un par de minutos mientras le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Después se despidió rápidamente de su madre y se dirigió a Londres.

Guardó el móvil y se dedicó a mirar la corta brecha que le faltaba por recorrer, se encontraba solo a una cuadra del lugar acordado y el reloj marcaba justo las 11 de la mañana. Sentía que era un ente de nervios, su respiración estaba acelerada y sentía un hormigueo ansioso y de temor en todo el cuerpo, creía que en cualquier momento iba a arrojar el desayuno.

Se obligó a avanzar y en menos de lo que se pudo dar cuenta ya se encontraba dentro del establecimiento buscando donde tomar asiento y esperar, cuando de pronto sus ojos se toparon con una figura imponente que se encontraba al fondo. Sentado frente a una mesa sobre la que tamborileaba los dedos con impaciencia, se encontraba Severus que no se percató de la presencia de ella y quien vestía de modo muggle a su forma, todo de negro.

El mismo sentimiento de temor, coraje y ansiedad, que surgió en ella hace unos días cuando llegó exigiendo ver a su hija, volvió a aflorar en ella, sin embargo se recordó que más que todo eso contaba con coraje, así que se puso altiva y caminó con determinación hacia donde él se encontraba, dispuesta a afrontarlo.

Se sentó con firmeza frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa y lo miró a los ojos haciéndole frente, él, poco sorprendido con su entrada, la miro profundamente por un largo minuto, Hermione podía sentir como la estaba examinando con cautela así que no desistió y siguió mirándolo con desafío.

-Llegas tarde –le dijo el con un dejo de hastío

Cuando ella estaba a punto de responderle con arrojo, el mesero interrumpió para tomar su orden, Hermione lo miró amablemente mientras tomaba la carta que le ofrecía, de esta forma cuando estaba dispuesta a pedir lo primero que vio para no postergar más su plática, Severus dijo

-Para mí un espresso, para la señorita un Mocha y una orden de tostadas francesas, gracias.

Le entregó con hastió su carta al mesero y volvió su atención hacia la chica de inmediato, por lo que la chica hizo lo mismo un tanto ofendida por el autoritarismo con el que él se desenvolvía, tal como recordaba, tan él…

\- Te recordaba más puntual… aunque puedo comprenderlo, el viaje es algo largo.

La chica no podía creer que él estuviera aludiendo a sus minutos de tardanza y hablando de lo más casual como si la tormenta que se les venía encima no fuera a suceder.

-Sinceramente, en este punto no creo que un par de minutos marquen una diferencia –le dijo ella altiva

\- Mmm –murmuró él y volvió a mirarla profundamente a lo que ella correspondió sin bajar la guardia, así se quedaron un par de minutos en los que ella se aferraba con firmeza a su convicción de fortaleza.

En un momento, el rompió el contacto y volteó con exasperación hacia la barra, tamborileando de nuevo sus dedos sobre la mesa con exaspero. Hermione supo en ese momento que él esperaba a que les trajeran con prontitud su orden para evitar que en adelante los interrumpieran. Volteó de nuevo hacia ella examinándola, a lo que ella solo le dio una sonrisa irónica mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana que se encontraba a un lado.

En un par de minutos, que a ella le pareció una eternidad el mesero trajo consigo su orden y se alejó deseándoles buen provecho.

Severus tomó un trago a su bebida, de forma casual sin dejar de mirarla. Ella harta de este silencio incómodo que a ella le pareció planeado, un juego de él para probar su coraje, se hartó y en un arranque le dijo con firmeza

-Y bien, no te voy a preguntar por qué estamos aquí eso por demás lo sé – le dijo ella- ya conoces a mi hija así que ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Él puso un semblante a ligeramente sorprendido, dejó la taza en su lugar y comenzó

-Veo que estás ansiosa así que iré directo al punto –le dijo el amenazante-

-Por eso estoy aquí– le dijo ella con altivez, avivando el furioso incendio que se le venía encima.

-Cómo te dije, hace poco me entero de que tengo una hija… increíblemente y contra todo lo que pudiera imaginar tengo una hija, con sorpresa e incredulidad comienzo a investigar y en efecto: concebiste a una niña de ahora tres años, de la cual jamás había sabido…

-No tenías por qué saberlo… jamás te interesó… igual si lo hubieras sabido jamás te hubieras interesado…- le dijo ella de forma mordaz-

-Haré como que no dijiste eso último- le dijo él tomando otro sorbo de su bebida con su ya usual tono amenazante- comienzo a indagar sobre que había sido de mi hija durante este tiempo de ausencias mías y descubro con pesar que mi hija, que asumo cuenta capacidades mágicas impresionantes, se ve obligada a vivir confinada y esconder lo que es, reprimida en un mundo al que pertenece parcialmente y desconociendo el mundo en el que tendría que vivir.

-Lo haces sonar de la peor manera… -le dijo ella con coraje- no tienes derecho a recriminarme la educación de mi hija…

-También es mi hija Granger, tenlo claro de ahora en adelante – le dijo el advirtiéndola- La educación depende del consentimiento de ambos padres… y ya que tocas el tema… me entero de que no solo la limitaste a esconder sus habilidades, sino que está siendo reprimida desde su núcleo familiar para evitar que el muggle que se cree padre de familia se entere...

-¡No sabes nada! – le dijo ella en un susurro amenazador mientras tomaba con fuerza su varita por debajo de la mesa- Lo hice para mantenernos protegidas, para protegernos de ti – le dijo ella con furia en voz baja-

-¡¿Por qué habrías de proteger a mi hija de mí?! ¡De su padre!... –le dijo él también en un susurro amenazador-

\- ¿Olvidas aquella vez que…

-¡No me vengas con eso ahora! Eso era completamente inesperado y mil veces te explique la razón de mis acciones, si no lo entendiste fue porque estabas en una nube de idealización de algo que en ese momento no podía ser y ¡Sencillamente no fue!… Aquí quien ha hecho mal por mucho tiempo eres tú…

-¡Si se hubiera logrado en ese entonces hubiera pasado lo mismo, hubieras reaccionado igual y también hubiera huido para protegernos!…

-No reavives cosas que quedaron sepultadas hace años, ahórrate tus chantajes y afronta el presente… mi hija no merece lo que le estás haciendo, sabes que fácilmente podría entrar en el Wizengamot a juicio por la niña y no la volverías a ver jamás-

Ella ahogó un gritó sintiendo una abrasadora furia apoderarse de ella, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras temblaba de enojo.

-¡No lo harías! – le dijo ella a punto de colapsar – ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Primero tendrías que pasar sobre mí y te aseguro que no sería algo fácil! – le susurró amenazadoramente la chica con lágrimas de coraje en los ojos.

Él la miró por un momento de forma indescifrable, volteó alrededor contrariado, buscando la respuesta. La chica, por su parte, lo buscó con la mirada, necesitaba saber qué demonios planeaba, volteó rápidamente hacia alrededor viendo que todo transcurría en calma sin que nadie se percatara de su fuerte discusión llevada a cabo en susurros… Volteó de nuevo hacia el quien la miraba profundamente, un momento después le dijo

-Por suerte para ti, pese a que es lo que más ansío en este momento, no, no lo haría… Por ella, no por ti Granger… no lo haré yo. Sin embargo, llegará un punto, un día en el que ella decida con quien quiere estar y te aseguro que tus posibilidades se verán reducidas a un tercio de lo que crees…

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?

-Quiero la custodia compartida de Sophie...

-Pero que dem…

-No, escúchame bien… quiero la custodia compartida de mi hija, es eso o simplemente te despides de ella, tengo todo a mi favor para hacer eso fácilmente…

Hermione se quedó atónita, procesando la información que recibía intentando no entrar en shock en ese momento.

-Bien, así me gusta Granger… En primer lugar quiero su alta oficial en el mundo mágico, iremos ambos a registrarla... después conforme a la solicitud que ya llevo procesando, entraremos a juicio por la custodia que de acuerdo a mis informantes es un hecho… El Wizengamot decidirá los días oficiales en que cada uno estará con ella… mi hija tendrá una vida normal, libre y en donde pertenece. Con el tiempo, veremos con quien quiere estar y te aseguro que recuperaré el tiempo que me mantuviste al margen.

Cuando Hermione iba a replicar el con rapidez comenzó de nuevo

-Así que este es el trato, te di dos opciones tú decides como quieres hacer esto, a la buena o a la mala... No me tientes porque puedo ser tan malo como quieras...no lo pienses mucho que se me agota la paciencia, claramente sabes lo que te conviene y sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dicho esto, se levantó con premura de su asiento, dejo un par de billetes muggles y salió apresuradamente del lugar, dejando a Hermione pasmada en su asiento completamente atónita.

* * *

**Chan chan chan chaaaaan...**

**Como siempre gracias por los favs, follows y reviews, también a aquellos que leen en silencio, gracias!**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, idea y maldición, descarguenla en review.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo X**

"**No me tientes…puedo ser tan malo como quieras…**"

Una y otra vez retumbaba la misma frase en su cabeza, como un eco eterno dispuesto a llevarla a un estado de completa locura. Su cabeza y su mente eran ocupadas por la misma frase emitida por Severus que la llevaba a pensar la misma idea… "No quiero perder a mi hija"…

Tan pronto como Severus salió del café, a Hermione le tomo solo un par de minutos restablecerse del shock en el que repentinamente había entrado, fue el chico que los atendía quien la saco de su trance con un suave

\- ¿Estás bien, puedo ayudarte en algo?

La chica no respondió, inmediatamente salió con prisa de establecimiento y se dirigió lo más rápido que podía a su casa, le costó demasiado evitar usar magia con una aparición, tenía que seguir siendo cuidadosa, pasara lo que pasara.

Llegó a su casa, saludo con rapidez a la chica que desde hacía un par de años le ayudaba en la tienda, después de estos años podía considerar que su relación iba más allá del trabajo, esbozaba amistad.

\- Gracias Daisy, siempre me ayudas mucho. Te puedes tomar el día, hoy cerraré temprano.

La chica conociendo a Hermione no hizo preguntas y solo accedió, despidiéndose de ella con un fuerte abrazo, grito antes de salir desde la puerta con tu usual tono jovial

\- ¡Nos vemos mañana Sophie!

Escucho como la niña respondía de manera similar, a gritos, tan fuerte como podía y riendo al final a carcajadas. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba, llegó hasta el pequeño estudio, uno de los lugares favoritos de la niña ¿Por qué? Los cientos de libros acomodados con premura y apretados entre sí daban una idea.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y pudo ver a su hija, acostada boca abajo en el piso alfombrado mientras hojeaba un libro ilustrado, varios libros más se encontraban tumbados a su alrededor esperando su turno… Su madre, completamente dormida con un libro a medio abrir en su regazo y con los lentes a punto de caer, se encontraba en el cómodo sillón de una esquina frente a un amplio ventanal.

Se detuvo solo un par de segundos a contemplar la escena y una nueva corriente de coraje se apoderó de ella, se dirigió con rapidez a la planta alta, entró a su cuarto y encontró el viejo bolso hechizado que había cargado en su travesía por la búsqueda de las reliquias de la muerte.

Metió en el, con poco cuidado sus pertenencias más indispensables y un par de mudas de ropa, se dirigió con rapidez al cuarto de la niña e hizo lo mismo con las pertenencias de la niña, guardó lo indispensable para huir lo más rápido posible sin dejar rastro. Buscó una pequeña mochila de la niña para guardar ahí su tan adorada muñeca de trapo y una frazada…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó su madre desde la puerta con un semblante de confusión

Hermione no dudo en sorprenderse de la perspicacia de su madre, por supuesto que recordaba que tenía un sueño ligero y que además era muy intuitiva, no dejó que eso la distrajera de su objetivo, tenía que actuar y ya.

\- Empaco - fue lo único que atino a decir la chica sin mirarla y sin dejar de hacer su búsqueda

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

La chica se quedó callada detuvo su búsqueda y la miró conteniendo todas las respuestas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Su madre se acercó a ella con un nuevo sentimiento en sus ojos, temor.

\- ¿Qué pasó Hermione?

La chica, prefirió evitar responder, no le quería mentir a su madre así que se quedó callada de nuevo y reanudó su búsqueda, esta vez con ansias y su primer sentimiento de coraje ascendiendo.

\- Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

No respondía, lanzaba prendas por doquier, abría y cerraba puertas, vaciaba cajones sin cuidado, iba y venía de la habitación, buscando… frustrada comenzaba a exhalar sonidos de desesperación, hasta que su madre la detuvo, llegó a ella y le tomó las manos con suavidad, obligándola a detenerse para preguntarle con angustia

\- ¿Qué sucede hija? Respóndeme por favor

Al ver el semblante de su madre, Hermione no pudo seguir negándose, no podía dejarla así, no le diría la verdad por completo pero necesitaba dejarla tranquila para que de acuerdo a su plan, un muy estúpido plan planteado y descartado varias veces antes, las dejara irse sin oponer resistencia.

\- Nos tenemos que ir… necesitamos irnos de aquí… es por seguridad, no le puedes decir a nada a nadie, si es que alguien pregunta por mí no debes decir nada… estaremos bien, no te apures…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

\- No te puedo decir mucho… solo que necesitamos irnos, solo Sophie y yo…

Su madre, al escuchar esto mostró un semblante de confusión y angustia en su rostro, Hermione no lo soportó así que intentó suavemente apartarse de su madre, quien al sentir su breve lejanía, la sostuvo un poco más fuerte obligándola de nuevo a mirarla a los ojos y preguntando con urgencia

\- Hermione por favor hija ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Madre, por favor, no tienes que entenderlo, solo necesito que me apoyes, te explicare después, algún día, cuando estemos a salvo…

La chica dijo esto suplicando que su madre dejara de hacer preguntas alargando más el momento, que era tan doloroso para ella como para su madre, quien la miraba ahora de forma intuitiva mezclada con angustia.

\- ¿De qué huyes? ¿De quién estas huyendo?

\- No te puedo decir nada…

\- Es por su padre ¿Cierto? – le dijo su madre más como afirmación que como pregunta

Esta última pregunta dejo a la chica atónita por un momento, su madre la conocía, más de lo que ella pensaba, se obligó a poner su antiguo semblante determinado sin que ella notara su breve desconcierto, cuando iba a responder con una determinante negativa, su madre la interrumpió tomándole suavemente las manos y suplicando que la escuchara

\- Hija, escúchame, no sé nada al respecto, me has mantenido fuera de esto por mucho tiempo lo cual no te reprocho, no me debes ninguna explicación…

\- Madre por fav…

\- Te desapareciste un tiempo, en el cual apenas recibía una nota tuya diciéndome que estabas bien… apenas me incluyes de nuevo en tu vida enriquecida ahora con mi adorada nieta… y de un tiempo para acá actúas extraña, demasiado sobreprotectora con Sophie, no hay otra razón…

\- No sé a qué te refier…

\- Tiene que haber una solución, ambos pueden llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de la niña…

\- Mama por favor, no sé de qué hab…- interrumpió la chica

\- No déjame terminar – le dijo su madre con tono suplicante, tomándola de las manos– Jamás hice preguntas, no sé qué paso en ese lapso en el que desapareciste, no sé por qué iniciaste una nueva vida de una forma no mágica, no sé por qué te comportabas de manera tan hermética con respecto a tu vida y a la niña, desconozco muchas cosas y lo acepté sin hacer preguntas. Me obligue a admitir que si me habías mantenido al margen fue por alguna razón… cuando te comunicaste de nuevo conmigo con la noticia de que tenía una nieta de 10 meses, bueno fue la más agradable de las sorpresas que jamás haya recibido y lo acepté, felizmente lo acepté y compartí tu alegría, tu padre la hubiera compartido también... fui muy feliz al enterarme de que estabas bien, de que están bien y felices...

Al principio su madre comenzó recitando primero con firmeza, poco a poco su voz se iba quebrando pero sin dejar de mirar profundamente a la chica, intentando fomentar en ella un poco de cordura.

Ella por su parte, con el discurso de su madre, su mirada y en sí todo el momento, lucho por contener unas irreprimibles lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus ojos y caían sobre las manos unidas de ambas.

\- Debe existir una forma de arreglar las cosas de buena manera… pueden llegar a un acuerdo… - su madre le miraba suplicante, mientras se le unía derramando gruesas lagrimas - Hija por favor no desperdicies esos años en los que construiste el bienestar de la niña y el tuyo, de TU FAMILIA…

Con esta última frase, la chica no pudo más y se desmoronó sobre los brazos de su madre quien la abrazaba fuertemente sin decir una sola palabra, bastaba con sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras le acariciaba con arrullo la espalda.

Estuvieron así por un breve momento hasta que escucharon con una pequeña voz

\- ¿Mim? ¿Abue?...

Sophie se encontraba en medio de la entrada al cuarto, con un infantil puchero mientras tomaba el dobladillo de su pequeño vestido con ansiedad. Al escucharla, Hermione rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y se obligó a recomponerse intentando parecer normal, sin embargo no era fácil, no quería que su hija la viera así, se dirigió hacia la ventana como si algo le llamase la atención mientras recobraba por completo la calma. Su madre por su parte, logró en menos de un segundo mantenerse estable y se dirigió hacia la niña.

\- Hola preciosa- avanzó su madre hacia la niña y la levanto en brazos- ¿Terminaste ya tu libro?

\- Sí, todo toito – dijo la niña

\- Con que tenemos una niña prodigio en la familia… bueno ya son dos… - dijo su madre avanzando con la niña en brazos hacia Hermione, a quien pudo observar que ya había recobrado la entereza y se unía a ellas.

\- ¿Qué leías, preciosa? – le preguntó Hermione mientras la cargaba, dándole un cariñoso beso

\- ¡Aún no leo! - dijo la niña en un puchero- No digo, mejor te enseño y me lees, nos lees a abue y a mi antes de dormir ¿Si? Abue prometió que se queda a momir y ¿Adivina qué?

\- Mmm… no sé, dime – le dijo la chica siguiéndole el juego

\- Se queda a momir conmigo - le dijo la niña alegremente, después le rodeo el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica y murmuro muy bajo – te extrañe

La chica no pudo más que corresponder a las cálidas e inigualables muestras de cariño de su hija, la abrazó con fuerza besándola con igual cariño, su madre al poco rato se les unió en un abrazó grupal que por poco hizo flaquear de nuevo a Hermione, pero la chica no lo permitió retomando su fuerza y coraje. En este punto, se dio cuenta que tal como su madre lo había dicho, no arriesgaría el bienestar de la niña, haría las cosas de buen modo por ella, por su hija.

De pronto un palpitante golpe en el cristal de la ventana hizo a la chica soltarse suavemente del abrazo mientras volvió su mirada hacia el origen del sonido. En el resquicio de la ventana se encontraba una elegante lechuza negra que portaba un sobre en el pico, el cual deposito en la superficie para retomar su vuelo con rapidez.

Hermione le entregó la niña a su madre y se dirigió con incertidumbre hacia la ventana, no sin antes echar un vistazo a su madre, quien se percató del tipo de correspondencia e inmediatamente se sentó en la alfombra con la niña y comenzó a jugar ella para atraer su atención y distraerla de aquello en lo que ambas adultas estaban concentradas.

La chica tomó el pulcro y acartonado sobre sin detenerse a mirarlo con detalle, sin embargo, pudo percatarse de que ya había sido abierto. De él sacó una diplomática carta membretada formalmente con el sello del Ministerio de Magia, la cual por las grietas formadas en su superficie, ya había sido manipulada con anterioridad, ya había sido leída, detuvo el hilo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente leyó en silencio.

_**A quien corresponda:**_

_**Es de nuestro agrado informarle que su solicitud para el registro e ingreso en nuestra comunidad de él (la) miembro: Sophie Snape Granger, ha sido aprobada por la Dirección General de Registro para la Comunidad Mágica del Ministerio de Magia.**_

_**De acuerdo a dicha su solicitud, se requiere la presencia de las partes implicadas (entiéndase ascendentes y miembro a registrar) el día 15 del presente mes del presente año a las 1 pm, en el organismo mencionado con anterioridad (Dirección General de Registro para la Comunidad Mágica).**_

_**Es pertinente mencionar que dicho trámite, corresponde a un proceso administrativo obligatorio para todos los miembros de nuestra comunidad, en el cual no reparo en reiterar, se requiere la presencia de ambas partes ascendentes y del miembro a registrar.**_

_**Sin más, recibo un cordial saludo.**_

_**Dirección General de Registro para la Comunidad Mágica**_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

La chica volvió a leer la carta un par de veces más, mientras escuchaba retumbar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, faltaba una semana, solo una semana para dicha cita… leyó de nuevo un par de veces más, cuando asimiló el contenido y algunas variables, el registro mutuo y bastante formal, la entrega de la carta en su misma casa, la lechuza, el sobre abierto, la carta leída… Severus le había reenviado la carta, a su casa creyendo que ella seguía ahí, haciendo las cosas de la mejor manera para su hija y acaso ¿No era ella lo que quería? Y mejor aún ¿Acaso Él no estaba haciendo lo mismo? ¿No estaba siendo muy diplomático?... analizando esto y con calma determino que después de todo tal vez si había una forma de arreglar las cosas de buena forma… De pronto la voz de la niña la saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿A dónde vamos a ir Mim? – preguntó la niña observando y señalando la que reconocía como su pequeña mochila de viaje, tirada en el suelo.

Hermione volteó hacia ella, después hacia su madre quien la miraba expectante, volvió su mirada de nuevo a la niña y con la carta en mano le dijo.

\- A donde perteneces preciosa.

* * *

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!

La chica escuchó como exclamaba Severus con sorpresa y exasperación desde la entrada del recibidor, después claramente pudo escuchar cómo se iba acercando a ella con pasos fuertes, firmes y amenazadores que de pronto cesaron. Cuando no escucho nada, ni recibió ninguna impugna volteó hacia la puerta y lo vio.

Parado en medio del umbral de la puerta del cuarto, con los brazos cruzados, con un temple exasperado típico de Severus y esperando una explicación, la cual ella omitió y volvió a su anterior postura, tumbada en el piso de la recámara de las mazmorras, recargada en el pie de cama, con su cabeza entre las piernas flexionadas, que abrazaba con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó Severus con exigencia y sin moverse de su sitio.

Ninguna respuesta.

\- Hermione ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó esta vez con un sutil tono de exasperación.

…

\- Tal vez no estoy formulando la pregunta adecuada… ¿Qué demonios le paso a mi recibidor?... ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada – dijo la chica sin dejar su posición

\- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Por qué parece que un poltergeist hizo una fiesta en él?

La chica aún con la cabeza entre las piernas no pudo evitar sonreír ante la sarcástica ocurrencia de él… Sin embargo no respondió, no podía, aún estaba muy enfadada y no quería desquitar su enojo con explicaciones porque seguramente desataría una discusión. De pronto, escuchó como Severus se alejaba al caos que ella minutos antes había logrado en el recibidor, escucho claramente como el levantaba fragmentos de papel para después aventarlos de la misma forma que ella lo hizo, escucho como movía cosas y un rato después cesó. Dejo de escucharlo y pensó que era lo mejor, dejarla que se tranquilizara para poder entablar una conversación decente sin explotar.

\- ¿Y bien?-

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan cerca de ella, levantó la vista y pudo verlo en cuclillas, frente a ella con exactitud. Su cara exigía una explicación y mostraba expectativa

\- ¿Cómo haces eso?

Le dijo la chica, refiriéndose a la soltura con la que se movía sin ser detectado, sin embargo él no se inmutó, siguió con el mismo temple esperando que la chica hablara.

\- Nada, no pasó nada – el levanto una ceja escéptico, esperando - Es solo que… ¡Estoy harta! ¡¿Tú no lo estás?! ¡¿Viste el Profeta?!

\- ¿Lo que quedó de él? – le dijo el señalando el cuarto del desastre- Vi fragmentos, me doy una idea… pero no entiendo nada si no me lo dices…

\- ¡Lo sabes!... ¡Las malditas mentiras que siguen diciendo desde que terminó la Guerra! ¡Casi un año y siguen diciendo la misma basura! ¡Mentiras, difamaciones hacia ti! ¿Esa maldita Rita Skeeter… cuánto tiempo lleva diciendo esa porquería de que en realidad no ayudaste en la guerra, que no eres nada más que un "mortífago manipulador convicto"? ¡Así textual! ¡¿Cuándo lograran aceptar que si no fuera por ti esta Guerra seguiría en pie?!

\- ¿Y por eso te diste a la inmadura tarea de aventar y romper todo lo que tenías a la mano, En MI recibidor? En 15 minutos llegaran alumnos, tengo detención ¿Lo recuerdas?

\- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – le preguntó ella incrédula ante la respuesta de el – ¡¿No estas harto?! Yo lo estoy ¡Harta, enojada, furiosa! ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarte en paz?!

Dijo la chica mientras se levantaba con furia renovada a punto de salir a trompicones del lugar, mientras lágrimas de coraje se le formaban en los ojos. Antes de que pudiera salir huyendo, Severus la tomó de la cintura con un brazo, deteniéndola en pleno vuelo, para después aprisionarla desde atrás, rodeándole el torso con sus fuertes brazos. La chica se abandonó a aquel abrazo, dejando tranquilizarse mientras él le acariciaba con los pulgares los costados, reposando su cabeza en la de él, que as su vez la había acomodado con firmeza en su cuello. Cuando la chica al fin se tranquilizó, él la soltó y la giró suavemente y le dio un posesivo beso, para después decirle con satisfacción y con su usual tono presuntuoso.

\- Tu y yo sabemos que justamente los que dicen de mí no es más que pura farsa y basura. – después su semblante cambió completamente, y con suavidad le dijo - Tú me conoces como nadie más me ha conocido en la vida, me crees… con eso me basta. 

* * *

**Lo sé, no tengo perdón. ¿Valió la espera? ¿Si? ¿No?**** Pues háganmelo saber de cualquier modo, review, PM, maldiciones silenciosas…**

**Como siempre gracias por haber llegado hasta este punto, por los reviews, favs y follows. A Dark Side of Everyone, tercy-S-SCloe, YazminSnape, ZaDaBiA, Solange R, Jisi Snape, Martinikao Riddle, Kony Greene, Kastajne, etc., por sus valiosos comentarios que siempre animan, también a aquellos que leen en silencio.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

Jueves, día después de mitad de semana… días transcurridos desde su última cita con Severus: **6**… días restantes para que su vida diera por segunda ocasión un vuelco que la cambiaría por completo: **1**… en realidad un par de menos horas que eso.

De su lista de cosas por hacer y liquidar ya quedaban solo un par. Esa misma tarde que le había dado la noticia a Sophie de que irían al mundo mágico, regresarían era el mejor término para la chica y explicarle brevemente diversas cosas sobre el asunto como magos, hechiceras, mundo mágico… se había dado a la tarea de hacer tan extenuante lista para dejar todo en blanco tal como lo hizo cuando dejó el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, esta vez lo haría de la manera correcta, no huiría tal como lo hizo hace tres años, cerraría los ciclos de buena forma.

Y la buena forma era mudarse por completo, no podría sobrellevar el hecho de seguir viviendo en una casa muggle mientras regresaba a su rutina mágica. Simplemente no quería imaginarse la situación en la que Sophie practicara alegremente encantamientos en el patio trasero mientras los vecinos la miraran, seguro no le aplaudirían y la alabarían diciendo "¡Que monada de hija la suya!" por supuesto que no… De esta forma comenzó a hacer una lista de pendientes de acuerdo a su última decisión…

En un principio una pulcra hoja blanca se fue cubriendo rápidamente por completo con cosas al azar, en una lluvia de ideas, que la chica fue anotando rápidamente. Después, sistemáticamente las anotó en otra hoja priorizando unas sobre otras.

Entre las cosas anotadas y finiquitadas hasta ese momento, se encontraban por ejemplo, la apertura de una cuenta en un banco muggle a nombre de su hija, en la que había depositado la mayor parte de sus ahorros durante esos tres años, la niña pertenecía a ambos mundos y la chica sabía que iba a necesitar ese dinero muggle. Una parte minoritaria de ese dinero ya había sido empacada, para cambiarla en Gringotts por dinero mágico para subsistir mientras encontraba empleo allá.

Otra cosa tachada de la lista era el último inventariado de la tienda para su clausura, desconocía si definitiva o temporal, esta tarea le trajo una tromba de recuerdos acumulados todo ese tiempo que le hizo exhalar suspiros, risas y lágrimas… aquella amada tienda que le había traído estabilidad en muchos sentidos. No se deshizo de ningún objeto, todo lo conservó y dejó para el último momento la tarea de cubrir las cosas para evitar que se dañaran por el paso del tiempo, un simple hechizo y todo quedaría resguardado esperando su regreso, desconocía el tiempo y las condiciones en que eso iba a suceder, desconocía del todo si iba a regresar…

Se había dado también a la tarea de despedirse con cierta formalidad de las personas que de una u otra forma la habían apoyado esos años… a la Señora Smith apenas un día antes, le había agradecido su ayuda y se despidió con una rápida visita a su casa, apenas unas cuadras lejos de la suya.

Fueron las dos, Hermione y Sophie, quien irradiaba felicidad por todos lados llevando en sus manitas extendidas una hermosa tetera envuelta para regalo, que ella misma había escogido de la tienda.

-Ed del siglo diediocho… mmm… inglesa pod supuedto… la comerciaban a tooooodo el mundo…mmm… por barco… -le dijo la niña cuando le entregó su valioso regalo a la señora Smith

-¡Gracias Sophie! ¡Pero si es una reliquia!

-Y es tuya- le dijo la niña sonriente mientras tomaba otra galleta de chocolate

-¿Me vendrán a visitar seguido? – Pregunto la anciana viendo a ambas, pero manteniendo más interés en Hermione-

-¡Claro! – Respondió la niña muy alegre, provocando alegres carcajadas de la anciana-

-No puedo creer cuanto haz crecido Sophie… parece que fue ayer cuando me aventure a entrar a esa misteriosa nueva tienda y ¿Adivina qué encontré? – le dijo a Sophie, quien no respondió quedándose a la expectativa- A ti llorando incesantemente, apenas eras un bultito en los brazos de tu madre, quien hacía todo lo posible para calmarte… desde que te conocí pude notar tu fuerte y enérgico carácter…

La anciana dejó de hablar y se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras Sophie veía a su madre con interrogación, preguntándole en silencio si lo que había escuchado era verdad, a lo que la chica solo pudo asentir suavemente recordando ella misma como es que había conocida a su amiga más veterana.

Después de solo un corto tiempo de plática, rememorar recuerdos y el falso planteamiento a la anciana de que se irían a vivir a otra Ciudad del Reino Unido, así como de promesas de prontas y seguras visitas, llegó el momento en que se tuvieron que despedir…

-Cuídate mucho Sophie… y cuida a tu madre.

…

A Daisy, por otra parte, la había puesto al tanto desde el inicio de esa semana, solo tres días antes ¿Qué le había dicho? La misma historia que repitió a todos sus conocidos en tal lugar: Se mudaban a otra Ciudad ¿La razón? Mejores oportunidades y calidad de vida para la niña ¿Quién podría rebatir tal defensa?

Hermione se percató de la inmediata tristeza de la chica al saber la noticia muy bien argumentada y nada pudo decir, solo se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos para estrujarla fuertemente diciendo

-Las voy a extrañar

-Tranquila Daisy, no nos iremos para siempre, esta seguirá siendo la casa de Sophie, nuestra casa, tu casa… vives solo a 5 minutos de aquí, te visitaremos seguido...

-Lo sé, sé que no es un adiós definitivo pero las extrañare…

Después Hermione pudo notar que la chica asimiló muy bien la noticia aunque la notaba más cariñosa con la niña, le prometió sin espacio para replicas que le pagaría de forma íntegra el sueldo de dos meses debido a lo abrupto de la noticia. La chica de mala gana aceptó y asistió esos días de forma normal, ayudando a Hermione a dejar las cosas en orden. Justamente en ese momento Daisy se encontraba en la tienda, repasando por segunda ocasión el inventario que les tomo dos días.

Otra de las cosas tachadas de su lista y muy importante era la lenta e intencionalmente imperceptible tarea de empacar sus cosas y las de la niña ¿Por qué? Aún no quería lidiar con cierto asunto que prefería evitar hasta el último momento: John. Quién oportunamente lidiaba en ese momento con sus pesadas cargas de trabajo que lo mantenían en casa apenas 5 horas durante la noche, encontrándolas a ambas dormidas o fingiendo estarlo tal como lo hacía Hermione.

De esta forma sin hacerlo notar, fue empacando las cosas más imprescindibles… cosas que sabía que harían la mudanza y adaptación de la niña más llevadera, cosas como un par de libros de la niña, varias mudas de ropa, su muñeca de trapo… empacó también un par de mudas para ella, cosas de higiene personal… y de esta forma, tal como en ocasiones anteriores su mudanza se había reducido a un pequeño bulto dentro de su bolso hechizado de viaje.

Días anteriores brevemente le había pasado la idea de buscar una casa en el mundo mágico para tener un lugar estable y seguro al que llegar, sin tener que exponer a la niña a acechos y hostigamientos que seguramente se suscitarían debido a darse a conocer la noticia de que era su hija y sobre todo de quién era su padre. Sin embargo de inmediato supo que su reaparición encendería una flama prematura mucho antes del profuso incendio se desatara cuando se conociera su regreso y sobretodo el porqué.

Así que desecho la idea y en cambio, estableció que llegarían directamente al ministerio justamente a la hora acordada… después del trámite, se irían al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sabía que Harry la entendería ¿Habría otro lugar más seguro que ese? Nadie que no conociera la ubicación del lugar y tuviera permiso podía acceder. Un lugar seguro, confiable, le traía tantos recuerdos de aquellos días que pasaba ahí con Ron y Harry, fácilmente había sido casi su segundo hogar.

Además no omitió reconocer que por mucho tiempo había sido el cuartel de la Orden, de esta forma Severus podía acceder libremente, con seguridad y sin ningún riesgo para la niña, su hija…

Su hija... el punto número uno de su lista de cosas por hacer y que aún no había tachado aun al momento, incluía justamente a Sophie, tenía que hablar con ella sobre el delicado tema de porque regresaban: Su padre, Severus Snape.

Aún no sabía cómo explicarle la situación, pensaba una y otra vez, sabía que la niña era muy inteligente sin embargo no podría llegar diciéndole

-"Hija ¿Recuerdas aquel hombre que llegó a la tienda hace unos días, aquel que describiste como 'genialishishimo'? Si el que te cubrió con un remolino de mariposas… bueno Él es tu papa, es un muy poderoso mago, yo lo soy y tu eres una poderosa hechicera, nos iremos al mundo mágico, vivirás con uno y con otro por un tiempo, hasta que llegue el día en que decidas quedarte con Él, como Él prácticamente confía"-

¡No le diría eso! Solo tenía tres años, necesitaba encontrar la manera de facilitarle las cosas, que fueran más sutiles y por supuesto más digeribles para su tierna hija, quien solo sabía que formaba parte de la comunidad mágica e irían a tal lugar, sin saber precisamente la causa que para la niña estaba más que implícita, era una niña mágica y punto.

Agradeció cuando apenas hace menos de un año, la niña expresó su descontento porque no se parecía a John. Si bien antes de eso, jamás se le dijo que era o no era su padre, estuvo con ellas desde que la niña aún se encontraba en su vientre, formando parte de la familia como figura paterna, por lo que dejaron que las cosas fluyeran.

Sin embargo, una mañana la niña los despertó completamente ansiosa, llevando un espejo en la mano y señalándolo con ahínco, preguntando exigentemente por qué su cabello no era del color de él o de ella y por qué su piel era tan blanca. Hermione se quedó petrificada, sin saber que responder ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad se percatara y se preocupara por ese tipo de cosas?

Por suerte, John tomó a la niña en brazos, la acostó entre los dos y la arropo, después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla le explicó la verdad desde su lado, que él había llegado a la vida de ellas cuando la niña seguía aún en el vientre de mamá, que inmediatamente al conocerla se enamoró de ella y decidió pasar el resto de su vida con ellas. Hermione esperaba una reacción abrupta de la niña, sin embargo, Sophie se quedó callada mirándolos alternamente asimilando la información, después de un par de largos minutos la niña solo preguntó

-"¿Entonshes papá? Mmm… Mio otro papa ¿Onde edta?"

Sophie y John miraron fijamente a Hermione, inclusive para John sería una novedad lo que tenía que decir Hermione al respecto, la chica al pensarlo un poco aclaró

\- "Tu papá preciosa, tu otro papa – dijo mirando a John- es una persona muy importante, que hizo cosas extraordinarias durante mucho tiempo, en un momento muy difícil en el lugar en donde está y sigue haciendo cosas igual de importantes, para mantenerlo bien y seguro… Cuando llegue el momento le conocerás y te amará tanto como nosotros te amamos a ti"

La niña aceptó las respuestas, sin embargo Hermione en ese momento supo que le surgirían miles de preguntas las cuales fueron expresadas de forma itinerante. Y ahora era el momento para decirle la verdad, no había más tiempo era ya.

Bueno la niña ya sabía que su otro papá tal como ella le había llamado, su padre biológico, era una persona muy importante en otro lugar, donde hizo cosas igual de importantes que ayudaron a mantener tal lugar en orden, lo cual era verdad, el papel de Severus había sido clave para finiquitar la Segunda Guerra Mágica. El punto era ¿Cómo le diría que su padre las había encontrado y reclamaba su custodia? ¿Cómo darle a entender toda la situación? Su padre un poderoso mago, su inserción épica a la comunidad mágica, el conocimiento de un nuevo mundo para ella, un completo cambio de vida...

A las 7 pm en punto, Daisy se había despedido finalmente sin poder contener un par de lágrimas al abrazar a la niña. Su madre, se fue al mismo tiempo, les dio un abrazo duradero a ambas, hija y nieta, volvería mañana temprano para despedirlas en su nueva travesía. Hermione había acordado con ella, su madre, que no se alejaría de la misma forma como había hecho hace tres años, la visitarían seguido e incluso le prometió que cuando estuvieran instaladas la esperarían en casa para que a su vez ella las visitara a ellas.

El momento llegó, las 8 de la noche, hora de dormir a Sophie, mañana cuando despertara estaría comenzando el día que cambiaría su vida para siempre… Después de un baño, se encontraban en su usual rutina en la que sentadas en la cama de la niña, la chica le secaba y cepillaba el cabello por un largo rato, era el momento preciso, no había otro…

-Mañana nos vamos ¿Estas emocionada?

-¡Mucho, mucho, muchísimo! – dijo la niña alegre, impulsándose y brincoteando un poco en la cama y comenzando a tararear alguna canción desconocida.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, no sabía cómo seguir, como explicarle, por más que pensó una y otra forma y a la vez en ninguna… repasaba una y otra vez como explicarle a la niña sin convencerse de cuál era la manera más adecuada…

-Cuando yo, de niña, supe que era una hechicera me pareció increíble, tenía un par de años más que tu- le dijo la chica sin dejar de cepillarle el cabello- cuando conocí el mundo mágico me pareció aún más increíble… te va a encantar y serás muy feliz…

-¡Siiiiiii! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! ¡Cuéntame más!

-Bueno pues te enseñaré a hacer hechizos, podrás volar en escoba, comerás ranas de chocolate…

Después de arropar a la niña es su cama y haber pasado un buen tiempo de explicándole las cosas que conocería y responder al sinfín de dudas que la niña planteaba una tras otra, con cara de asombro y felicidad, Hermione finalmente le dijo

-Además conocerás a personas que quiero mucho como tus tíos Harry, Ron y Ginny… pues son tus tíos porque fueron, son casi como mis hermanos… -le contó a la niña brevemente un par de las aventuras que atravesó con ellos... –Ya tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarles a ellos nuestras aventuras…

-¡Ya los quero conocer!

-Lo harás preciosa… además – tomo un suave respiro – conocerás a alguien que has querido conocer desde hace tiem…

\- ¡Mi otro pa'! – interrumpió la niña con asombro incorporándose intempestivamente, con una enorme sonrisa y con sus ojitos increíblemente abiertos mirando a la chica

-Así es preciosa, siempre descubres y sabes todo.

Después la niña volvió a atacar con más preguntas que se centraban generalmente en cómo era y si la querría, la chica sin decirle que ya lo había conocido anteriormente solo le menciono

-"Es un mago asombroso, un hombre impresionante, con habilidades extraordinarias, el hombre más inteligente que he conocido… eres igual a él y te aseguro que te ama tanto como yo a ti"

La niña se quedó en silencio con una enorme sonrisa en su boquita al oír tal descripción, Hermione supo que por el momento a la niña le bastaba con eso, le dio un dulce beso y la volvió a arropar, acostándose a su lado mientras escuchaba como la niña entraba en un sueño profundo.

Minutos después, salió del cuarto dejando a una Sophie sumamente dormida. El reloj marcaba las 11 de la noche… con suerte John llegaría a media noche, tal como lo llevaba haciendo desde hace un par de semanas. Y eso la llevaba al último tópico de la lista aún sin tachar: John.

Se dirigió a la sala en la planta baja de la casa, se tumbó en el mullido sillón y se dedicó a pensar. Aún no sabía qué hacer y en el momento en el que le dijo a la niña que se irían, no pensó en que hubiera pasado si Sophie hubiera mencionado el asunto frente a Él ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? "Bueno John, la verdad es que sí, pertenecemos a una comunidad mágica, existe un mundo mágico que desconocías por completo, donde hay brujas, magos, pociones y hasta escobas voladoras… El padre de Sophie, un mago excepcional, nos encontró y regresaremos, fue un gusto conocerte" Y después ¿Qué? ¿Tomaría sus cosas y se iría así sin más? "Ya lo hiciste una vez y mira en que lío te has metido Hermione" se dijo a sí misma.

Así que confió en su suerte y rogó a Merlín que no se encontraran despiertos ni uno ni otro ¿Qué haría entonces? Definitivamente no huiría sin más como lo hizo hace más de tres años con Severus. No podría dejar al joven así, sabía que le rompería el corazón y de cierta forma a ella también se le fragmentaría. En todo ese tiempo lo había llegado a querer, estuvo con ella cuando Sophie aún no nacía y fue su apoyo directo en todo ese tiempo. Sin querer complicarse la vida sentimentalmente después de Severus, se mostró renuente al acercamiento del joven, sin embargo cedió y allí estaba con el dilema de romperle el corazón de la buena forma si es que había una o de la mala.

Le diría una parte de la verdad, omitiría la parte mágica por supuesto, no quería verse liada con el Ministerio debido a su ya delicada situación con el mismo…

-Aún estas despierta… me traje trabajo a casa para pasar todo la mañana con ustedes - escucho como le dijo el chico desde la puerta de entrada, que comunicaba con la tienda, se dirigió a ella con su típica sonrisa, llevando en las manos una enorme carpeta con fotografías desbordándose por todos los costados y su enorme mochila de al hombro.

¡No, no, no podía ser! Había planeado decírselo todo en la mañana, en realidad en la madrugada, poco antes de que el saliera a trabajar… ahora no estaba lista. Llegó a ella, dejó sus cosas sobre la pequeña mesa de madera frente a los sillones y se sentó a su lado, dándole antes un suave beso en los labios que no fue correspondido, la chica estaba en shock.

-¿Qué pasó? – le preguntó el angustiado chico tomándola de las manos suavemente.

La chica evitó mirarlo por un momento, pudo notar su tono de angustia, se preocupaba por ellas, tal como siempre lo hizo. Era el momento.

-Tenemos que hablar – le dijo la chica esta vez encarándolo- tengo algo importante que decirte

El chico se mostró alarmado y sumamente angustiado, sin embargo no dijo una sola palabra, solo miró interrogante a Hermione, sin dejar de tomarle las manos. La chica tomó un profundo respiro mientras sentía un hueco enorme en el estómago.

-Nos vamos – el chico hizo una mueca de no entender- Sophie y yo…

-¿Cómo que se van? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué? – el chico preguntó rápidamente mirándola con incredulidad

-El padre de Sophie nos encontró, quiere la custodia compartida.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?... hay otras manera…

-No hay otra manera, no hay forma, así tiene que ser. Acepte la custodia. Regresamos con Él.

\- ¡¿Así sin más?! – dijo el chico en voz alta, levantándose del asiento completamente exaltado- ¡Jamás estuvo y de un momento para otro se quiere llevar a la niña!... ¡¿Y no vas a hace nada para detenerlo?!

-No tengo opción – la chica se levantó de su asiento haciéndole frente, solo para tranquilizarlo.

-Podemos pelear, conozco un abogad…

-No podemos… No puedo, no en el lugar a donde vamos.

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? No entiendo com…

-Porfavor – le dijo la chica comenzando a derramar lágrimas- Es la única manera y así tiene que ser, solo Sophie y yo – le dijo la chica con sufrimiento mientras miraba al chico, que mostraba dolor en ese momento.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué hay con nosotros? Somos una familia…

-Los somos pero a partir de mañana será un solo un recuerdo, nos vamos mañana solo ella y yo…

-¡¿Mañana?! ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? O te irías así, dejándome solo con la angustia de encontrar la casa vacía sin un rastro de mi familia…

Le increpo el chico completamente fuera de sí, ella no respondió, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía y a través de sus ojos llorosos podía ver la consternación del chico… Pasaron unos largos minutos, en los que Él angustiado iba y venía desesperadamente de uno a otro lado de la estancia. Después se derrumbó en un sillón frente a ella, quien lastimeramente seguía derramando lágrimas por el pesar que le estaba causando, sabía que le estaba haciendo añicos el corazón y definitivamente podía sentir como una parte de su propio corazón se hacía pedazos.

-Ya está todo arreglado, puedes quedarte en la casa el tiempo que quier…

-¿Por qué Hermione? Solo dime por qué… prácticamente no conozco mucho de tu vida pasada y de un día para otro ¿Te vas con la niña? Explícamelo, solo te pido eso… la verdad…

-No te lo puedo decir, no ahora… mañana nos vam…

-Solo te pido una explicación- dijo el chico interrumpiéndola, con un semblante de derrota, triste y desolado

-Escúchame –dijo la chica acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado- escúchame por favor, el chico la miro fijamente con tristeza- ahora no te lo puedo decir – la chica podía sentir como se le escapaban un par de lágrimas de sus ojos- mañana nos iremos pero yo regresare en un par de días, regresaré y te explicare toda la verdad. Cuando la sepas, tú decidirás si quieres volver a vernos o si deseas olvidarnos para siempre…

-Jamás, jamás las olvidaría aunque lo deseara

-Después de que hablemos, sabrás que muchas cosas son posibles… - le dijo la chica en un susurro – y desearas no haberte encontrado conmigo,

-No entiendo nada, explícame ¿Por qué me alejas de ustedes? ¿Por qué no puede haber otra forma?

\- Sabía que te lastimaría… - le dijo la chica completamente acongojada-

-Fue mi decisión… ¿Sophie sabe?

-Sí, lo sabe – dijo la chica apesadumbrada

-¿Cómo sé que volverás? ¿Cómo sé que no te iras de la misma forma en como llegaste a mi vida? Sin darme una explicación…

-Confía en mí…

El chico la abrazó con fuerza, ella respondió, se abrazaron mutuamente, con fuerza y sin decir una sola palabra… cuando las campanadas del reloj, les anunciaron la media noche él se levantó del sillón, tomó de la mano a la chica y la guio hacia su habitación… se acostaron uno frente al otro, solo viéndose

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conocí? – Le dijo el chico en un susurro-

-Lo recuerdo bien…

De esa forma, el chico comenzó a recordar y rememorar en voz alta los momentos que habían pasado durante esos tres años… varias horas después, el agotamiento los fundió en un sueño que para ninguno de los dos fue placido.

…

Las 11 de la mañana, la abuela ya se encontraba en la sala esperando a su hija y su nieta para despedirlas… de pronto pudo escuchar pasos en las escaleras a donde se dirigió rápidamente. Hermione bajaba, vestida elegantemente con un vestido recto color hueso, en la mano llevaba su bolso hechizado. Atrás de ella Sophie con su singular sonrisa alegre, vestía un suave vestido de gasa también color hueso, venía en los brazos de John, el chico irradiaba profunda tristeza pese a que intentaba mantener un temple calmado.

La abuela se acercó a despedirse de su hoja forma sensata y calmada, después se aproximó a Sophie quien seguía sin separarse de John.

-Te veo pronto abue – le dijo la niña dándole un cariñoso abrazo.

Después llegó el momento de despedirse de él, Sophie le dio un muy fuerte abrazo. Para la niña no era una despedida, le habían dicho que después de cubrir unas semanas de trabajo el joven se uniría a ellas. Acordaron en que se pasara lo que pasara, aunque supiera la verdad y si quería alejarse de ellas la vería aunque fuese una última vez para despedirse definitivamente.

-Te esperaremos en la nueva casa, no tardes… - le dijo la niña

El chico le aseguro que no tardaría, la pasó a los brazos de su madre a quien abrazó con fuerza, le dio un dulce y fugaz beso para después abrazarla de nuevo diciéndole muy quedamente para que solo escuchara la chica

-Te estaré esperando para hablar…

Salieron de la casa, John y su madre les decían adiós desde el umbral de la puerta mientras la chica, con Sophie en brazos, avanzaba a paso firme para reencontrarse con su antigua vida…

* * *

**Mil gracias por seguir leyendo, pese a las tardías actualizaciones.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Harto drama que no se detendrá aquí.**

**Si llegaste hasta este punto, deja un review es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

Caminaba pensativamente por un solitario pasillo de Hogwarts rumbo a su sala común en busca de sus pertenencias dispuestas ordenadamente un día anterior en su baúl de viaje. La pomposa túnica de graduación, sobre su corto y elegante vestido, le dificultaba su camino, de ahí que minutos antes había cedido de su acelerado paso tomándose el tiempo que la pesada prenda le permitía avanzar mientras proyectaba su porvenir.

-Felicidades Señorita Granger – escucho en tono frío y formal.

Un Severus Snape, tan imponente como la mayoría de las veces lo había visto, le hizo cesar de su avance. Vestía una túnica de gala, negra como le era usual pero ciertamente diferente, más elegante "¿Será la ocasión?" se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

-Gracias Profesor Snape –atinó a decir la chica, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y con el mismo trato frío.

-Y la pregunta obligada – le dijo el hombre con seriedad

-¿Cuál es Señor? –preguntó la chica comenzando a sonrojarse

\- ¿Qué sigue?

-Mmm… una carrera profesional… trabajar de medio tiempo para mantenerme... quizás comenzar a establecerme sentimentalmente-

Respondió la chica para después, de forma inesperada comenzar a acercársele a centímetros, a lo que Él inmediatamente reaccionó alejándose rápidamente.

-Pues bien, solo me queda desearle suerte.

Dicho esto, el hombre dio la vuelta y se alejó con prontitud, con su típico andar soberbio.

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó la chica, quedándose completamente anonadada y sin moverse del mismo sitio. "¿Qué había sucedido?". Aún desconcertada, decidió volver a lo que estaba haciendo previo a aquel raro encuentro. Estaba segura de que quedarse estática mirando a la nada como boba, intentando desentrañar un misterio durante más de 5 minutos no pasaría desapercibido a nadie. Así que se encaminó de nuevo por sus cosas, quería cerrar el ciclo Hogwarts ya.

Unos minutos después, se halló en su cuarto completamente vacío, era la última en irse. Se dirigió a su cama y se encontró además con la sorpresa de que su baúl había desaparecido y en su lugar, solo se encontraba un pequeño fragmento de pergamino en el que solo se podía ver la inscripción "SS", en fina caligrafía y con ambas letras enlazadas.

-Debí saberlo – susurró la chica aun viendo el papel con total incredulidad.

Sin pensarlo, emprendió su camino apresuradamente, mientras una chispa de enojo comenzaba a presentarse en ella ¿Su destino? Las mazmorras.

En su trayecto, a lo lejos pudo escuchar como el Expreso de Hogwarts silbaba anunciando su salida.

De nuevo, la pesada túnica de graduación hacía de las suyas, haciéndola avanzar torpemente, lo cual no imposibilitó que su decisión cediera. Sin embargo, a medio camino, tras un pequeño tropiezo causado por la demasía de la tela, se despojó con hartazgo de aquella prenda, la cargo en un brazo y retomó su camino con solo su corto y elegante vestido blanco de gasa con líneas horizontales negras, mientras sus tacones ligeramente altos retumbaban a su paso en las paredes de un completamente vacío castillo.

Cuando la chica llegó a su destino las diferentes circunstancias, el encuentro, su baúl, su torpe avance, la habían elevado sin ningún sentido a un estado total de enojo. De ahí que cuando intento abrir la puerta de las mazmorras y la encontró cerrada, comenzó a tocarla fuertemente y con exigencia. Unos momentos después, esta se abrió cediéndole el paso, por lo que la chica entró con premura completamente lista para acometer.

El lugar estaba típicamente igual que siempre frío, lúgubre y solitario. Sin pensarlo, la chica se dirigió a la parte trasera, a los aposentos, llegando a la puerta dispuesta a llamar con la típica exigencia se percató de que dentro había alguien, la luz del cuarto se colaba por la rendija de la puerta, así que sin llamar siquiera se dispuso a abrir con premura esperando que esta no tuviera el seguro puesto. La puerta cedió dándole libre paso al interior y lo que encontró jamás lo hubiera esperado.

Al centro del cuarto, la cama había sido sustituida por un pequeño conjunto bohemio de comedor para dos. La estancia estaba completamente iluminada por velas que pendían en el aire, mientras que en el centro de la mesa había un par más flotando en pequeños recipientes de cristal con agua.

En una pared, de una forma que no comprendía, se encontraba un amplio ventanal que mostraba la vista de una extensa bahía al crepúsculo, coronada al fondo con la silueta de rocosas montañas, mostrando una gama de tonos anaranjados en el horizonte contrastando con el reflejo azulado del mar.

La imagen se mostraba viva, como si físicamente estuviera ahí, era como una versión mejorada de las fotos movibles mágicas. Podía escuchar el sonido del mar golpeando contra la bahía rocosa e incluso ver su suave movimiento, oler lo salino del agua, escuchar las aves marinas trinar.

-¿Lo recuerd…

-Nuestras primeras vacaciones… Sí – respondió la chica volteando a ver a su acompañante.

Severus, tan elegante como lo había visto en su encuentro anterior, se había colocado al lado de ella sin siquiera tocarla, la chica asumió que llevaba tiempo ahí viéndola como la había dejado completamente anonadada.

-¿Cómo…

-Un simple hechizo… -le respondió Él en su típico tono arrogante.

Todo rastro de enojo desapareció en la chica, en cambio un sentimiento completamente opuesto comenzaba a poseerla ¿Amor?... Se quedaron un momento viendo el paisaje del ventanal, separados viviendo el momento cada uno a su manera. Minutos después, Severus se acercó a la mesa apartando la silla caballerosamente para que la chica se sentara y así lo hizo, después tomó su lugar frente a ella.

No hablaban, simplemente se dedicaron miradas furtivas de vez en cuando alternando con el paisaje.

-Veo que te hartaste de la túnica… luces… presentable...

-Gracias– le dijo la chica con una sonrisa de lado. Pese a todo, ese había sido un buen cumplido al estilo Severus.

Severus convocó una botella de lo que parecía un fino y por supuesto caro vino de elfo, sirvió en una copa que tendió a la chica e hizo lo mismo para él.

-Un logro de tantos que te esperan, te graduaste de Hogwarts. Felicidades – le dijo Él brindando.

-Gracias Severus –exclamó la chica un tanto sonrojada

Bebieron íntegramente el líquido de sus copas, Hermione no sabía que pero había algo diferente, lo sentía.

-Y bien… - interrumpió Severus

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-¿Qué sigue?

-Te lo dije… quiero hacer una carrera profesional… trabajar para sustentar mis estudios y mi vida…

-Excelente decisión…

-Y… comenzar a establecerme sentimentalmente…

No hubo respuesta, se quedaron en silencio. La chica aparentaba ver el paisaje, mientras Severus tomaba con frecuencia pequeños sorbos de su copa antes de decir

-Puedo apoyarte para entrar a estudiar donde quieras, tengo medios para apoyarte académicamente y económicamente si así lo deseas… por lo demás te deseo mucha suerte…

-¿Y ya? ¿Así sin más? –preguntó la chica comenzando a exaltarse

-No puedo serte de mucha ayuda en el resto de tu plan…

-¿Y no pensaste que en dicho plan estas tú?

-Te lo plantee desde un principio Hermione, lo nuestro solo puede ser de esta forma… en este momento no es viable…

-Ya lo sé… lo nuestro no puede ser, tenemos que ocultarlo, aparentar…

El no respondió, solo la veía sin ninguna expresión, solo a la escucha.

-Oficialmente ya no soy tu alumna ni tu mi Profesor, me acabo de graduar ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir ocultando esto?

-Así tiene que ser…

-¿Por qué? – exigió saber la chica

-Porque así debe ser Hermione, por ahora así debe ser. Ha pasado poco más de una año después de esa maldita guerra, en ese tiempo las cosas no han cambiado, la mentalidad de la gente sigue igual, siguen con sus mismo pensamientos y prejuicios y así seguirán para siempre por generaciones, aún hay ataques de los mortífagos que lograron huir, este mundo aún no está bien…

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó la chica con ansiedad levantando la voz

Severus se tomó un respiro, bebió un sorbo más de su copa y encaró a la chica.

-Esta tarde, cuando me expresaste tus planes, me estremeció sobre todo lo sentimental… -tomo un respiro y bebió un trago más para poder proseguir- por ahora no te puedo dar estabilidad emocional, no en la forma en la que lo deseas, lo sabes, ambos lo sabemos… si es lo que quieres y de antemano sabes que yo no te lo puedo dar, entonces para que me lo hiciste saber si no es para dar por terminado esto… así que no puedo más que desearte suerte…

-Estas completamente equivocado…

-No, estoy completamente en lo cierto… ya no puedes más con esto, no quieres esto, ya no y estas dispuesta a buscar lo que deseas, no aquí, no conmigo…

-Estas equivocado.

La chica se levantó de su asiento con indignación, dispuesta a dejar la estancia, había dado solo un par de pasos cuando intempestivamente volteó hacia él y comenzó a vociferarle

-Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás te reclamé las circunstancias. Y ahora… admito que creí que nuestra relación cambiaria después de hoy… sin embargo sabía que abría la posibilidad de que tendría que ser en los mismos términos y no representó ningún cambio para mi… ¡No quiero estar con nadie más! ¡NO lo estoy buscando con alguien más y punto! Si tú quieres dar por terminado esto ¡Dímelo y ya!

Dicho esto, se dirigió a la salida completamente alterada y furiosa, cuando de pronto fue detenida del brazo con fuerza, intentó zafarse del agarre con ímpetu pero Severus no cedía y en cambio alcanzó a tomarla de ambos brazos por lo que la chica forcejeo para intentar liberarse sin obtener ningún resultado. Aún más furiosa comenzó a pedirle a gritos que la soltara, arrojando entre aquella retahíla una que otra maldición hacia él.

De pronto, en medio de su nivel más alto de furia, la chica sintió como era aprisionada en un fuerte abrazo que se afianzaba por toda su espalda y en su último intento de forcejeo el atrapó su boca con firmeza.

Inicialmente ella se negó a corresponder, pero la insistencia y la reclamación de su boca, lograron hacerla conceder respuesta. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado y salvaje, cada uno luchaba por dominar al otro sin siquiera ganar la batalla durante un largo rato.

Cuando a la chica le hizo falta la respiración, se alejó un poco retomando el beso de inmediato debido a que la boca de Severus reclamaba con insistencia la suya. En un momento completamente inesperado, él separó bastante para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo quiero esto, necesito esto… a ti, pero conoces las circunstancias… –dijo Severus para volverla a besar con ardor.

-Yo también quiero esto… entiéndelo carajo… - le dijo la chica entre cada ardiente beso.

No supo cómo, simplemente sintió como de pronto sus cuerpos reposaban enredados ardientemente sobre la cama. Se besaban furiosamente y acariciaban de la misma forma por doquier sin ningún pudor. De un momento a otro, aun con el vestido puesto sintió el placer indescriptible que le causaban las caricias de él sobre su centro para después sin esperarlo sentir como era penetrada con urgencia y ardid. Perdiéndose en sus cuerpos, en su deseo, se dejaron llevar sin más.

…

-Luces impresionante en ese vestido ¿Lo dije?… - habló Severus, mientras le acariciaba la espalda de su cuerpo desnudo que reposaba sobre el de él.

-Lucía… eso ya fue ayer ya pasa de media noche…- respondió la chica, después su frase fue interrumpida por el murmullo de su estómago hambriento.

-Había preparado una cena…

-Me percaté…

-Aún podemos… vistámonos y…

-¿No podemos así? – preguntó la chica señalando sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Es una ocasión especial y me gustaría verte de nuevo con ese vestido…

La chica se levantó de un solo golpe, buscó por el suelo encontró su vestido y se lo colocó, después se aplicó un rápido encantamiento para arreglarse.

-Como si nada hubiera pasado – le dijo alegremente para después, voltear alrededor y exclamar – me gusta el nuevo arreglo de tus aposentos, no había notado la cama en esta esquina…

-Decoración de último minuto – le dijo el brindándole una sonrisa de lado mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía.

Cenaron con tranquilidad "su pedido muy muy especial" exclamo el amable elfo cuando les sirvió la comida, inclusive pidieron una segunda botella de vino de elfo mientras se les pasaba el tiempo en anécdotas e historias de sus respectivos momentos en Hogwarts.

En algún momento, a la chica se le ocurrió que no tenía ninguna foto de sí misma durante su etapa Hogwarts, la graduación era un buen momento para tenerla ¿No? Si bien su madre había tomado un par durante la ceremonia, la chica quería tener las suyas propias. De esta forma, convocó una cámara muggle que siempre había estado en la sala común de Gryffindor, rondado por las distintas manos de sus habitantes, nadie sabía el cómo había llegado tal objeto al lugar. Se enfundó de nuevo su túnica de graduación y como si se tratara de una sesión profesional, le hizo que Severus captara un par de tomas, después lo intento convencer de que se tomaran una foto juntos. Tras las constantes negativas y después de un par de copas de vino después Severus acepto de mala gana.

La chica acomodó la cámara frente a ellos, la programó para hacer varias tomas seguidas después de 10 segundos, después corrió hacia donde se encontraba Severus, se colocó en su regazo e inmediatamente se sintió rodeada por fuertes brazos, volteó con una sonrisa enorme a aquel objeto que parpadeaba a la espera.

-Cuanto tardara esa maldita cosa… -dijo Severus en tono de hartazgo

-Sonríe… - le dijo la chica sin abandonar la mueca de alegría-

-Ni siquiera me atrevo a verla – le dijo el en tono gruñón

-No te va a robar el alma Severus

-No te confíes… - comentó el con el mismo tono

La chica no pudo aguantarse e inmediatamente se abandonó a las carcajadas que le causaron tan gracioso comentario, Severus no se resistió por ni una micra y comenzó a reír por la contagiosa reacción de la chica. En su ataque hilarante, ambos pudieron percatarse de varios flashes que parpadearon a su alrededor captando aquel inolvidable momento.

* * *

Habían llegado al Ministerio, el concurrido y siempre bullicioso Ministerio de Magia. Ahora solo quedaba buscar la Dirección General de Registro para la Comunidad Mágica. Afortunadamente, la niña se había quedado profundamente dormida en el viaje, por lo que la llevaba cargando en su pecho arropada con una ligera frazada "Más seguro para ella" pensó.

Hasta ese punto por suerte nadie la había reconocido, quizás los lentes oscuros y la mascada cubriendo su cabeza habían tenido algo que ver. Se acercó con discreción a una mujer joven que se encontraba tomando su almuerzo en una pequeña banca.

-Disculpe estoy buscando la Dirección General de Registro para la Comunidad Mágica, me podría indi…

La mujer no la dejó terminar, simplemente le señalo el camino, sin dejar de masticar un un bocado de su emparedado.

-Gracias – dijo la chica encaminándose rápidamente al lugar indicado.

De un momento a otro, la chica se encontró en la amplia recepción de dicha dirección, estaba completamente sola con su hija en brazos, salvo por la joven recepcionista. Era un espacio completamente ajeno al bullicio del exterior, muy amplio y con decoración elegante para la espera, en una esquina contaba con una pequeña área de juegos para infantes y de forma inmediata había un par de sillones. Al lado del escritorio de la recepcionista, se encontraba una puerta de madera con el rotulo 'Acceso: Registro Mágico, Salas de Juicio".

Hermione vio el reloj localizado en la pared, en la parte superior del escritorio de la recepción. Las 12:45, faltaban solo 15 minutos así que decidió sentarse para descansar y por sobre todo calmar sus nervios.

Estaba completamente ansiosa, nerviosa, angustiada ¿Qué le esperaba?

-Tiene cita ¿Señora…? – la recepcionista amablemente le preguntó-

-Granger, Hermione Granger… Si…

-¿El nombre de la menor?

-Sophie… Sophie Snape Granger…

La chica abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida, Sophie Snape Granger, había caído en la cuenta. Por un largo momento se le quedó viendo completamente anonadada sin pronunciar una sola palabra, mirándola fijamente con la boca completamente abierta y aun con pluma en mano. A Hermione comenzó a incomodarle tal reacción así que cuando se disponía a poner las cosas en claro, fue interrumpida por una voz familiar.

-Se va a quedar ahí parada o en algún momento se dispondrá a hacer su trabajo-

Escucho con sobresalto como decían tras la chica en un familiar tono frío y calculador, la chica pegó un salto, dandose cuenta de quie le llamaba la atencion. Ni mas ni menos que Severus Snape. Se giró y sin mirarlo siquiera a los ojos inmediatamente se dirigió rápidamente a su escritorio consternada.

Hermione respiraba con rapidez y sobresalto, sus nervios aumentaron en un nivel estratosférico tanto como jamás había sentido, podía escuchar su corazón latir tan fuerte que pensó que de un momento a otro explotaría. Completamente ansiosa solo le dedico una rápida mirada a aquel hombre completamente imponente y arrogante que estaba solo a unos metros de distancia.

-Señorita Granger – Escuchó posteriormente con el mismo tono, típico

En ese mismo momento, Sophie comenzaba a despertar por lo que la atención de la chica se centró inmediatamente en su hija, las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba inútilmente arrullarla para que volviera a dormir, sin lograrlo en absoluto, ya que la niña comenzaba a incorporarse con letargo, observando la habitación.

Alguien entró y lo que sucedió en adelante se suscitó solo en micras de segundo.

-¡¿Hermione?! ¡¿Hermione eres tú?!

Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y derroto al Señor Tenebroso, acababa de entrar a la estancia, se encontraba solo a unos metros de ella con el mismo semblante de la recepcionista: completa sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Harry! – exclamó la chica en un grito de sorpresa, completamente sobresaltada.

-¡Que sorpresa tan agradable!- le dijo el chico comenzando a acercársele emocionado, cuando se detuvo percatándose de la imponente figura de negro- ¡Profesor Snape!...

Intempestivamente una voz formal y fuerte interrumpió llenando la estancia, proveniente de un memo suspendido en el aire

-Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, se les convoca a la Sala de Juicios 'B'. Caso #0645 Custodia compartida, Sophie Snape Granger.

La recepcionista los guio inmediatamente y con premura a su destino. La chica se levantó rápidamente con su hija que seguía en proceso de despertar, echo un rápido vistazo hacia su amigo que se había quedado clavado en el mismo lugar con un semblante profundo de confusión.

Tras de ella, a una distancia mínima la seguía aquella figura intimidante con un semblante áspero y duro…

El padre de su hija.

* * *

**Siento muchísimo la infame tardanza. Lo sé, lo sé, no tengo perdón.**

**Mi carga de trabajo se ha reducido, solo lo suficiente como para permitirme actualizar más seguido. **

**Gracias por seguirlo, por leer, por comentar... **

**Todo ello me alienta.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la trama desenvuelta es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

Un movimiento... Tras 5 meses de silencio móvil ahí estaba... ¿Realmente lo había sentido? ¿Lo había imaginado?

Llevo ambas manos a su abultado vientre con incredulidad, lo acaricio suavemente por varios minutos intentando recrear lo que creyó haber sentido... Los minutos pasaron y nada. Un poco decepcionada, volvió a sus labores.

-Vamos Hermione que las cosas no se arreglan por si solas en los estantes como por arte de magia… -se reprendió muy bajo

Exhaló una fingida carcajada por su mal chiste, una frase tan común y tan sarcástica en ese momento.

-Por arte de magia, ja… Acabaría de arreglar esto en un tris con un simple hechizo…

Susurro muy bajo sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, determinantemente se había impuesto la estricta regla de nada de magia… nunca más. Así que siguió con sus labores, desapilando las cajas que contenían multitud de artefactos de loza cerámica antigua. Platos, juegos de té, palanganas… cada artefacto lo iba desempacando con delicadeza, despojándolo suavemente de todas las hojas de embalaje que lo rodeaban.

-Loza china… loza inglesa…

Iba recitando mientras reconocía cada pieza y la acomodaba estrictamente con sus similares, en un estante y otro. Hace tan solo un par de semanas la labor no le parecía tan complicada como ahora. Sin embargo, reconocía que conforme pasaba el tiempo las tareas se le complicaban más…

…Se agotaba fácilmente… se sentía repentinamente cansada… las súbitas nauseas aun no las controlaba del todo…

Volteó a ver el empaque de galletas saladas que reposaba sobre su escritorio, desde hace un par de meses era necesario y prácticamente un requisito que aquellas maldecidas galletas estuvieran todo el tiempo a su alcance…

-Detesto las náuseas… Y detesto las malditas galletas saladas… -bufó repentinamente molesta

…Reconoció también que los sentimientos afloraban tan de pronto y desaparecían de la misma manera en ella… el hinchamiento de sus extremidades… los antojos…

-Ahora mismo daría todo por una varita de regaliz- susurro suavemente y el simple recuerdo del sabor de la golosina la hizo comenzar a salivar para saciar su necesidad- ¡Merlín! ¡Malditos antoj…

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Un movimiento, suave y casi imperceptible pero definitivamente notable… Rápidamente dejó el plato que tenía en la mano en el estante, no le importó donde solo quería tener las manos libres. Las llevó de nuevo a su vientre y puso total concentración, esperando que se repitiera lo que creyó haber sentido... Nada.

Esperó casi diez minutos en la misma posición, las manos en su vientre, total concentración, mirada lejana… Nada. Acarició el pequeño bulto que sobresalía, esperando incitar alguna reacción… Nada.

-¡Oh vamos! sé que estás ahí – Dijo la chica hacia su vientre con sutil reproche sin dejar de acariciarlo -Bueno, es bastante obvio que estás ahí… de hecho ya es prácticamente imposible no notarlo.

Por varios minutos siguió con sus atenciones al pequeño bulto que sobresalía de su vientre, esperando... Tal vez si lo había imaginado, su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y solo lo había imaginado. Sus ansias de sentirlo…

Ahí estaba de nuevo… y de nuevo un poco más fuerte. La chica se sobresaltó exclamando un pequeño grito ahogado.

-Eres tu… -susurró la chica- no lo imagine…

En respuesta sintió un pequeño movimiento. Completamente emocional, la chica acarició con ternura si vientre derramando un par de lágrimas de alegría.

-Soy tu mamá… esa voz que has estado escuchando es la mía… -comenzó a decir- tienes que acostumbrarte a ella porque como te habrás dado cuenta, hablar se me da mucho – dijo sintiendo el sabor de sus lágrimas que se filtraban por la comisura de su boca.

Pronto, la chica comenzó a llorar libremente mientras sórdidos sollozos salían de su boca sin que pudiera controlarlos. Se tumbó sobre su asiento desvencijado, estaba demasiado emocional y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que la inundaban… Felicidad, adoración, amor, soledad, miedo…

Era feliz porque después de tanto tiempo, de la inicial gestación silenciosa, al fin su bebe le daba muestras de existencia. No es que las necesitara, era obvio que con el crecimiento de su abdomen él bebe se encontraba ahí, en perfecto estado y creciendo, pero necesitaba sentirlo de esa forma, en movimiento, respondiéndole.

Y había sucedido, lo que le provocó sentimientos de adoración y amor…

-No lo entiendo, pero simplemente ya te amo… - le dijo la chica sollozando

Lo que vino después fue soledad… Recordó tiempo atrás, rememoro su antigua vida, sus amigos… Severus… Lloró amargamente, sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. No superaba la soledad que sentía… Jamás lo superaría. Sintió miedo, por el futuro de su hijo… ¿Cómo se las arreglaría?

Lloró, se lo permitió un momento… y cuando sintió su desahogo, se obligó a recomponerse limpiando sus lágrimas y haciendo firme frente.

\- Tu y yo solos contra el mundo –se dijo, para luego agregar rápidamente- … o solas… No importa, afrontaremos la vida juntos, te haré muy, muy feliz y jamás dejare que alguien te haga daño… Es una promesa.

* * *

Caminaba apresuradamente por el lóbrego pasillo de azulejos grisáceos. Intentaba seguir el paso de la recepcionista que los guiaba apresuradamente por el tortuoso camino, mientras intentaba por todas las formas evadir a la imponente figura de negro que muy de cerca le flanqueaba el paso por detrás. Sentía que moriría, de nervios y de miedo.

Sophie intentaba despertar pero aún se encontraba muy soñolienta, quería levantar su cabecita mientras intentaba abrir sus ojitos, por lo que la chica la recostaba su hombro intentándola hacerla dormir de nuevo. Sin embargo la niña perezosamente levantaba si cabecita de vez en cuando intentando dilucidar el entorno entre la oscuridad.

-¿Done etamos Mim?- preguntó la niña entre bostezos, frotándose torpemente los ojos-

-Sh… duerme preciosa – le dijo la chica con premura, recostándola una vez más.

La niña no opuso resistencia, se acomodó en el hueco del cuello de su madre y se quedó en silencio.

Siguieron avanzando por lo que a Hermione le pareció el camino tortuosamente más largo hacia su destino. Podía ver como atravesaban varias puertas localizadas al lado del pasillo. Finalmente se detuvieron y la recepcionista abrió la pesada puerta negra concediéndoles el acceso a una amplia estancia similar a la que habían dejado atrás. De la misma forma contaba con una pequeña recepción con dos butacas al frente de un amplio escritorio, tras la que se localizaban dos puertas.

-Pueden pasar, los están esperando –les dijo tímidamente la chica, sin siquiera mirarlos.

Hermione entró apresuradamente y escuchó como la pesada puerta se cerraba tras de ella, estaba segura de que había entrado sola, en todo el camino no escucho ningún paso ajeno al de ella y la chica que la guiaba. Así que se viró para comprobar su teoría, solo para toparse con la mirada de Severus quien se mantenía a una considerable distancia de ella… tan rígido, insondable y hermético como siempre.

-Bienvenidos

Interrumpió suavemente una joven mujer vestida formalmente con una túnica clara, sus facciones mostraban total tranquilidad que incitaban a confiar el ella. Cargaba en su mano una tabla que tenía sujetados varios papeles

-Señora Granger, Señor Snape –

La mujer les saludo a ambos con un asentimiento.

-Tome asiento Señor Snape y sígame por favor Señora Granger-

La chica siguió a la mujer a través de una de la puerta izquierda atrás del escritorio. Se adentraron a una acogedora habitación en tonos pastel que contenía varios sillones, una amplia cuna y una pequeña área de juegos. Prácticamente era una hermosa habitación infantil, similar a la que Sophie tenía en casa.

-Puede recostar a la niña en la cuna mientras se desarrolla todo el proceso- le dijo suavemente la mujer. Hermione la miró extrañada y con un dejo de negación, por lo que la mujer prosiguió- no tenga cuidado que contamos con los correctos hechizos de detección para la seguridad de su hija, así como con los mejores cuidadores por si llegase a despertar. Nuestro mundo es ahora más seguro. Su hija se encuentra en buenas manos.

Hermione recostó a la niña que estaba perdida plácidamente en sus sueños, la arropo y le dio un par de besos en la frente, regresando después a la recepción. Severus se encontraba rígidamente sentado, así que Hermione ocupo su lugar al lado de el sin siquiera mirarlo.

-¿En donde esta mi hija? – exigió saber Severus

\- Su hija se encuentra en buenas manos. – repitió la mujer- es solo mientras se desarrolla el proceso…

Severus bufó en respuesta.

-Soy Clarence Dunne, su asistente social – dijo la mujer que ya se había colocado frente a ellos y siguió hablando suavemente- Estoy encargada de su caso. Tengo entendido que usted, Señor Snape, conoce el proceso pero no así usted Señora Granger.

-Desafortunadamente no. El señor Snape no se ha tomado la molestia de tenerme al tanto. –escupió Hermione.

-El proceso es relativamente simple. Primero se les proporciona un corto tiempo a solas, en lo que nosotros llamamos 'conciliación', que no es más que darles unos minutos para que charlen y reconsideren su delicada decisión, el Ministerio se encuentra quizás hermético…

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó rápidamente Hermione

-Al Ministerio no le incumbe. – Dijo Severus cortante

-Bien. Les daré un momento a solas para su 'conciliación'. Cuando consideren pertinente pueden llamarme simplemente mencionando mi nombre. Me notificaran su respuesta y de acuerdo a eso seguiremos con el proceso, les planteare el estado de su situación al momento y después entraran a juicio.

Dicho esto, la mujer les brindó una amable sonrisa y salió, dejándolos solos en la habitación. Hermione inmediatamente volteo hacia el arrogante hombre que se encontraba a su lado y le inquirió.

-¿A qué demonios se refiere con que 'el Ministerio se encuentra hermético?

-Idioteces anticuadas…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué demonios les dijiste? –exigió Hermione

-Lo único que necesitas saber es que es un hecho que el Ministerio apruebe la custodia. Los términos están establecidos de la forma que sea más beneficiosa para Sophie: Mi hija- puso especial énfasis en la ultima frase.

-¿Tu hija?- arguyo Hermione- Ajá y ¿Te importa tu hija? ¿Su bienestar? No realmente. Si fuera así nos hubieras dejado en paz…

-¡¿Y negarle a mi hija su derecho natural a vivir en donde pertenece?!

-¡¿Y tenías que someterla a esto?! – Preguntó Hermione con violencia- ¿Pensaste en ella? ¿Pensaste en que va a pasar cuando esto se sepa? Los hostigamientos, los acosos, su seguridad…

-¡Conmigo y en donde pertenece estára más segura!

-¡¿No reparaste en que era más sencillo para ella que regresáramos sin tener que enfrentarnos a esto?!

-¡¿Y verla de vez en cuando en someras visitas?! Quiero formar parte plena de la vida de mi hija de quien me privaste durante estos tres años…

-Años mantuviste en claro que no querías involucrarte en esa situación…

-¡No rememores cosas que en este momento no tienen ningún maldito sentido!.

-¡¿En qué nos metiste?!

-¿Las metí? Todo esto es por tu culpa, si no hubieras huido llevándote a mi hija nada de esto estuviera pasando… Clarence Dunne- finalizo en una sórdida llamada.

La asistente social entró sin abandonar su cálida sonrisa, se sentó frente a ellos una vez más y comenzó.

-Realizaron la solicitud para compartir la custodia de su hija. Como les mencione, es mi obligación preguntarles si están del todo seguros de la decisión que tomaron. Es muy importante que piensen en…

-Es concluyente. –Interrumpió Severus con firmeza- Lo hemos hablado y hemos concordado que es la mejor decisión. No queremos llegar a una situación en la que por determinadas razones, alguno de nosotros pueda perder por completo derechos sobre la niña. Así que es definitivo.

-Bien… He leído varias veces su historial, y permítanme decirles que están enfrentando al Ministerio a dos situaciones nada convencionales y poco conservadoras. Además el escenario en que se llevó a cabo todo quizás no mejora su caso, se encuentran renuentes de la veracidad de los hechos….

-El Ministerio está al tanto de los sucesos. Los tramites presentados no presentan ningún vacío, así que no entiendo cuál es el maldito problema – Dijo Severus con hartazgo.

-¿Podría seguir por favor? – Dijo Hermione a Clarence

\- El Ministerio no presenta ningún problema con las relaciones abiertas, los hijos fuera de unión mágica y la separación apalabrada. Sin embargo desarrollar en el mundo mágico de forma legal una custodia compartida no es algo que no se ve seguido. Les recuerdo que está la disposición reciente de "la conservación familiar" y lo que han planteado va en contra de eso…

-Queremos que las cosas queden claras para evitar futuros problemas. -dijo Severus a la defensiva.

-Lo segundo es el tardío registro de la niña en la comunidad mágica. Entiendo las causas y su situación, pero el Wizengamot es anticuado…

-Yo no me registre hasta que entre a Hogwarts – Arguyó Hermione.

-Si pero el proceso es diferente para hijos nacidos de magos. Es cierto que para hijos nacidos de personas no mágicas su registro se lleva posterior a la recepción de su carta de aceptación a Hogwarts, pero para hijos de ascendencia mágica el registro se lleva a cabo dentro del primer año de nacido del menor.

De pronto, un pitido retumbó en la habitación.

-Bien, les he planteado los lineamientos esenciales para su juicio al cual han sido llamados. Pueden confiar en que este se desarrollara de la mejor manera, por el bien de nuestra comunidad, pero esencialmente de la menor. Pasen por esa puerta por favor- dijo la mujer señalando la puerta a su derecha.

…

EL JUICIO

Se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, frente a una mesa localizada al centro de una pequeña sala semicircular que contaba con varias butacas a la periferia y en donde se encontraban sentados un par de miembros del Wizengamot.

-Caso #0645. Custodia compartida de la menor Sophie Snape Granger –

Dijo un hombre mayor que vestía una rigurosa túnica oscura, sus facciones rígidas estaba enmarcadas por unos anteojos rectos. Se trataba del juez de su caso, localizado en un estrado frente a ellos.

-Solicitud presentada para la compartición de derechos parentales sobre la menor Sophie Granger –aun sin registro mágico-. En común acuerdo por los padres: a) Severus Snape y b) Hermione Jean Granger. Teniendo como representante legal de la solicitud al padre de la menor –Severus Snape- por las razones en adelante mencionadas.

Mientras el juez del Ministerio hablaba, multitud de cuchicheos retumbaron en la sala fueron acallados inmediatamente.

-Silencio… Quiero iniciar destacando que su caso sin duda es peculiar. Señor Snape y Señora Granger. –los saludo con un rígido asentimiento de cabeza- Así que como lo dicta el protocolo, primero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas Señora Granger para corroborar la información brindada y otorgarle total legalidad al proceso.

La chica asintió sin saber que esperar, a la defensiva y preparada para responder.

-Tengo aquí el historial de su caso, que hago del conocimiento de los miembros del Wizengamot. El cual menciona que a)Severus Snape y b)Hermione Jane Granger, concibieron en unión libre a la menor de actual nombre Sophie Granger, estrictamente fuera de la relación Profesor-Alumna en Hogwarts ¿Correcto Señora Granger?

Cuchicheos…

-Correcto- respondió la chica con determinación.

-¿Durante su estancia en el colegio, desarrollaron algún tipo de relación que se desviara fuera de la estricta relación éticamente educacional entre, en ese momento, el Profesor Snape y usted?

-No. Impensable.- respondió Hermione sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Cuchicheos…

-En el expediente menciona que tiempo después de su graduación del mencionado colegio entablaron una relación sentimental, que pronto dio fruto a la concepción de la menor ¿Correcto?

-Correcto-

-Que su desaparición del mundo mágico durante estos tres años, de usted Señora Granger llevándose a la menor Sophie Granger, se debe a que se mantuvieron ocultas ¿Correcto?

-Correcto –respondió la chica rápidamente

-Bien… Y que se ocultaron en el mundo muggle… –Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar esto, miró a Severus quien mantenía su recio temple y se obligó a recomponerse a sí misma-… por temor represalias y ataques de mortífagos ¿Correcto?

Cuchicheos…

-Correcto – respondió la chica instintivamente

-Que el Señor Snape y padre de la niña, tomó dicha decisión al saber de la espera de la menor. Y en mutuo acuerdo y por temor a la seguridad de usted y de su hija, acordaron que se ocultaría, cortando todo lazo con el mundo mágico ¿Correcto?

La chica asintió

-Y que aun así, se mantuvieron en secreto contacto todos estos años para tenerse al tanto de la situación y regresar hasta que fuese conveniente ¿Correcto?

-Correcto – dijo la chica con total seguridad, mientras aun en su cabeza asimilaba la historia que le era contada.

-¿A que temían?-

Hermione se dio solo un par de segundos para formular una respuesta segura y confiable.

-Lo mencionamos ya. La seguridad de nuestra hija –le costó trabajo mencionar la última frase y de pronto se le vino a la mente lo que Severus años atrás le había repetido constantemente- Sin desearlo, somos un par de héroes de Guerra, Guerra que terminó pero de la que se libraron varios seguidores de Voldemort que seguramente siguen ahí afuera esperando vengarse inútilmente. Decidimos ocultarnos para evitar que nos hicieran daño a través de las personas que queremos, a través de nuestra hija.

-¿En algún momento durante estos tres años se vieron físicamente? ¿La niña sabia la situación?

-Ya exprese que no –interrumpió Severus con hartazgo – ¡No-era-seguro…

-Deje que la Señora Granger responda por favor-

-No. Nunca nos vimos, solo manteníamos contacto a través de cartas, correspondencia muggle.

\- ¿La menor sabia la situación?

-Mi hija, Sophie, sabe que tiene habilidades mágicas y sabe de la comunidad mágica, sin embargo nunca se le menciono con certeza la situación, por seguridad. –respondió rápidamente la chica.

-¿Cómo es que en todo este tiempo usted Señor Snape no conoció a la niña?

-Lo dije, no consideramos que fuera seguro. – Respondió Snape con hartazgo.

-¿Y solo recientemente consideraron que era conveniente regresar? No lo entiendo. Desde hace poco más de dos años que no ha habido ningún ataque que sea de consideración.

-¿Olvida los perjuicios por los que he atravesado este tiempo? Como los puede olvidar, si claramente recuerdo haberlo visto presente al menos en dos juicios por cargos que he presentado–Menciono Severus a la defensiva.

¿Perjuicios? ¿Cargos? ¿Y la seguridad prometida a su hija? Hermione comenzó a enfurecerse.

-Nuestro mundo es más seguro ahora Señor Snape y considere que estamos trabajando en mantenerlo de esa forma después de la última devastadora Guerra que atravesamos.

-Claro- dijo Severus con tono sarcástico.

-No nos desviemos de por qué estamos aquí… - dijo el miembro al estrado para después de colocarse las gafas en su sitio y dar un profundo respiro antes de continuar- Solo una última pregunta ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo separados, a su regreso y reencuentro solicitan una custodia compartida y por ende una vida separada?

-Por causas irreconciliables que no sería correcto mencionar – se adelantó Hermione.

\- Simplemente nos percatamos de la disfuncionalidad de nuestra relación. –Acotó Severus.

-Me parece pertinente recordarles que en estos tiempos de regeneración social dentro de nuestra comunidad mágica, una de las cosas por las que el Ministerio está abogando fervientemente es la unidad familiar.

-Me parece que necesitan ordenar sus prioridades – Cortó Severus- Seremos una familia diferente.

-Bien. Establecidos los hechos, procederemos a una sesión de preguntas del Jurado. Pido de antemano que sean breves.

Nadie se inmutó en la sala. La tensión podía palparse en el aire. Cuando el Juez se disponía a hablar para seguramente dar por finalizado todo, una exuberante rubia que se encontraba entre los miembros del jurado pidió la palabra, que le fue concedida por el juez.

-Hellen Fisher – se presentó la mujer e inmediatamente prosiguió- Realmente quisiera expresar mi desconcierto con los hechos expuestos. Ciertamente me causa ruido cómo es que mantuvieron esta situación -demasiado elaborada a mi parecer- durante tanto tiempo y aparentemente de forma exitosa. Voy a rememorar un hecho del pasado que quizás varios magos recuerden o hayan escuchado: Las trágicas historias de los matrimonios de sangre pura fallidos, en los que las mujeres eran forzadas a casarse –recordemos que los arreglos matrimoniales en familias de sangre pura eran comunes-. Por descontento, por infelicidad, por maltrato familiar, no lo sé, huían, generalmente con sus hijos y se ocultaban de la obligación institucional: el matrimonio. Al ser localizadas enfrentaban rígidas penas por abandonar su hogar, se les acusaba de rapto, perdían todo derecho sobre sus hijos y…

Cuchicheos…

-Por favor – Interrumpió Severus ofendido

-Y Señor Snape… detecto ciertas similitudes entre esas historias y su historia… ¿Está solapando alguna actitud de la Señora Granger?

Exclamaciones ahogadas, cuchicheos…

-¿Quién se cree que es? –pregunto Hermione ofendida

-¿Está acusándonos de que todo lo que se ha dicho bajo juramento es mentira? –reto Severus de forma inmediata

-No sería muy inteligente de su parte, las leyes no han cambiado y el desenlace sería el mismo… Si la Señora Granger huyó con su hija tiene todo el derecho de presentar cargos, perdería completo derecho sobre la menor y enfrentaría una pena de…

-Limítese a los hechos Señora Fisher, está tramando una compleja historia sobre ningún sustento. –Dijo Severus con molestia, levantándose de su asiento- De ser así ¿Cree que de ser así vendría de forma voluntaria a solicitar un civilizado proceso como este?

-¿Esconderse durante tres años? ¿Sin siquiera conocer a su hija? Es poco creíble…

-Hace 6 años ¿Hubiera creído que, después de asesinar a Dumbledore, me encontraba firmemente en contra de Voldemort?

No hubo respuestas… ni más preguntas.

El juez dio por terminada la sesión y pidió que salieran un momento para deliberar. Cuando se encontraron solos en una pequeña estancia Hermione se dirigió a él

-¿Por qué dijiste todo eso?

-Te dije que era la mejor forma.

-Pudiste habérmela quitado, pero no lo hiciste.

-Por ella, Hermione, lo hice de esta forma por mi hija. Te lo dije, no te equivoques.

Minutos después los llamaron de nuevo a la sala solo para brindarles el veredicto:

Custodia compartida aceptada.

Determinaron que los términos y el papeleo se harían con su asistente social, así como también el inmediato registro de la niña. No sin antes repetirles protocolariamente el resumen del juicio así como la dictaminación de la aceptación de la custodia.

Cuando hubieron sellado las actas con varios hechizos que les hicieron pronunciar y realizar a cada uno, finalizaron la sesión legal y posteriormente los enviaron directamente de vuelta a donde se encontraba la menor para realizar el proceso.

Saliendo de la sala del juicio se encontraron con Clarence que los esperaba tranquilamente e inmediatamente comenzó a guiarlos de regreso con su hija a paso apresurado. Comenzó a hablar.

-Felicidades. Pese a lo pesado que pareció el juicio, lo intuyo por sus semblantes, obtuvieron el acta aprobatoria del Ministerio. Ahora solo queda establecer las condiciones y el papeleo de rutina. Pero eso se hará después del registro de Sophie que ya que su hija se encuentra del todo despierta.

Cuando llegaron frente a la habitación en donde habían dejado a su hija, Hermione pudo escuchar su musical risa y segundos después de que Clarence abriera la puerta, la chica se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta intentando prepararse para lo que venía. Sophie conocería a su padre ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-¡Mim! -.

Escucho como su hija la llamaba, por lo que camino automáticamente hacia ella y la tomó en brazos, apretándola fuertemente y besándole repetidamente

-¿None etabas? – exigió saber la niña

-Arreglando algunas cosas, preciosa –

Le dijo suavemente entre besos. Un momento después escucho como Severus carraspeaba inmediatamente atrás de ella. Era el momento. Alejo un poco a su hija, solo para que la pudiera observar a los ojos mientras le decía;

-Hay alguien importante a quien quiero que conozcas…

Rápidamente, frente a ellas se posiciono Severus adelantándose con seguridad

-Hola Sophie, soy Severus Snape, tu…

-¡Papá! –Completó en un grito alegre la niña

* * *

**¡Mátenme, lo merezco! **

**Así lograre encontrarme con mi amor platónico que recién se nos ha adelantado.**

**Les dejo este Capítulo esencial para entender ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Espero, desde el hueco que quedó en donde debería estar el corazón, que les agrade.**

**Sin más.**

**B. Sayre.**

**Alma en pena, corazón destrozado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Algunas situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi creación.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

A solo un par de semanas de presentar sus EXTASIS Hermione se encontraba en una lóbrega estancia acondicionada como aula que por demás conocía. Sabía que tras atravesar aquella pesada puerta de madera se encontraban los aposentos del Profesor más temido de Hogwarts: Severus Snape, quien se encontraba a una corta distancia de ella completamente concentrado en calificar una pila de trabajos.

Hermione se encontraba ligeramente ansiosa y aquello no se debía a la cercanía de sus pruebas… sus ansias se encontraban acompañados de otra interesantes sensación: deseo.

Una sensación que Él provocaba libremente y de forma voraz sobre ella, por lo que continuamente se reprendía por comportarse como una colegiala hormonada "¿Por qué demonios causa eso en mí?" No se dejaba de preguntar.

Las sensaciones que experimentaba le impulsaban en ese mismo instante a una sola cosa: saciar su deseo. Con un rápido movimiento se arremangó la falda poco más allá del muslo y dejo ligeramente entre abiertas las piernas, dejando ver que había tenido completo cuidado en no llevar ropa interior.

Frente a ella, Severus permanecía completamente absorto en su cruel trabajo de destrozar las tareas de sus estudiantes.

En respuesta, la chica en otro movimiento quizás más suave, se dedicó a desabotonar uno por uno los botones de su camisa hasta llegar al límite de sus costillas, dejando entrever sus abultados y libres senos. Sus pezones erectos y ligeramente más oscuros se notaban a través de la fina tela de su camisa.

Severus no se inmutó, la chica se percató de que ni siquiera había notado sus gestos y podía asegurar que ni notaba su presencia. "Así que esto requerirá quizás más esfuerzo" se dijo mentalmente Hermione y en un arranque de atrevimiento bajó una de sus manos a su entrepierna con el fin de llamar realmente su atención.

Cuando apenas había alcanzado a sentir de cerca el calor y la humedad de su entrepierna pudo escuchar sórdidamente:

-Señorita Granger- reprendió Severus sin quitar la vista se los pergaminos que tenía al frente.

-¿Si Profesor? –respondió la chica con inocencia, abriendo más las piernas.

-Se lo que intenta hacer y no funcionará.- le reprendió Severus sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

-¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó la chica

En ese momento Severus volteó hacia ella casi ofendido por la respuesta cargada de fingida inocencia de la chica. La vio con intensidad deteniéndose por un largo momento sobre su entrepierna, después desvió su mirada a sus senos y finalmente la vio a los ojos.

Un momento después, se levantó rápidamente se su escritorio y se dirigió hacia ella, en el camino la chica pudo ver como una deliciosa erección se hacía notar en su pantalón.

Se colocó detrás de ella y se acercó con suavidad a su oído, lamiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. La chica comenzó a abandonarse a la sensación cuando sintió como sus manos aprisionaron ligeramente sus senos y comenzaban a trazar su camino hacia su entrepierna… Justo bajo sus costillas se detuvo, acercó su boca a su oído solo para decirle con firmeza:

-No ahora.

Dicho esto, comenzó a abotonarle rápidamente y con elegancia hasta el último botón de su camisa. Cuando hubo hecho esto bajo las manos a su falda que colocó correctamente hasta sus rodillas e inmediatamente a paso veloz volvió hacia su escritorio a reanudar su labor como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo es que mantenía el maldito control?" Se preguntó Hermione con el ego un poco herido… Prácticamente la chica al mirarlo entraba en combustión instantánea y él, pese a sus provocaciones permanecía integro.

La chica algo refunfuñona y dispuesta a cobrarse algo de su dolido orgullo dijo en voz alta.

-Comienzo a dudar la educación dogmática que…

-Señorita Granger… - Sentenció Severus sin mirarla

-Realmente no necesito reescribir como automat…

-Señorita Granger… -Severus dejó la pluma y se tomó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar solo un momento para después mirarla - Le sugiero que no desperdicie su tiempo…

-No sería ningún desperdicio –Interrumpió la chica volviéndose a arremangar la falda con sensualidad.

-Hermione- sentenció Severus con dureza

-¿Si Profesor?

-No desperdicies tu tiempo de estudio, me parece recordar que tienes bien establecidas tus prioridades…

-Mis prioridades son las mismas, pero ahora realmente siento necesidad de… - terminó de exponer su entrepierna y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Hermione- Sentenció Severus- No ahora, necesitas aprovechar tu tiempo de estudio.

-Pero…

-Necesitas estudiar y yo necesito de terminar de calificar estos trabajos que pareciera los escribió un troll o una manada de ellos –dijo señalando la enorme pila de trabajos a su lado.

-¿Un receso? – Se aventuró la chica

-No.

-He estado al menos dos horas resumiendo este imponente volumen de pociones avanzadas… ¿Un descanso pequeño?

-Dos minutos –respondió Severus para rápidamente agregar- y nada de tretas provocativas –sentenció con la mirada.

-¡Oye!... – riñó Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente - Dudo que yo sea la primera mujer en lanzarme ávidamente sobre ti y seducirte… -Dijo Hermione con obviedad pero dejando la frase al aire, intentando obtener una respuesta.

Severus bufó bajo e inmediatamente en las comisuras de su boca se formó una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Ves! ¡No soy la primera! –Enmarco la chica divertida en voz muy alta- ¡No soy la única que ha intentado acostarse contigo…!

-No te aceleres señorita… -le reprimió Severus - Ciertamente no eres la primer mujer que ha intentado… vamos… procurarme.

-¿Procurarte? –preguntó Hermione entre extrañada y divertida debido a los elegantes términos usados para describir a lo que se refería- Cogerte dirás…

-¡Eh! Vocabulario Señorita Granger –reprendió fingidamente Severus -Ciertamente no la primer mujer… pero si la primer colegiala… y que lo ha logrado con total éxito.

-No lo creo- Dijo Hermione incrédula

-La primera que lo ha intentado… -y se quedó en silencio

\- ¿Osea que…

-En efecto –respondió Severus con hartazgo fingido- ha habido varias estudiantes que lo han pensado…

-¿Cómo lo sab…

-¡Vamos! No es nada insólito que en medio de una clase los tardos estudiantes no reaccionen a mis órdenes y se me queden viendo con su torpe cara de extrañeza y miedo…

-Típico en tu clase… -Obvio divertida Hermione

-Pero si de forma intermitente y muy poco común encuentras las variables: uno: son señoritas, dos: parecen no reaccionar a mis órdenes tres: actitud ligeramente provocativa y cuatro: están completamente ruborizadas… no hace falta más que un simple legilimens para saber que y con quien están fantaseando…

\- ¿En serio…?

-Y lo que se han ganado es una profunda mueca de asco, una muy considerable cantidad de puntos restados a su casa y semanas de las más terribles detenciones que se pudieran imaginar. Lo que ha resultado en un muy efectivo escarmiento.

Terminó Severus con temple firme e insondable, la chica espero unos instantes intentando recrear los hechos, para volver a hablar.

-¿Y jamás te dio curiosidad… no sé …

-¡Jamás! – Interrumpió Severus sin dejarla terminar la frase- Nunca me pasó por la cabeza… me parecía aberrante siquiera recordar las hormonales imágenes que creaban en sus inmaduras cabezas…

-¿No te causaba cierto tipo de ruido… curiosidad?

\- Simplemente no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas e igual no me interesaba… Mi vida giraba en torno a mantener mi papel de espía y sobrevivir.

-Pero… -prosiguió la chica con cierta timidez- Tus necesidades…

-Mis necesidades en ese ámbito, fueron satisfechas en su momento…

Dejó de hablar sin siquiera dar por terminada su frase, sin mostrar un ápice de cambio en su formal tono.

-Entonces tu…

Severus se tomó el puente de la nariz entre el pulgar y el índice solo un momento tras el cual volteó a verla con semblante serio y dijo…

-Hermione, no querrás saber cómo era mi somera vida sexual hace años… no hay nada relevante en ella.

-Bueno… yo… No solo me refiero a tus necesidades corporales… ¿Qué hay de las sentimentales? ¿Te involucraste sentimentalmente con alguien durante ese tiempo?

-No. Te lo dije, no tenía tiempo para ese tipo de cosas e igual no me interesaba…

-¿Jamás pensaste en vincularte emocionalmente? No sé, casarte, tener hijos…

Severus se quedó estático y sin cambiar su rígido temple. Hermione se arrepintió de haberle preguntado justo sobre ese tema, sintió que en algún lugar de Severus había encendido una chispa que no traería nada bueno y por supuesto que espero no más que una respuesta mordaz. Conocía su pasado, conocía su vertiginosa historia, un romance pasado que incluía un triste y nada feliz desenlace.

-En algún momento, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando era un muy estúpido e inocente niño, tal vez… Sí. –prosiguió con su típico temple rígido- Con mi estúpida inocencia y teniendo un 'digno' ejemplar paterno en casa, supe en lo que no me quería convertir, sin embargo por algún tiempo aun conté con esas ideas estúpidas que prontamente fueron aplastadas y descartadas por la realidad.

Severus se le quedó mirando fijamente con suficiencia. A Hermione le parecía que su semblante le intentaba decir ¿Ya estas contenta? Tenía las respuestas a todas sus incógnitas generadas. Prácticamente le acababa de demostrar que desechaba por completo las ideas de sentimentalismo romántico. La vida, las diversas situaciones por las que había atravesado habían forjado sus convicciones, lo habían hecho así y tristemente pensó si eso podía cambiar ¿Lo podrás cambiar Hermione? Se preguntó mentalmente.

Quería a ese hombre recio, adusto, bravío, hostil, esquivo, pasional en todos los sentidos… Lo quería, jamás se lo había dicho por temor a como reaccionaría, pero no tenía la menor duda lo quería.

Y quería estar con el tanto como durara, tanto como la vida los dejara, tanto como pudiera mantener aquello en vilo, lo cual esperaba fuese eterno.

Varias veces y de forma secreta, se había permitido proyectar e imaginar un futuro junto a él. Lo imaginaba muy comúnmente ideal e inclusive lo había soñado:

Se vio ya avanzada en años, plantando geranios en el jardín trasero de una hermosa casa de campo con pórtico y una coqueta cerca blanca de madera… Vio a Severus leyendo plácidamente en una pequeña banca de madera dispuesta en un bohemio espacio a la esquina de su hermoso jardín. Vio como un chico que entraba a la adolescencia, tan increíblemente parecido a él -la complexión, el garbo, la piel, su pelo negro pero ligeramente rizado- lo interrumpía mostrándole un libro escolar. Vio la suficiencia con la que Severus le respondía incitándolo a sentarse a su lado y explicándole cualquier cosa que haya preguntado… Una niña de cabello increíblemente lacio y café y piel cetrina, de quizás 6 años, entraba a la escena interrumpiendo a Severus y al chico… Charlaban, reían y en algún momento justo antes de despertar, el chico la llamaba preguntando "¿A que soy el más listo mamá?".

Saliendo de sus raudas reflexiones y sin siquiera pensarlo Hermione pregunto:

-¿Y nosotros?

-¿Nosotros que Hermione…?

-¿Te interesa esto? –dijo la chica señalándolos a ambos.

-Si…

-Pues ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar y nada más…

-¿Nada más?

-No te puedo prometer nada, no te puedo prometer felicidad eterna, un futuro juntos, feliz y próspero… La vida se encarga de menguar tus planes, tu perspectiva, tus expectativas… No te voy a prometer cosas que por cualquier razón no pueda cumplir…

-¿Entonces que puedo esperar?

-¿Esperar? –Preguntó extrañado Severus mientras e paraba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella.

-Si esperar. –La chica se levantó rápidamente haciéndole frente - Me estás diciendo que lo nuestro marcha y punto, pero quizás mañana, en una semana, en un mes, algún jodido día te percates de que ya no te sientes cómodo con esto y punto…

-Hermione…

-Y así sin más decidas que tuviste bastante de esto y de mí, de manera que terminaremos esto como inicio de forma intempestiva sin ganar ni perder nada…

-Hermione…

-Y tal vez para ti sea simple y de esa forma sin ganar ni perder nada, pero no lo sería así para mí. Sentiría demasiado haber puesto todo por algo que para ti de un día para otro no tuvo ningún sentido…

-Hermione…

-Porque quieras o no siento algo por ti, más allá de los acostones que nos damos. Y maldita sea yo y mi gran bocota que lo he dicho en este momento pero así es, ya lo sabes. Y realmente ahora quizás ya aceleré el momento en que termines esto, pero lo tenías que sabe…

La calló con un duro beso en la boca, que solo duro apenas unos segundos, tras los cuales se separó rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos con fiereza.

-Ya aprendí que esta es la forma más efectiva de callarte. –le dijo Severus sin dejarla de mirar- Que te hace pensar que de un día para otro cambiare de opinión sobre esto. –la apretó con rudeza contra él al decir la última frase-

-Me lo acabas de decir – respondió ofendida la chica

-Dije que no te iba a prometer nada y lo único que tienes que saber es que ahora estoy firmemente convencido de lo que quiero – la volvió a apretar contra sí- y teniendo eso en mente, actuare para seguir teniéndolo, así de esta forma.

La volvió a besar con fiereza, reclamaba su boca y la chica cedió. Apenas un momento después, se separó de ella solo para mirarla a los ojos de una manera que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

-Es todo lo que te ofrezco.

-¿Podrías intentar…

-Conoces mi situación, sigo enfrentando juicios, sigo en persecución de los pocos mortífagos que quedan vivos, sigo siendo un traidor, un criminal ¡Escoria! y prácticamente no tengo nada. En teoría no hay futuro para mí y aun así aquí estas… Es todo lo que te ofrezco.

-¿Podrías intentar…

-Lidias con ideales de amor romántico, que te limitan a vivir lo que es real…

Ahora fue la chica la que lo beso, no con pasión, más bien con ternura. Fue un beso suave y nostálgico en el que Hermione dejó todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento e igualando el sentimiento que era normal y habitual en él, ahora la chica entendía su vida, lo dañado que estaba. Cuando se separaron, la chica evitó mirarlo a los ojos y se acomodó inmediatamente en el hueco de su cuello, pensando…

-¿Algún día seremos una pareja convencional? – se aventuró a preguntar la chica ocultando su semblante

-¿Quieres que seamos convencionales? –Bufó Severus rápidamente con un sutil tono sarcástico- ¿Necesitas un etéreo papel o una tediosa ceremonia que acredite esto? ¿Infantes rondando a tu alrededor? ¿Necesitas eso para ser feliz?

-No sé, no. –respondió la chica rápidamente, tragándose su verdadera respuesta. Si, algún día quería casarse y… si, formar una familia.

-¿Por lo menos puedes prometerme que intentarás que lo nuestro siga en pie?

-¿Qué te dije de las promesas?

-¿Por favor?

…

-Lo prometo –dijo Severus e inmediatamente soltó a la chica para dirigirse a su escritorio rápidamente- Ahora a lo que está aquí Señorita Granger, que no por nada pidió asesorías avanzadas para sus EXTASIS.

Hermione volvió a su pergamino y sus libros, hizo además de seguir escribiendo su largo resumen sobre pociones curativas, sin embargo lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza eran inquietantes pensamientos.

Quería un futuro con Severus, de la forma que fuese… quizás los términos en este punto ya no importaban.

* * *

Su estómago le dolía, casi no podía respirar y algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos ¿La razón? Un fuerte ataque de risa causado por una túnica de bruja extraordinariamente entallada, que hacía lucir increíblemente ridículo y gracioso al enorme hombre que la portaba: John.

Ese día en la mañana Hermione, con la pequeña Sophie de poco más de un año portada al pecho, echo un vistazo a la tienda y se percató de que el estante de libros en venta contaba con considerables bajas. De manera que con completo desapego, comenzó a buscar en su pequeño bolso en donde guardaba con recelo sus pertenencias mágicas algunos libros aptos para rellenar aquel estante. Escogió entre los tantos objetos de su bolso algunas novelas de las que decidió deshacerse y en el proceso se encontró con su vieja túnica de viaje que había usado durante su tiempo eh Hogwarts.

La extendió frente a ella y una sarta de recuerdos se le vino a la mente, de pronto alguien entró a la tienda y la chica dejó olvidada aquella prenda en su sillón desvencijado.

En la noche, después de acostar a Sophie, la chica se dio un baño y se recostó en su amplia y muy solitaria cama. Sabía que esa noche no tenía caso esperar a John, en los últimos días sus cargas de trabajo eran excesivas y llegaba a casa a altas horas de la noche.

Cuando estaba por quedarse dormida, se levantó con sobresalto cuando un muy alegre John entraba al cuarto dedicándole una enorme sonrisa, se dirigió a ella y tras darle un fugaz beso y preguntarle cómo había pasado su día, extendió aquella prenda viéndola con curiosidad:

-¿Y esto que es?

La chica, se amonestó mentalmente por haber tenido tal descuido: olvidar una túnica de bruja en cualquier lugar de la casa.

-Una túnica de viaje- respondió la chica rápidamente

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? No sabía que habías adquirido nueva mercancía para la tienda… - le dijo a la chica examinando curiosamente la prenda sin dejar de sonreír - Parece anticuada.

-Mmm… En una venta de garaje… Es victoriana… de viaje… Ya sabes, la indumentaria de las damas de época…

-¡Increíble! – le dijo el chico, para después extenderla sobre sí mismo frente a ella como si se la probara frente al espejo- A que luzco elegante –le dijo divertido levantando las cejas

-Ciertamente – le respondió la chica riéndose.

-No lo crees ¿Eh? – Dijo el chico retándola- Ahora te lo demostrare –comenzó a ponérsela con determinación y total habilidad. Se calzó una manga después con dificultad pero mucha determinación la otra, solo para quedar en una posición muy extraña y sin poder moverse – No me queda… - intentó zafar un brazo solo para escuchar como alguna articulación tronó sonoramente, abrió ampliamente los ojos y exclamó –Ayuda…

La chica inevitablemente comenzó a reír a sórdidas carcajadas, tumbándose libremente sobre la cama… era presa de un fuerte ataque de risa que no parecía parar.

-Ayuda… deja de reírte y ayúdame -volvía a decir el chico casi implorante con un semblante divertido en la cara, riendo pero intentando no emitir enormes carcajadas como lo hacía ella…

Cuando se hubo ligeramente calmado, la chica tomó la cámara digital portátil de un pequeño buró y capturó eternamente al chico en su extraña, penosa y muy divertida situación. Después, sin dejar de reír lo ayudo a librarse de la prenda y un nuevo ataque de risa se apoderó de ella por lo que se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-Qué te parece tan divertido – preguntó riendo el chico mientras tomaba la cámara para ver su propia imagen, cuando lo hizo inevitablemente se unió a ella en la cama, quedando ambos sumergidos en fuertes ataques de risa.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, se sentían agotados. Se encontraban uno junto al otro y John se giró hacia la chica, extendió una mano para abrazarla y se acercó a darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-No sabes cómo te extrañe – le dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos-

-Yo a ti

La miró profundamente a los ojos por unos instantes, en su boca su típica sonrisa de lado se desvaneció ligeramente, su semblante pareció un poco pensativo, la miró a los ojos dulcemente y sin esperarlo escucho:

-Cásate conmigo.

La chica no lo esperaba. Mil cosas pasaron por su cabeza y desconocía que semblante puso porque inmediatamente el chico le dijo

-No ahora, si no quieres…

-Yo…

-Tranquila- le dio un dulce y casto beso en la boca, después se separó de ella – No hay cuidado – la acercó a su cuerpo acomodando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y le dijo- Quizás… con el tiempo…

No terminó.

La chica no dijo nada, no podía. Simple se dejó refugiarse de su mirada, simplemente atónita pensando… minutos después en su cabeza retumbaba el ligeramente tono triste del chico diciéndole:

-Duerme. Te quiero.

* * *

**Reviews? ¡Vamos no sean malos!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**

**Alma en pena, corazón destrozado.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Algunas situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi creación.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

-Hay alguien importante a quien quiero que conozcas…

Rápidamente, frente a ellas se posiciono Severus adelantándose con seguridad

-Hola Sophie, soy Severus Snape, tu…

-¡Papá! –Completó en un grito alegre la niña.

Severus sonrió por el inmediato reconocimiento de la niña, sin embargo se quedó estático intentando no asustarla ni intimidarla, sabía que podía ser extraño y difícil de asimilar para ella. Sin embargo esta se lanzó directamente y sin dudarlo a los brazos de su padre, prensándolo tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos podían…

Todas las personas que estaban en la estancia salieron dejándolos solos.

…

Minutos tras minuto fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que formó horas y para Sophie la vida era feliz, alegre y completa. La niña irradiaba alegría, usualmente lo hacía, pero ese día lo emanaba por todos los poros.

Después de conocer a su padre, de la inicial y creciente curiosidad, de descargar todas las preguntas del ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Por qué no las había visitado? ¿La conocía desde chiquita? ¿Se quedarían juntos para siempre? Y de las varias veces preguntadas ¿Nos extrañaste? Y ¿Me quieres? Y de ser resueltas estas, la niña no se separó de los brazos de Severus.

-¿Por qué nos dejaste solitas? ¿Nos abandonaste?-

Preguntó en un momento Sophie mirando con inocencia a los ojos a Severus, que abrió la boca pero rápidamente fue interrumpido. Quien respondió esta vez fue Hermione diciendo:

-No, Sophie. –se acercó a ella sin mirar al imponente hombre que la cargaba en brazos- Severus no nos dejó... El solo… Yo solo… Intentamos hacer lo correcto por ti, para ti.

-¿Nos extrañaste? – preguntó por décima vez la niña.

-Por supuesto –respondió Severus rápidamente.

-¿Me quieres? – preguntó de nuevo y también por décima vez la niña

-No sabes cuánto- respondió Severus mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Nos quieres? –preguntó con inocencia la niña.

Severus la miró, después volteó a ver a Hermione y su mirada cambió a un sentimiento oscuro que solo lo distinguió la chica. Volvió a mirar a la niña y cuando se disponía a responderle fue inmediatamente interrumpido por los miembros del ministerio que entraban apresuradamente a la estancia para resolver él porque estaba ahí.

…

Se llevó a cabo el trámite del registro de Sophie, que no era más que el tedioso llenado de formularios y pronunciamiento mutuo de hechizos por parte de los padres, firmas de papeles y de nuevo más pronunciamientos de hechizos, teniendo como resultado el registro legal de su hija con un trámite de al menos hora y media.

Después, se quedaron de nuevo a solas en la estancia y para Hermione parecía que solo habían pasado un par de minutos desde el juicio, la presentación de Sophie con Severus y el tedioso trámite.

Hasta el momento todo era tranquilidad, su hija había reaccionado muy favorablemente y era feliz. Al menos eso apreciaba Hermione al verla tendida en la alfombra de la estancia riendo alegremente mientras Severus Snape que estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, le mostraba aquel hechizo con el que lo conoció por primera vez.

-¡Lo vez Mim! – le decía alegre su hija incitándola a mirar el hechizo que hacia Severus

-Si preciosa- le respondió la chica mirando a Severus, quien no quitaba la vista de la niña.

-¿Por qué no dijiste quien era cuando me enseño en casa? –Le preguntó de improviso la niña.

La chica no se esperaba esa pregunta y supo de inmediato que se refería al día en que Severus se presentó amenazadoramente en su casa después de hallarlas.

-Porque queríamos darte la sorpresa hasta ahora – respondió Severus rápidamente.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? –preguntó la niña mirándolos a los dos a la vez.

-Porque teníamos que terminar de arreglar algunas cosas para que llegaras aquí, estuvieras cómoda y contenta– Le respondió Severus- Pero ya estás aquí-

-Y nunca me quiero ir – dijo la niña – ¿A que no nos iremos Mim? – le preguntó a su madre

La chica solo asintió, temiendo pensar el futuro que había vaticinado Severus.

Tras un largo rato de juegos, la niña incluía inocentemente a sus dos padres, prefiriendo la cercanía con Severus, sin embargo pronto comenzó a bostezar insistentemente y solo se frotaba los ojos intentando torpemente ahuyentar el sueño e intentar jugando. En algún momento sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse pero la niña intentaba mantenerse despierta.

-¿Quieres descansar? –preguntó Severus suavemente.

-No. Quiero seguir jugando- respondió la niña bostezando al final.

-Ven aquí- Le dijo Hermione incitándola a sentarse en su regazo para arrullarla.

-¡No Mim! Quiero seguir jugando – respondió a su madre en un puchero.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo por adelante. Vamos, tomemos un descanso – le dijo Severus, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No quiero- respondió la niña haciendo un puchero y dejándose cargar por Severus – No quiero dormir y cuando despierte que no estés – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no va a suceder – le respondió Severus, cargándola en brazos.

-¿Lo prometes? – le preguntó la niña entre bostezos.

-Lo prometo – le respondió firmemente Severus.

Hermione no podía creer el comportamiento de aquel hosco hombre, la forma en que se comportaba con la niña tan distinta a como la había estado tratando… Frente a la niña no era el hombre agresivo, hostil, arrogante, risible y amenazador. No. Frente a su hija era diferente, como había sido con ella al inicio de su relación. Inclusive le había prometido, eso le dio mucho que pensar.

Inmediatamente la niña se quedó dormida en los brazos de Severus, quien sacó su varita para pronunciar un hechizo muy cercano a la niña, inmediatamente miro a la chica y le dijo de forma seca.

-Un hechizo aislador, dormirá tranquila sin escuchar ni sentir nada externo que la pueda despertar. Por precaución.

La chica asintió mientras observaba como Severus depositaba a su hija en un cunero cercano.

-Tenemos que partir lo más rápido posible. –le dijo Severus volviendo a su tono frío.

-Bien. Solo tengo que encontrar a Harry para pedirle que nos deje quedarnos en el 12 de Grimm…

-¡Ni hablar!- le interrumpió inmediatamente y muy en alto Severus- ¡Mi hija no se va a quedar en esa pocilga!- le acometió

Hermione lo miró incrédula y de inmediato volteó a ver si había perturbado el sueño de su hija… Nada, seguía plácidamente dormida y entendió que el hechizo aplicado por Severus funcionaba perfecto, así que respondió de la misma forma:

-¡El número 12 de Grimmauld Place es el lugar más seguro que conozco!

-¡Es una pocilga! Mi hi...

-¡¿Pocilga?! ¡Es segura! No necesita más que un par de hech…

-¡Es una pocilga! ¡Además mi hija no va a andar mendigando hospedaje…!

-¡Es segura! ¡Solo algunos conocem…!

-¡No y punto! ¡No voy a discutir por esto! – le calló Severus muy cerca de ella- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que…

-¡¿Y entonces en donde pretendes que nos quedemos?!- preguntó alterada Hermione.

-La hilandera es…

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Me dices que no quieres que nos quedemos en el ex cuartel de la Orden por que a ti te parece una pocilga y en cambio quieres que nos quedemos en tu casa?! La casa que según recuerdo era mucho menos que eso: ¡Una sucia barraca que se caía en pedazos!-

-¡No-te-atrevas-Hermione! – Sentenció Severus acercándose a ella- No hables de lo que no sabes. –se colocó solo a unos centímetros de ella- Te largaste con-mi-hija hace años así que no tienes idea de las cosas que han pasado aquí. –le dijo Severus entre dientes.

-No, no la tengo. –Respondió la chica altiva- Sin embargo hasta ahora las cosas se han hecho hasta donde lo determinaste tal y como tú lo has dispuesto. Punto.

Severus exhalo un gruñido burlón y arrogante e iba a interrumpirla por lo que la chica prosiguió más alto:

-¡No voy a dejar que me amedrentes más de lo que ya lo has hecho! Y no voy a permitir que me presiones sobre decisiones que yo…

-¡Detente! Ahora ni tú ni yo tenemos más derechos que el otro sobre Sophie. Soy su padre y tomo partido de esto tanto como tu…

-¡¿Y quieres refundir a mi hija en ese lugar?! ¡No voy a permitirlo!-

-¡No tienes idea de…!

-¡Dímelo! ¡Pero no me presiones, ni me quieras manipular como lo has hecho desde que nos encontraste!

-No voy a discutir más sobre esto. Planee las cosas de manera que fuera lo más cómodo y seguro para mi hija. Si TU quieres ir a encerrarte a Grimmauld Place vete, sola. Y deja que haga lo mejor para MI hija…

-¿Lo mejor? ¡¿Esto?! – le increpó Hermione señalando a manotazos a su alrededor- ¿Ese lugar?

-Ya lo dije, si TU quieres irte a encerrar a ese lugar adelante, mi hija viene conmigo…

Justo cuando la chica se disponía a responder completamente furiosa fueron interrumpidos por alguien que entró a la estancia.

-¡Demonios!–grito Severus irascible e inmediatamente volteó hacia el intruso para enfrentarlo.

-¡¿Que en este maldito lugar no existe privacidad?!- gritó Hermione exasperada hacia la misma persona.

-Perdón Hermione… Profesor…

-Harry – fue lo púnico que atinó a decir Hermione sorprendida y apenada por atacarlo de esa forma.

El niño que vivió, se presentaba azorado e incómodo frente a ellos mientras los saludaba con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza.

-Siento mucho interrumpir, pero creí necesario venir por ustedes para escoltarlos a su salida…

-¿Escoltarnos? ¿De qué demonios hablas Potter? –preguntó Severus con exaspero

…

Caminaban tan rápido como el abarrotado pasillo del Ministerio les permitía… decenas de caras completamente desconocidas afrontaban a Hermione con miradas acusadoras, mientras exclamaban al mismo tiempo frases o quizás eran preguntas….no sabía. Solo decían cosas que en ese momento a la chica le parecían ininteligibles, a la par se disparaban uno tras otro destellos de luz cegadora que a Hermione le parecieron flashes de cámara. Todo en conjunto formaba un escandaloso bullicio que retumbaba en las paredes del Ministerio de Magia…

Aún con su pañoleta cubriéndole la cabeza y con sus lentes oscuros, sabía que la reconocían ya que podía escuchar como entre el retumbante escandalo la llamaban "Señorita Granger". Mientras los molestos y aturdidores flashes de cámara seguían disparándose sin cesar. Reporteros y magos incrédulos que se apretujaban contra ellos presa del morbo.

"¿En qué jodido momento pensó que iban a pasar desapercibidos?" Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma, evitando titánicamente mantener el temple calmo e ignorar al remolino de gente que prácticamente se abalanzaba sobre ella, sobre ellos…

Severus caminaba muy pegado a ella, a su izquierda, con Sophie muy segura y protegida en sus brazos. La niña afortunadamente seguía dormida y completamente ajena a aquel bullicio debido al hechizo que Severus había aplicado en ella, además de los fuertes brazos de su padre, la protegía por completo una ligera frazada infantil.

Creando una barrera protectora entre ellos y el remolino de gente que se abalanzaba sobre sí, se encontraba Harry Potter, el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Que junto con un par de Aurores más formaban una valla humana y mágica, que impedía que la turba de gente se les acercara demasiado. Sin embargo, en algún momento el auror localizado a la derecha de la chica tropezó y se tambaleó ligeramente, provocando que la turba se le acercara demasiado a Hermione, amenazando con aplastarla y apartarla del grupo para perderla en el lio de gente.

Todo sucedió en segundos… el auror tropezando… ella deteniendo su marcha… intentando auxiliar al torpe auror… la gente proyectándose sobre ella… un grito ahogado de la chica mientras sentía la amenazadora proximidad de la turba… su mano en su varita dispuesta a defenderse… Un fuerte brazo afianzándola por la cintura y halándola hacia sí… La chica al sentir esto volteó a la defensiva hacia quien la aprehendía de esa forma, solo para encontrarse con que era Severus Snape que mantenía firmemente abrazada a su hija con la mano izquierda y a ella con la mano derecha casi pegada a su cuerpo, avanzando rápidamente y llevándola prácticamente en vilo.

Para ese momento los tres aurores habían retomado la estructura de cuerpos y brazos que los protegía y se movían a la par de ellos. En algún momento Harry, que se mantenía al frente abriéndoles paso, volteó hacia ellos y miró a Severus con concentración y un atisbo de interrogación para después de solo un segundo asentir y volver la vista al frente para guiarlos.

Anduvieron rápidamente por lo que a Hermione le pareció un muy largo camino "¿A dónde demonios nos dirigimos?" se preguntó mentalmente y más adelante, después de virar en una esquina, pudo observar un pasillo que se estrechaba solo para permitir el paso de dos personas a la vez.

De un momento a otro se adentraron en dicho pasillo con Harry guiándolos, mientras los dos aurores que los acompañaban bloqueaban el acceso a la turba de gente que los seguía. Hermione fue liberada del brazo de Severus que caminaba muy rápido detrás de Harry. La chica escuchaba a lo lejos a los aurores diciendo cada vez más quedo "Lo sentimos, el acceso es solo para personal autorizado".

-Solo unos metros adelante está mi oficina, desde ahí pueden aparecerse sin problema y con seguridad – les dijo Harry defendiéndose de improviso.

Severus únicamente asintió y prosiguió su marcha a paso veloz. La chica por su parte, se detuvo frente al chico y le dijo.

-Gracias Harry-

-No tienes por qué agradecer Hermione… yo solo…- dijo el chico un poco abrumado y confundido, aunque inmediatamente prosiguió - Es bueno verte de nuevo y bueno, espero verlas pronto.

Dicho esto le dio un fugaz abrazo y se dirigió hacia la turba de gente. La chica por su parte siguió a Severus quien para ese momento ya se había adentrado en la oficina de su amigo.

Cuando la chica entro en ella, pudo como Severus la esperaba en el centro con gesto de impaciencia. Se aproximó a él rodando los ojos y evitando decirle algo que iniciara una nueva discusión, estaba cansada y ya se quería largar de ahí.

Cuando estaba a solo unos pasos de él se detuvo y solo esperó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos y preguntándose qué pasaría a partir de ese punto… no le dio tiempo de responderse ya que inmediatamente Severus la tomó del brazo con impaciencia y en un plop desaparecieron de ahí.

...

Asombro e incredulidad…lo que embargaba a Hermione en ese momento.

Hace tan solo un segundo la sensación de malestar causada por la aparición fue rápidamente sustituida por completa incredulidad.

Se habían aparecido frente a una señorial casa inglesa cortesana. Aún con la poca luz crepuscular que había, la chica pudo distinguir lo refinada que se veía, parecía una elegante residencia inglesa de campo aunque a escala, aun con sus dos pisos de alto y sus al menos 30 metros de frente.

No le dio tiempo de apreciar con detalle la fachada ya que Severus se dirigió inmediatamente al interior, con su hija firmemente afianzada en brazos y sin siquiera voltearla a ver, ni esperarla ni animarla a seguirle… Aunque así lo hizo y sin prestar mucha atención al interior de la casa, lo siguió muy de cerca adentrándose en el extenso recibidor y subiendo las escaleras pegada a sus talones.

Pasaron varias puertas cerradas, hasta que Severus se detuvo frente a una, al abrió y se adentró a la habitación.

Más sorpresas.

Dicha habitación parecía una réplica de la habitación de la niña en la que hasta hace poco había sido su único hogar, el mundo muggle. El mismo extenso y amplio ventanal, los muebles blancos, su pequeña cama, sus libreros, su tipi… La chica decidió no hacer preguntas en ese momento, las haría si, pero en otra ocasión… ese día simplemente ya no quería pelear más.

Solo se quedó observando desde el umbral de la puerta como Severus acostaba suavemente a Sophie y la arropaba con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, le quitó un pequeño rizo de la mejilla y se le quedó observando suavemente por segundos. Después, para terminar el hechizo aislador murmuró un 'finite incantatem' sobre ella y después de darle una mirada más, avanzó hacia la chica y le indicó con la cabeza que salieran al pasillo.

-Los términos de la custodia incluyen una cláusula en la que tenemos que vivir juntos por un mes- le dijo muy bajo Severus con molestia -

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó indignada en un susurro Hermione, intentando acallarse para no despertar a su hija- ¿Y por qué nadie en el Ministerio me lo dijo?- exigió saber

-Porque se supone que en teoría sabías todos los términos – obvio Severus

-Gracias por habérmelo dicho antes- le dijo la chica sarcástica

-Te lo estoy diciendo – cortó Severus y prosiguió con arrogancia- Como ya lo viste esa –dijo señalando la puerta central- es la habitación de Sophie. Esta –dijo señalando la puerta de la derecha- es MI habitación y esa- señaló la puerta izquierda- es tu habitación si decides quedarte. Aunque no tengo ningún problema con que te largues a la pocilga de la que hablabas antes, aunque tengas que estar al pendiente de las periódicas e imprevistas visitas de la asistente social quien va revisar que todo esté en orden. Hasta mañana.

Dicho esto Severus le dio la espalda y se metió a su cuarto que cerró con determinación, dejándola sola en el pasillo. La chica, un poco desolada se dirigió a la que por años había sido su refugio sentimental: su hija.

Abrió la puerta despacio, se adentró a la habitación y se recostó en la pequeña cama, rodeando con sus brazos a su hija que no mostraba atisbo de que algo perturbara su sueño. Le dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza e intentó con todas sus fuerzas retener la ola de sentimientos que amenazaban con hundirla en la tan familiar tristeza… algo en el buró que estaba al lado de la cama llamó de inmediato su atención.

Una foto mágica. Ella con su túnica de graduación y el birrete en la cabeza, sentada en las piernas de Severus… ambos reían en una auténtica carcajada de alegría.

Esta vez, fue inevitable intentar retener las lágrimas que comenzaron a surcar sus mejillas.

* * *

**Lo sé. No tengo perdón… nunca lo tendré.**

**Pero vamos, que se sepa que "¡Jamás de los jamases!" abandonaría mis historias. **

**Así que nunca dejen de esperarlas.**

**Escríbanme, aliéntenme. **

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**

**Alma en pena, corazón destrozado.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Las situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi creación.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

Acababa de terminar de cocinar perezosamente una gran ración de pasta, no tenía caso la cantidad ya que hacía días que comía sola "Bien, pues comeré pasta durante días" se dijo a sí misma la chica.

Se sirvió un poco en un plato, lo llevó a la rústica y un poco desvencijada mesa de madera del comedor donde lo dejó y se encaminó a la sala con la tonta esperanza de encontrarlo saliendo de la chimenea en tono verdoso. Nada.

-Parece que esta vez tampoco vienes Severus- dijo la chica al aire. Cabizbaja y con desgana regresó a la cocina y se sentó a comer.

-Esto no era lo que esperaba de una vida en pareja – dijo en voz alta, mientras jugaba perezosamente con su comida.

Inmediatamente después de graduarse de Hogwarts y dejar el colegio, hacía poco más de medio año, ella y Severus se habían ido a vivir juntos ¿A dónde? Al lugar más seguro que le parecía a Severus: La hilandera. Aún mantenían su relación en secreto "No es seguro para ti. Pase lo que pase, necesitas tener un futuro asegurado" le había dicho varias veces Severus.

¿Seguro? ¿Seguro para quién? Se había preguntado la chica mil veces ¿Pasara lo que pasara? ¿Futuro asegurado? Que no le había quedado en claro que eso era lo que quería ¿A qué demonios se refería? Se volvía a preguntar la chica y alguna vez cuando se lo preguntó a él respondió con un seco "Es por tu bien".

La hilandera quizás no era el lugar más ideal para comenzar juntos. Era una casa desvencijada que parecía estar cayéndose poco a poco. Diariamente, en las noches en las que Hermione no podía dormir, la chica podía escuchar los amenazantes crujidos de la madera que reafirmaban su condición. Estaba segura de que se mantenía en pie con la ayuda de algunos hechizos que Severus había aplicado, sin embargo jamás le preguntó.

Cuando llegaron, a la chica le pareció que tenía cierto encanto, tras la facha de abandono, la casa mostraba algunos rasgos de lo que fue en algún tiempo: una gran mansión de familia acaudalada. Se esperanzo con los ideales de comenzar juntos desde cero, así que no puso ninguna objeción y en cambio se mostraba sumamente emocionada.

Al principio entre ambos la habilitaron al interior para poderla hacer habitable. "Es temporal" le había dicho Severus una noche mientras reposaban desnudos y sudorosos en una hermosa cama antigua con dosel, a la que hubo que aplicar un par de hechizos reparadores.

Desde que se mudaron, la chica decidió tomar lo que denominó como "año sabático", Severus inicialmente puso objeción y la alentó a que siguiera con sus estudios pero la chica le dijo que tan solo era un descanso, argumentó que después de la guerra no se dio tiempo más de retornar de nuevo a Hogwarts para retomar sus estudios, por lo que un descanso le parecía adecuado.

"-Lo necesito" - le dijo en su momento la chica – "Y tú también, lo necesitas y lo mereces" lo intentó sonsacar la chica a lo que Severus respondió inmediatamente "Con lo que se me viene encima, imposible". En ese momento la chica no pensó demasiado en su respuesta.

La llevaban bien y todo era felicidad. Sin embargo hacía un par de meses que Severus se ausentaba de la casa por horas y hasta días, a cualquier hora y de improviso, con la excusa de tener asuntos pendientes, solo para regresar después como si nada hubiera pasado.

Durante toda su relación lo había estado haciendo pero solo hace un par de meses con mayor frecuencia y duración, además su conducta había cambiado, lo encontraba pensativo y ensimismado, no supo resolver si estaba preocupado porque simplemente no lo reflejaba.

La chica solo llegó a una conclusión sobre su comportamiento: Una de dos o lo que se iba a hacer era cualquier trivialidad o en realidad si estaba tratando con asuntos delicados y era muy bueno ocultando su preocupación, lo cual a la chica le pareció lo más seguro.

Jamás pensó en que la engañaba, alguna vez quizás le paso por la cabeza pero desecho la idea inmediatamente. Bastante había visto como para creer que la lealtad y fidelidad de Severus eran inquebrantables, lo creía fervientemente.

Había algo más, pero no sabía que demonios era.

Una vez, cuando mantenían su relación en Hogwarts, en una de sus escapadas la chica le preguntó a donde iba y el solo respondía "No tardo". Varias veces de forma reciente y ya viviendo juntos, cuando lo veía tomar su túnica de viaje volvía a preguntarle a donde se dirigía más siempre era la misma respuesta: "Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos". Inclusive un par de veces durante las recientes ausencias, la chica presa de enojo, le exigió saber a dónde se dirigía y que demonios era lo que tenía que hacer con tanta urgencia. Severus, le respondía lo mismo de siempre "Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos", lo cual enojaba aún más a la chica que comenzaba a recriminarle y presionarlo exigiendo saberlo… terminaban discutiendo. Severus al final se iba y regresaba horas más tarde como si nada hubiera pasado y sin obtener jamás respuestas.

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la cocina la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, volteó alerta hacia la puerta solo para ver como unos oscuros y profundos orbes negros la miraban, de pronto vio en ellos un dejo de cansancio, algo que el hombre no pudo ocultar, no esta vez.

-Llegaste- le dijo la chica con sorpresa quedándose estática en su asiento-

-Siempre lo hago. Lo sabes.- le respondió el hombre y se acercó a ella diciendo- ¿Por qué tu cara de alarma? Sabes que la casa es por demás segura- cuando la tuvo cerca le dio un fugaz beso que a la chica se le antojo eterno– Huele delicioso ¿De nuevo haciendo caso omiso a la ayuda de elfos domésticos? ¿Puedo? – le dijo el hombre señalando su plato

\- Claro, toma mi plato, yo me sirvo en otr… -comenzó a levantarse para servir otro plato pero la detuvo de la cintura volviendo a hacer que se sentara-

-Yo lo hago- le dijo el hombre. Se sirvió una ración similar a la de la chica, se sentó frente a ella después de darle otro fugaz beso en los labios y comenzaron a comer.

En algún momento, comenzaron a entablar una conversación liderada por la chica, en la que el hombre hablaba o respondía de forma ausente en monocordes o con oraciones cortas.

-Ginny está embarazada…- Dijo la chica de forma casual, después se llevó un bocado de su cremosa pasta a la boca para darle tiempo para responder a aquel hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella.

Nada.

El hombre completamente vestido de negro comía sin inmutarse un bocado tras otro y manteniendo su mirada absorta en su plato, lejana.

-Severus… - le llamó suavemente la chica más el hombre seguía absorto en sus pensamientos – Severus… -volvió a llamarlo. Sin recibir siquiera una mirada de él, la chica soltó un suspiro, hizo a un lado su plato y servilleta y lo tomó suavemente del antebrazo- Severus…

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el hombre saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Te he estado hablando y… - Comenzó a decirle la chica con ligero reproche.

-Lo siento- respondió el hombre rápidamente- Es solo… - se quedó callado y volvió su vista al plato llevándose rápidamente un bocado a la boca.

-¿Qué?

\- Nada - respondió de forma cortante apresurando su comida – Perdón ¿Qué me decías?

La chica suspiro, la estaba evadiendo de la misma forma que llevaba haciendo durante bastantes semanas. No quiso forzarlo, sabía de antemano que no funcionaría, así que dio un respiro y siguió.

\- Ginny está embarazada-

\- No me extraña. A Potter le urge reproducirse. O quizás más el acto que la consecuencia - dijo el hombre con su típico tono petulante

\- Es normal – lo defendió la chica – Hace poco más de un par de meses que se casaron, me parece el proceso natural y normal… quizás esperar un tiempo hubiera sido lo ideal, pero no tiene nada de malo…

\- Llevan apenas un par de meses de vivir su 'vida matrimonial de ensueño' y ya tienen una gran responsabilidad en puerta. Su incapacidad de control le augura…

\- Son felices – le interrumpió la chica antes de que siguiera con comentarios mordaces – Y yo muy feliz por ellos.

\- Es normal, los aprecias y al parecer ellos a ti - le respondió Severus y volvió a su plato.

Se quedaron en silencio.

\- Un bebe. Será fantástico ver cómo les cambia la vida –dijo la chica

\- Sí. También lo será ver a Potter arreglárselas con eso…

\- Vamos Severus, no puede ser tan malo- le dijo la chica

\- ¿Tocaremos de nuevo ese tema?- la preguntó intempestivamente el hombre

\- ¿Cuál tema? –preguntó la chica extrañada

\- Hermione, por favor, lo sabes. – Le dijo el hombre mirándola a los ojos y prosiguió – Tus indirectas. – Le dijo el hombre con seriedad

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto la chica extrañada y a la defensiva

-No tengo en mis planes el "proceso natural" que mencionaste – Dijo Severus tajantemente y haciendo a un lado con desdén su comida.

La chica al comprender a lo que el hombre se refería, comenzó a irritarse por la malinterpretación del hombre a quien le dijo con inmediatamente:

\- Ya lo sé – le respondió la chica alterada – Me lo has repetido muchas veces: sin hijos. Lo sé de memoria. Yo solo estaba compartiendo contigo como me fue visitando a Harry y Ginny – respondió la chica molesta-

\- Si tu ideal de vida es la de los Potter, adelante ve y haz realidad tu vida ideal y sé feliz. Te lo he dicho: no tengo nada más que ofrecerte…

\- Solo te estoy platicando de algún tema sin hacer ninguna maldita referencia o indirecta - explotó la chica – ¡Merlín! Estoy harta de tus respuestas radicales y también de tus malditas ausencias y silencios. – Ya estaba hecho, lo dijo y esperó lo que fuera que se avecinase.

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida costumbre de querer saberlo todo? – respondió el hombre a la defensiva

\- Porque necesito saberlo, porque me concierne, porque me afecta - se defendió la chica

-¿Por qué…?- comenzó el hombre el voz alta y rápidamente fue callado por la chica, quien hablo aún más alto.

– Porque no eres tú el que no sabe qué demonios pasa, no eres tú el que está aislado de todo, no eres tú el que, por órdenes tuyas, tiene que aparecerse y desaparecerse de al menos 5 malditos lugares diferentes a la vez solo para visitar a sus amigos "Por seguridad" – Uso las manos para citarlo, prácticamente en ese momento ya manoteaba- No eres tú el que se queda solo en esta maldita casa hasta por días ¡No eres tú el que está esperando a ver cuándo se le antoja al otro vivir una vida normal!

\- ¡¿Vida normal?!¡¿Qué es para ti una vida normal?! ¿La de los Potter?– le dijo el alto Severus -¡¿Cumplir un estúpido protocolo social con una aún más estúpida boda?! ¡¿Casarte frente a cientos de desconocidos para darles falsa pleitesía?!¡¿Alardear y publicitar nuestra vida privada?! ¡¿Llenarte de críos que coarten por completo tu vida, tus metas, tu desarrollo profesional?!

\- ¡No es eso!

-¡¿Entonces para ti que es una vida nor..?

\- No es estando aquí encerrada, varias veces sola… y manteniéndo nuestra relación eternamente clandestina – dijo la chica con determinación – ¡Es compartir la vida juntos! Con lo que venga bueno o malo pero juntos.

-¡¿Y esto que es?! – Pregunto el hombre señalándolos – Te lo he repetido Hermione, esto –volvió a señalarlos para terminar con tono duro- así es como debe ser por ahora.

\- ¡Tus malditas condiciones no me bastan si no sé cuál es su razón ni su finalidad!

\- ¡¿No te basta con saber que es por tu bien?!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Porque sí!... – terminó el hombre con dureza y en voz alta, levantándose de su asiento.

En ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte plop en la sala y de forma inmediata entro apresuradamente un pequeño y muy nervioso elfo a la cocina, vestido con una muy pequeña y muy colorida túnica, el pequeño elfo se dirigió al hombre con mirada ansiosa y estrujandose profusamente las manos.

\- Amo Snape – dijo muy bajo el elfo

-Gracias Theobald – Le cortó Severus inmediatamente, tomó su túnica de viaje que descansaba en su silla y se dirigió a la sala rápidamente sin mirarla.

La chica se levantó apresuradamente para seguirle el paso diciéndole:

\- Si me dijeras sucede, porque es obvio que algo pasa, yo podría ayudar.

-No puedes… nadie puede.

-Severus por fav… - El hombre desapareció sin dejarla terminar ni mirarla siquiera- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- gritó la chica fuertemente con frustración en medio de la sala.

Su primer gran pelea. La primera de tantas…

…

…

…

Se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que había derramado por al menos media hora. Era extraño pero esta vez, sus lágrimas eran de tristeza y de coraje a la par. Habían llegado por oleadas, su discusión: tristeza, el porqué de la discusión: coraje.

-Es la segunda vez en la semana que peleamos de esta forma – se dijo la chica a si misma- si seguimos así…

La chica no terminó la frase. Evito terminarla y para terminar de purgar sus sentimientos recordó lo que había sucedido apenas hace un rato.

Después de despertar y después de un muy delicioso y satisfactorio episodio sexual, Severus se levantó apresuradamente de la cama solo para tomar su túnica y hacer lo que llevaba haciendo por meses: irse sin dar explicaciones.

La chica completamente herida y enojada por seguir ignorando que era lo que sucedía, le recriminó de forma mordaz que cada vez lo hacía más seguido, que de ese modo parecía más su prostituta personal que otra cosa.

Todo estalló.

De nuevo.

Se recriminaron mutuamente. Severus se defendía con lo que llevaba siendo su argumento todo este tiempo de ausencias: Asuntos importantes que no le concernían a la chica, por su bien. Hermione por su parte exigía saber qué demonios sucedía y en algún punto le amenazo con irse.

-Vete, estas a tiempo, será lo mejor para ti- le respondió Severus con su temple rígido.

Al escuchar esto, la chica le recriminó sobre su relación, prácticamente parecía no importarle porque su respuesta lo decía, ya no la quería y no estaba dispuesto a nada más.

-No sabes… No tienes idea… -dijo Severus entre dientes, salió apresuradamente dejándola sola en el cuarto.

Y ahí estaba, sola y arrojando sus últimas lágrimas, purgando su tristeza y coraje. Sola, esperando cuando se dignara a regresar. Averiguaría que demonios sucedía, se juró. Porque ella lo quería, había dado demasiado en esto… siempre lo esperaría.

…

…

…

Despertó sobresaltada. Palpó la cama a su lado que se sentía tristemente fría.

-No llegaste –reprochó la chica al aire exhalando un suspiro al final – Ayer dijiste que no tardarías, pero como siempre…- Se arropó cubriendo su cabeza. Resolvió en el momento que ese día se quedaría en la cama, no le apetecía salir.

Apenas el día anterior Severus se había ido, esta vez increíblemente no pelearon ¿La razón? Últimamente la chica estaba extrañamente agotada, así que no quiso comenzar una discusión que de antemano sabia terminaría mal. Severus también mantuvo la cordialidad y antes de desaparecerse le dio un suave beso en la boca y susurro en sus labios "No tardo".

Pero no llegó.

¿Qué pasó con lo de averiguar que sucedía? – se preguntó mentalmente la chica. Bueno Severus de antemano se lo prohibió, después de una de sus fuertes peleas, le dijo que si apreciaba lo que tenían juntos no se metería en ese asunto. Pero sentía que ya no podía, no aguantaría por mucho tiempo más verlo ir y venir sin más explicaciones. Tenía que saber que demonios sucedía, pero no podía ir por el mundo mágico preguntando por Severus Snape, sería por demás extraño, las personas murmurarían… Además, de cierta forma ya se había amoldado a su solitaria vida, lejos de la vida pública, visitando de vez en cuando a sus amigos, apareciéndose en lugares concurridos solo cuando lo necesitaba… Una vida tan Snape, que ya había adoptado del todo.

Escuchó el ruido de platos en la cocina, a donde se dirigió rápidamente. No era quien esperaba, pero ciertamente era con quien podía comenzar a investigar pasando desapercibida.

\- Theobald… – le llamo la chica al pequeño y nervioso elfo que limpiaba la cocina-

\- ¿Si Señorita? – Respondió condescendiente el pequeño elfo para continuar rápidamente sin dejarla hablar- Se lo que me va a preguntar y lamento mucho, mucho, no poder serle de mucha ayuda, pero el amo Snape así lo ha ordenado.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó la chica con suavidad

\- Sé que la Señorita me va a preguntar qué pasa con el amo Snape y el amo Snape me ordeno determinantemente mantener completa discreción sobre el asunto.

\- ¿Qué asunto? –Preguntó la chica intentando obtener información.

-Lo siento Señorita, no puedo, lo siento mucho, mucho- terminó el elfo mirándola con nerviosismo y estrujándose las manos con angustia.

La chica no soporto ver al elfo contrariado, no quiso forzarlo, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Se derrumbó sobre una silla tomándose la cabeza entre las manos y susurro:

-Bien no te culpo Theobald, aunque seas un elfo libre le sigues manteniendo lealtad, él es tu amo y yo solo soy… bueno, no soy nadie… - una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla

-No, la Señorita está equivocada –se acercó el elfo a ella rápidamente y le dijo- La Señorita no es "nadie", la Señorita lo es todo para mi amo. -le reconfortó el elfo.

-No parece ser así – dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos-

\- Lo es. La Señorita sólo debe comprender – le dijo el elfo para después agregar – Le prepararé unas ciruelas almibaradas, sus favoritas-

\- No es necesario, todo esto me causó malestar, tengo nauseas, me voy a la cama, no hagas nada- le dijo la chica.

\- Son sus favoritas, cuando termine de prepararlas se pondrá feliz- Le dijo el elfo ignorándola y se dirigió a la alacena para escoger ingredientes.

La chica se rió bajo, muy típico de Theobald intentar hacer olvidar las cosas a las personas con comida, muy típico de Theobald intentar restarle importancia a las cosas que dijo dejándolas al aire y haciendo como que no las dijo.

¿Lo era todo para él? ¿Era todo para Severus?

Lo que habían montado durante meses, sus tantas peleas no lo comprobaban mucho.

…

…

…

Otra mañana de ausencia de Severus.

La chica bajo a desayunar sin nada de apetito, sin embargo no quiso herir los sentimientos de Theobald así que aceptó lo que el elfo había preparado y aprovecho para pedirle que la acompañara a la mesa, lo que elfo hizo gustoso.

En algún momento cuando ya no probaba ningún bocado debido a que no tenía hambre y se sentía cansada, con malestar, mareada… El elfo se desapareció intempestivamente dándole antes una disculpa rápida y diciéndole que no era nada, sin embargo la chica pudo escuchar como susurraba "Amo Snape" antes de desaparecerse. Lo llamó para saber lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo fue en vano. El elfo no se apareció más.

Para evitar preocuparse demasiado y que su mente liara cosas sin sentido y generalmente fatalistas, salió rumbo a visitar a los Potter. En el trayecto hizo una parada en el Callejón Diagon para comprar un par de cosas para el futuro bebe Potter, en el lugar también compro de forma inusual un ejemplar del Profeta que guardó en su bolsa, postergando su lectura para más tarde, en su solitaria casa.

En la tarde, cuando se apareció en la hilandera se tomó un pequeño descanso en el sillón, la aparición la había mareado inusualmente a lo que le resto menor importancia cuando llegó a ella un muy preocupado Theobald que solo le dijo que llevaba tiempo esperando su llegada, le sirvió de comer y se desapareció dejándola sola.

La chica se acordó del ejemplar del Profeta, lo saco de su bolsa y lo leyó a la par mientras comía solo un par de bocados, su malestar no había cedido.

En un momento, exhaló un grito ahogado, dejó caer el cubierto a la mesa, se levantó rápidamente y sin pensarlo se dirigió rápidamente a la sala para desaparecerse. Nada. Lo intentó un par de veces sin resultados, se dirigió angustiada a la chimenea para intentar usar la red flu. Nada, intentó dirigirse a la puerta, la detuvo una barrera invisible. Inútilmente intentó varios hechizos que no funcionaron, un bombarda entre ellos.

\- ¡Theobald! - Gritó la chica al aire, intentando inútilmente mantener la tranquilidad e inmediatamente el pequeño elfo se apareció.

\- ¿Si Señorita? -

\- Me podrías explicar – comenzó la chica en voz baja, respirando profundamente una y otra vez para no estallar frente al pequeño elfo-¿Por qué no me puedo aparecer ni usar la red flu? ¿Ni acercarme a las ventanas y puertas de salida aunque lo intente de todas las formas mágicas posibles?-

\- La Señorita tiene que comprender…

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo salir de aquí?! – Dijo la chica mientras su fingido temple tranquilo se desmoronaba mostrando su completa angustia - Tengo que salir de aquí…

\- La Señorita tiene que comprender… - repitió el elfo, intentando hacerla entrar en razón, de pronto los grandes ojos del elfo se fijaron en el periódico que la chica tenia aferrado en su mano por sobre la que sobresalía el título

"_**Severus Snape a Azkaban por delitos cometidos como mortífago"**_

– Que hace la Señorita con El Profeta, la Señorita no debería… - susurró el ansioso elfo con los ojos muy abiertos-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enterarme de que quieren refundir a Severus en Azkabán?! ¡Lo sé Theobald! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

\- La Señorita no puede salir, no debe, son órdenes del amo – dijo el elfo estrujándose las manos nerviosamente

\- ¿De qué hablas?– le dijo la chica con desespero- ¡No pueden refundirlo en Azkaban! ¡Déjame ir, tengo que ayudarlo!

\- No puedo. Cuando el amo Snape lo llamo a uno, le ordenó que la mantuviera en casa mientras todo esto pasaba.

\- ¿Mantenerme encerrada? ¡¿Por qué demonios te dijo eso?! – Exigió saber Hermione

\- La Señorita no debió de haberse enterado.

\- ¡¿Cómo pretendía ocultarme algo así?! – Dijo la chica fuera de sí

\- La Señorita no debió de haber salido. La Señorita se tuvo que haber quedado en casa, la Señorita no debía de enterarse hasta que fuera seguro para ella, hasta que pasara o hasta que ya no se pudiera hacer nada para que la Señorita no intentara algo para verse implicada con el amo, fueron sus órdenes. – el elfo hablaba con angustia intentándola hacer entrar en razón - Pero cuando regrese la Señorita no estaba y uno no podía ir a buscarla para no implicarla con la familia Snape si alguien me reconocía, el amo lo dijo. La Señorita debe permanecer en casa hasta que todo pase y sea seguro para ella-

\- ¡Llévame con él, podemos ayudarlo!

\- El amo Snape dijo que la Señorita diría eso y me dijo que le dijera que él podía manejarlo solo. La Señorita no debía de enterarse hasta que todo pasara- se lamentó el pequeño elfo, apretándose y restregándose las manos con fuerza-. La Señorita no puede salir, por su bien, pase lo que pase no debe hacer nada que pueda implicarla con el amo, él lo ordenó-

\- ¡Por favor, Theobald!- le pidió la chica-

\- Por su bien, la Señorita no puede verse implicada con el amo, él lo ordenó- repitió el elfo estrujándose más fuerte las manos con ansiedad-

\- ¡Déjame ir! - le pidió la chica – Sé que tú tanto como yo no lo quieres ver refundido en ese horrible lugar, necesitamos ayudarlo.

El elfo no respondió, simplemente la miraba sumamente contrariado sin dejar de estrujarse las manos. Parecía que de un momento a otro iba a flaquear.

-¡Theobald!- escucharon una estridente voz

-¡Amo Snape!

-¡Severus!

Dijeron el elfo y la chica al unísono

-Déjanos solos-

El elfo se quedó por unos instantes mirándolo con ansias y alivio, para después solo asentir y desaparecerse.

-Supongo que esta pequeña escena que presencia no es como cualquier drama que…- le dijo Severus

-¡¿Que está pasando?! – Le interrumpió y exigió saber la chica mostrando el titular del Profeta.

\- Nada por qué preocuparse- respondió con desdén Severus

-¡No minimices las cosas! ¡Dime de una maldita vez lo que está pasando!- Exigió saber la chica- ¡Y no se te ocurra decir que nada!

El hombre se tomó el puente de nariz y comenzó a decir-

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿De nuevo vamos a…

\- ¡No Severus! Esta vez no te estoy pidiendo, te estoy EXIGIENDO una explicación ¿Qué-demonios-está-pasando? - Preguntó la chica señalando el periódico.

\- Intente mantenerte al margen de esto. – Dijo Severus con seriedad

\- Ya no más – dijo la chica y mantuvo silencio para que prosiguiera

\- Tú has estado conmigo cuando, desde que terminó la Guerra, me han estado demeritando y difamando. En su momento solo fueron palabras al aire, escritas, solo palabras. – El hombre se tomó el puente de la nariz- Desde hace un par de meses es más que eso…

\- Dímelo… -apresuro la chica

\- Hay en proceso al menos 5 juicios en mi contra por mis crímenes cometidos como mortífago. He estado asistiendo a audiencias iniciales… - la chica exclamo un grito ahogado- En el pasado, cuando la primer caída de Voldemort, afronte a esos hijos de puta sin problemas. Albus fue quizás el mayor aliciente para que se demostrase mi inocencia. Pero ahora es diferente, por segunda ocasión me mostré como mortífago, hice cosas peores, mate a personas, mate a Albus…

\- Era necesario…

\- Ellos, sobre mí, hablan de reincidencia, traición, alevosía, manipulación, engaño, todo apuntando a mi culpabilidad. Esos hijos de puta están haciendo todo lo posible por sentenciarme…

-Hay testigos- dijo la chica rápidamente- Kingsley sabe la verdad, es el Ministro de Magia, Harry ya es auror, McGonagall…

\- Estos juicios son un nuevo sistema contra convictos, establecido por el brillante, nuevo e inquisitivo Wizengamot…

\- Pero Kingsley …

\- Separaron y desarticularon las facultades del Ministro sobre las del Wizengamot. Y este último está demeritando por sobremanera los testimonios a mi favor, los métodos que exigen para comprobar mi culpabilidad son más invasivos, agresivos…

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Pensamientos, recuerdos, veritaserum, dementores, maleficios imperdonables… -la chica volvió a exclamar un grito ahogado

-No pueden – dijo la chica- El Ministerio no puede…

-Lo pueden, Hermione. Nuevas y estrictas reglas contra los detractores "para prevenir y construir un mejor Mundo Mágico"- le dijo el hombre con sarcasmo - Lo he analizado de todas las formas posibles… Soy un buen oclumantista, no descubrirían en mi mente algo que yo no quisiera que vieran por nada del mundo. Pero los otros métodos, puedo lidiar con ellos fácilmente, no me inquietan en lo más mínimo. Pero ahora no puedo permitirme exponerte, no puedo ponerte en peligro.

-¡Exponerme! ¡¿De qué hab…?

-Que cuando me tengan en el suelo inconsciente por demasiados cruciatus, me obliguen con algún imperio a pronunciar una falsa confesión. Que me obliguen a quedar a merced de los dementores por lapsos sistemáticos para corromper mi temple. ¡Que me obliguen a beber veritaserum y cuando sigan torturándome, por alguna razón TU NOMBRE salga de mis labios!… No solo me condenaría yo, también te condenaría a ti por mis errores. Tu vinculada con un asesino, traidor… ¡Yo en la cárcel por mis crímenes y tu marcada de por vida, por esto que permití!-

\- ¡Permitimos! – Lo corrigió la chica – ¡¿Me estás diciendo que les estás dándoles la razón de esa maldita farsa solo por mí?! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Pelea!

\- ¡No lo voy a hacer! Piénsalo si lo nuestro se llega a saber. Si me encuentran culpable y me condenan a Azkabán por el resto de mi vida ¡Tu reputación se pudrirá conmigo en esa maldita celda!

\- ¡Me importa un comino lo que digan de mí! ¡Si damos lucha ni siquiera vas a dar un maldito paso en ese horrible lugar!

\- Si me absuelven será lo mismo –le dijo el hombre llegando a ella y tomándola de los brazos para mantener fija su vista - ¡Serias eternamente sometida al desprestigio social! No puedo echarte a perder la vida que tienes por delante…

\- ¡No me protejas! ¡Me sé cuidar sola! – Le interrumpió y atacó la chica intentando zafarse de su agarre – ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Tenemos que luchar!

\- ¡Entiéndelo! – La tomó del torso con un solo brazo mientras que con el otro le levantaba con fuerza la barbilla para mantener fija su vista – Es la única forma…

\- ¡No puedo…! – gritó la chica y tan solo un momento después se desvaneció inconsciente en los brazos de Severus.

…

…

…

Despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó de un golpe. Estaba en la cama, aun en casa. Tenía que ayudarlo…

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que presentas malestares?- Exigió saber Severus que se encontraba sobre una silla al lado de la cama, se tomaba el puente de la nariz, algo más iba mal.

-¿De qué hab…?

-Pregunté cosas a Theobald. No has comido bien, te ha notado pálida, extrañamente desequilibrada y menciono en algún momento nauseas.

La chica se extrañó de como el elfo lo haya notado, lo miró unos segundos sin entender, e iba a hablarle para inquirir el por qué la pregunta cuando…

-¡Respóndeme Hermione! – Le gritó el hombre sin cambiar su rígida postura, mantenía su mano en el puente de la nariz - ¡¿Desde hace cuánto?!... ¡¿Hace cuánto fue tu ultima regla?!– La miró con dureza y terminó - ¡¿Has tomado la poción anticonceptiva?!

La chica lo captó. Expiró un grito ahogado llevándose una mano a la boca, se le formo un nudo en la garganta, escuchaba estruendosamente su corazón palpitando rápidamente, parecía que en algún momento le iba a estallar, comenzó a hiperventilar, la adrenalina comenzó a inundar su cuerpo…

\- ¡Mierda!– Severus se levantó de su asiento completamente fuera de sí - ¡Mierda! – Grito estruendosamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Mierda! – Comenzó a avanzar de un lado a otro de la habitación, apretándose la cabeza con fuerza - ¡Tan jodidamente imbécil!- Maldecía al aire destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso - ¡Maldita sea…! – Murmuraba maldiciones entre dientes completamente inentendibles, mientras seguía andando de un lado a otro de la habitación -¡Tan, tan puto imbécil….! ¡Puto imbécil!...

La chica estaba en shock, sin embargo salió rápidamente de su ensimismamiento cuando el sonido de cristal rompiéndose la sobresaltó. Los restos cortantes de un espejo estaban desperdigados por el piso, algunos más quedaron en su lugar pegados al marco, escurriendo sangre. Severus mantenía cerrada en un puño su mano, por la que corrían pequeños hilos de sangre

-¡Puto imbécil! – Maldijo Severus, sacudiendo su mano ensangrentada- ¡Todo para nada!

\- Severus… -comenzó a decir la chica levantándose de la cama y acercándose a él por la espalda

\- ¡Todo para nada! – El hombre volteó hacia ella – ¡He hecho todo para protegerte y al final… no tuve cuidado en…! ¡Mierda!

\- Vamos a solucionarlo- le dijo la chica suavemente para intentar tranquilizarlo –Todo tiene…

\- ¡Por supuesto que vamos a solucionarlo Hermione!- le dijo el hombre aun sobresaltado – Ahora no solo te condena nuestra relación sino… -señaló el estómago de la chica y comenzó a manotear con violencia alejándose de ella - ¡Mierda! ¡Un puto, puto descuido! ¡No puede ser…!

\- ¡Aun no lo sabemos con certeza! – Se defendió la chica

\- ¡Hermione por favor! ¡No necesitamos de un puto medimago para saberlo! ¡Todo lo indica! – Respondió violentamente el hombre- ¡Aunque vaya a Azkaban manteniendo lo nuestro en incógnita, no solo vas a seguir malditamente marcada de por vida, sino tendrás una maldita CARGA, UNA CARGA INSOSTENIBLE que terminara de arruinar tu vida! – Dijo el hombre fuera de sí -¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡El plan es el mismo, me pronunciare culpable para mantenerte ilesa, solo después de que solucionemos esto!

\- ¡No es solo tu maldita decisión! – Se defendió la chica al comprender la 'solución' a la que se refería - ¡También es mía!

-¡No, Hermione! ¡Entiéndelo! – le gritó el hombre acercándose amenazadoramente a la chica –No serás otra persona a quien le arruine la vida…

\- ¡No es tu maldita decisión! – Mantuvo la chica con rudeza y poniéndose al nivel del hombre - ¡Es mi cuerpo!

\- Amo Snape… - entró a la habitación muy temeroso Theobald, sin siquiera mirarlo – La audien…

-Gracias Theobald – dijo el hombre, tomó su capa de viaje y salió – Cuando regrese solucionaremos esto Hermione ¡No voy a permitir que arruines tu vida por mí, por mis putos errores, por mi puto descuido!

\- ¡No te atreverías! ¡No te voy a permitir…! – Le dijo la chica mientras lo seguía

\- ¡No es una puta petición! – Le grito el hombre regresando hacia ella y encarándola - ¡Es una decisión tomada y punto! – Siguió su violento avance y dijo – Theobald, la Señorita Granger no puede salir de casa hasta que yo regrese.

\- ¡No te atre…! – La chica intentó alcanzarlo.

No lo logró, el hombre ya había desaparecido, dejando solo unas gruesas gotas de sangre en el lugar donde hace segundos había estado.

Pasó tan solo una noche y un día. Era muy tarde, pronto daría la media noche. Todo estaba oscuro.

La chica yacía en la desvencijada cama, dormía con poca placidez. Sus ojos se veían completamente hinchados y las huellas de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas denotaban su agotamiento y el porqué de su inquieto sueño.

El movimiento de un peso agregado en la cama la despertó, se levantó de un sobresalto solo para sentir como una mano se posaba en su brazo suavemente para detenerla y calmarla.

-Llegué – Escucho como le dijo el hombre suavemente y prosiguió – Nada me ha pasado, aún…

-Aún- repitió la chica ausente – Sé que estabas tremendamente ocupado en condenarte a ti mismo pero ¿Te tomaste al menos la molestia de preguntar…?

-Sí, Theobald me lo dijo – interrumpió el hombre, se quedó callado por un segundo y prosiguió – Mencionó que hizo uso de sus innatas capacidades de sanación y te aplico un ordinario hechizo de examinación…

\- Si, Severus- interrumpió la chica con dureza - No estoy embarazada, es SOLO ANEMIA – dijo la chica con ironía– Un problema menos del que te tengas que encargar– Agregó en tono mordaz, intentando mantener su duro temple pero la situación, los recuerdos de su pelea, todo la hicieron volver a caer en un profuso llanto.

\- Lo siento – Dijo el hombre con poco remordimiento aunque abrazándola para reconfortarla - Debes comprender…

…

…

…

* * *

**Nota larguísima de la autora:**

**No me odien. Un par de veces me han escrito diciendo que aún no entendían porque nuestra pareja se separó (o vamos por que lo dejó). He aquí un esbozo del porqué, pese a que no consideraba que fuera el momento para hacerlo. Sin embargo quise complacerlos, así que si en adelante les surge un gusanillo de curiosidad, aliméntenme con él. **

**Disculpa la demora pero entre los deberes académicos –La temible TESIS, entre otros- y el trabajo, apenas me dan tiempo para dormir unas horas. **

**A quienes siguen mi otra historia "Lo Correcto", esperen actualización la próxima semana.**

**Ya para terminar, ayer vi la película "Eye in the Sky" y se las recomiendo mucho, un tema de debate y consciencia. Como dicen en mi país "Ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo" pero lloré: De coraje, odio, tristeza, impotencia… y de ver a nuestro amado Alan Rickman –su última película, dedicada en su memoria SNIF -. **

**HOMBREZASO, ****excelente actor, ****galán, maduro... ¿Cómo se nos pudo haber ido? Jamás lo superaré.**

**Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen mi historia –pese a lo dramática que es- , a los que la marcan como favorita, a los que comentan, a los que no y a los que leen en silencio. Gracias.**

**Respondo por PM.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**

**Alma en pena, corazón destrozado.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Algunas situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi creación.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

Había pasado tan solo una semana y la chica aún podía sentir los labios de Severus, su Profesor, sobre los suyos. No era como si solo conservara aquello como un vago recuerdo, no, más bien la chica lo atesoraba celosamente. Su profesor le había mostrado unas sensaciones que jamás había sentido en su vida, pese a eso creía que le había enseñado apenas un atisbo de lo que podía hacerle sentir.

En sus tardes libres y solo un par de veces en el día generalmente después de ver a aquel hombre, la chica rememoraba una y otra vez el momento intentando recrear las sensaciones: su delicioso olor, su cercanía tan íntima, el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba atravesándole la ropa y sintiéndolo sobre la piel, sus húmedos, suaves y calientes labios moviéndose hábilmente y demandando ansiosamente los suyos, sus lenguas rozándose, sus fuertes manos afianzándola de la cintura y sus pulgares rozando por los costados apenas el nacimiento de sus senos, después sobre su trasero levantándola en vilo, sus pelvis frotándose con ansias, su dureza restregándose contra su centro…

La chica inconscientemente apretó las piernas y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios…

\- …señorita Granger!

-¿Di-disculpe? – preguntó la chica saliendo rápidamente de su ensimismamiento y mirando apenas con timidez al origen de aquella fuerte voz.

Severus Snape se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados dirigiendo su dura mirada a la chica. Era la primera vez en esa semana que se dirigía directamente a ella. El resto del alumnado de la clase mantenían repentinamente sus temerosas miradas clavadas en sus respectivos calderos.

-¿No-lo-dije-suficientemente-claro? – Preguntó el hombre visiblemente irritado sin cambiar su posición-

-Yo no le prestaba aten… Estaba concentrada en mi poción… - Comenzó a disculparse la chica con la cabeza baja y con la mirada en su caldero.

-Simplemente no prestaba atención a sus deberes – Dijo el hombre con tono ofendido – Era bastante obvio, por lo que dije "50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, gracias a la abstraída Señorita Granger"-

La chica no lo miraba, seguía manteniendo su vista en su caldero, completamente sonrojada.

-Claramente di instrucciones antes de dejarlos –Menciono el hombre con hartazgo, para comenzar a recitar con monotonía y dureza- 1. Anoten ingredientes y procedimiento de la poción, 2. Aprovisionen ingredientes, 3. Elaboren la poción con el procedimiento debido, 4. Al terminar envasen y depositen la poción en mi escritorio, 5. Limpien su estación y retírense del aula ¿No fue así?

-Sí Señor- respondieron en un murmullo los alumnos-

-Y cuando entro por algo que olvidé, no encuentro más que lentitud, torpeza y poca pulcritud algo que es habitual y que he aprendido a tolerar, sin embargo no puedo tolerar el total desinterés mostrado por usted Señorita Granger -

-Estaba concentrada en mi poción– Se defendió la chica sin mirarlo. Sentía que toda la perorata de su Profesor se dirigía a ella y solo a ella, con un tono por demás mordaz y petulante con el que le volvió a decir

-Si tiene tan poco interés en esto, una vez más le pregunto ¿Por qué no aceptó un empleo que con gusto le ofreció el nuevo Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt junto con su Orden de Merlín Primera Clase? Si así lo hubiese hecho, se hubiera ahorrado otro año tedioso de su 'destacable y brillante' presencia en el colegio, NOS hubiera ahorrado.

Una vez más la estaba presionando, tratándola de esa forma tan despectiva, molestándola e incomodándola como llevaba haciendo hace meses desde su regreso a Hogwarts. Pero esta vez era diferente, desde su episodio íntimo era más duro y notaba su desdén que expiraba por completo en su tono de voz.

-No tengo "poco interés" – respondió la chica ofendida– Me interesa mi educación tanto como mi futuro…

-No lo pareciera- La interrumpió Severus con dureza-

-No tiene idea – Respondió la chica altiva, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Un murmullo de sorpresa se escuchó en el aula, después todos los estudiantes apresuraron su labor en sus calderos, algunos prácticamente envasaban su poción en un respiro aunque no estuviera siquiera terminada y abandonaban rápidamente el aula, evitando la furia de su Profesor quien ya se había sentado plácidamente tras de su escritorio.

-50 puntos menos por su irreverencia – Dijo el hombre con arrogancia para proseguir- ¿No tengo idea? Hace tan solo unos minutos tuve la idea de que si no salía de su ensueño su caldero explotaría en su cara, arruinando por un momento su recién ganada apariencia de heroína de guerra y de paso sus brillantes notas - Dijo de forma mordaz el hombre

-Mi poción está prácticamente terminada, es de las más sencillas que puede haber, estaba a punto de llenar un vial y… – Respondió la chica-

-¿Y?- Se apresuró a interrumpir el hombre –

-Mi poción está terminada solo queda…

-Debería dar por hecho, porque vivió una guerra, que en la vida real no se debe desperdiciar el tiempo como lo estaba hac…

-Hice mis deberes en tiempo y forma, solo tengo que entregarlo y ya… - Se defendió la chica-

-Las instrucciones fueron claras, las órdenes precisas, en mi clase no hay espacio para desperdiciar el tiempo en puerilidades. El resto de la clase de forma increíble y contrario a usted lo entendió.- señaló el aula que en ese momento ya se encontraba vacía - La próxima vez le sugiero no pierda su tiempo ni el mío.- Dicho esto el hombre de un solo hechizo dejó la estación de la chica completamente vacía y limpia. Y se dedicó a inspeccionar una de las pociones dejadas en su escritorio mientras hacía anotaciones rápidas en un pergamino-

-¿Pero qué…?- Se sorprendió la chica al ver que su caldero y demás habían desaparecido de su vista. En la chica comenzó a emerger un sentimiento de enojo que rápidamente la inundó y arguyó levantándose de su asiento completamente exaltada - ¡No es justo!-

-¿Perdón? – Preguntó el hombre levantando su vista del pergamino y mirándola fijamente-

-¡Que no es justo! Terminé mi poción, sabe que estaba perfecta y al menos terminada, no como algunas que tiene ahí – le dijo la chica señalando el grupo de viales de su escritorio- No es justo que eche todo mi trabajo a la basura por nada.

-¿Nada? – Preguntó el hombre con fingida sorpresa- ¿Debí permitir ese total desinterés mostrado por usted, esa falta de respeto a mi clase?-

-¡Pero no hice nada!- respondió la chica-

-Solo mostraba una completa apatía por…

-Hice lo que ordenó tal como lo ordenó y no desperdicié su tiempo porque prácticamente ni se encontraba en el aula-

-100 puntos menos para Gryffindor- Se levantó el hombre de su asiento mirando a la chica con dureza

-¡No es justo! ¡No puede hacer eso! -

-Puedo hacer lo que quiera y en este punto quiero seguirle restando gran cantidad de puntos si no desaparece ahora mismo… - El hombre volvió a tomar su asiento y retomó su tarea de calificar las pociones-

-¡No! Simplemente no es justo y en este punto no me importa. Usted lo ha dicho, atravesé por una guerra y ahora no voy a dejar que…

-Aquí y ahora ordeno yo, no me importa si es una heroína de guerra, si tiene una orden de Merlín Primera Clase, si es lo suficientemente madura mental y físicamente como para estar lidiando con el colegio y este tipo de simplezas, cosa que es absolutamente decisión suya, no me importa. Aquí ordenó yo así que realmente si le importa su apreciada casa desaparezca de mi vista ahora- El hombre ordenó sin mirarla

-No hasta que pueda poner en ese escritorio mi poción - Respondió la chica-

-No hay forma de que eso suceda así que le recomiendo abandone de una vez por todas el aula- dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras con desdén sin quitar la vista de su pergamino en donde apuntaba

La chica comenzó a ponerse furiosa y sin pensarlo se acercó al escritorio del hombre deteniéndose al frente del mismo para decirle muy bajo-

-Si me detesta más de lo que ya lo hacía por lo sucedido hace una semana esta no es la forma…

-No tengo idea a qué demonios se refiere – Severus la miró con rudeza y sin quitarle la vista prosiguió- pero si no quiere más problemas fuertes, una histórica suma de puntos restados a su casa y…

-Estoy aquí solo por trámite, porque necesito acreditar el colegio para seguir estudiando un nivel superior. No puede seguir castigando a mi casa por mí, deme detención por todo el ciclo hasta con trabajo forzado, si quiere por todas las horas de mis tardes libres y fines de semana pero…

-No habrá detenciones para usted, ni ahora ni lo que le resta de su estancia en el colegio… Realmente Señorita Granger – Dijo el hombre con dureza y con oscuridad en su mirada y su voz- Le sugiero que se retire, ahora mismo -

El tono y mirada del hombre hicieron desistir a la chica. Su enojo se desvaneció en la oscura mirada de Severus, su temple con el que lo había retado también. Se dio la vuelta, recogió sus cosas y salió tan rápido del aula sin siquiera mirarlo.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la semana la chica sobrellevaba las cosas tan normales como si estuviera en segundo año. ´Se dedicaba arduamente al colegio, asistía a sus clases formalmente, hacía sus deberes, pasaba sus ratos libres en la biblioteca, entablaba conversaciones llevaderas con las otras chicas de su habitación, mantenía correspondencia con Ron Y Harry… y no había tenido ningún percance en cierta clase, de forma contraria a como la había tratado desde que regresó a Hogwarts su profesor ahora la ignoraba titánicamente.

Llegó el fin de semana y los demás chicos de séptimo año de su casa habían planeado pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade. Anna, su compañera de habitación a quien comenzaba a considerarla una amiga, la invitó casi rogándole que la acompañara para que se distrajera un momento "Vamos, no seas tan estricta contigo, estuviste en medio de una Guerra es hora de que te diviertas un rato" le había dicho y con esa frase la pudo convencer.

El grupo de chicos y chicas de su sala común, conformado por 5 chicos e igual número de chicas, pasaron una tarde divertida en el lugar y decidieron terminarla en el Tres escobas, en donde se les fueron las horas entre cerveza de mantequilla.

Ya tarde regresaron al colegio y entre bromas, hipidos y carcajadas.

-¡Ojalá que Filch no nos descubra por los pasillos a estas "horas indebidas"!- Dijo un chico castaño

-Mejor Filch que el murciélago de las mazmorras- respondió susurrando otro chico que parecía la copia 'amable' de Draco Malfoy - Escuché que él tenía guardia este fin de semana pero pidió cambiarla a la directora-

Hermione en ese punto se perdió de la conversación y comenzó a cavilar en su cabeza sobre el mencionado hombre. Severus Snape, la forma en que la había estado tratando desde que regresó al colegió, su encuentro, su discusión apenas al inicio de esa semana por su supuesto desinterés, la forma en la que la había estado ignorando desde ese momento… Comenzó a molestarse repentinamente.

Entraron en su sala común que a esas horas ya se encontraba vacía y cuando la chica se disponía a irse a su habitación a sentir y sacar su enojo a solas, uno de los chicos sacó de improviso de entre su capa una botella de whiskey de fuego, diciendo que prácticamente la habían obtenido de contrabando. La mayoría del pequeño grupo celebró y decidieron seguir el festejo en la pequeña sala, la chica se negó pero bastaron un par de comentarios animosos para convencerla, aceptó además porque sus cavilaciones aunadas a su estado emocional propiciado por las cervezas de mantequilla le hicieron tomar las cosas a la ligera. Los chicos sirvieron una ronda de tragos del mencionado whiskey de fuego, Hermione tomó el suyo a pequeños sorbos y hacía gestos cada que el fuerte líquido fluía raspando y quemando su garganta… el tercer trago lo tomó como si se tratase de agua.

La bebida más que calmar su ansioso e inestable estado de ánimo como pensó que sería, lo avivó. En su cabeza retumbaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos que incluían a cierto Profesor, Severus Snape. La chica lo había sobrellevado durante sus primeros años en el Colegio, pero ahora después de la Guerra era insoportable y lo era aún más después de su encuentro íntimo ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?! Ya se lo había preguntado y él le había dado a entender no era más que una entrometida solo por salvarlo. "¡¿Qué quería el muy cabrón?! ¡¿Qué me quedara parada contemplando plácidamente cómo se desangraba?!" pensó la chica aferrando en su mano el cuarto trago de whiskey de fuego. El hombre no podía ser tan jodidamente inmaduro como para tratarla de esa forma solo por salvarlo. Apenas, cuando la chica lo afrontó el muy cabrón se formó aún más mal con ella, le dijo cosas tan hirientes como que no sabía qué hacer con su vida "¡¿Y el que demonios sabe de mi vida cuando no desea la suya?!" pensó la chica. Y después el episodio del salón, la chica no se hubiera atrevido a rememorar su encuentro en clases pero después de verlo y cuando abandonó el aula el recuerdo vino solo y… pasó lo que pasó y se portó tan cabrón con ella, más de lo que normalmente lo era y ahora sentía que la miraba con desdén y odio "¡¿Tanto arrepentimiento tiene por besarme porque le parezco horrible y repugnante, que me tiene que tratar como basura y hacerme la vida imposible?!"…

Su enojo aumentaba y aumentaba más, decidió que esto ya no podía seguir así, le faltaba poco más de medio año para terminar su séptimo año y dejar Hogwarts, no podría seguir soportando el jodido trato que le daba Snape por tanto tiempo, en este punto ya era insostenible. Lo tenía que solucionar y dejar la escuela estaba terminantemente desechado, simplemente no evadiría al hombre, había atravesado por tanto (Una Guerra, la perdida de sus padres, la muerte de seres queridos…) que no dejaría que Snape la hiciera desistir en las decisiones de su vida.

Pensó decirle a McGonagall, era la directora, podría fácilmente ponerle un alto al Profesor de Pociones, sin embargo pensó en las consecuencias. Conocía a Snape, sabía que después de prácticamente acusarlo se portaría peor "¿Qué puede ser peor que ahora Hermione?" se dijo. Pues sabía que podría ser peor, no conceptualizaba de qué forma, pero simplemente lo sabía, PODIA SER PEOR.

Hermione pensó que había otra vía para solucionar esto: afrontarlo. "Ya lo hiciste una vez Hermione ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y cómo te fue con eso? ¿Re-cuer-das?" Se dijo mentalmente la chica. Bueno esa vez discutieron, el hombre le dijo cosas sumamente hirientes y en un intento de apartarlo de sus pensamientos terminaron besándose ardorosamente, incluyendo caricias, para que después la corriera como si fuera una cualquiera… y después de eso de nuevo y más denso su trato tan oscuro y humillante "¿Cómo me pudo haber siquiera gustado ese hijo de puta?" se preguntó la chica cuando recordó porque lo beso: sus pensamientos, sus fantasías con Snape "¿En qué jodido momento pasé de admirarlo a desearlo?".

DESEARLO, se había prohibido citar esa palabra, frecuentemente se había repetido que el hombre solo le gustaba, pero NO era así. Simplemente en ese momento lo había pensado de forma tan literal como era, lo deseaba o lo había deseado antes de que se portara peor con ella… Pensó que tal vez tenía aquel síndrome en el que la víctima siente atracción fatal por su victimario, claro ella se colocaba en el papel de víctima desde su primer grado hasta ahora y el victimario había sido Snape.

No había otra solución a esto más que la que pensó en última instancia, ya lo había hecho una vez y aunque no había salido tan bien, decidió que era lo mejor. Era ahora o nunca, además si iba iniciarlo tenía que terminarlo en ese mismo instante, no podría dejarlo al aire y permitir que la siguiera tratando mal o peor, después de lo que haría. Era el momento de soltarlo todo y exigir réplicas, un acuerdo o tregua. El alcohol le dio el impulso que habría necesitado de estar completamente sobria y en sus cabales.

Salió de sus cavilaciones, se tomó de un solo sorbo el resto de su cuarto trago de whiskey de fuego, dejó el pesado vaso de cristal en la mesa y se levantó de un golpe sintiendo como se tambaleaba ligeramente por lo que se sostuvo del costado del sillón de enfrente con una sola mano para estabilizarse.

-Necesito ir al tocador-

Dijo la chica en alto para justificar su ausencia, aunque igual no lo hubiera necesitado hacer, ya que los demás chicos se encontraban o absortos en sus propias mentes o platicando alegremente entre sí o completamente dormidos o muy ocupados en comerse a besos tal como lo estaban haciendo Ana y la copia 'en amable' de Malfoy, quien supo poco antes se llamaba Louis.

Completamente ignorada, comenzó su avance fuera de la sala común con lo que intentaba fuera un paso firme, aunque en su estado se concentraba más en mantenerse en línea recta y poco a poco dejó atrás el barullo del alegre y ebrio grupo. Concentrada en mantener paso firme y recto, comenzó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Pensó que no estaba borracha del todo, su cerebro funcionaba a la perfección, aun podía articular y pensar complejas oraciones, argumentos y réplicas si se necesitaban en el proceso, quizás las funciones mecánicas fallaban un poco, solo un poco. Pese a su estado, determinación no le faltaba, iba decidida a afrontarlo por segunda ocasión y terminantemente cerrar esto, definitivamente no iba a haber una tercera oportunidad.

Llegó frente a la pesada puerta de madera de sus aposentos, pensó en tocar la puerta con rudeza y esperar a que la abriera "Por favor Hermione ¿Crees que te abrirá así como así para platicar amenamente en el pasillo?" dijo mentalmente y soltó un bufido auto burlándose.

Sacó su varita y pronuncio en un susurro frente a la cerradura un 'Alohomora', se sorprendió al ver que la puerta cedía dándole el paso al interior. Inmediatamente se adentró en la estancia, cerrando tras de sí la puerta y sellándola con un hechizo de protección y un 'Muffliato' para asegurarse de terminar lo que había ido a hacer. Dentro estaba completamente oscuro y pronuncio un 'Lumos' para iluminar la estancia, parecía una réplica a escala del aula de pociones, con un escritorio y un par de pupitres, la chica sabía que era el lugar en donde daba detenciones. Al fondo de esa estancia pudo observar una pesada puerta de madera más pequeña, supuso que esta conducía a los aposentos de Snape, así que se dirigió con paso firme pero con cautela manteniéndose vertical. Abrió la puerta y tan solo dio solo un par de pasos al oscuro interior percatándose de que se trataba de una pequeña sala de estar cuando soltó un grito ahogado ya que de improviso sintió como una mano le aprisionó el cuello desde atrás mientras una varita se clavaba en su sien. Pasaron solo dos segundos en los que la chica se quedó inmóvil sin poder pronunciar una palabra, de pronto el agarre que la mantenía en su lugar cedió un poco y escuchó un gruñido cuando su captor comprendió quien era el intruso.

-Granger- susurró con desdén el hombre, soltándola por completo y alejándose por enfrente de ella. Mientras pronunciaba un hechizo para iluminar la estancia le dijo rápidamente con hartazgo- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí Señorita? Lárguese ahora-

-Profesor Snape, yo… – Pronuncio la chica con su temple un tanto doblegado-

\- Nada. No tiene absolutamente nada que hacer aquí- Le dijo el hombre con dureza mientras se acercaba a ella entre ligeros trastabilleos, la tomó de un brazo guiándola con rudeza hacia la salida. En todo ese tiempo la había tratado mal solo en palabras y jamás la había tocado salvo por el día en que se besaron, sin embargo esta vez la halaba fuertemente del brazo arrastrándola a la salida. Al parecer ese momento los dos estaban dispuestos a romper el trato formal.

No llegaron siquiera a la entrada a sus aposentos cuando la chica se detuvo y haló su brazo con la misma dureza y exclamó.

-Suélteme, he venido a terminar con esto de una vez por todas- Logró soltarse del agarre de si Profesor y se detuvo altivamente frente a él encarándolo con firmeza intentando mantener su porte recto, el alcohol hacía de las suyas y entre ello le daba arrojo para lo que estaba haciendo-

-Le he dicho que no tiene nada que hacer aquí ¡Lárguese ahora! – Le dijo el hombre más molesto y la tomó del brazo de nuevo para comenzar a sacarla, sin embargo la chica se plantó firmemente en su lugar forcejeando-

-No me voy a ir hasta que de una vez por todas me diga que jodido problema tiene conmigo- Dijo la chica intentando zafarse sin moverse de su lugar-

El hombre la miró visiblemente sorprendido por la manera en la que la chica se le estaba refiriendo pero tan solo un segundo duro su sorpresa para mostrar un temple sumamente arrogante e irritado.

\- Lárguese ahora si no quiere tener…-

-¡No! –Dijo firmemente la chica

-¡Largo si no quiere que le arroje un hechizo aturdidor y la saque a rastras! – Dijo el hombre con más furia halándola del brazo, sin embargo la chica logró zafarse de su agarre y plantarse firmemente en su lugar con las piernas ligeramente abiertas para mantener el equilibrio.

-No me voy a ir hasta que de una vez por todas me diga que jodido problema tiene conmigo-

-¡No tengo nada de que tratar con usted! – le dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras con furia acercándose con lentitud a milímetros de su cara de manera amenazadora- Y si lo tuviera tampoco lo haría. Porque en NO pienso mantener una conversación en horas por completo INAPROPIADAS, en MIS aposentos PERSONALES, con una Señorita que cuenta con un CONSIDERABLE GRADO DE ALCOHOL en su cuerpo…

\- Ya somos dos - Le interrumpió la chica retadoramente señalando una botella de whisky de fuego a punto de agotarse que estaba sobre una mesita frente a un sillón– Y ya le dije que no me voy a mover hasta que me diga todo lo que tiene en contra de mí, aquello por lo que me humilla diariamente desde que regresé al Colegio… –

\- Está sobrepasando muchos límites en este momento. – Le dijo arrastrando las palabras- Le sugiero que se largue. No sé de qué demonios habla…- Respondió el hombre dándole la espalda y alejándose de con lentitud. La chica creyó en ese momento que pese a que el hombre contaba con más tolerancia al alcohol no se encontraba mucho mejor o más sobrio de lo que ella estaba, sin embargo mantenía su rígido temple y su típico trato, tan Severus Snape.

-¡Claro! – Dijo la chica y prosiguió siguiéndolo muy de cerca – Me trata peor que nunca, me humilla en clases, noto su mirada de odio en el comedor ¡Sabe a qué me refiero! – Le dijo la chica y en ese momento el hombre volteó hacia ella por lo que quedaron de nuevo muy cerca- Y tanto usted como yo sabemos que esto no es solo porque ayude a salvar su vida, ni por mi distracción del lunes sino por lo de hace poco más de una semana.

-No sé a qué demonios se refiere- repitió el hombre arrastrando las palabras y volvió a darle la espalda para dirigirse a lo que la chica supuso sería la habitación del hombre.

La chica, se le adelantó y le cerró el paso al frente diciéndole:

-¡No me evada! ¡Afrónteme como yo lo estoy haciendo! ¡Acabemos de una vez por todas con esto!-

El hombre la miró con dureza de forma altiva.

-Está-rebasando-mis-límites-váyase-ahora – Le dijo Severus arrastrando las palabras y de forma oscura-

Después la rodeó para seguir su avance. La chica sabía que si se iba o lo dejaba entrar a su habitación dejaría pasar esta oportunidad y terminantemente no habría una tercera y la situación se pondría peor. Así que con decisión y como último recurso hablo sin pensar en la magnitud de lo que salía de su boca:

-Cobarde-

Inmediatamente el hombre se detuvo en seco y tras solo un segundo volteó y se acercó a ella casi con violencia para tomarla de los hombros con dureza, su mirada era sumamente oscura.

-¡No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices!- La apretó aún más fuerte de los hombros – Tanta libertad en tus boca solo para pronunciar palabras que para ti carecen de sentido ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! – La agitó de los hombros para incitarla a responder, después aun con sus manos firmemente aferradas a su hombros la condujo con rudeza hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de la chica topó con pared y el hombre se encontró a solo unos centímetros de su cara- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí?! -La soltó de los hombros pero puso sus manos a los lados de su cabeza manteniéndola prácticamente aprisionada entre la pared y su ser- ¡Nada! ¡No tienes ni puta idea! ¡Eres solo una cría obligada a madurar y sobrevivir dentro de un torbellino de muerte y destrucción, una averiada víctima más de la guerra…

-¡Ambos lo somos! Yo solo quiero... ¿Por qué me trata como lo hace? ¿Qué le hice? - Interrumpió la chica para no escuchar más cosas hirientes y dar por terminado todo- -Si tanto me odia por haberlo salvado de morir desangrado, si me odia por eso…

-¡No era tu maldito asunto…! – Dijo el hombre sin embargo la chica siguió con determinación-

-Si no me soporta…-

-No tienes ni puta idea…- Interrumpió Severus pero la chica siguió sin inmutarse-

-Si me detesta por eso, ya está hecho ya no hay vuelta atrás, supérelo…

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Como si fuera tan jodidamente sencillo…

-Los errores se solucionan y ya-

-¡Lo que haga o no, no es tu puto asunto…!

-¡Simplemente busque otros medios para librarse de la pesadumbre de sus putos errores y déjeme en paz de una maldita vez!-

-¡Me jodiste mi vida…

-¡Usted me jode mi vida que a comparación de usted sí quiero! Si tanto asco le doy, si tanto arrepentimiento tiene por haberme besado, si tan aborrecedora le parezco y no soporta siquiera tenerme cerca entonces…

Lo que vino la chica no lo esperaba.

El hombre se estrelló violentamente contra su boca tomándola con rudeza de la nuca con una mano y manteniendo la otra a un costado de su cabeza. La besó con brusquedad, casi dolía y ella después del shock inicial y fuera de sí, correspondió.

No fue un beso sensible ni romántico. Era pasional y casi enfermizo, el hombre llevaba las riendas y besaba con exigencia y arrebato a la chica que solo se dejaba llevar o más bien intentaba seguir torpemente el ritmo del hombre.

Podía saborear la fuerte y embriagante esencia de whiskey de fuego de la boca de Severus, definitivamente había bebido mucho más que ella, sentía sus labios rozando con pasión los suyos que a veces eran mordidos, sus lenguas jugueteando. Fuera del beso el único contacto que tenían era la fuerte mano se Severus que aferraba su nuca para mantenerla pegada a su boca. En un momento de arrebato en el que el hombre haló el labio inferior de la chica hasta el punto de que comenzaba a doler, la chica llevó sus manos a su nuca aferrándolo esta vez ella. No hubo reacción negativa de él y por el contrario el beso se avivó más, el hombre rodeó a la chica con su brazo libre aferrándola desde la espalda baja apretándola contra su cuerpo y aprisionándola esta vez entre la pared y él. Siguieron de esa forma saboreándose pasionalmente, sus labios chocando con pasión, sus lenguas jugueteando… En algún momento cuando el hombre pasionalmente haló de nuevo su labio inferior, la chica no pudo dejar escapar un quedo y erótico gemido lo que hizo que el hombre la levantara en vilo tomándola del trasero con la mano que tenía antes en su espalda baja. La chica instintivamente lo rodeo con sus piernas y rítmicamente y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a mover sus caderas para encontrarse y rozar sus pelvis, el punto donde se necesitaban. La chica se sorprendió por un momento ya que desconocía como sabía exactamente qué hacer, rodearle con sus piernas, seguirle el paso en el beso, mover su cadera. Supo que cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente de formas que no hubiera concebido racionalmente, ese hombre le hacía relucir su lado instintivo, el que normalmente tenía refundido bajo su lado racional.

Mientras rozaban sus caderas a la par de su pasional beso, la chica pudo sentir su dureza frotándose contra su centro. Lo necesitaba, justo en ese punto donde irradiaba un inconcebible calor y donde sentía empaparse por completo.

En ese momento se encontraba perdida en sus sensaciones y desconocía él porque estaba ahí y las consecuencias, no le importaba en absoluto. Y parecía que a Severus tampoco ya que el hombre seguía besándola con ardid, mientras su pulgar de la mano que la mantenía en vilo le rozaba el muslo. Su otra mano abandonaba su nuca para acariciarle el costado del torso, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en el nacimiento de su busto que acariciaba con el pulgar, tal como en su primer encuentro.

La chica llevó las manos a su pecho, percatándose apenas de que no llevaba su típica levita con larga abotonadura, sino un pijama de seda con abertura en el pecho. Comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la ropa y el hombre la imitó pasando lánguidamente su palma por su torso rozándole la clavícula, los senos y el abdomen por encima de la ropa, para regresar a tomar uno de sus senos que amasó suavemente. Las caricias del hombre eran completamente lo opuesto a su beso que era ardoroso y arrebatador, sus caricias eran suaves como si la chica fuera demasiado frágil.

En algún momento la chica exclamó un gemido ahogado cuando el hombre le rozó con un par de dedos un duro pezón que sobresalía sobre el relieve del bulto de su pecho, volvió a hacerlo y la chica volvió a responder de la misma forma arqueándose ligeramente. El hombre entonces abandonó sus senos llevando sus manos al trasero de la chica que acariciaba suavemente, su boca también se separó solo para dedicarse a besar su cuello.

Hermione completamente perdida en sus sensaciones mantenía cerrados los ojos, ladeando la cabeza para darle completa facilidad a las atenciones de Severus sobre su cuello y clavícula. Sus caderas seguían rozándose y la chica exclamaba de vez en cuando algunos gemidos quedos que no lograba acallar cuando el hombre llevaba sus manos de su trasero a su espalda y a los muslos los que apretaba de vez en cuando. La chica aprovechó entonces para desabotonarse con rapidez la corta camisa que se había vestido ese día. Cuando lo hubo echo por completo tomó y llevó una de las manos de Severus a su ahora torso desnudo. El hombre exclamó un ronco gemido muy bajo al sentir su piel expuesta que comenzó a acariciar mientras la besaba de nuevo. En algún momento en el que amasaba su pecho le bajó la copa de su sostén de encaje dejando expuesto su duro pezón que esta vez tomó con poca fragilidad para comenzar a estimularlo con frenesí. La chica gimió en su boca muy bajo, pero gimió aún más fuerte cuando Severus con la mano con la que la sostenía del trasero, comenzaba a rozar suavemente desde abajo su hinchada vulva a través de la empapada tela de sus bragas y jeans. Automáticamente la chica llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Severus y apenas comenzaba a rozar por encima de la tela su imponente miembro cuando un segundo después el hombre le tomó la muñeca apartando bruscamente su mano de su entrepierna, se separó de su boca y le soltó el trasero haciendo que la chica bajara las piernas para sostenerse, el hombre se apartó ligeramente de la chica.

-No- le susurro el hombre con los ojos cerrados y con la voz ligeramente ronca afianzando aún con fuerza la muñeca de la chica entre los dos –Esto, no…-

-¿Por qué?- Atinó a preguntar la chica en un susurro mirándolo a la cara esperando que abriera los ojos-

-No te conviene estar cerca de mí- dijo el hombre con los ojos aún cerrados-

-¿Por qué? Quiero hacerlo. Te dese…-

\- ¡No deberías! – La interrumpió el hombre con rudeza- Solo… no debes involucrarte conmigo…aléjate de mí - En ese momento le soltó la muñeca y abrió sus profundos ojos negros encontrando los castaños de la chica.

La miraba a los ojos con incredulidad e inquietud, después le dio un rápido vistazo a su torso que mostraba ambos pechos expuestos con la tela del sostén bajo los mismos, para posteriormente de nuevo cerrar los ojos con fuerza alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás, hizo un rápido y casi imperceptible gesto de negación y exclamó un gruñido molesto.

-Esto no… No debim… Vístase y váyase, AHORA– Dijo el hombre aun con los ojos cerrados y tomándose el puente de la nariz, retomando su temple con su temido tono oscuro-

La chica no podía creerlo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué en un momento se comportaba de una forma y al siguiente instante de otra? Completamente extrañada, arrepentida, molesta y dolida no se ocupó en abotonarse su camisa sino que solo se cubrió cruzando los extremos de la tela por su torso y abrazándose al mismo tiempo a sí misma. Esperó un momento para ver si el hombre le decía algo pero este no se inmutaba, la chica profundamente molesta comenzó a boquear intentando exclamar un reclamo sin que nada saliera de su boca. Frustrada por su inexplicable actitud exclamó un fracasado suspiro de derrota y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida. En algún punto se detuvo solo para voltear a decirle con dureza:

\- ¡¿Por qué me hace esto?! ¡¿Se divierte jugando conmigo de esa forma…?!-

-Váyase, por favor- Dijo el hombre sin mirarla pero con su tono duro -

-¡Lo que me está haciendo es muy bajo incluso para usted! – Dijo la chica molesta logrando captar de nuevo la atención del hombre que la miraba irritado- ¡¿Se divierte tratándome como basura un momento y después seduciéndome?! Los castigos, los puntos, las putas detenciones, las humillaciones y un momento después los besos, las caricias… ¿Todo para su oscura venganza y diversión?-

-De ahora en adelante no habrá nada de eso para usted. – Le dijo el hombre sin moverse de su lugar y retomando su porte altivo y arrogante- No más puntos restados, no más castigos, no detenciones, ni siquiera le dirigiré la palabra más que para lo estrictamente necesario. No habrá ningún trato entre usted y yo más que el que puede tener un adulto y una señorita respetable bajo la tutela educativa del mismo. Es más, evitaremos eso último. Queda exenta de sus obligaciones en mi clase, está aprobada, no es necesario que se presente en el resto del curso a mi clase. Es una orden más que una oferta.

-¿Pero qué…?- comenzó a decir la chica-

-Como ha escuchado. Ahora váyase de aquí. ¡Ahora! – Dicho esto, el hombre caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de sus aposentos, la abrió sin embargo antes de adentrarse se detuvo y sin voltearla a ver le dijo- No intente enfrentarme de nuevo. No le conviene involucrarse conmigo. Es una advertencia. Haga lo que se le dé la gana con su vida, lejos de mí –

Entró a su habitación y se encerró inmediatamente sin dar tiempo a que la chica replicara no sin antes pronunciar un hechizo para dejar en oscuridad la estancia.

La chica contrariada emocional y mentalmente se quedó en la oscuridad solo un par de segundos, después salió del lugar y comenzó a correr hacia su habitación apenas vislumbrando el camino por donde iba, ya que gruesas lágrimas le nublaban la vista.

Sentía como un hueco enorme se abría en su pecho y dolía, la cabeza le daba tumbos, el cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, un nudo en la garganta casi le imposibilitaba respirar, sollozaba sin poderse controlar, su pecho dolía y cada vez más fuerte, solo quería tumbarse a llorar en cualquier jodido lugar hasta el cansancio…

¿Así era como se sentía cuando te rompían el corazón?…

* * *

-¡Nooo!-

Gritó la niña fuertemente, lo que hizo que la chica despertara y se levantara, tomándola rápidamente en brazos, completamente sobresaltada y a la defensiva. Le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación con su varita en mano para cerciorandose de que no había nada porque alarmarse.

-¡¿Qué sucede Sophie?!- Le preguntó la chica a la niña que mantenía firmemente afianzada sobre su costado izquierdo con un brazo alrededor de la niña-

La niña comenzó a llorar sórdidamente, gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas mientras exclamaba estruendosos sollozos entre los que se escuchaba entrecortadamente como decía:

-¡Me…. Mentiste…. Me… engañaste!- sollozaba estruendosamente la niña. Pequeños riachuelos de lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y sus pequeñas manitas frotaba sus ojos con ahínco-

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó extrañada la chica mientras le acariciaba la espalda para intentarla consolar- ¿Por qué lloras? –

\- Me… mentiste… Mim- lloraba desconsoladamente la niña.

La chica conocía a su hija, sabía cómo eran sus arrebatos sentimentales, no le lograría hacer que le dijera el porqué de su llanto hasta mucho tiempo después de que la niña se hubiera desahogado. El proceso incluía por supuesto un gran lapso de llanto y sollozos, reproches a medias hacia su madre a modo de pistas del porqué de su llanto, un lapso de enojo y berrinche posterior a su sentimentalismo que incluía varios reproches más fuertes y posteriormente un lapso de reconciliación fomentado por la chica. Jamás había un lapso de contrición, la niña no mostraba remordimiento alguno y si pedía disculpas por su comportamiento era por orden de su madre y generalmente lo hacía a regañadientes y de malas, era muy orgullosa y altiva… igual que su padre. La chica sólo se dedicó a acariciarle la espalda y decirle que todo iba bien, era lo único que podía hacer en ese inicial lapso.

-No te quiero… Me… mentiste Mim… no te quiero más… este es mi cuarto… no estamos… en… donde… estábamos… YA NO TE QUIERO NADA… suéltame... quiero a mí…-

-¿Qué sucede?- escucharon una varonil fuerte y ligeramente preocupada voz -

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Severus, vestido de negro como habitualmente lo hacía. Su cara mostraba un gesto de preocupación con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Pá! – Gritó la niña que cesó por completo su llanto, le tendió ansiosamente los brazos a Severus quien de inmediato se acercó a ellas para cargar a la niña en brazos – Pensé que etábamos en casa- dijo la niña hipando y sollozando levemente poniéndole fin a su llanto-

-Buenos días- dijo el hombre mirando primero a la niña y dándole un rápido vistazo a Hermione- Así es, estamos en casa - le respondió el hombre limpiándole con el pulgar con suavidad las lágrimas de sus pequeñas mejillas-

-No, yo pensé en otra casa, en otra donde no etabas, pensé que te fuiste-

-No Sophie, eso no pasará ya nunca, yo no me voy a separar de ti y esta es tu casa. Tu cuarto lo arregle igual al que tenías para que no extrañaras el anterior. ¿Quieres explorar la casa después del desayuno? Lo preparó una criatura que creo te caerá muy bien…

-¿Quen es? ¿Como llamarse él?- preguntó ansiosa la niña-

-Su nombre es Theobald, esta abajo ansioso por conocerte. Pero primero creo que le debes una disculpa a He-Tu madre-

La niña hizo un puchero de negación y agacho la cabeza para hablar con dirección a su madre diciendo:

-Lo siento Mim, si te quiero y mucho…

-Buena niña. Ahora desayunar- dijo el hombre dándole una fugaz mirada a la chica y desapareciéndose por el pasillo con su hija en brazos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen mi historia, a los que la han marcado como favorita, a los que han comentado y a los que leen en silencio. Gracias.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

La chica se dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a la puerta y cerrando los ojos se tumbó sobre un pequeño sillón rosáceo. Dio un profundo respiro, llenando por completo sus pulmones y vaciándolos con una muy lenta exhalación. Hizo esto un par de veces más muy lentamente, y después se llevó ambas manos a la sien, cerrando los ojos, intentando calmarse y prepararse para lo que venía.

Dispuesta a afrontar el día, bajó las manos y abrió los ojos, topándose al frente con su reflejo a través de un pequeño aunque elegante tocador victoriano color rosa pastel. Lucía desaliñada, su cabello de por sí de naturaleza rebelde, se encontraba particularmente disperso hacia todos lados. Su cara mostraba una innatural palidez, sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas oscuras ojeras y se mostraban cansados, sus pómulos comenzaban a destacar de sus mejillas "He adelgazado" se dijo la chica mentalmente y después se preguntó hace cuánto es que había tenido el tiempo o las ganas para tomar una comida decente y al menos tranquila "Desde que él hizo acto de presencia" se respondió mentalmente la chica.

De pronto escucho un infantil grito de alegría proveniente de la planta baja, era Sophie. Estaba dispuesta a no perder de vista a su hija por mucho tiempo, y tuvo que reprimirse de correr tras de ella después de su berrinche, sin embargo decidió tomar un rápido respiro para calmarse y después de ver su reflejo decidió al menos ponerse presentable. Rápidamente tomó su varita que había colocado en el pequeño tocador al lado de la cama, evitó pensar demasiado en como esta se sentía de nuevo en sus manos tras tantos años "Genial, tres años sin magia y lo primero que hago es un simple hechizo de limpieza y arreglo" se dijo con tono sarcástico mientras murmuraba el hechizo sobre sí misma.

Sentía con añoranza y alivio como su mano automáticamente hacia un suave movimiento como por sí sola, agradablemente podía sentir como la magia fluía desde su varita, irradiaba alrededor de ella y fluía por su cuerpo. Exhaló un suspiro y cerró los ojos disfrutando de tan añorada sensación.

Una sonora carcajada infantil la sacó de sus pensamientos y después de dar un rápido vistazo a su labor, viendo como había mejorado del todo (con su cabello arreglado y sedoso, su cara más jovial y con un ligero color en mejillas, con su pulcro vestido que llevaba usando desde el día anterior como si se lo hubiera puesto ese mismo momento) salió del cuarto y bajo a trompicones siguiendo los sonidos de su hija.

No se detuvo a ver y pensar mucho en el arreglo de la pulcra y elegante casa, sino se dirigió rápidamente a través de amplios pasillos y estancias hasta que dio con una puerta completamente abierta a través de la que salía un sonoro grito de alegría de su hija. Se encaminó lentamente hacia la puerta solo para detenerse el umbral de la misma, donde se quedó completamente estática mirando la escena.

Una amplia estancia de tonalidades claras bastamente iluminada debido a la presencia de grandes ventanales que daban vista a un amplio jardín en la parte posterior, conformaba la cocina y el comedor, separados ambos espacios por una barra pequeña y pulcra. Los muebles hacían juego con la estancia, todos elegantes, pulcros y con colores claros, de tipo bohemio.

Su hija se encontraba sentada en una silla alta, frente a una amplia mesa sobre la que se encontraban multitud de platos con distintos manjares entre los que distinguió con su rápido vistazo una montaña de panqueques, avena, muffins, pasteles, gelatinas, fruta, omelette, tocino, zumos de todos colores… La niña hablaba y se mostraba alegre, regalándole sus sonrisas al hombre que se encontraba sentado a su lado: su padre.

Severus mantenía completa atención en la niña, mientras le servía en un plato cualquier cosa que su hija le señalaba con su pequeño dedito índice.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Se-Se-Señorita?-

La chica escucho una tenue y amable voz que la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

-¡Theobald!- Dijo la chica con alegría e incredulidad al centrarse en el origen de aquella voz.

El pequeño elfo la miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y regocijo, manteniendo en sus manos un enorme plato de huevos fritos. Vestía esta vez una túnica fosforescente, la chica desconocía como es que los elfos libres tenían una particular preferencia por vestir de forma llamativa y no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien le parecía genial y la alegraba en ese momento, a tal punto que en ese momento unas lágrimas de felicidad por verlo de nuevo comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-¡La Señorita!- Respondió el elfo de la misma forma, con regocijo mientras hacia una profunda reverencia, manteniendo firmemente equilibrado el plato que llevaba en las manos- Uno está particularmente feliz, muy feliz, por verla de nuevo-

-¡Mim! ¡Él es un elfo! Llamarse el Theobald – Escucho como le dijo alegremente la niña en su infantil tono-

-Si Sophie, lo conozco – respondió la chica mirando con ternura a su hija y mirando de nuevo al elfo con alegría-

-¿Por qué conoces y yo no? – Escuchó como pregunto la niña extrañada, pudo imaginar su puchero de interrogación antes de confirmarlo al verla rápidamente y regresar su mirada al elfo-

-Porque…- Comenzó a decir Severus aunque fue interrumpido de inmediato-

\- Porque la Señorita vivió aquí, solo un poco, hace tiempo, la Señorita - respondió el elfo con presteza y amabilidad, mirando a la vez a la chica y a la vez a la niña con rapidez y alegría- Y puedo decir que La Señorita luce asombrosa y su La señorita, pequeña, igual. Es una muy, muy grande y muy, muy agradable sorpresa tener a dos Las Señoritas en casa- Dijo con alegría el elfo volviendo a hacer una reverencia a la chica y una más hacia donde se encontraba la niña – Siéntese, debe estar hambrienta- Dijo el elfo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la mesa, al lado de su hija, del lado opuesto de Severus-

-Si por favor, únete a nosotros- Escucho como le dijo en un tono amable Severus-

Sabía que la forma en que se iba a referir a ella de ahora en adelante era de falsa amabilidad y cortesía, por el bien de la niña y al menos frente a ella. Lo que agradecía, sin embargo definitivamente no se iba a dejar intimidar por el hombre, así que le brindó una sonrisa igual de falsa con un "Gracias" susurrado-

\- Hay tooooodo esto – Le dijo su hija con suficiencia mientras señalaba la mesa y después su plato que Severus había llenado con un panqueque, un par de galletas de chocolate y fruta- O puedes pedir lo que se te antoje ¿A que si? –Le preguntó a Severus quien asintió afablemente de inmediato-

-Bien, pero no habrá que abusar de Theobald, Sophie- Dijo la chica suavemente para evitar que la niña comenzara a encapricharse y abusar de lo servicial del pequeño y amable elfo- Hay demasiadas cosas…-

-No es abuso- Respondió prontamente el elfo con una enorme sonrisa – Hice todo esto porque no sabía que le gustaba a la Señorita, Señorita, a la Señorita pequeña- El elfo comenzó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo aunque sin perder su sonrisa alegre-

-Theobald, nos estas confundiendo… - Comenzó a decirle Severus con ligero tono de reprobación a lo que el elfo comenzó a estrujarse las manos con más rapidez comenzando a verse un poco contrariado-

-Como te dije hace tiempo Theobald- interrumpió la chica al hombre para evitar que el elfo entrara en una de sus crisis por los modos de Severus- Puedes decirme Hermione, te considero un amigo y realmente no me importaría que me llamaras por mi nombre- El elfo se enterneció hasta el punto en que sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse por gruesas lágrimas- Puedes preguntarle tú mismo a Sophie lo que le gusta, ella te lo dirá sin lío-

-Si Señorita… Señorita Hermione- Respondió el elfo agradecido y alegre-

-¡Galletas, Theo!–Interrumpió la niña felizmente dirigiéndose al elfo de manera muy natural- Me gutan las galletas, de chocolate con chispas, las frambuesas y cerezas, panqueques con manzana y muuuuuucha miel y mmm… la mostaza dulce con papas… Y creo que ya - Le dijo la niña mientras se engullía un enorme bocado de panqueque-

\- Si Señorita- Le respondió el elfo con alegría-

-Y a ti ¿Qué te gusta, Theo?- Le preguntó la niña con naturalidad.

El elfo abrió los ojos muy grandes ya que nunca nadie le había preguntado eso, se comenzó a estrujar las manos de nuevo y comenzó a morderse el labio inferior, le dio una mirada a Severus, después a Hermione que esperaba atentamente su respuesta, levantó la cabeza firme y después de brindarle una enorme sonrisa a la niña le dijo:

\- Las uvas verdes, Señorita-

-Aquí hay, siéntate con nosotos a desayunar- Pidió la niña amablemente-

El elfo definitivamente tampoco se esperaba eso, volvió a abrir los ojos enormemente con sorpresa, de nuevo estrujaba sus manos mirando entre contrariado y conmovido-

-Vamos Theobald ¿Ves? Ahora no soy el único que ha pedido tu compañía en la mesa- Lo animó Severus, aunque con su típico tono petulante –

-Si Señor- Respondió Theobald y alegremente se sentó frente a ellos, tomando tímidamente un pequeño racimo de uvas que le había extendido Sophie.

Ahora era Hermione quien se mostraba incrédula, aunque rápidamente escondió ese semblante mostrando interés en su hija que comenzaba a llenar de preguntas al pequeño elfo y a Severus. La chica no podía creer que Severus en algún momento le haya pedido a Theobald compartir la mesa.

Sabía que el pequeño elfo, aunque Severus lo hubo liberado hace demasiados años, mantenía muy arraigadas sus costumbres. El pequeño elfo libre había pertenecido y sido fiel a su familia desde que Severus era niño, según el mismo le contó. Después de la primera Guerra decidió darle libertad, sin embargo le siguió guardando lealtad al hombre y le pidió que lo dejara permanecer en su casa aun sirviéndole. Severus en un inicio se negó sin embargo Theobald desataba frente a él crisis similares a las que hacía Dobby, se autocastigaba. Así que el hombre aceptó la solicitud del elfo aunque con la condición de que recibiría su debido pago por sus servicios y este, aunque ya liberado, mantenía sus arraigadas costumbres de servirlo amablemente. Le ayudaba con algunas labores de la casa, aprovisionamiento y preparación de alimentos, había algunas veces en que aún le llamaba amo recibiendo de inmediato una mirada reprobatoria de Severus.

Si bien el elfo a regañadientes acepto un pago, jamás había aceptado compartir ciertos modos y costumbres humanas (solo por tradición estricta elfina más que por gusto, tal como la chica había notado ), como el de compartir una charla o compartir la comida en la mesa… y ahí estaba el pequeño elfo libre sentado a la mesa con ellos mientras comía alegremente despacio, con devoción y casi gentileza su pequeño racimo de uvas, respondiendo a la par con delicadeza y tiento las dudas de su pequeña hija.

Desayunaron sin ningún contratiempo, entre dudas resueltas de la niña, una plática amena y risas, casi como una familia normal incluyendo un elfo. Sin embargo, la chica conocía a Severus y sabía que esto no iba a ser del todo fácil.

Después del desayuno, la niña llena de energía y haciendo gala de su espíritu emprendedor y aventurero quiso explorar la casa. Pidió extendiendo los brazos a su padre que la bajara de la silla y estando abajo, casi corriendo salió del comedor sola adentrándose de nuevo a la enorme casa. La chica la siguió apresuradamente y Severus lo hizo de la misma forma. Esta vez, la chica pudo admirar con más detalle el lugar. Ni más ni menos se trataba de la Hilandera si, aunque completamente renovada.

Esta vez ostentaba en todo su esplendor lo que fue en sus momentos de auge, una enorme chalet ingles de familia de clase alta. Totalmente esplendorosa, renovada en todos los sentidos, ostentaba elegancia y calidez por doquier. La decoración y los muebles mostraban un estilo elegante y bohemio en tonos claros, que reflejaban luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales que se encontraban por todas las paredes exteriores, filtrando luz al interior a través de vaporosas cortinas claras.

Era una sensación extraña el ver la casa de esa forma. Mientras caminaba por los ahora elegantes, iluminados y amplios espacios, estancias y pasillos, a su cabeza se le venían las imágenes de los mismos lugares tal como ella los había conocido hace poco más de tres años: oscuros, derruidos, viejos y deprimentes. Ahora era completamente todo lo opuesto.

En un momento su hija se perdió de vista adentrándose a una estancia y después escucho un grito de asombro de la niña. La chica corrió apresuradamente hacia su hija y se adentró a la misma estancia, quedándose estática tan solo en el umbral de la puerta.

Se trataba de un amplio espacio del mismo tipo del resto de la casa: elegante, iluminado, templado, con los mismos enormes ventanales y las cortinas vaporosas bailando al son del freso aire que se filtraba al interior.

Sin embargo, toda la estancia estaba ocupada por estructuras coloridas infantiles: una pequeña cabaña a escala, un par de tipis más como los de su habitación, una pequeña alberca de pelotas con una de igual forma pequeña resbaladilla adosada, un balancín, un gran castillo como casa de muñecas, un enorme tapete colorido de goma con ilustraciones de multitud de criaturas mágicas, un unicornio y un dragón de madera para montar, una réplica del Expresso de Hogwarts a escala con su circuito de vía que recorría toda la estancia desde abajo hasta la parte alta por las paredes en un sinuoso circuito, varios móviles mágicos que pendían en el aíre con unicornios, hipogrifos y dragones batiendo sus alas y moviéndose rítmicamente, una pequeña estructura conformada por pequeños segmentos de escaleras que en lapsos cambiaba mágicamente de forma, al estilo de Hogwarts, pequeños globos aerostáticos coloridos que flotaban de arriba abajo, mariposas de papel encantadas volaban por el aire haciendo un suave e hipnotizante circuito, un estante alto con multitud de réplicas pequeñas y amigables de variadas criaturas mágicas...

Destacaba además un gran estante atestado de libros infantiles, que casi abarcaba una pared lateral, frente al cual se encontraba una pequeña sala de lectura con su mesa y pequeñas sillas y al lado un par de mecedoras para el lector, además la chica pudo distinguir otra sección, al costado del librero, conformada por un pequeño estante con recipientes de plástico que contenían algo que no pudo distinguir, así como una mesa al frente con un pequeño caldero…

-¿Qué-es-eto?-Preguntó la niña en silabas completamente sorprendida, mientras tomaba con ansiedad una mano de su también muy sorprendida madre entre las suyas y se pegaba a ella-

-Tu cuarto de juegos, Sophie- Respondió Severus son suficiencia desde detrás de la chica-

-¿Mi?- Alcanzó a decir la niña volteando a ver al hombre sin soltar la mano de su madre-

-Todo lo que hay en esta casa es tuyo Sophie, la casa misma lo es- Respondió el hombre con suficiencia mirando a la niña con suavidad y determinación-

-¡Yeiiiii! – Gritó la niña y se perdió en la estancia mirando asombrada todos los objetos encantados, tocando y explorando todo, olvidándose del mundo-

-Parece que increíblemente la Señorita Granger se quedó sin palabras – Escucho como dijo Severus a su espalda en su típico tono arrogante- Luces sorprendida-

-Realmente, Severus, lo estoy. –Respondió la chica sin mirarlo y pudo ver como el hombre se colocaba al lado de ella, ninguno de los dos se miraban, mantenían su vista fija en la niña- La última vez que vi este lugar no era nada parecido a esto, inclusive se caía a pedazos…-

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas por aquí Granger- Respondió Severus arrastrando las palabras-

-Eso veo- Respondió la chica en un susurro viendo a su hija explorar el castillo de juguete-

-Así es, temo decir que te has perdido gran parte de la fiesta. Qué lástima - Siguió el hombre con tono mordaz-

\- La última vez que estuve por aquí no era muy divertida que digamos – Respondió la chica con el mismo tono-

-Que poco espíritu festivo Granger. Si no te hubieras ido con mi hija, quizás te hubieras entretenido un poco y cambiado ese semblante tan aburrido-

\- Digamos que no me divertía demasiado ver cómo te destinabas a una vida de sufrimiento en Azkabán, arrastrándome a mí a la misma condena aunque sin prisión. –Dijo la chica contrayendo los hombros con un gesto de darle poca importancia a lo que decía- No es del tipo de diversión que me agrada, gracias. Pero ya que estamos aquí, prácticamente a la fuerza, esto – dijo la chica señalando la estancia- me parece demasiado, prácticamente parece Sortilegios Weasley…

-¿Demasiado? Bueno si lo comparas con lo que tenía antes, tal vez lo es…

-Tenía lo suficiente para ser feliz, era feliz…

-Si tal vez lo era - El hombre hizo una expresión falsa de asentimiento y prosiguió con tono mordaz - Tal vez se divertía en esa pequeña casa de los suburbios muggles, rondando en ese pequeño negocio de baratijas que tenías, con una limitante educación en casa, con esa chica joven ¿Daisy no? Como torpe nana, con una pueril figura paterna con tu pretendiente muggle ¿John?…

-No-te-atrevas - Sentencio la chica arrastrando las palabras-

-Tal vez era feliz – Prosiguió el hombre ignorando por completo a la chica y siguiendo con arrogancia- Pero no se… ¿Crees que teniendo esto, conociendo esto, cuando comience a desarrollar libremente sus habilidades mágicas, a aprender cosas sobre este mundo; extrañara lo que tenía?-

\- ¿A qué demonios juegas Severus?- Lo afronto la chica volteándose a él, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con dureza, aunque diciéndole muy bajo las cosas para evitar que su hija se diera cuenta de su tensa confrontación-

-¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó el hombre con un falso semblante de confusión mirándola a los ojos-

-Ella tenía todo lo necesario, era feliz y de cualquier forma hubiera llegado el momento de que tuviéramos que venir aquí, cuando ella estuviera lista - Dijo la chica con desdén muy bajo- Sin juegos ni provocaciones ¿A qué demonios quieres llegar?-

-Te lo dije - El semblante de Severus mostraba completa arrogancia y así prosiguió mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Voy a recuperar estos años que me has alejado de ella-

-¿De qué forma? ¿Así? - Dijo la chica señalando la estancia sin quitarle la vista-

-Solo estoy brindándole todo lo que le hubiese dado de haber estado con ella desde su nacimiento-

-La crianza no es solo material Severus… -Comenzó a decir la chica pero se vio inmediatamente interrumpida por el hombre-

\- Por favor, Hermione, créeme que no va a ser solo de esa forma… Te lo dije voy guiarla en todos los sentidos. A desarrollar libremente sus habilidades mágicas y mentales, aprenderá a su manera y a su frenético ritmo todo sobre este mundo, DE-MI-MANO. Voy a recuperar estos años que me has alejado de ella y en algún momento ella misma decidirá con quien quiere quedarse…

-No podrías, tú mismo fijaste la custodia compartida… -reto la chica-

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó el hombre con presunción- No sé… Sabes, puede que existan ciertos huecos legales y pruebas a mi favor como la simple preferencia de mi hija. Puede que en algún momento, en un futuro muy próximo, quiera cambiar la custodia a mi favor…

\- ¿Eso quieres? ¿Quitarme a MI hija? – Preguntó la chica completamente enojada y evitando titánicamente explotar contra el hombre, susurrando para que su hija no se percatara de nada- No estuviste cuando crecía en MI vientre, cuando nació y dio la bienvenida al mundo en sonoro llanto, en los momentos en que estuvo enferma o dijo su primera palabra o cuando dio sus primeros pasos…

-Gracias a ti me perdí de ello- Interrumpió el hombre con rapidez en tono oscuro y arrastrando las palabras-

\- Gracias a mí ella está aquí. Por mi ella es lo que ves ahora- Señaló a su hija, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente tumbada boca abajo sobre el tapete de goma mirando con asombro todas las criaturas plasmadas en el mismo y nombrando en voz alta y alegre los pocos que reconocía– Una niña desenvuelta, libre, independiente y feliz. Gracias a que la mantuve lejos de ti… -

-Sera muchas cosas más ahora que está conmigo- Acotó Severus en tono muy hostil-

-Sera lo que ella quiera, no lo que le quieras imponer, como sueles hacerlo… - Respondió la chica del mismo modo recibiendo una muy oscura y amenazadora mirada de Severus-

-Tú le imponías serias limitaciones…- Dijo entre dientes Severus-

-¡¿Que es eto?! ¡¿Que es eto?! -

El exigente grito, entre curioso y asombrado de la niña los hizo salir de su percance. La niña señalaba el tapete con ahínco sin quitar la vista del mismo.

Severus se acercó a la niña, después de darle una muy oscura mirada a la chica por lo último que esta le había dicho.

-A ver…- Severus se colocó al lado de la niña sentándose con delicadeza, mientras miraba la criatura que le señalaba ansiosa y repetitivamente la niña diciendo "ete, ete, ete" – Ese es un Thestral, es una criatura misteriosa, solo pueden verla ciertas personas…

-¡Quiero verlo, a todos, pero ete más!-

-No querrás conocerlo preciosa, es…-Comenzó a decirle Hermione acercándose a ella para evitar darle mucha información, creía que aún era muy pequeña para conocer ciertas cosas que podrían inquietarla -

-¿Por qué? ¡Quiero verlo! – Dijo la niña interrumpiendo a su madre completamente convencida -

\- Solo pueden verla ciertas personas, pequeña – Respondió Severus con suavidad, evitando también inquietar a la niña, lo cual supuso la chica - En ese estante podemos investigar todo lo que quieras saber- Le dijo Severus señalando el gran librero localizado a un extremo-

-No creo que sea… -Comenzó a decir la chica advirtiendo a Severus-

-Ven, vamos- Severus tomó a la niña de la mano y la guio a la pequeña sala de lectura, dándole antes una mirada despreocupada a Hermione que los siguió con rapidez.

El hombre tomó un pequeño libro colorido con el título 'Descubriendo Criaturas Mágicas'. Se lo dio a la niña que ya se encontraba tumbada de nuevo en el piso esperando con ansiedad, se sentó a su lado y hojeando el libro dieron con la página sobre el asunto en cuestión. La chica se sentó inmediatamente del otro lado, junto a su hija y se percató de que se trataba de un libro infantil acorde a su edad, contenía multitud de dibujos coloridos y caricaturescos, secciones para dibujar, calcomanías, piezas móviles para adherir y quitar, texturas e inclusive las tiernas criaturas de papel se levantaban sobre las hojas en tres dimensiones con partes plegables y movibles, un libro interactivo al modo muggle. Sin embargo la chica desechó la última idea de inmediato cuando Severus encantó el pequeño thestral de papel plegable que comenzó a moverse sobre el libro y a emitir incluso sonidos…

El hombre leyó el pequeño párrafo que decía solo un par de selectas cosas sobre la criatura, como que era un tanto rara y muy temible a la vista pero completamente noble. Destacaba además que solo algunas personas, que habían visto cosas desafortunadas, podían verlos. Hermione pidió mentalmente que la niña, con su creciente curiosidad, no quisiera saber qué clase de "cosas desafortunadas" habría que presenciar para poder verlos.

-¿Tú puedes verlos?- Preguntó la niña a su padre-

-Si Sophie.

-¿Y tú Mim?-

-Sí, preciosa.

-Mmm… -Respondió la niña, quedándose un poco absorta en el pequeño Thestral de papel- Es muy bonito - Dijo después, a lo que la chica sonrió acostumbrada a los poco convencionales gustos de su hija – ¿Haces más eso? ¿Me enseñaras a hacer?- Le preguntó a su padre señalando la pequeña criatura de papel que se movía sobre el libro-

-Por su puesto Sophie- Respondió su padre con presteza.

Después la niña asintió con firmeza, cerró el libro, lo tomo con ambas manos llevándoselo al pecho y se alejó de ellos metiéndose a uno de los pequeños tipis de madera y tela que había en la estancia. Después se escuchó como hojeaba el libro y en algún momento grito.

-¡Ete! ¡Ete! –

Severus hizo un suave movimiento de varita susurrando a la par un hechizo hacia donde se encontraba la niña y esta después exhalo un grito de sorpresa que se escuchó a la par de un pequeño rugido de dragón.

La niña saco solo un poco el libro del pequeño tipi, por el que de ella solo asomaban sus manos, mostrando a sus padres la criatura que se movía sobre las hojas.

-Ese es un Colacuerno húngaro- Le dijo Severus junto con un par de datos sobre la pequeña criatura.

La niña volvió a meter el libro y a hojearlo para después decir de nuevo-

-¡Ete! ¡Ete! –

Severus susurro el mismo hechizo hacia ella y la niña volvió a expirar un pequeño grito de asombro acompañado de un extraño sonido. Sacó de nuevo solo un poco el libro, mostrando esta vez un pequeño Grindylow. Esta vez fue la chica quien le dijo el nombre de la criatura y un par de cosas sobre la misma.

Así pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la niña, salió y devolvió el libro a su lugar, para dedicarse a explorar el resto del salón de juegos.

-Es obvio que ella será y hará lo que se le venga en gana- Dijo el hombre al aire mirando en dirección de la niña – Aunque esta vez en completa libertad, con todo el mundo, mágico y muggle, a sus pies, con todas las habilidades mágicas que tiene y que desarrolle sin limitaciones, en donde pertenece.

El hombre se levantó rápidamente y siguió a su hija que en ese momento jugaba con las mariposas de papel que rondaban en el aire.

La chica se quedó en su lugar, tumbada en el piso, completamente estática viendo la escena: a su hija jugando e incluyendo animosamente a su padre.

Paso el tiempo, la chica podía jurar que un par de horas. En algún momento Severus le dijo algo a la niña y esta asintió rápidamente. Tomó de la mano al hombre y juntos se acercaron a Hermione que permanecía sentada en el mismo lugar, fingiendo hojear varios libros infantiles.

-Le he dicho a Sophie que nos cambiemos para estar más cómodos- Le dijo Severus en tono neutral a la chica-

Hermione recordó y se percató entonces de que ellas aun llevaban sus refinados vestidos blancos que habían vestido ayer para encontrarse en el Ministerio y que Severus aunque vestía su típica tonalidad negra, llevaba puesta un increíblemente formal pijama de seda.

-Vamos a darnos una ducha y a cambiarnos preciosa- Dijo la chica levantándose y tomando a la niña en brazos-

-¿No nos iremos? – Preguntó la niña un poco desconfiada a su madre-

-No preciosa- Respondió la chica suavemente con resignación inerna-

Severus las guio de nuevo al cuarto de la niña donde abrió una puerta lateral que daba a un cuarto baño en tonalidades pastel. Casi al lado de la puerta de acceso de este, a un costado se encontraba una puerta más de madera que de inmediato abrió Severus, mostrando un amplio vestidor alfombrado con dos largos y bajos closets que abarcaban los laterales, en los que había bastantes mudas de ropa de todo tipo y en todas tonalidades, así como igual cantidad y variedad de pequeños zapatos.

La niña se dirigió a estos, escogiendo ella misma un tanto divertida la muda de ropa que vestiría.

-¿Ella…?- Comenzó a decir muy bajo Severus al lado de la chica-

-Ella siempre viste lo que ella quiere. Pocas veces la obligo a ponerse algo que yo decida, como lo que trae puesto ahora mismo - Respondió la chica sin mirarlo-

Después Severus les dio un poco de privacidad. La chica bañó y vistió a su hija, la llevó a la cama y se sentó a su lado para disponerse a secar y cepillar su rebelde cabello. La chica sabía que a medio día, la niña tomaba su acostumbrada siesta y esa vez aunque la pequeña se negaba a ella, podía ver que se le comenzaban a cerrar sus ojos mientras la chica rítmica y suavemente pasaba el cepillo por su cabello.

-¿Una pequeña siesta? – Le pregunto la chica cuando acabó-

-No quiero- respondió la niña en un puchero frotándose los ojos para ahuyentar el sueño-

-No nos iremos, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir explorando…-

-No quiero- Volvió a decir la niña con el mismo puchero-

-¿Qué quieres entonces? –Le preguntó dulcemente a su hija-

-Quiero a papá- Respondió la niña-

La chica se quedó un momento estática e inmediatamente asintió, le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza a su hija y abrió la puerta dispuesta a buscar a Severus. No tuvo que hacerlo porque el hombre ya se encontraba pulcramente vestido y listo en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta.

El hombre le sonrió de lado, la chica sabía que seguro había escuchado la petición de su hija, así que cuando se disponía a entrar a la habitación lo detuvo diciéndole muy bajo y con inquietud:

-¿Sabes que Sophie aún toma siesta?-

-Lo sé. – Le respondió el hombre y se adentró inmediatamente a la habitación.

Severus convenció a la niña de contarle un cuento mientras esta lo escuchaba tumbada en su cama. Pronto la niña quedó profundamente dormida.

Severus y Hermione salieron silenciosamente del cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

-Necesito darme un baño- Dijo la chica sin mirarlo y dirigiéndose a la que le había dicho Severus, era su habitación.

-Encontraras todo lo necesario en tu habitación y tu cuarto de baño- Le dijo Severus atrás de ella en tono neutral- A menos quieras regresar por algunas cosas a tu anterior casa, no me opongo en absoluto. Regresar porque extrañas tu vida muggle o a los brazos de…

-No-te-atrevas- Interrumpió la chica con dureza encarándolo-

En ese momento apareció con un fuerte sonido el pequeño Theobald y completamente ajeno a la tensión y a la disputa que comenzaba gestarse entre ambos, se dirigió rápidamente a Severus

-Señor, es el Joven Potter, las pociones…-

-Gracias Theobald- Le dijo Severus, el elfo hizo una reverencia sin embargo se mantuvo en su lugar.

-¿Potter? ¿Harry? ¿Harry Potter? ¿Ahora mantienes alguna especie de trato con él?- Le increpó Hermione al hombre completamente incrédula-

-Como te dije, han pasado bastantes cosas por aquí. Regresaré antes de que mi hija despierte-

El hombre puso la mano sobre el hombro del pequeño elfo y de un momento para otro ambos desaparecieron del lugar, dejándola sola de nuevo en esa casa con su hija a un par de metros de ella completamente dormida.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen mi historia, a los que la han marcado como favorita, a los que han comentado y a los que leen en silencio. Gracias.**

**He abierto una página de Facebook llamada "Bal Sayre", búsquenme así tal como está – sin las comillas :v - por si quieren agregarme, contactarme rápidamente, presionarme para que actualice, desahogarse, maldecirme… En la página además responderé sus Reviews porque acá los respondo en PM pero parece que no les agrada **** \- lo haré por ambos medios, de cualquier forma :v porque los adoro queridos lectores-.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

El violento ruido de la pesada puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y estrellándose contra la pared la hizo sobresaltarse bruscamente y levantarse de la cama de un salto, con su varita fuertemente empuñada en mano.

Al percatarse de quien era el causante de tal alboroto, la chica suspiró y logró calmarse un poco, solo un poco. Vio la dura expresión del robusto hombre que se mantenía en el umbral de la puerta. La inspeccionaba con la mirada de arriba abajo, buscando que había mal en ella.

La chica instintivamente se cubrió el antebrazo con la mano, tapando la venda que comenzaba a traslucir una traicionera mancha de sangre. Sin embargo su intento de ocultárselo fue en vano, lo hizo tarde, ya que la mirada de él ya había llegado a ese punto.

El hombre inmediatamente comenzó a avanzar y con precipitación se acercó a ella sin decirle una sola palabra. Se movía con rapidez, evitando mirarla a la cara, exhalaba enojo por los poros, lo irradiaba y la chica lo podía percibir fácilmente.

Llego a ella, le tomo el brazo con delicadeza, tocó la venda y después de exhalar un gruñido de enojo comenzó a quitarla dejando expuesta su herida piel, inspeccionando sus heridas con suavidad. Exhaló otro gruñido molesto, después otro y otro mientras seguía examinando su herida piel.

La chica evitó realizar cualquier sonido y hubiera querido evitar también mirarlo a la cara, sin embargo no pudo. Lo miró y vio cómo su semblante cambiaba de rigidez a enojo, controlándose de repente y viceversa.

Después de unos minutos, el hombre la soltó, invocó una venda limpia y un frasco, después de aplicarle un hechizo en silencio y un ungüento pastoso que le ardieron a la chica, comenzó a cubrir de nuevo y con delicadeza su brazo herido.

Seguía sin mirarla.

-Poppy hizo un buen trabajo- Dijo el hombre con dureza, sin mirarla, no quitaba la vista de su labor de vendarla

La chica solo asintió.

\- No va a dejar marca- Siguió el hombre con dureza aun sin mirarla-

-Estoy bien- Dijo la chica muy bajo para intentar tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo el hombre no le prestó atención y con el mismo tono hosco prosiguió -

-Con los cuidados adecuados, sanaras en…-

-Severus, estoy bien- Le interrumpió la chica con determinación-

-¡No Hermione!- Dijo el hombre con rudeza, esta vez encarándola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Claramente no estas…

El hombre calló de repente, fijó su mirada en el costado de su cuello, después la miró a los ojos con desconcierto, intercambiando miradas entre su cuello y sus ojos. La chica sentía como el hombre comenzaba a ponerse aún más furioso.

-¿Qué es…?-

La chica intento apartarse de hombre y cubrirse el cuello con una mano. Fue inútil. El hombre le retiró su mano casi con rudeza deteniéndolo a un costado. Con la otra mano le tomo la barbilla, girando su cabeza y exponiendo la pequeña gasa que cubría una herida de su cuello que la chica no había logrado ocultar y que el hombre ya había expuesto.

-¡Mierda…!- Susurro el con furia contenida.

La inspeccionó rápidamente. Susurro un hechizo sobre su piel y la chica pudo sentir como la magia corría ardorosamente sobre su cuello. Se separó de ella y rápidamente se levantó de la cama poniéndose completamente rígido.

-¡Esas malditas niñas… insolentes malnacidas… - Comenzó a despotricar el hombre con dureza. Maldecía con violencia entre murmurando y gritando, comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

La chica se levantó rápidamente de la cama disponiéndose a intentar tranquilizar al hombre. Sin embargo, este en su arranque de furia de repente se encaminó con rapidez hacia la salida de las mazmorras. La chica, intentando evitar cualquier locura que el hombre pudiese hacer, corrió y se pegó a la puerta de espaldas, interponiéndose entre la salida y Severus, con su propio cuerpo como trinchera.

-¡¿Qué…?! – Arguyo a medias el hombre deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella- ¿Déjame-pasar-Hermione? – Le dijo esta vez arrastrando las palabras, manteniendo su furia en alto-

-¿A dónde vas? – Le dijo la chica sin apartarse ni un milímetro de la puerta-

-Apártate-por-favor- Dijo el hombre en un siseo acercándose peligrosamente a ella-

-¿A dónde vas? ¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?! – Le preguntó la chica levantando la voz-

-Poner en su lugar a esas… - Respondió el hombre con el mismo siseo

-¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?!- Dijo la chica sobresaltada en un grito- ¡Estoy bien!-

-Demonios Hermione ¡¿Te has visto?! – Pregunto el hombre sobresaltado, señalando con furia su cuello- ¡Tienes desecha la piel!-

-¡Va a sanar! ¡Poppy me lo dijo! ¡McGonagall ya tomo medidas…-

-¡¿Un puto castigo efímero?! ¡No! ¡Esas idiotas merecen mucho más que eso…! - Explotó el hombre acercándose a ella e intentando apartarla-

-¡No te voy a dejar pasar! – Dijo la chica manteniéndose firmemente en su lugar, el hombre se plantó frente a ella completamente enfurecido-

-Por favor muévete… -Le pidió con exigencia sin tocarla- ¡Merecen mucho más…

-¡Demonios Severus! –Interrumpió la chica desesperada - ¡Piensa en lo que estás diciendo!-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Solo lo que merecen! ¡Voy a ponerlas en su puto lugar!-

La chica se plantó en su lugar, lo miró entre asustada y decidida.

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Mírame!– Exigió la chica con determinación- ¡Me atacaron, sí, pero me defendí! ¡Estoy bien!-

-¿Y si hubiera sido peor? ¡Estarías muerta, tendida en el baño con la garganta desintegrada por un cobarde ataque cuyo gran final incluyo ácido y veneno! ¡Esas estúpidas merecen una jodida lección!

\- ¡Estoy bien! - Interrumpió la chica poniéndose a su nivel - ¡Confía en mí carajo! ¡¿No puedes hacer eso?! –

En ese momento, la chica sintió como un hilo líquido de calor corría por su hombro. Se palpo y al mirar la mano vio en ella un brillante líquido rojo. El hombre inmediatamente se acercó a ella, su semblante esta vez cambió a preocupación. En tan solo un par de segundos la llevó a cuestas, la recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a revisar y curar pulcramente su herida del cuello, gruñendo y maldiciendo sucesivamente muy bajo.

La chica se quedó quieta y no opuso resistencia, pese a que la curación que le estaba haciendo Severus dolía. La piel expuesta y terriblemente sensible, le hacían sentir que el suave toque de los dedos de Severus aplicándole ungüento, quemaban y ardían terriblemente. Sin embargo, aguanto tenazmente para no alarmar más al hombre, apretando los ojos y los dientes con fuerza.

No lo podía ver, pero al percibir sus movimientos sabía que ya había acabado al sentir como un matiz de magia corría por su cuello. Después, la mano del hombre se posó suavemente sobre su mejilla para voltearla hacia el frente, hacia él. Obedeció y cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos sintió como la boca de un vial se posicionaba sobre sus labios, inmediatamente abrió los ojos inquieta.

-Bebe, te quitara el dolor-

La chica lo miró extrañada, dándole a entender con una falsa mueca que se sentía bien. No funcionó.

-Te duele, te sientes mal- Dijo el hombre con dureza-

La chica hizo una mueca de no saber de que estaba hablando el hombre, sin embargo el hombre apretó los labios rodó los ojos y siguió:

-Te sientes mal. Lo sé. No discutas y tómalo- Sentenció el hombre con dureza-

La chica arrugó el ceño, exhalo un suspiro de resignación y bebió todo el contenido del vial, de mala gana.

Severus se levantó para dejar el frasco vacío en la mesita de cama, después regreso a la chica y la levanto de nuevo en brazos acomodándola cómodamente en el centro de la cama y poniéndole un par de almohadas bajo la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, puedo hacerlo yo…- Dijo la chica muy bajo, aunque sin impedir que el hombre le siguiera procurando.

En respuesta solo recibió un gruñido y una mirada molesta por parte del hombre.

-Podrías ser más cordial… - Le dijo la chica murmurando-

El hombre se detuvo en seco y se alejó solo lo justo para darle una fría y molesta mirada.

-Solo decía- Se defendió la chica, intentando calmar las cosas-

En ese momento el hombre dio un gruñido más y después de darle una mirada reprobatoria, se alejó a paso veloz saliendo de la habitación-

-¡Severus…!- Gritó la chica levantándose de golpe de la cama y sintiendo al momento un fuerte tirón de dolor en el cuello -

-¿Puedes quedarte quieta al menos un momento? –Le dijo el hombre deteniéndose en seco y regresando a ella para acomodarla de nuevo en la cama- No voy a ir a ningún lado fuera de aquí... Y no te lo voy a prometer, necesitas confiar– Terminó en tono frio-

La chica se resignó, quedándose estática en su lugar. Vio después como el hombre salió de la habitación y tan solo un par de minutos después regreso con un par de viales en la mano y se sentó sobre la cama, al lado de ella.

-Vas a tomar esta, en 5 minutos. Y esta, poco después y la tendrás que tomar obligadamente cada noche por un largo tiempo. Te estaré suministrando las dosis todo el tiempo que sea necesario. Y, como sé que lo vas a preguntar, esta –señalo el primer vial- es…

-Poción de descanso sin sueños… -Dijo la chica con determinación a lo que el hombre asintió.

-Y esta – señaló el segundo vial- es una poción regeneradora, así sanaras más rápido y te evitaras ganarte una atractiva y vistosa cicatriz como la mía- señaló esta vez su cuello, en donde destacaba la huella de la mordedura de Nagini.

La chica solo asintió.

-Te he aplicado una curación bastante aceptable, pero si quieres ayuda profesional…

-Confió en tus habilidades. Y vamos, supongo que solo estas alardeando-

Dijo la chica en un murmullo, recibiendo una sonrisa de lado. Sin embargo el semblante del hombre regreso de inmediato a su típica seriedad y comenzó a hablar.

-Así que, me sé la mitad de la historia por boca de McGonagall. Quien por cierto, solo convoco al profesorado a una rápida reunión para hacernos saber que había sucedido un altercado entre unas estudiantes, minimizó las cosas y apenas dijo sus nombres. Me dijo que necesitaría de mi consulta, después. Jamás menciono la magnitud del "altercado", así que quiero…

-Saber mi versión, lo sé- Interrumpió la chica, mirando a otro lado y evadiéndolo, aunque sabía que no funcionaria. – Bueno la versión corta es…

-No. Ninguna versión corta- Interrumpió el hombre con seriedad-

La chica exhalo un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a hablar, dándole apenas una versión intermedia.

-No te había dicho, no me parecía trascendental, pero un grupo de cuatro chicas de Slytheryn, incluidas las hermanas Parkinson me llevaban acosando un tiempo…–

La chica hablaba con mucha rapidez y apenas mirando a Severus. Él, por parte, la escuchaba atento, parado frente a ella con rigidez y con los brazos cruzados

\- No les presté demasiada importancia –Prosiguió la chica- Sabes que estoy aquí solo para acabar mis estudios. Las evité y había funcionado hasta esta tarde, cuando encontré a Lydia Parkinson en el baño, junto con su hermana Pansy y dos chicas más, una pelirroja y una castaña de cuarto grado. Me empezaron a reclamar que yo había ayudado a arruinar sus vidas, que por culpa de los que peleamos contra Voldemort sus padres estaban en Azkaban, que por MI culpa estaban en la ruina, que no tenía nada, etc., etc.,. Al principio yo intenté evadirlas para evitarnos a todas problemas, pero me cerraron el paso y no me dejaron salir. Siguieron presionándome y me comencé a defender igual a palabras, tampoco me iba a quedar callada. En fin lo que desato todo, fue que al final me dijeron que era una estúpida por haber salvado a un "maldito traidor que no merece la vida", y se referían a ti, entonces todo se puso más tenso, gritamos y nos empujamos. La primera en atacarme fue Lydia, y después le siguieron las demás, yo solo evadía los hechizos pero un _reducto_ casi me roza el brazo y entonces me defendí en serio y comenzamos a combatir. Logre desarmar, aturdir y hechizar a Pansy y a la chica pelirroja, pero baje la guardia y Lydia y la chica castaña me aturdieron, aunque alcance a maldecirlas. Pero Lydia me hechizó con un _petrificus_. Yo no podía moverme, la sensación era horrible, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a mis órdenes pero podía ver y sentir todo. Entonces, teniéndome en el suelo, la menor de las Parkinson me dijo que moriría "como debía de haberlo hecho y como merecían los traidores", como debiste de hacerlo tú (esas fueron sus palabras). Saco un frasco y derramó el líquido en mi cuello, lo hizo tan lento que sentía como mi piel se deshacía lenta y dolorosamente. Antes de que vaciara apenas un hilo de líquido sobre mí, llego Filch con McGonagall detrás. De ahí no sé qué paso, Madam Pomfrey me dijo que me desmayé del dolor. Me explico sobre mis heridas y sobre la sustancia que me derramaron, algún tipo de ácido combinado con veneno de alguna serpiente, que por suerte no llegó a dañar demasiado.

-Por suerte, ja…- Interrumpió Severus con molestia y sarcasmo-

-Vi en enfermería a Pansy, la castaña y la rubia –Prosiguió la chica ignorando a Severus- Todas tumbadas en camillas, inconscientes y vendadas. Supe al menos ellas también se habían llevado heridas de consideración, lo que me reconfortó un poco. Después de explicarle todo a McGonagall y de rogarle que me dejara descansar en mi cuarto y con la aprobación de Poppy, vine directamente aquí. Fin de la historia. –Terminó la chica con poco aliento-

-¿Por qué demonios no me lo habías dicho?- Exigió saber el hombre-

-Te lo dije, no me pareció relevante.-

-Y yo te dije que tuvieras cuidado. El mundo aun no esta tan bien tal como lo maneja el Ministerio. Existen cientos de convictos con los mismos oscuros ideales, mortífagos sueltos, renegados y víctimas del lado incorrecto con tanto rencor para hacer ese tipo de estupideces que te hicieron a ti.-

-Tuve cuidado- Se defendió la chica

-No estás segura. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo sabía! Todo este tiempo me lo he repetido contantemente. Y si no estás segura ahora menos lo estarás cuando lo nuestro se…

-¡Por Merlín Severus! ¡Se cuidarme!-

-No me refiero a eso… -

-¡Se cuidarme! Preguntale a Pansy y a sus amigas-

-Todas con daños particulares. – Informó Severus y declinó de lo que estaba a punto de decir- Pansy, perdió la vista de un ojo; su hermana Lydia, parece que tendrá que buscar maneras mágicas o usar una peluca de por vida porque su cabello jamás crecerá en una gran parte izquierda de su cráneo; Lucille, la rubia, tendrá que aprender a hablar de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón sus cuerdas vocales quedaron temporalmente menguadas; Gladis la castaña solo cuenta con un corte en el abdomen.-

-Yo, no quise... solo me defendí – Dijo la chica un poco afligida - ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-McGonagall a solas me pidió que valorara una sustancia usada en el ataque, no explicó demasiado. Al momento supe que se trataba de un potente veneno de cobra africana en combinación con algún corrosivo y toxico ácido muggle. Una sustancia tan jodidamente peligrosa, cuyas consecuencias podían ser si no mortales en el menor de los casos brutales. Dijo después que aquel líquido no había causado demasiado daño y que tenía todo bajo control, junto con las sanciones a aplicar. Salí inmediatamente de su despacho y fui a enfermería, vi a las estúpidas niñas en sus camillas, valore sus heridas a petición de Poppy quien me dijo que "a la Señorita Granger" la había dado de alta. Supuse que estabas mejor que ellas y supuse donde podrías estar.-

-Donde más- Respondió la chica mirando sus manos con fingido interés-

-Y te encuentro, sí. –El hombre en este punto comenzó a elevar la voz con enojo- Y cuando creí que lo de tu brazo era lo único que habías ganado… -

-Estoy bien, te lo dije… -Interrumpió la chica-

-Veo que es más grave de lo que me…

-Estoy bien. –Interrumpió la chica comenzando a elevar la voz- Madam Pomfrey me lo dijo, tú mismo me revisaste, sabes que estoy y estaré bien…

\- ¿Por qué demonios no las hechizaste desde el principio Hermione?- Preguntó Severus con rudeza-

-Yo, no…

-Lo sé. ¡Tan tú! Tan jodidamente correcta… - Dijo el hombre con obviedad y enojo- Y no me mires así, porque pudo haber sido peor-

-No lo fue. Aquí estoy y bien ¡Merlín, tranquilízate Severus! – Le dijo la chica con hartazgo-

Se quedaron en silencio, la chica aun tumbada boca arriba en la cama intentando amainar su ánimo molesto que la había elevado Severus. Él por su parte, se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, se seguía manteniendo rígido, inhalo con profundidad un par de veces. Aun se notaba molesto.

Un par de minutos después, el hombre abandono su posición, tomó los viales de la mesita donde la había depositado y se sentó al lado de la chica.

-Hora de tomarte tus pociones- Le dijo el hombre en tono neutral. Al parecer ya había logrado calmarse-

-Aún no quiero dormir- Respondió la chica a modo de petición brindándole una mirada tierna para intentar convencerlo-

-Esta vez eso no te va a funcionar. – Dijo Severus con una sonrisa de lado- Necesitas descansar para reponerte, sanar bien y más rápido. Falta poco para tus EXTASIS, necesitas estar bien en todos los sentidos –

La chica no respondió, pero desvió su mirada de él, dando a entender que se negaba a hacer lo que prácticamente le ordenaba.

-Vamos Hermione, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso sin protestar. – Pidió Severus con tono de amonestación-

-Bien- Terminó la chica con tono de hartazgo. Despues cambio su semblante a tranquilidad y dijo con tono de convencimiento- Pero quédate conmigo- Pidió la chica palmeando la cama al lado de ella-

-¿A dónde demonios crees que voy a ir? Es casi media noche-

La chica no respondió, pero lo miro significativamente teniendo en mente como apenas un rato antes quería salir en busca de las chicas que le habían dañado. El hombre entendió de inmediato y rodó los ojos. Apenas se acomodó al lado de ella, se colocó de lado y semiacostado hacia ella, tenía el brazo doblado y la cabeza reposaba sobre su mano, mirándola. En la mano libre contaba aun con dos viales.

-Bien. Tomate las pociones, ahora- le dijo Severus comenzando a abrir el vial de la poción de descanso sin sueños-

-Cinco minutos más- Pidió la chica, poniendo una de sus manos sobre las suyas-

El hombre exhalo un gruñido de desaprobación. Dejó ese vial a un lado, pero tomó el segundo (el de la poción regeneradora), lo abrió y lo coloco sobre sus labios.

-Bebe esta entonces y exactamente en 5 minutos la otra- Sentenció Severus-

La chica bebió el contenido, sabía a menta. El hombre deposito el vial vacío sobre la mesita de noche y regresó a su posición al lado de la chica. Se miraron largo rato sin decirse nada, la chica inicialmente reposo su mano sobre la pierna del hombre (el lugar más cercano a ella y más accesible de acuerdo a su posición). El hombre por su parte, con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar su mejilla suavemente, después comenzó un tierno y suave vaivén de la cara a su clavícula y finalmente al antebrazo y viceversa; evitando las sus heridas. En algún momento el hombre dejó de acariciarla y se alejó de ella, trayendo el segundo vial en sus manos.

-Vamos, no hagas pucheros, 5 minutos fue el trato- Sentenció el hombre y de nuevo le hizo beber el contenido de la poción que la iba hacer dormir-

De nuevo dejo el vial vacío sobre la mesa y regreso a como estaban antes, comenzando a acariciarla con suavidad. La chica disfrutaba demasiado su toque y pese a que era tierno, a la chica se le antojaba que fuera de otra forma, así que se levantó un poco para alcanzar su boca. El hombre la detuvo y la regresó con suavidad a su lugar, no sin abandonar sus labios que besaba con delicadeza.

En algún momento la chica tomó la mano que Severus corría por su brazo y la colocó en su pecho, exigiendo su toque en ese lugar. Justo en ese momento, sintió como Severus sonreía de lado y se separó un poco de sus labios.

-No esta noche, Hermione- Le dio con determinación muy cerca de su boca y dándole al final un casto beso-

-¿Por... –Un bostezo de la chica-…que? –Bostezo-

El hombre se separó un poco más de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos, después de darle un suave y casto beso más en los labios, le dijo:

-¿Por qué…?- Sonrió el hombre de lado.

La chica lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y dando un largo y profundo bostezo.

-Puedo enumerar las razones, querida.- Siguió en tono divertido Severus-

La chica frunció el ceño aún más y volvió a bostezar largamente, bostezo tras otro.

\- Porque la poción ya está haciendo efecto- Siguió el hombre propinándole un beso más. - Porque en tus condiciones no puedes agitarte demasiado – beso- Porque cualquier movimiento brusco te abriría las heridas- beso- Porque necesitas descansar para recuperarte y sanar- beso- Porque ya es demasiado tarde y mañana tienes deberes- beso- Y porque con el coctelito de pociones que te has tomado y estarás tomando por un tiempo, tendremos que prescindir de la poción anticonceptiva por un tiempo, porque los componentes de todas las pociones son incompatibles y puede ser contraproducente para tu cuerpo- beso.

En ese momento Hermione respiraba placida y rítmicamente. Había caído profundamente dormida y Severus no supo si la chica había escuchado todos sus 'porques', sin embargo no le importó demasiado.

Sonrió suavemente pero despues puso un semblante serio al encontrar con su mirada la gasa de su cuello. Negó con reprobación moviendo la cara a los lados y se imaginó que hubiera pasado si no se hubiese intervenido a tiempo. El estomago le dió un vuelco. Se maldijo, aunque inutilmente, porque bien sabia que la culpa no era de él y mucho menos de la chica. Era de las personas, siempre habria obstaculos en la vida. Quien más lo sabría mejor que él. No podría imaginar que sucedería si lo suyo saliera a la luz...

Alejó el pensamiento rápidamente y se obligó a controlarse. Por una vez en su vida se permitió dejar el tema para otro momento. Se tranquilizo y después de dejar la habitación a oscuras, cambiarse a ambos la pijama y arroparse, todo con un hechizo en silencio, se acomodó muy cerca de ella y cerró los ojos para acompañarla en su descanso, sus brazos firmemente afianzados alrededor de ella.

* * *

**Hola, hola ¿Aún siguen ahí?**

**Si, regrese y como siempre: No tengo perdón por la tardanza.**

**Además, sé que quizás esperaban algo más sobre qué pasa en la actualidad de esta historia (La nueva vida familiar desde que Hermione y Sophie llegaron con Severus). **

**Pero quise escribir este 'Flashback' –muy corto y suguiendo la característica de brincos temporales del Fic- para abordar un poquito él porque del comportamiento de Severus. Vamos, que el hombre sentía amenazada la integridad de la chica, desde un principio. **

**Atentos, porque este fin de semana subiré un capítulo más, ahora si sobre la vida de los Snape's y Granger –Que sea como sea, la chica sigue llevando su apellido-.**

**Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen mi historia, a los que la han marcado como favorita, a los que han comentado y a los que leen en silencio. Millones de gracias.**

**Les recuerdo que he abierto una página de Facebook llamada "Bal Sayre", búsquenme así tal como está – sin las comillas :v - por si quieren contactarme, presionarme para que actualice, desahogarse, maldecirme… **

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, algunos anexos y situaciones en las que se ven liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

-Má, má, má… má, má, má-

Hermione escuchaba hasta el jardín trasero como su pequeña hija la llamaba desde la cocina, fue imposible no sonreír abiertamente por ello.

Se encaminó a la ventana de la cocina llevando en brazos la mantelería color pastel que estaba a punto de acomodar. Llegó con rapidez y sin hacer ruido, la chica se asomó por la ventana abierta y se quedó mirando hacia dentro. Pudo ver a Sophie sobre un alto asiento de seguridad custodiada por su madre, quien le hacía pucheros para entretenerla. Daisy caminaba de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando entremeses y postres, batiendo cosas, picando otras y llevando hasta tres charolas de panquecillos directo al horno.

-Má, má, má- Repetía la niña impulsándose con sus piernitas y logrando levantarse un poco de su asiento ignorando titánicamente a su abuela que batía una sonaja frente a ella – Má, má, Máaaaaaaaa…-

La abuela hacía malabares para llamar su atención, le mostraba su muñeca de trapo favorita y en algún momento le mostro un colorido libro, diciéndole con voz tierna que le leería si ella le ponía atención.

-Má, máaaaaaaa- Seguía la niña-

-¿Qué pasa mi bebe hermosa?- Le preguntó la chica desde la ventana en un tono tierno-

-Má, máaaa- La niña volteó hacia ella, identificándola inmediatamente y comenzó de nuevo su cantaleta pero esta vez extendiéndole sus brazos con ansias para que la llevara consigo-

-Espérame solo un par de minutos. Solo termino de arreglar mesas y voy contigo- Le intentó reconfortar cosa que no funcionó por que la niña comenzaba a alzar la voz y moverse ansiosamente amenazando con salirse de su asiento-

-Hoy está particularmente inquieta, más que de costumbre – Le dijo su madre, batiendo de nuevo una sonaja frente a la niña que comenzaba a hacer pucheros y gemidos de enojo elevando los brazos hacia su madre-

-¿Quieres ir con mamá?- Le pregunto su abuela a la niña- En un momento, solo está arreglando el jardín para que pases un hermoso cumpleaños -

-¿Quieres una galleta? – Preguntó Daisy contribuyendo intentar tranquilizar a la niña-

Nada funciono, la niña comenzaba a gruñir con enojo haciendo pucheros y refunfuñando. La chica sabía que en este punto no había forma de contentarla y prevenir un horrible berrinche más que llevándola consigo a cuestas. Soltó un suspiro y de nuevo emitió un gruñido por el mal heredado carácter de la niña que por supuesto no procedía de ella…

-Ya preciosa, ya voy para allá-

Dijo la chica con resignación y se alejó para poder entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera, dejando a su paso, en una de las bancas jardineras, los manteles que había llevado en brazos.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a la casa solo para ver el jardín y se percató de que realmente no había avanzado demasiado. La carpa no había sido montada, la mantelería tampoco, la decoración menos… en lo que había pasado de la mañana solo había logrado ir por su madre a la estación, ayudado un poco a Daisy y puesto las mesas y sillas… Solo eso pese a que se había levantado sumamente temprano, su hija había sido la causa, despertándose poco antes de las 5 de la mañana.

"Con magia terminaría de montar esto en menos de 5 minutos" Pensó la chica con nostalgia e inmediatamente se dio un golpe mental para olvidarse con determinación de ello. "Es casi medio día, la fiesta es en dos horas y no he terminado nada ¿Qué clase de primer cumpleaños le voy a dar a mi hija?" Pensó la chica con enojo y frustración.

En un principio la chica había pensado hacer una gran celebración. Era cierto que no había estrechado relaciones en su nuevo hogar, no tenía más que un par de buenos 'amigos' ahí, quienes solo eran Daisy y la señora Smith y el resto de sus conocidos consistían en algunas amables personas del vecindario que frecuentaban su tienda y con las que su trato no iba más allá de la formal cordialidad.

Sin embargo, un par de semanas atrás Sophie se obsesionó con tener una fiesta, esto a raíz de que un día cuando daban un paseo sabatino por el vecindario, se encontraron con una celebración también de cumpleaños de un niño de unos 8 años. La niña se quedó mirando la escena estática y con determinación se negó a alejarse de ahí, comenzando a hacer un gran berrinche. La madre del cumpleañero se percató del pequeño percance entre madre e hija, la una intentando alejar de ahí a la otra, y con toda amabilidad las invitó a unirse, a lo que Hermione aceptó completamente apenada solo para darle gusto a su hija.

Y ahí estaba. Preparando una pequeña fiesta para su hija. Realmente ella no era muy fan de las grandes celebraciones, además pensó que evidentemente un gran festejo en un pequeño vecindario de los suburbios destacaría y por mucho, entonces todos se comenzarían de nuevo pero con más ansias a preguntar quiénes eran ellas, de donde venían, cómo, por qué… La noticia correría, llegaría a más oídos…

Por su seguridad, de esa forma desechó la idea del gran festejo que tiernamente había propuesto Daisy y en cambio lo cambio por una pequeña y típica celebración tradicional en el jardín trasero de la casa, solo con su único par de amigos y un par de niños, hijos de los clientes que a ella le parecían amables y sobre todo, menos amenazantes para su integridad y completamente desinteresados por su vida.

Fugazmente pensó ¿Qué hubiera pasado de ser las cosas de otra forma? ¿Si no hubiera huido?

Seguramente Molly hubiera hecho una gran fiesta en la Madriguera. La última vez que la chica la había visto, la matriarca Weasley le había dicho que entendía perfectamente que su relación con Ron no se diera tal como ella hubiera querido. Sin embargo reitero que para ella, la chica siempre sería como una hija más y que no dudara que siempre tendría su apoyo, siempre. Si estuviera ahí, ese día seguramente Molly estaría mandando a todos incluidos sus hijos a hacer labores para la fiesta de su hija, Sophie, no dudaría que incluso ella misma la hubiera planeado…

Pensó que de haberse quedado, seguramente sus amigos y conocidos la seguirían apreciando sin que Sophie representara un cambio, las querrían bien y sin prejuicios. Seguramente pasarían un cumpleaños excepcional, acompañadas de sus amigos y las personas que la querían, no de desconocidos como lo sería ahora…

¿Y el padre de Sophie? ¿Severus?...

-¿Qué te preocupa?- Una voz profunda y sincera detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Cuando iba a voltear sintió como el dueño de la voz la aprisionaba por la espalda desde atrás en un reconfortante abrazo. Sintió después un beso en la mejilla- Todo va a estar bien-

-Estoy perfectamente, no sé porque lo dices, no tengo porque preocuparme- respondió la chica ligeramente a la defensiva sin querer-

-Te conozco. Tu temple rígido, absorta en algo con los puños ligeramente apretados- Respondió el hombre que la tenía atrapada-

-Es solo… No es nada John, es solo que… -en un par de milésimas la chica se obligó a recomponerse, se soltó de su abrazo y se volteó hacia el limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla sin que él se diera cuenta- es que, ya es tarde y no he terminado con esto…-

-Mi culpa. Había prometido legar temprano pero el trabajo… No te preocupes, acabare mucho antes de que Daisy termine de hornear su magnánima tarta de 5 pisos- Le dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa de lado, con tanta alegría como para infundirle el mismo estado de ánimo-

-Solo voy con Sophie 5 minutos y regreso para ayudarte…-

-No, quédate con ella. Yo me las arreglo-

-Pero la carpa, no vas a poder solo…-

-No. Pero, mmm… bueno, rapté un rato a los chicos de la oficina. –Hermione abrió enormemente los ojos-

-¿Abusaste de las acuerdos implícitos de tus relaciones amistosas John Elliot? ¿De tus amigos?- Preguntó la chica llevándose las manos a la cintura con un falso temple de incredulidad y sorpresa -

-Vamos, lo haces sonar horrible. –Dijo el chico haciendo un falso gesto de ofendido sin poder ocultar una sonrisa-

-Así parece – Dijo la chica con obviedad- Están invitados a la fiesta sí, pero no para que ayuden a los preparativos. Pobres chicos…

-Bueno me debían un par de favores y los hice venir para que me ayudaran… Bueno no es como si hubiera obligado a Andrew, el solo con ver a Daisy haría lo que fuera, incluso el mismo se ofreció a venir. Mike y Paul se contentaron solo con una rebanada de pastel…

-No inventes John. Me apena que hayan tenido que venir a ayudarnos… -

-Sabes cómo son. Ellos harían lo que fuera por mí y por consiguiente por ustedes-

Al término de esa frase el chico la tomó de la cintura, la acerco suavemente y comenzó un intenso beso que la chica respondió un tanto seca y ansiosa, a lo que el chico reaccionó de inmediato separándose un poco y viéndola a los ojos con suavidad.

-Tu madre aún no sabe…– Dijo el chico en un susurro con completa compresión mirándola dulcemente a los ojos –

-Yo… solo… yo no he tenido tiempo de decirle, entre los estudios de Sophie, la tienda y la fiesta, yo…- Comenzó a decirle la chica entre atropellos y con un poco de angustia intentando justificarse y disculparse-

-Tranquila, no te estoy reprochando ni nada. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Yo lo entiendo y no tengo ningún problema ni apuración con que se sepa lo nuestro. Todo a su tiempo. – Volvió a acercarse a sus labios dándole un suave beso en los labios que la chica correspondió esta vez con alivio-

-¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Alguien ya comenzó la fiesta!-

-¡¿Qué no era una fiesta infantil?!-

-¡Que alguien los separe! ¡Por Dios!-

Fueron interrumpidos por un bullicioso grupo de tres chicos veinteañeros, que los atropellaron a su paso hacia el jardín, llevando a cuestas lo que parecían atriles, grandes rollos de tela y papel, así como un par de tripies…

-Hola chicos… - Dijo Hermione completamente sonrojada al trio de hombres gentiles y apuestos que ya se encontraban desmontando todo el equipo que habían llevado para Merlín sabía que cosa- Mil gracias por venir a ayudarnos, me apena mucho…-

-No tienes por qué apurarte corazón- Le dijo dándole un guiño Mike, el chico pelinegro alto y fanático del gimnasio lo cual se notaba en su aparente bien formado y robusto cuerpo – Quisimos comenzar la fiesta más temprano-

-Además no soportábamos más la palabrería de nuestro Johnny y su urgencia por venir, así que no quisimos demorarlo más y acompañarlo en su larga y cruel agonía que claramente se le nota – Dijo Paul, el chico senegalés de cabello increíblemente rizado, con tono burlón dirigiéndose al también sonrojado John-

-Oye- Lo sentencio John dándole una mirada reprobatoria-

-Y no solo le urgía venir a Johnny, también a nuestro Andy por cierta chica cuyo nombre inicia con "D" y termina en "aisy" ¿Cierto? –Pregunto con tono burlón Mike dándole un codazo al muy tímido Andrew, el chico más joven del grupo, castaño y un poco más bajo que los demás pero delgado, con cabello ondulado y un poco largo y también sumamente apuesto de lo cual el mismo no se daba cuenta. Paul se acercó al tímido chico también para darle un codazo de complicidad-

-No es cierto… es decir… yo solo quiero ayudar. No fastidien - Se defendió Andrew comenzando a sonrojarse y dándole un puntapié a ambos chicos-

-Bueno como sea, no saben cuánto les agradezco. –Interrumpió Hermione para librar de más burla al pobre de Andrew- Les debo una comida y a ti Andrew te prometo una cena romántica y cuenta con la presencia de Daisy, yo me encargo de ello-

Los chicos rieron alto y comenzaron a hacer ruidos guturales y muy masculinos al pobre de Andrew que intentaba callarlos a manotazos con una sonrisa en la boca. La chica no pudo hacer más que reír abiertamente. Volteó hacia John y este le dio una gran sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Qué mala eres. Anda, ve con Sophie nosotros nos encargamos de esto-

Más tarde la fiesta iba perfecta.

Sophie vestida con su vaporoso y veraniego vestidito blanco manchado por doquier con motas de pintura, se mostraba sumamente feliz y se divertía como nunca la había visto Hermione.

En ese momento se encontraba tendida, junto con John que la cuidaba amorosamente, en un gran lienzo de tela y con manos y pies cubiertos de pintura (no tóxica, habían aclarado los chicos) hacia una gran obra de arte, junto con los otros niños y niñas que habían acudido a su fiesta.

Agradeció a los chicos aquella idea. No podía negar que a ella le hubiese gustado llenarse de pintura hasta los codos y comenzar a pintar libremente sobre un gran lienzo que abarcaba casi una cuarta parte del amplio jardín.

Otros niños jugaban en el área fotográfica que habían adaptado con un par de cámaras instantáneas infantiles montadas con tripies a su altura con pantallas blancas y de paisajes detrás. Otros más se divertían armando pequeñas tartas en un área de pastelería de juego que había montado Daisy, ayudada convenientemente por Andrew…

Pese a que Hermione pensaba que no contaba con relaciones sociales serias, en la pequeña fiesta había una pequeña y suficiente multitud de personas – la mayoría conocidos del mismo vecindario y clientes- (quizás 20 y en su gran mayoría niños) que habían atestado la mesa de regalos de Sophie.

Cuando hubieron jugado bastante y al llegar la hora de partir la inmensa tarta que había preparado Daisy, Hermione tomó a su hija en brazos para llevarla a cambiar por una muda más cómoda y sin manchas de pintura. Su madre la siguió.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te la has pasado? – Preguntó su madre a la chica, mientras le ponían un overol de mezclilla a Sophie-

-¡Ma! ¡Fieta! ¡Amos a fieta!- Decía la niña ansiosa queriendo regresar a jugar-

-Genial madre, Sophie la está pasando de maravilla y yo con verla feliz lo soy-

-Mmm… -murmuró su madre – Bueno si, pero ¿Cómo la estás pasando con… ya sabes?-

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó la chica pretendiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería su madre-

-Vamos hija, con John ¿Cómo la han pasado?-

-Lo has visto, al parecer el la pasa tan bien como yo, aprecia mucho a Sophie lo sabes…

-¿Pero ustedes dos….?-

-Madre, por favor- Dijo la chica dando una mirada significativa a Sophie – No es el momento adecuado-

-¡Oh por favor! Aunque me lo quieras ocultar, por cualquiera que creas sea la razón, se lo que sucede entre ustedes. Lo sé desde hace medio año… -Dijo con autosuficiencia su madre mientras hacía gestos graciosos a Sophie que reía por ello-

-¡Mamá…! - La interrumpió la chica escandalizada como si se tratara de una adolescente-

-¡Hermione! - La parodió su madre con el mismo tono de escándalo aunque fingido llevándose los brazos a la cintura y sonriendo con socarronería-

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi¡ ¡MIM! – Repitió esta vez Sophie repitiendo lo que dio su abuela con su tono infantil y entrecortado. De inmediato asocio ese nuevo sonido a su madre, ya que comenzó a repetirlo mientras la veía y le alzaba los brazos-

Ambas, Hermione y su madre rieron de la ocurrencia de la niña mientras la chica la cargaba en brazos.

-Genial madre, ahora ya no soy "Ma, ma" sino ya soy "¡Mim! ¡Mim!"-

-No suena mal y es mucho mejor que "Sarah"- Le respondió su madre llegando a ellas y abrazándolas de lado- Pese a todo, te prometo que no se me vuelve a salir tu nombre verdadero, frente al resto eres mi Sarah- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una-

-Gracias madre. Por estar aquí. Por todo.-

-Estaré donde tú me necesites hija, tu padre lo hubiera estado de no ser por esa horrible enfermedad. Pero sabes que está aquí con nosotros, en nuestros corazones. –Se abrazaron con Sophie en medio- Estaré para ti siempre que me necesites, aunque te advierto que es mejor que no se te ocurra borrarme la memoria de nuevo. Porque olvídate de esta promesa-

Bajaron limpias y renovadas, la partida de la tarta fue tranquila y divertida… salvo por un suceso increíble.

Cuando Sophie acababa de apagar las velas de su tarta, estallo en un arranque de alegría y efusividad desatando a la par un arranque involuntario de magia. La niña increíblemente comenzó a hacer levitar la mesa de regalos que se encontraba del lado opuesto de la mesa del jardín y de la mesa en donde se encontraban.

Hermione, con la niña en brazos, se percató de como la mesa de regalos se elevaba y elevaba y elevaba, afortunadamente detrás de toda la multitud que mantenía su atención frente a ellas. La chica abrió los ojos enormemente aunque se obligó a calmarse inmediatamente para no causar sospechas entre los invitados, aunque ninguno de ellos se había percatado de ello.

De pronto, a su derecha vio como un niño de apenas 3 años señalaba hacia atrás de la multitud, justamente hacia la mesa levitada, el pequeño extendía y señalaba con su pequeña manita la mesa mientras halaba la falda de su madre para que volteara y viera lo que el mismo veía. De pronto el pequeño capto la atención de un par de niños pequeños más y la pequeña multitud infantil de tres niños señalaban hacia atrás la mesa levitada mientras balbuceaban cosas inentendibles y a su vez, atrayendo la atención de sus respectivos padres que estaban a punto de voltear al origen de aquel lio que señalaban sus pequeños.

A Hermione le dio un vuelco el corazón y justo cuando los adultos volteaban a ver lo que señalaban sus hijos y percatarse también de la mesa levitada, se escuchó un ruido estrepitoso a la izquierda que captó la atención de todos, incluso de Sophie que cesó de levitar la dichosa mesa de regalos.

La pobre señora Smith se encontraba tumbada en el suelo, la silla sobre la que minutos antes se encontraba había cedido a su peso terminando en el suelo con las patas de madera hacia todos lados. Al parecer la anciana había intentado detener su caída agarrándose del mantel que halo con ella al suelo tirando a su paso toda la losa de servicio y cristalería que se encontraba en la mesa. De ahí el gran estrépito.

Todos se acercaron a auxiliar a la pobre anciana, preguntándole si estaba bien y revisándola.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Estoy bien, solo fue una torpe caída. –Dijo la anciana intentando calmarlos- Al parecer esta pobre silla sucumbió a mi senil cuerpo. Parece que mi trozo de tarta lo donare a alguna de ustedes jovencitas- Terminó la risueña señora mientras la levantaban del suelo entre el trio de amigos de John-

-Lo siento Sarah, parece que he causado un gran alboroto y un pequeño desastre- Dijo la señora cuando hubo estado completamente parada mientras se sacudía la falda de lana-

-No se apure. Lo importante es sabes si está bien- respondió entre apenada y aliviada Hermione aun estupefacta sin moverse de su lugar y con Sophie en brazos, de no haber sido por ese altercado todos se hubieran dado cuenta de la mesa, tal vez hubiera murmurado un contra hechizo en silencio pero se hubiera arriesgado mucho-

-Vamos, no pasó nada. Estoy bien, no quiero se aguafiestas. ¡Vamos, que la fiesta sigue!-

El resto de la celebración paso sin contratiempos, con una muy feliz Sophie y una Hermione que compartía por completo la alegría de su hija, con cierto matiz de nostalgia.

* * *

Se tomó una ducha muy rápida en lo que le pareció un muy lujoso baño, salió de él vestida solo con una toalla enredada al cuerpo y otra más a su cabello.

Recorrió el pequeño pasillo que conectaba su cuarto con el baño, que contaba a ambos lados con puertas corredizas de madera. La chica de inmediato supo que había detrás y solo para constatarlo corrió una de las puertas de la derecha que dejo ver un largo armario con multitud de prendas. Corrió la puerta de la izquierda con poca delicadeza haciendo que esta se azotase y pudo ver igual multitud y gama de zapatos y cajones de lo que supuso sería ropa de cama, pijamas e interior… Bufó con molestia, cerró inmediatamente las puertas y caminó con determinación hacia el cuarto.

Su estancia era igual a la de su hija, que dormía plácidamente en su nuevo cuarto de la increíblemente lujosa y magnánima Hilandera, incluso con la misma configuración pero a una escala mayor… La chica bufó de nuevo rodando los ojos, los cuales después cerró y se llevó las manos a la sien.

"Estará muy mal si cree que voy a entrar a sus estúpidas dinámicas" Pensó la chica con enojo "Estará completamente equivocado si piensa que voy a usar algo de lo que ha puesto ahí" Pensó refiriéndose a la multidiversa gama de ropa y zapatos de los armarios.

-No necesito nada de eso y no lo necesitare. Nunca lo hice. Menos viniendo de él- Dijo esta vez en voz alta con mucha determinación y cruzando los brazos con molestia.

Vio el vestido que había usado apenas un día atrás en el Ministerio, el cual había tendido sobre la enorme cama. Pensó en no usarlo de nuevo, tampoco iba a dar la facha de que necesitara ropa o algo, menos viniendo de él.

Exhalo un suspiro exasperado y de pronto se le ocurrió de forma muy natural convocar alguna de sus prendas de su casa recién abandonada del mundo muggle. Conocía que podrías convocar cualquier cosa que necesitases si las cosas se encontraban en el lugar donde las habías dejado por última vez…

Con dicha lógica, convocó un par de mudas y espero, pasaron un par de minutos y nada sucedió ni veía frente a ella su ropa.

-No creo haber olvidado un simple conjuro para convocar mis cosas- Dijo en alto con exaspero-

Volvió a intentarlo, sin embargo nada sucedió. Probó convocando algo en la nueva casa, intentó con una muñeca de trapo que había visto en el cuarto de Sophie. Tras conjurar el hechizo inmediatamente la muñeca apareció frente a ella, en la cama. Intentó de nuevo con su ropa, pero de nuevo nada sucedió.

Intentó con un par de libros del cuarto de juegos de Sophie que uno a uno iban apareciendo sobre su cama, pero su ropa ni ninguna otra cosa de su casa muggle aparecía, no funcionaba.

-Merlín, pero que demonios…-

De pronto, se le vino a la mente una idea caprichosa sobre la situación de la casa. Para comprobarlo intentó desaparecerse de ahí. Se colocó en el centro de su estancia e intentó desaparecerse, tampoco funcionó. Lo intentó de nuevo sin entrar en pánico. Sucedió lo mismo, se mantenía estática en el mismo lugar.

Inmediatamente salió del cuarto, aun con solo una toalla enredada al torso, rumbo a la planta baja a paso fuerte, con rapidez, determinación y una furia que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo, recordaba haber visto en algún momento una chimenea…

Llegó a ella en menos de un minuto, ahí buscó con desesperación y exaspero el recipiente que debía contener los polvos verdes para la Red Flu… No encontró nada y en la chimenea pudo darse cuenta que no había rastro de haber sido usada ni para encender fuego ni para la forma mágica de transportación.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Nos tiene encerradas! – Gritó con exaspero apretando los puños y comenzando a caminar de un lado para otro completamente furiosa- ¡Debí de haberlo sabido! ¡Bastardo! ¡Hijo de…!-

-Se- se- señorita- Una voz muy tímida la interrumpió y al identificarla avanzó amenazadoramente al origen-

-¡¿Por qué demonios no puedo salir de aquí?!- La chica arguyo sin inclemencia al pequeño elfo doméstico que se encogía con temor apretándose las manos-

-Se- se- señorita… Theobald le explicara- Respondió el elfo doméstico completamente contrariado y asustado-

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Severus?! ¡¿Por-qué-demonios-estamos-encerradas?!-

-No… no es eso…Señorita… Theobald le explica el proceso de…-

\- ¡Explicar! ¡¿Cómo nos tienen secuestradas?! ¡El bastardo de tu amo me las va a pagar!- ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Severus?!-

-¿Podrías dejar de amedrentar a Theobald?- En ese momento interrumpió Severus que la miraba de forma inexplicable de arriba abajo para después inmediatamente poner un temple de hastió-

-¡No! ¿Qué mierda te sucede….? ¡Podrías explicarme porque demonios…

-Ya se, ya se- Interrumpió el hombre con desdén- Supongo que no te dejo terminar lo que le ibas a decir- Le dijo Severus esta vez al pequeño elfo que lo miraba asustado por el arrebato de la chica y asentía a la afirmación de Severus- Theobald te lo iba a mencionar tan pronto como regresara-

-¡¿Mencionar que?!-Dijo exasperada la chica cruzando los brazos con hartazgo y a la espera de una respuesta, tan altiva como su facha de ducha se lo permitía-

-He tomado medidas de seguridad exhaustivas en la casa por obvias razones- Dijo el hombre con arrogancia rodando los ojos y haciéndola sentir borde- . Por ello nada exterior puede entrar aquí a menos que tenga mi…-Carraspeo y rectifico- NUESTRA aprobación. Ni nosotros ni nadie puede aparecerse en casa, no hay red flú y solo se puede entrar y salir de ella a través de Theobald y con un traslador que he puesto en un lugar muy seguro-

La chica lo miraba inicialmente con cara de enojo, después paso a incredulidad y finalmente, cuando entendió y estuvo de acuerdo con dichas medidas, se paró con altivez y asintió aunque sin quitar su temple duro.

-¿Y cuándo demonios me lo ibas a decir?-

El hombre no respondió, solo siguió parado con arrogancia frente a ella y echo una mirada al pequeño elfo.

-Bien. Estoy de acuerdo. Pero solo POR Sophie. Pero necesito saber las formas de moverme por mi cuenta AHORA-

-Bien, si ya terminaste con tu pequeño drama-

-Pudimos evitárnoslo si me hubieses avisado desde el principio- Respondió la chica con desdén-

-… Tengo cosas que hacer antes de que MI hija despierte - Siguió el hombre como si no lo hubiese interrumpido-. Theobald vuelve tan pronto como me lleve. Él está a tu disposición, tal como él lo hubiera dicho si lo hubieras dejado y no lo hubieras atacado, además te mostrara el traslador y el destino al que conduce, así como los trasbordos para moverte con seguridad –

Dicho esto, el hombre llamo al temeroso elfo con la mano, este se acercó a Severus dándole una triste y temerosa mirada a la chica antes de que los ambos, el elfo y el imponentemente arrogante hombre, desaparecieran de nuevo ante sus ojos.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen mi historia, a los que la han marcado como favorita, a los que han comentado y a los que leen en silencio. Millones de gracias.**

**Les recuerdo que he abierto una página de Facebook llamada "Bal Sayre", por si quieren contactarme, presionarme para que actualice, desahogarse, maldecirme… **

**Nos vemos en el próximo.**

**B. Sayre.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling Algunos anexos y situaciones en que se ve liados los personajes son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

Esa misma tarde, tras el altercado en el que Hermione le había recriminado a Severus las tenía secuestradas, el pequeño elfo Theobald le mostró a la chica la forma de moverse fuera de su nueva, muy grande y muy lujosa casa.

Así que, tras ponerle todos los encantos de protección y seguridad que conocía a su hija, la chica escucho atentamente al elfo.

-Señorita, la primera opción y la más segura de acuerdo al amo es a través de mí-

-Perdón Theobald, pero no quiero depender por completo de ti. No me gusta abusar de ti y lo sabes de sobra-

-Theobald lo sabe Señorita, lo sabe- Asintió el elfo sin siquiera mostrarse un poco herido. Él la comprendía, en el pasado había convivido lo suficiente con ella para que la conociera- La segunda opción es a través de traslador-

El pequeño elfo llevó a la chica a la biblioteca que no conocía y esta, evito emocionarse mucho con ella pese a que sus ojos se le iban a través de la enorme estancia repleta de libros.

El elfo llevo a la chica una enorme vitrina repleta de libros y bajo llave. Abrió fácilmente el candado, aplico los encantos para terminar los hechizos de protección que se le quedaron claramente gravados a la chica.

-La sección de magia oscura Señorita. –Puntualizó el elfo, haciéndole saber a la chica el porque se encontraba bajo llave y bajo tantos hechizos protección. Después, abrió fácilmente la vitrina y se subió a una escalera que dejaba al elfo a la altura de la chica

\- Este es el traslador - Dijo el elfo señalando una copia vieja de 'El Necronomicón'- lleva a la Señorita a la oficina del Jefe de Aurores-

-¡¿Snape es auror?! ¡¿Es el jefe del Departamento de Aurores?! – Pregunto la chica con completa incredulidad-

-No señorita, lo es Harry Potter, él es Jefe del Departamento de Aurores-

-Entonces ¿Por qué el traslador lleva a su oficina precisamente?-

-Ellos tienen muy buena relación Señorita-

-¡¿Snape y Harry?!-

-Si Señorita- Respondió el elfo comenzando a frotarse las manos con nervios, no entendía porque a la chica le costaba entenderlo, lo que si sabía era que las relaciones humanas eran sumamente complejas, así que le dio tiempo a la chica de asimilar la información.

Hermione no entendía como había sucedido ese tipo de 'buena relación' entre Harry y Snape. Lo que si sabía era que este último odiaba cualquier contacto humano, de no ser por ella mientras la tenía en su cama desnuda claro está. Así que le costó entender lo que el elfo le había dicho, de hecho ni lo había logrado solo asintió apuntando mentalmente que investigaría que había sucedido durante su ausencia.

-Bien Theobald, entonces, el traslador lleva a la oficina de Harry y ahí, vamos sé que no puedes aparecerte en el Ministerio, entonces uso puedo usar la Red flú. No es el mejor ni más seguro medio, Snape debió pensar en ello- Dijo la chica con incredulidad-

-No la red flu no es segura Señorita. Salir de ahí es más seguro y más complicado. Seguro porque el Joven Potter tiene un hechizo de identificación en su oficina. De forma segura solo pueden estar él, su esposa Ginny Weasley...

-Se han casado- Dijo la chica-

-El amo Snape y usted con la señorita Sophie, en caso sé que se requiera –Siguió el elfo sin inmutarse- En caso de que alguien ajeno llegue a la oficina de joven Harry tiene hechizos de protección y asalto, lo que significa que en cuanto alguien ajeno ponga un pie en el lugar es atrapado al instante. Y es más complicado, porque ahí en la oficina del Joven Potter el amo coloco dos trasladores idénticos, uno lleva un lugar no muy grato según me dijo el amo y el otro a Escocia, desde donde puede aparecerse a donde guste.

-¿Cuáles son los trasladores en la oficina de Harry? ¿Y cuál es el que lleva a Escocia?-

-Son dos latas de refresco de cola vacías y que permanecen juntas en una papelera. Puede saber cuál es la correcta porque emite calor con su cercanía o con la del amo Snape ¿Quiere que probemos ahora Señorita?-

La chica lo pensó pero desecho la idea, no iba a dejar a su hija sola y si a dejaba a cargo de Theobald, intentándolo por cuenta propia le llevaría demasiado tiempo debido a los trasbordos que había colocado Snape.

-Hoy no Theobald, será otro día. Te agradezco mucho la información – Dijo la chica con amabilidad-

-Estoy para servirle Señorita- Dijo el elfo con alegre pleistecia para después desaparecerse en un plop-

-Creo que voy a tener que seguir usando esta misma muda, transfigurándola una y otra vez hasta que se vuelva vieja-

Se dijo a sí misma la chica mientras se veía en el espejo

-No pienso dejar a Sophie durante todo el tiempo que me costara el traslado para ir por más ropa… Y definitivamente no pienso tocar nada de lo que puso Snape en mi cuarto de confinamiento-

Dijo con determinación alisándose el vestido recién transfigurado.

...

...

...

Era noche, suficientemente tarde para que su hija ya estuviera durmiendo.

-¿Sophie?... ¿Sophie dónde estás? – Preguntaba la chica en alto, con un poco de desesperación mientras se asomaba por cada estancia de la enorme casa, fijándose muy poco en el interior y solo echando un rápido vistazo en busca de su hija-Por Merlín ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó más para si en un susurro –

Si cuando vivían 'exiliadas' en su casa muggle a Hermione le tomaba encontrar a su hija, que tomaba cualquier rincón para esconderse juguetonamente de ella, ahora, en esta enorme y ostentosa casa se le dificultaba encontrar a su hija 10 veces más. Estaba comenzando a hartarse de ese 'juego' de escondite, sin embargo más que hartazgo, le causaba temor tenerla fuera de su vista, más ahora que su vida había cambiado y Severus seguía insinuando que tarde o temprano se la quitaría.

-Bastardo- Susurro Hermione muy bajo mientras rechinaba los dientes-

La chica dio un vistazo en el cuarto de la niña, en su propio cuarto y prácticamente en todas las habitaciones de la planta alta, pudo contar al menos seis más aunque definitivamente evito la habitación de Severus, aunque volvió a murmurar un 'bastardo' más cuando se encontró frente a su puerta cerrada...

-¿Sophie? –

Comenzó a bajar las elegantes escaleras de mármol, hacia el vestíbulo principal. Se encaminó hacia su adorado salón de juegos, en el que la niña prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de su día. No la encontró. Se dirigió a la cocina, tampoco. Se asomó a la imponente biblioteca que la chica había descubierto hace un par de días y que le había impresionado demasiado pero había evitado por orgullo, no la encontró ahí. Recorrió también todas las habitaciones de la planta baja sin encontrar a su hija por ningún lado.

Definitivamente no la buscaría en el sótano, donde Severus le había mencionado que estaba su laboratorio de pociones y bodega, así como el almacén de ingredientes. El mismo le había dicho que le había colocado varios hechizos básicos de seguridad para que su hija no entrara ahí.

Así, que hartándose de buscarla en todos lados posibles y de esa forma sin obtener ningún resultado, rápidamente uso el rastreador mágico que, a petición de Severus y en acuerdo mutuo, le habían colocado a la niña. Particularmente la chica acepto por la seguridad de su hija, no porque Severus se lo haya dicho junto con que un rastreador era común en niños magos, sino porque la chica había leído de su gran utilidad en la crianza infantil mágica.

Susurro el hechizo que activaba el rastreador e inmediatamente frente a ella se formaron en una densa neblina blanca las palabras "Cuarto del padre".

La chica exhalo un bufido molesto

-¿Por qué precisamente en esa habitación Sophie Granger?- Murmuro con algo de molestia y rodando los ojos – Sophie Snape Granger- se corrigió a si misma con molestia y dando un respingo-

Resignada, se dirigió a la habitación de Severus, en donde al parecer se encontraba su hija. Llegó a ella y pegó su oído a la puerta para ver si lograba escucharla aunque sin obtener resultados.

-¿Sophie?- Pregunto suavemente mientras tocaba la puerta un par de veces- Sé que estás ahí –

-¡No! ¡No tú! ¡No estoy! – Escucho como negó rotundamente la niña con determinación, lo que la hizo sonreír por la soltura de su respuesta-

-Si no estás ahí ¿Entonces de quien es esa bonita voz que escucho a través de la puerta?-

-¡Es mía Mim! –

-Entonces si estás ahí- Dijo la chica con suavidad

-¡Si estoy, pero no estoy!- Respondió la niña con la firmeza que su vocecita infantil le daba-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- Pregunto la chica entre extrañada y divertida-

-Estoy solo cuando llegue papá-

La chica exhalo un suspiro. Esa respuesta no la esperaba escuchar, no ahora, no tan pronto. Sintió temor y quizá era algo estúpido pero se sentía dolida y un tanto decepcionada. Evitó los malos sentimientos y pensamientos, pegó su frente a la puerta de madera, cerró los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Preciosa, Se… papá –dio un respingo al referirse de esa forma a Severus- papá llegara tarde, el mismo te lo dijo-

-¡No!- Respondió con determinación infantil su hija-

-Ya es tarde, es hora de ir a dormir, no tomaste tu siesta y debes estar cansada…- Intentó persuadirle Hermione-

-¡No!-

-Papá llegara tarde, él te lo dijo ¿Recuerdas? Vamos a dormir y mañana cuando despiertes lo veras sin haber tenido que esperarle -

-¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!- Escucho como dijo la niña comenzando a hacer una rabieta-

-Por favor Sophie. Es hora de dormir- Dijo la chica comenzando a abandonar la suavidad en la voz-

-¡Queeee nooooo!- Respondió la niña en una tarareta infantil-

-Entonces, si no quieres, yo me iré a dormir a tu cuarto, en tu cama y abrazando a Penélope - Comenzó la chica a modo de chantaje, sabía que su hija adoraba a Penélope su muñeca de trapo y se comportaba particularmente celosa con ella-

-¡No Mim! ¡Es mi cuarto! ¡Es mi Penéope!- Respondió la niña-

-Entonces ven con tu Penélope, a tu cuarto, a dormir- Dijo la chica con suavidad evitando ser dura con su hija-

-Te dije… que voy… a esperar… a papá-

-Sophie, por favor. No voy a abrir esta puerta ni a entrar por ti. Por favor, es hora de ir a dormir-

Comenzó la chica a frustrarse. Amaba a su hija, pero no iba a dejar que esta se comportara de forma caprichosa aún más con su rotundo cambio de vida.

-¡No!-

-Sophie, por favor-

-¡No!-

-No voy a entrar por ti…-

-¡No! ¡Vete! -

-Sophie…-

-¡Que noooo!

-Sophie-

-¡Noooo! ¡No te quiero a ti!-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto dando una segunda oportunidad a su hija-

-¡Que no te quiero a tiiiiiii!-

Y perdió la paciencia.

-Sal ahora mismo de ahí Sophie-

-¡No!-

-¡A dormir!-

-¡No!-

-Es una orden Sophie Granger-

-Sophie SNAPE Granger- La interrumpió Severus quien se iba acercando altivamente y con interrogación a la chica que ya se encontraba un tanto fastidiada por la situación- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto inmediatamente con extrañeza y arrogancia-

-¿Papá?- La niña abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se lanzó a las piernas de Severus, que la levantó en brazos de inmediato-

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué tú y mamá gritaban?-

"Bastardo" Pensó una vez más la chica, al ver como Severus fingía ser completamente comprensivo y empático con ella delante de su hija. Aunque no se lo podía reclamar, todo era por el bien de la niña, debían mantener la compostura frente a su hija. Hermione misma incluso fingía ser empática con Él frente a la niña.

-Porque te quería esperar y Mim quería que mumiera-

-Lo entiendo, pero en la mañana te dije que llegaría tarde, que no me esperaras despierta- L e dijo Severus con comprensión y casi con devoción mientras le colocaba un rizo azabache detrás de su pequeña orejita-

-Pero quería esperarte para que me leyeras antes de momir- Dijo la niña en un puchero mientras se frotaba ansiosa las manos-

-Mamá lee muy bien también, ella te leía antes de que yo lo hiciera-

-Sí, pero quiedo que tú me leas- Respondió con firmeza la niña mirando a su padre con ternura-

-Muy bien, pero si me prometes que no volverás ni a desobedecer ni a gritarle a mamá-

La niña bajo la mirada y volvió a frotarse las manitas con ansias. Un momento después, volteo a ver a la chica de reojo y mientras cambiaba su mirada de sus manitas a ella, en un puchero de arrepentimiento le dijo.

-Prometo. Lo siento Mim-

La chica completamente incrédula a que el hombre hubiese abogado por ella, estaba segura que sería la única maldita vez que lo haría en esta nueva vida.

-Está bien preciosa, anda vamos a la cama ¿Te parece? – Pregunto la chica con fingido entusiasmo-

-Sí, pero que me lleve papá-

Obedecieron la petición de su hija y en menos de lo que le tardó a Hermione encontrarla, la niña ya se encontraba duchada, acostada, con Penélope entre sus pequeños bracitos y cerrando los ojitos abandonándose al sueño mientras su padre le leía.

Cuando Sophie estuvo completamente dormida, ambos padres salieron de la habitación, Severus no sin antes encender la lámpara de luna llena que alumbraba ligeramente el cuarto de su hija. Cuando salieron Hermione estaba dispuesta a irse directo a su habitación, sin embargo Severus se le cerró el paso con su imponente cuerpo. La chica lo miro extrañada y el hombre solo respondió susurrando un muffliato.

-¿Qué pasaba cuando llegue?- Exigió saber el hombre con tono duro-

-¿Cómo? – Pregunto la chica con incredulidad-

-Que cuando llegue solo escuchaba tu voz en alto y la de mi hija tras la puerta de mi habitación-

-Pues eso sucedió, lo que viste. Ahora, si me dejas ir a descansar que estoy agotada- La chica lo evadió dispuesta a irse pero Severus la detuvo cuando puso su mano contra la pared, cerrándole el paso.

-¿Me dejas pasar?- Solicito la chica exasperada, a lo que solo recibió una mirada fría de interrogación y hartazgo- Bien, sucede que Sophie se atrincheró en tu habitación y no quería salir de ella por esperarte para que la durmieras, pese a que 1: le habías dicho que llegabas tarde, 2: se la paso jugando todo el día, 3; ni siquiera durmió su siesta y 4: se había pasado su hora de dormir por poco más de dos horas - Respondió la chica con una sonrisa irónica-

-¿Y has olvidado como convocar un alohomora para entrar por ella? –Pregunto Severus con hastío-

-No,no lo he olvidado. No que´ria interrumpir el TU habtacion, pero eso era lo de menos. No lo había hecho porque estoy en pro de permitirle a mi hija su independencia, capacidad de decisión y de afrontamiento de las consecuencias de sus actos. Le doy tres oportunidades y si a la tercera advertencia seria no hubiera cedido, hubiera entrado por ella sin dudarlo y ella hubiese tenido que afrontar las consecuencias-

-¿Advertencia seria? A mí me pareció que estabas discutiendo. Con una niña de tres años.- Dijo el hombre con incredulidad manteniendo su temple rígido y arrogante-

-Sí, pues mejor que mejor que ya conoces el carácter de mi hija-

-Nuestra- Acotó Severus con frialdad-

-Cierto, a veces olvido de donde saco ese horrible defecto, por cierto- Dijo la chica con ironía y una sonrisa fingida-

-Bueno, eso pone en mejor perspectiva las cosas para mí- Respondió el hombre a la defensiva- Veo que llevo las de ganar, no le va a ser difícil responder con quien quiere estar cuando estemos en juicio por su custodia-

-Ya veremos, puede que en el mismo juicio Sophie también mencione que espera a su padre despierta hasta muy tarde y que además este, solo pasa con ella un par de horas al día porque el resto se la pasa en su 'misterioso trabajo', eso tan solo en la primera semana de haberlo conocido. Vamos que podría esperar tiempo después. – Respondió la chica con fingida inocencia y sarcasmo, si quería discutir se defendería-

-Vaya, vaya… No sé, pero me parece que estas insinuando que pelearías por ella. –Le dijo Severus mientras se recargaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados y con temple arrogante y oscuro- No se si no has caído en la cuenta, pero como te lo he dicho, en esta situación tu llevas la de perder por mucho. No te conviene hacerlo Granger-

-¿No me conviene? O ¿No te conviene? Me parece que en estos años has ganado bastante, no solo monetario supongo y no sé de qué forma, vamos mira todo esto – Dijo la chica manoteando a su alrededor- Esto era una barraca mugrienta cuando la vi por última vez. Supongo que con la riqueza que has ganado no sé de qué forma, que puede involucrar a Harry, también has ganado no se ¿Prestigio? ¿Renombre? Que pasaría cuando todo el mundo mágico se entere de la forma en que me quieres quitar a mi hija…-

-No te conviene Granger, a tí, tenlo por seguro, A TI. –Amenazó el hombre con tono oscuro- Te puedo afirmar, de nuevo que tienes todas las de perder-

-Salvo por mi hija, que te aseguro no me arrebataras, no tengo nada que perder - Dijo la chica restándole importancia, subiendo y bajando los hombros- me quitaste todo y no me quitaras a mi hija- Terminó con determinación-

-¿Te quité todo? -el hombre exhalo un bufido de burla- ¿Para ti 'todo' era tu miserable vida en los suburbios muggles? ¿Aisladas?-Siguió el hombre en tono burlón y sin abandonar nunca su arrogancia- Por favor…

-Si era todo. Éramos felices, si no hubieras llegado tú. Manteniéndonos "aisladas" estábamos perfectas. Así mantuve a MI HIJA al margen de dramas y algún tipo de sufrimiento, solo porque la quiero ver feliz. Si pudiera hacerlo la seguiría manteniendo lejos de ti, no quiero que también le hagas daño a ella-

-No te hagas la mártir porque no te va- Respondió el hombre con el mismo tono burlón y arrogante- Si predicas la 'causa y la consecuencia', tú misma toma ese mantra y aplícalo en tu "miserable" vida, ¿Así la consideras no?-

-Mmm si, desde que te conozco, si en efecto-

-Pues Granger, toda acción trae una reacción, es lo mismo que le dices a Sophie ¿No? Te largaste con mi hija y ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias, no es tan difícil de entender ¿No? No creo que hayas perdido la poca brillantez que tenías y por la que alardeabas- Le dijo el hombre con arrojo -

-Y según tú, la consecuencia es alejarme de mi hija, no sé de donde sacas esa lógica tan estúpida. Parece que no solo quieres joderme la vida a mí sino también a ella-

-Jamás le haría daño a ella, no sé qué tienes en la cabeza como para pensar eso. Siendo sincero y ya que tocamos en este punto, puedo asegurarte y quiero aclarar que jamás le haría daño a quien quiero –Dijo el hombre arrastrando las palabras- Pero vamos tú no puedes saber de a quien puedo hacer daño y a quien no, porque según tú te hice miserable la vida, por lo tanto de acuerdo a este postulado jamás te ame ni te quise. Lo cual es solo la verdad - Le dijo de forma arrogante, hiriente y con determinación-

-No necesitaba que me lo aclararas Snape, siempre lo supe- Respondió la chica con dureza ocultando las heridas que desgarraba el hombre en su ser sin ninguna piedad- Siempre supe que eras un bastardo egoísta y sin sentimientos. Y pese a ello ahí seguí como ingenua estúpida.-

-Y ahí seguiste, tal cual – respondió con hartazgo arrastrando las palabras, para después soltar una risa irónica y arrogante- No lo pude decir mejor…

-Sí, sin embargo a mí con el tiempo se me que quitó lo ingenua y estúpida. A ti jamás se te quitara lo bastardo hijo de puta- Terminó la chica con el mismo tono determinado y altivo del hombre.

Dicho esto, se encaminó furiosa hacia su cuarto con altivez y rápidamente, sin siquiera darle al hombre la oportunidad de responderle o detenerla. Entro a su cuarto, aplico un muffliato, cerro de un portazo la puerta, se pegó a ella de espaldas y se derrumbó en el piso en llanto, de coraje y de dolor.

Las heridas que creía sanadas, habían sido abiertas y sentía que con mas fuerza y con mas dolor.

* * *

**Hola, también les pregunto a ustedes ¿De causalidad siguen por ahi?**

**Espero que si, y no saben cuanto valoro todas sus lecturas, reviews, follows y favs pese a mis imperdonables tardías actualizaciones.**

**¿Algún review?**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente.**

**Bal Sayre**


End file.
